Miraculous: Sweet Addiction
by Conspiraty
Summary: *Credit to pinksakura271 for summary* Baked goods are a given for Marinette, but she never thought she would be catering more than just her culinary skills at her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Of course tumbling into the lap of one hot, witty, mischievous Adrian will make her hotter than an oven. But hey that's just the way the cookie crumbles. *I do not own the picture or the book*
1. Chapter 1

**Conspiraty: *peeks under her hiding spot* Hello everyone. Yes, I'm back...but not permanently. First, let me explain before y'all ask me where I've been. *nervously giggles*I had no intentions of coming back, but then towards the end of my sophomore year of college, I realized that I missed writing. I missed the thrill of making stories, I missed the smile on my face I get from you guys, and I missed having fun for myself. So I decided to make a new story. However...this doesn't mean that I can make a FULL comeback. What that means is, I can't write stories 24/7. I'm about to enter my junior year of college this year, and as much as I would love to write stories, I can't. I'm a nursing major *mutters under my breath yayyyy nursing*, so my priorities can't handle writing stories on top of homework, classes, assignments, tests, quizzes, work, and all of the fun things as a college student. I don't even know if people will accept me back into this community because I've been gone so long, and I'm terrified, scared, nervous, excited, and want to cry all at once. But I'm pushing myself to get back into this. So I will try to get as much done as I can moving forward, but I can't make any promises. I'm not going to go in full detail of why I left, but it was necessary to where I am now. And if you'd like to ask me questions about it, you may do so. **

**Second, I have started this story in April, but I took finals in the beginning of May, and the story isn't completely done. I was trying to finish this story before I went on vacation, but I had realized that in order to get you guys a majority of the story before I go, I needed to start posting the story. This story is from a book, and the book is 500 pages. I'm currently almost halfway through the story. I have made changes to the story I based it off on, and the story is word for word. The book is called Sweet Addiction, and it's free on the phone when you purchase it in the app store. I will be leaving fun little facts at the end of each chapter to get to know the story and things I did, etc. **

**I'm going to mention four things however about the story. 1) Most of the characters are not based on their overall personality. You will see little quirks that I kept in them, but the majority of the characters act...differently from the story. For my old fans (Hi! Love you!), you guys know that I change some things about the characters because that's what I like to do, but not in every story. However, for anyone else reading this (Hi! I hope you enjoy!), some people might be upset or disappointed that I don't keep their traits the same. When I was active, I got people who didn't like that I change the characters. Here's what I have to say for any future comments about that and I will not answer for anyone who comments on this because I'm addressing this now: I know these are characters you love. I know that in the show, these are what make the characters the way they are. But, in this story, none of the characters are the same age. They're not even in high school anymore. So while I understand you might not like it, I like to play around and see what it would be like if the characters were in different settings, or different environments, etc. I love the characters just the way they are too, and I'm not trying to change your opinion about how you feel about them. But I'm not going to change what happens to them in the story simply because I don't have time to go back and change it when I'm not done with the story. So while I will listen if you comment about it, my final answer is that I'm not changing it. I can't make everyone happy, no matter how much I try.**

**2) I have no plans for a new story, or any sequels or continuations. HOWEVER, I HAVE seen my story stats and there is one particular story that I noticed people continue to read, have asked me for the sequel for it, and I haven't done it. So maybe, MAYBE, I will write the sequel for it, but only if you guys want it. If there's something in particular you want to see that you want me to continue, then I will consider it. **

**3) I have to talk about the reason why the rating is so high compared to my other stories. There is...a lot...and I mean, A LOT of sex scenes. More than that what I'M comfortable with. But I kept them in there because it's necessary for the story and the relationship between Marinette and Adrien. There is also a lot of cursing. Literally, the first word in the story is Shit. If you're not comfortable with either, then this story is not for you. I'm not going to go into detail on my own personal faith, and I remember I got some comments about the sex and faith and all of that stuff. Basically, I'm not changing that either. This is not disrespect to personal beliefs or faith, but in all honesty, if you have a problem with Jesus being used in the wrong way, sex, or etc, the story is not for you period. You're welcome to read other stories, and you're welcome to call me out, but don't read the story if that's a problem for you.**

**4) I have used no OC's for this story. An OC I use in some stories, Cecilia, doesn't make an appearance because the owner of that OC didn't even know I was making a comeback (She knows I love her though if she's reading this XD but I just can't use an OC without permission), so if you ask for OC's in THIS story, I'm not going to take any unless I ask for them. HOWEVER, if I decide to make another story, you can ask me if I'll use them. Also...I did not include Ladybug and Chat Noir...again. I TRIED to include them, but they just don't work in the setting and story. BUT, the costumes make an appearance. **

**So now that I'm done, I hope you enjoy the story! I was gonna post it later, but I got too excited and posted it early :s I'm going to try my HARDEST to get this story done so I can post more, I have 10 done out of 24, so hopefully, I can come up with some kind of schedule, but for now, it will be once a week. **

***SUMMARY***

**The life of a bakery shop owner doesn't sound as sweet as you think. Marinette has recently gone through a cheating ex, and to get over him, she's craving a good old slutty wedding sex one-night stand. Wedding sex is supposed to be simple. You meet a guy, you get laid, and you get out. You don't go past this, Marinette knows this. But this wedding one-night stand isn't like the others. Marinette didn't think she would be meeting him by falling for him, literally however. Marinette meets Adrian, a guy who's attracted to Marinette, but doesn't do relationships. Our sweet little Marinette however, doesn't do causal. When she agrees to be just causal sex with Adrian, she's got her work cut out for her and is way over her head. Trying not to fall in love with no strings attached isn't as easy as pie. How will a girl who only knows relationships and a guy who only knows causal sex work out in the real world? Well, for one thing, at least Marinette has some idea of how the cookie crumbles. Er, or does she?**

* * *

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. Alya? I need you!" I'm flustered and running late (as usual), trying to zip up my black strapless dress and failing miserably.

Yeah, classic Marinette, I know, I know. "Damn it, Alya." Throwing my hands in the air in frustration, I step into my favorite red strappy heels and run downstairs into the bakery, my bare back completely exposed. Alya, my assistant and dear best friend, is leaning her short, perfectly dressed frame against the doorway and watching me, clearly amused. A winning smile spreads across her face, and if I weren't so rightly irritated, then I would take the time to appreciate just how pretty she looks.

"What the fuck? Can you zip me up, please, so we can go? The cake should have been here over an hour ago." She pushes off the wall and moves towards me, her expression softening. "No, dear, it's already been delivered."

My back straightens as the cold metal of the zipper slides up my spine. "What? No it hasn't."

"Yes, it has." Her hands grip my shoulders and spin me. "I dropped it off myself because I knew you would be freaking out up there getting ready and making us late."

"Really?" I ask, staring at her unconvinced. She nods and winks. "Really, bestie." Smiling and pulling her into a hug, I squeeze her tightly. "You're the best, you know that right?"

"I know." She smiles cheekily. She looks at me up and down and I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Mari, you look AMAZING. That dress looks good on you!" I blush deeper at her compliment. "Thanks."

Alya looks at me and walks into a circle behind me, checking me for any possible fixes. "You ready for this?" She asks me as she fluffs up my hair, which I had down and had curled it earlier. "We can still back out. I'm all for ditching this shit and going bar hopping instead." Her brow arches as she searches my face, waiting for my response.

I exhale forcefully and grab her arm, leading her towards the door. "No, we can't ditch. Rose will be pissed if we don't show up. Besides," we halt at the door and I grip her shoulders, "I thought you wanted to do bad things with men we'll never see again?" Slutty wedding sex awaits and I am more than ready to experience it.

Her eyes quickly light up with mischief. _That's the naughty Alya I know and love. _"Oh, fuck yes. Let's do this, Mari."

* * *

Fayette Street is buzzing with people, all wandering in and out of shops on this beautiful June day. I lock up and spin around, seeing Alya stomping her foot irritatingly in the direction of our transportation.

"Seriously Mari? Do we have to take the van? This dress is _way _too nice for that kind of thing, and you know what kind of cars those rich bitches will be rolling up in." She motions to her outfit with a sweeping hand, which was an orange sparkly sequin dress with white pumps and her hair up in a high ponytail and black choker and bracelet as I walk to the driver's side.

"I'm sorry, but do you have another suggestion? Your car is in the shop and this is my only mode of transportation at the moment." I open the door and step in, standing on the ledge and looking over the roof at her scrunched up face.

"And be nice to Tikki. She's been through a lot lately." She lets out an exhausted breath. "If I ruin this nice dress…and please explain to me why you named this stupid thing. Who names their delivery van?" I roll my eyes and ignore her last comment and start it up, glaring at her as she climbs in to ward off any further insults.

"Don't make me put you in the back," I warn in a teasing voice as I pull away from the curb toward an evening of inevitable awkwardness.

* * *

"Holy shit. This place is fantastic!" Alya shrieks as I pull onto the driveway leading to Whitemore Mansion, following in a long line of expensive vehicles. I wince and rub the steering wheel, preparing Tikki for the looks she will undoubtedly receive. "Oh, for Christ's sake. See. I fucking told you we would stand out like idiots. Do you realize we're sandwiched between a Mercedes and Lamborghini? A fucking Lamborghini."

I swallow loudly. Alya's right. My delivery van, which is adorned with ladybugs and kitties on both sides, is completely out of place here. I'm fairly certain we will be the only non-luxury vehicle in the parking lot. My ringtone startles me and I quickly pull my phone out of my clutch, hitting the speaker phone button.

"Hey Rosie."

"Are you here yet? I'm dying to introduce you to Ali and his entourage of insanely hot friends. HEY. What are you doing? You should be rounding up the groomsmen. Jesus, do I have to do everything around here?" I giggle at my other best friend as we slowly inch slowly to the parking attendants. She's usually very calm and collected, until it's close to show time.

"Please, for the love of Christ, tell me one of Ali's ridiculously hot friends prefers pussy to cock. I need to get laid, and I needed it to happen yesterday." Alya is practically bouncing in her seat as I chuckle at her. There is nothing she likes more than a wild, no strings attached hook up, and weddings offer the best situation for such things. Especially weddings where there is free booze.

"Actually, his friend Nino glanced at my boobs when I was leaning over Ali, so you might good be to go there, Alya." When a guy looks at your boobs, it's offending, but also a compliment. With that information, she pulls her visor down and begins fixing her already perfect reddish-brown ombre hair.

"We're at the valet guys now, so we'll be right up." I hit end and stop in front of three young boys who eye up Tikki questionably and glance between the three of them, silently asking who wants to drive it. I step out with my purse and walk toward them. "Here, the clutch sticks, so don't be afraid to be rough with her." Tossing the keys to the one closest to me, I loop my arm through Alya's and watch as the two boys who don't have to drive Tikki snicker at the one with the keys.

"It smells like cupcakes in here." My head falls back and I laugh with Alya at the valet attendant as we follow the crowd into the venue.

To describe this place as beautiful is an extreme understatement. Entering through rustic doors, the floor plan opens up to a massive foyer with dim lighting given off by Tiffany-inspired glass chandeliers. Stained glass windows surround both doors, and antique furnishings and artwork fill the room. Guests are making their way down the hallway, which leads into another large room, most likely where the ceremony was taking place.

A grand staircase, wide enough for ten people to walk side by side, leads up to a second level, and as I inhale, the scent of old wood and calla lilies fill my lungs. _Damn it. _This wedding is going to be beyond chic.

"There you are. Holy shit, Mari, you look incredible. Is that dress new and when can I borrow it?" My beautiful bestie Rose is adorned in a light green dress with an empire waist, her blonde hair pulled back into a chic bun. "Nathaniel is going to shit a brick when he sees you," she whispers against my ear as she ends our hug. I'd prefer it if he just dropped dead sight of me, but I'm not that lucky.

"Thanks. You look amazing as usual. How's the bride?" Her fingers fluff my darkish blue waves that fall past my shoulders, and she leans in and gives Alya a kiss on each cheek.

"Annoying. Come on, you both need to find seats and quickly. We're about to start." She grasps my hand in hers and I pull Alya behind me as we walk straight back and into the room labeled the Great Hall.

"Okay, where are all the hot boys at?" Alya searches the room, practically bouncing on her feet. The girl is on the hunt, and has a predictable, one-track mind. I shake my head at her. "Could you please try and keep it in your panties during the ceremony? You are technically my plus one and can wait to get all freaky with some lucky man at the reception.

"I make no promises, Mari." She smoothes her dress and wiggles her brows at me as Rose extends her hand, pointing toward the left side of the room.

"See the man sitting five rows back on the end, with the black hair?" I laugh and her eyes widen. "Black hair? You didn't say Ali had black hair."

"Well, he does. And he lets me tug it when I'm coming."

"Hot damn. Get it, Rose!" Alya begins fanning her face and I know I need to do the same. My cheeks suddenly feel like they're on fire. Although, I shouldn't be that surprised at my best friend's comment. Between the three of us, we're all entirely too obsessed with the male appendage.

"Anyways," she continues with a tone, "the three equally delicious looking men next to him are all his colleagues. And Nino," she meets Alya's anxious eyes, "is the one next to the two empty seats. You guys better hurry up and grab them before someone else does. Oh shit." She glances down at her watch and pushes us forward into the room. "Sit. Hurry."

She clicks away on her white heels as I stare down the center aisle where the bride will be walking down any minute. _Shit. I can't walk down that aisle to my seat. That has to be some kind of weird karma to walk where the bride of your ex-boyfriend is about to walk. No thank you. I do not need that kind of bad luck. _

"Come on." I grab Alya's sleeve and pull her with me toward the left side of the room, walking quickly up the rows of chairs until we stop at the fifth row. Ali, Mr. Black Hair, glances up and smiles at me. _Ooohhh, he is cute. _"Excuse me," I say softly. I step between his long legs and the chair in front of him, trying to quickly make my way to the two empty seats. There isn't much space to wiggle through, and I inwardly laugh at the thought of my short assistant doing the same shimmy right behind me.

The lights start to dim, indicating the ceremony is about to start, so I move faster, Alya pushing up against my back. "Oh, shit." My heel slips on the arm of a suit jacket that is hanging on the back of a chair and I fall backward, crashing straight into the lap of the man sitting two seats down from Ali. His hands quickly grab my waist and I gasp at the contact.

_Oh, great. Good job, Marinette. _Glancing down slowly, I see the sexiest pair of hands I've ever laid eyes on. They're big, and his long fingers tightly grip my hips. Fair skin with a rosy tint contrasts beautifully with my red dress, and I hear a few muffled laughs coming from behind and both sides of me. My eyes flick up to meet Alya, who is grinning widely and glancing behind me amusingly at whoever's lap I'm sitting in.

I stand up quickly and spin, getting the first real look at the man my ass is now acquainted with. "Oh, shit," I gasp, seeing a small smile form at the corner of his perfect mouth. _Oh, God, I want those lips on me. _Full and fair with a predominant slit running down the middle of the bottom one. His tongue darts out and slowly licks it. _Whoa._

"You already said that, coccinelle." _Holy fucking shit, that voice. Are you kidding me with that voice? _Low and sweet, I can almost taste it. My eyes quickly scan the rest of his face as Alya nudges me in the back, urging me to move forward. _Fuck her. She can wait a second and allow me to marvel at this spectacle in front of me. _

His body is fit, not heavily built, and definitely makes good use of a gym membership. Perfectly disheveled, blonde hair that is slightly grown out, striking emerald green eyes that are glued to my bluebell eyes and a strong jaw. _Jesus, is this guy for real? _He could be a fucking model with his looks.

"I…uh…I…sorry." Swallowing loudly after my poor attempt at a sentence, I move quickly and fall back into the chair closest to the aisle, my chest heaving rapidly in my dress. "What the fuck was that?" Alya whispers as she sits down next to me, blocking my view of the hottest guy I have ever seen in person.

"I don't know, I fell."

"You are such a bitch; you did that on purpose. Christ on a cracker, he's hot." Alya leans back a bit and I meet the man's eyes briefly before I drop my head, my cheeks instantly flushing. "Did he get hard? Is he huge? He looks huge."

I cover my mouth after a loud gasp escapes. "Jesus, you have zero filter. Thank God, we aren't in a church. He does look huge though, right?" We giggle and make crude gestures at each other as the wedding party music begins to play.

"I bet he's bigger than Nathaniel," she teases and my eyes widen. "Are you serious? The ring bearer is probably bigger than Nathaniel." Her mouth falls open. "I fucking knew he had a little dick. You never admitted it."

"Yup." I wiggle my pinky finger at her and she cracks. "We should have gotten Chloe a dildo as her wedding gift. She's gonna need it."

_Oh, my god. _Alya mouths as I glance up to the front of the room. My eyes instantly fall on Nathaniel, who is now standing next to his groomsmen. _Fucking hell, he looks good. I was hoping he got fat. _

"You okay?" Alya whispers and I nod, slowly turning in my seat so I can see the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. They're all wearing peach-colored dresses that sweep along the floor with each step they take. I smile at the flower girl as she sprinkles petals along the path and settles up front with the rest of the party.

* * *

The room is beautiful, everything in white and coral. Tall crystal cylinders line each row of chairs and small, lit votive candles float in the water they hold. Calla lilies are spread throughout the room in vases, on tables, and each bridesmaid clutches one. With the change of the music, the guests all rise to their feet and turn their heads toward the back of the room. My eyes meet Rose's immediately as she stands by the door.

"You okay?" she mouths.

"Whatever." I reply. She steps up and opens the double doors, allowing Chloe to walk through with her father.

* * *

I spend the rest of the ceremony staring down into my lap at my fingers. They are freshly painted a black color and I smile at the sight of frosting, which is smudged on my left ring finger knuckle. Popping it into my mouth and sucking, I moan softly at the sweet taste of sugar as Alya weeps like a baby next to me. To my surprise, I'm not emotional at all.

Weddings usually turned me into a blubbering idiot, but today, at this particular wedding, I'm emotionless. I guess a part of me should feel a bit sad. Not because my ex-boyfriend is getting married to someone other than myself, but because I wasted two years of my life on a relationship that almost broke me, and seeing him again is a reminder of all that time wasted. An annoying reminder.

_Why the hell did I eve stay with him for that long? _It definitely wasn't because of the sex. Sex with Nathaniel was bland and boring. He never once brought me to orgasm. Not once. I would have to finish myself off after he rolled out of bed and stalked into the bathroom. Of course, I always let him believe he got me off. I had to give the guy something. Raising my head, I glare at his profile. _You're welcome, dick. _

"And now it is with honor that I present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Kurtzberg. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone stands up and cheers and, of course, I follow suit. It would be rude not to, and I'm not bitter, so, whatever, I cheer. Nathaniel and Chloe share a lingering kiss and earn a few whistles from the audience. I feel Alya's hand squeeze mine and I glance at her hazel eyes.

"I cannot wait to go drink my weight in booze." I whisper to her. She inches herself closer to me and whispers in my ear. "And I can't wait to get my hands down the pants of this playa next to me. Maybe play a little foreplay."

"Jesus. You would." Everyone is watching the bride and groom walk down the aisle, but I'm lost in silly conversation with one of my closest friends. I'm giggling so hard that tears are starting to fill my eyes. And these will be the only tears shed from me today.

"Come on, Marinette, you know you want to slip off into a dark corner with your mystery man whose lap you 'accidently' fell into. Maybe do a little something else in that lap of his." I raise my eyebrow and lean back, seeing piercing, emerald green eyes flick to mine instantly. A small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. _Sweet Mother, he's gorgeous._

I quickly lean forward and try to play it off, but fail miserably as a wicked grin smears across my face. "Hell yes, I do. I fucking love weddings."

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

1\. Originally, I had Kim as Marinette's cheating ex, and it was going to be Kim and Ondine's wedding, but at the last minute, I changed it because I use him too much. So I switched him and Ondine with Nathaniel and Chloe.

2\. I named Marinette's van Tikki, because she doesn't make a physical appearance in the story.

3\. Coccinelle is ladybug in French! (Or at least, that's what google told me. If that's not correct please let me know.) Originally, Adrian's character calls her love, but I like ladybug better. While he calls her Ladybug as a nickname, like I mentioned earlier, the actual Ladybug doesn't appear.

4\. None of the characters have their dream job, but rather, jobs that would fit them if they didn't have their dream jobs. Marinette is a baker, Alya is her assistant, Rose is a wedding planner, and more jobs revealed for the others.

5\. While none of the characters' villian or hero personas appear, I did mimic some of their clothing to match their color schemes if they have been akumatized, a villian, or hero. I've also tried to avoid colors the characters constantly wear. So you will see Marinette in red, black, or other color she doesn't wear, and you get the drift for the rest.

6\. Not every single character makes an appearance... (Sorry), but some are little appearances and some are big.

and 7. None of the characters know each other like they do in the show. The only ones who've known each other the longest is Alya, Rose, and Marinette (all of them are best friends), Marinette and her parents (duh) and Marinette and Nathaniel (cause she dated him for two years).

**I hope you give this story a fair chance. I haven't written in a while so it might not be the best, I apologize. But I hope you laugh, smile, and join the ride of an... interesting story. I will probably update on Mondays only until the story is completed. Bye y'all, and it's so good to be back c: (Also, if I make a mistake then I'm sorry, just let me know and I'll go back and change it, one chapter takes like 3 hours to type cause I get distracted easily, so I probably don't notice the mistakes, by the time I finish a chapter, I get so tired of writing and editing XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conspiraty: Hi everyone! Thank you for the favorites and follows! It means the world to me. Here is the 2nd Chapter of Sweet Addiction; I still don't have a concrete schedule because I'm still writing currently, but hopefully, I can have one by next week as I get further along. Thanks for being patient! **

**Oh, and in this chapter, and many others, there's sex. So here's your warning before I move on. Your choice whether to read it or not, it starts around the part where Marinette goes to the bathroom.**

* * *

The guests file out of The Great Hall and up the grand staircase to the second level. Once Alya and I reach the top, we stand there a moment to take in our surroundings. The entire second floor is the reception hall, and ridiculously decked out in coral and calla lilies.

"Holy Hell. Are those ice sculptures?" My eyes follow Alya's gesture toward the right side of the room. "Isn't that a bit over the top? Ooohhh, there's the cake."

"Told you I delivered it. I feel you doubt my capabilities as your most trusted and favorite assistant." I nudge her shoulder as we walk to the place card table. "And I feel _you _really love Tikki and are afraid to admit it."

Tilting her head back, she laughs loudly. "How badass would it be if we started doing our deliveries out of a Lamborghini."

"Badass and extremely impractical. Maybe when we make our first million, we'll splurge on a luxury delivery vehicle." I grab our place card. "Come on, we're table 12." I don't really care what table we're at, just as long as we aren't in direct view of the bridal table. Nathaniel still hasn't made eye contact with me and I'm hoping to keep it that way, and with this many people in attendance, avoiding him shouldn't be a problem.

Round tables cover three sides of a large wooden dance floor, the bridal table elevated on a platform and over-looking the guests. The tables are draped in white linen with coral ribbons running along the edges and beautiful calla lily filled centerpieces. The DJ is already playing music and a few people are dancing while others mingle around the tables, talking and enjoying themselves.

"There you two are." Rose comes skittering over to us in her dangerously high heels and grabs onto our forearms as we admire the sculptures. "How was it? Be honest." I cock my head to the side and scrunch up my nose as Alya rubs the back of her neck, seemingly in pain. Rose panics, her eyes bug and her fingers immediately rub her temple.

"It was brilliant!" I yell as relief washes over her, followed by a stern _I'm going to kick your ass _look. "As usual, you are one badass bitch, Rose. If I ever get married, you'll be running that show." Alya rubs her bare shoulder and Rose winks at her.

"Well, I only have a few minutes to spare before I have to get the bridal party lined up to come in so," she steps between us and loops her arms through ours, "let's go introduce you to some hotties." _Oh shit. I almost forgot about hot lap guy. Almost. _

"Oh, my God, Rose, you missed it," Alya says through a laugh. I lean back and hiss. "Shut up, Alya."

"What? What did I miss?" She flicks her head back and forth between the two of us as I stare her down. _Don't you dare. I'm still your boss and I will fire your ass right here. _She must have read my thoughts because she never finished her sentence, or maybe it's because we're now standing in front of the hot, Chicago, man candy club.

The four of them are standing near a table converting amongst themselves, but all conversation comes to a halt as we walk up. All of them, and I mean all of them, are way too attractive to properly function around, and now it's suddenly feeling a thousand degrees hotter in this room.

"There's my girl." Ali reaches his hand out and Rose steps into him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before she steps back. I keep my eyes on Ali, not wanting to drift to the man whose eyes I know are on me. I can feel them burning a hole in my profile.

"Boys, I would like to introduce my very best friend, Marinette." Her hands grab mine and pulls me forward as I glance up and run my eyes down the row of men, stopping on the one closest to me. _Damn, he keeps getting better looking. _"And this is Alya, the hottest girl in Chicago."

"Oh, please, Illinois, bitch. Let's not downplay my sexiness." Alya straightens out her dress as I try not to laugh. My best friend has no modesty.

Rose glances down at her Tiffany watch and her eyes go wide. "Crap. Ali, will you finish the introductions? I need to take care of some shit."

"Sure thing, babe. Be quick though." He holds onto her hand tightly, making her tug away playfully before his smile lands on me.

"Christ, you're so pussy whipped." The black-haired man standing next to Ali says softly. I glance at him quickly, smiling at the idea of Ali being completely caught up in my other best friend. The two of them started dating a few months ago and she's already head over heels for him. Due to our busy schedules, this is our first time actually meeting, and from what I can tell by the way he looks at her, he seems just as infatuated.

Ali glares at the black-haired man who laughs around his drink before he turns back towards me. "Marinette, it's so nice to finally meet you." He holds out his hand to me with a genuine smile as I shake it. Ali is medium height and skinny, not overly muscular with black hair. His olive-green eyes regard me kindly.

"Yeah, you too, Ali. I've heard such lovely things about you from Rose." He shakes Alya's hand and exchanges some pleasantries while my eyes strain to not look at the man standing directly to my left. "And these are my work associates and mates, Ivan, Nino, and Adrian," he says, motioning down the line of men. _Adrian. Of course that's his name. a guy looking like this wouldn't be named something not sexy, like Ted or Joe._

I shake Ivan and Nino's hands as they say how nice it is to meet me. Ivan, who made the pussy whipped comment, is the tallest of the group with short and black hair, but has a tuft of long, dyed blond hair above his forehead and diamond stud earrings in both ears. And Nino, who only has eyes for Alya at the moment, has dark brown hair and amber eyes. I begin biting the inside of my cheek as I turn my body towards Adrian.

"Marinette, I believe we've met briefly." He extends his hand and I place mine in his without hesitation, feeling his callused fingers tickle my skin. I have to look up into his stare, even though I'm wearing one of my tallest pair of heels. He's got a torso that stretches on for miles, one I'd like to wrap myself around. His perfectly tailored, dark gray suit frames his hard body almost unfairly, and as he smiles, the tiniest little lines appear next to his eyes. I sign. His attractiveness is a bit unnerving.

"Yes, briefly. I'm so sorry about that." _Not really._

Still holding my hand, he leans in a bit, his breath warming my face. "I'm not. Let's go get a drink."

I stumble a bit at the closeness of his face to mine, but somehow manage a quick nod in agreement to his request. Finally dropping my hand, I meet Alya's eyes and she winks at me before I turn and walk side by side with Adrian to the bar. I want to reach out and slip my hand back in his, but I don't. That would be weird.

_Stay strong. Resist the urge. _

"What can I get you?" the young bartender asks and I realize, after a long silent moment, Adrian is waiting for my order, staring at me with an amused grin.

"Oh, umm, jack and coke please." Handsome next to me raises his eyebrows at my drink selection. "No girly drink for you?" I shake my head and brush my hair behind my ear. I've never been the type of girl who orders martinis and fruity drinks that cost eight dollars apiece.

"I'll have the same." His fingers strum the counter as I try not to stare at his profile, which is an extremely difficult task. The man is too beautiful _not _to stare at. I'm handed my drink and immediately take a large sip. "So, I don't think I've ever met a woman named Marinette before. And I _definitely _don't think I've ever had a Marinette fall into my lap."

His lips touch the glass and I stare a bit longer than I mean to as the liquid slips into his mouth. _And now I am suddenly jealous of his beverage. _I shift on my feet, flicking my stare back up to his eyes. "Oh, um, my parents were a bit obsessed with the french culture because my dad is French. They already had the name Marinette in mind when they found out my gender, and decided to name me Marinette. So, here I am."

He smiles. "Yes, here you are. Do you like any french songs?"

I think for a moment before replying. "I like the Derniere danse song by Amir." Smiling slightly, he leans against the bar, his tall frame towering over mine and the bartender's. "That's Indila," he corrects me, his lips curling up in amusement.

"Oh, then I have no idea if I like any french songs or not." I wrap my lips around the tiny straw and his jaw tightens, a small twitch appearing at the sharp angle of it. He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair, making it even more of a perfect mess. _God, even his hair is sexy. _

"So, bride or groom?" I ask, watching his confusion turn into realization.

He smiles behind his glass. "Bride, sort of. I don't really know Chloe, but I've worked with her father. He invited the four of us." His hand motions toward Ali and Ivan who are sitting together at their table. I shake my head as I realize Nino and Alya are already missing. _Predictable Alya. We've been here for a whole five minutes. _"You?"

I roll my eyes "Groom, unfortunately." He steps closer, brushing his suit jacket against my bare arm and tilting his head down toward me. "Really? Why, sweet Marinette, does it sound like you _really _know the groom?"

_Sweet Marinette? Oh, my. _I glance my up into his eyes. "Because I _really _know the groom. He's my ex." His eyes widen and he leans back. "Seriously?" I nod. "Cheating ex to be specific."

"Fuck. That sucks. I mean, isn't this awkward for you? Why are you even here?" I laugh slightly and point through the crowd toward the dessert table with my free hand. "Do you see that beautiful, five tier, deliciously constructed, wedding cake?" He nods and searches my face.

"I made that. That's why I'm here."

"No shit. So, you're a baker?" I proudly smiled as the DJ softens the music. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I ask everyone to direct their attention to the front entrance. The party has arrived!" The crowd cheers and whistles as each bridesmaid and paired groomsmen line up at the door. I feel a pair of lips brush my ear and freeze, my pulse instantly racing.

"You interested in watching this?" His face is dangerously close to mine and I almost stumble at his scent, which is now filling my lungs. He smells like citrus and I have a sudden urge to bury my face into neck and inhale deeply.

I also now have a sudden craving of orange juice. "Not really," I softly reply, glancing up into his green stare. Nodding once, he grips my elbow and pulls me through the crowd, stopping in front of the dessert table. "So what do we have here?" He tilts his glass and takes a sip as we both admire my work. I smile and beam at my creation. It really does look fabulous.

"Well, the cake itself is an orange sponge cake with Grand Marnier whipped cream and marmalade filling," I gesture toward the peach colored pearls and calla lilies cascading down the side, "and the little dots and lilies are made of sugar so it's all edible."

Leaning forward, he admires the flowers with a furrowed brow, studying it closely. I greatly appreciate his interest, considering they were a bitch to make, and can't help but giggle quietly at his look of deep thought. I've never even seen a groom react this curiously to a cake I made.

"Wow, I thought the flowers were real. You can really eat those?"

I smiled proudly. "Mmm mmm. They are insanely sweet and practically dissolve on your tongue once the heat of your mouth touches the sugar."

He raises an eyebrow at me as he straightens up. "Christ. You make that sound so dirty," he says with a low raspy voice. I shrug as if to silently portray I always made things sound dirty, which seems ridiculous even in my head. _No big deal, just how I talk. _

"So what do you do, Adrian?" I take a generous sip of my drink and watch his eyes go to my mouth, my teeth clamping down on my straw. After a moment's hesitation as his eyes linger, he replies, "I'm a CPA (A/N: that's a certified public accountant) with Agreste and Associates."

Nearly choking at his admission, I clear my throat as his eyes widen. "Get the hell out of here. You're an accountant? You?" _He must be joking. Beautiful and highly intelligent? I feel like I've found a black cat._

He simply nods and studies my face with a small grin. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes. The guy that does my taxes has psoriasis and looks more like my father. There's no _way_ someone as hot as you is an accountant." _Jesus, Marinette_. I close my eyes and shake my head, hearing a small chuckle from his direction. When I open them, finally, I lock onto his curious state, his lips slightly parted as if he's about to speak. The DJ comes over the speaker system and halts him.

"And now it's time for the bride and groom's first dance." I turn my body toward the dance floor, which has suddenly opened up to allow Nathaniel and Chloe into the center. Chloe looks beautiful in her strapless gown with intricate beading and Nathaniel looks decent in his suit. Okay, maybe a little bit better than decent, but that doesn't say much. I've always thought all men look better in a suit, no matter what they looked like before they stepped into it. A familiar song softly plays overheard and I cringe.

"Jesus Christ. You have _got _to be kidding me." I down my drink and place it on the dessert table as Adrian steps closer to me.

"Do you not like this song?" he asks. Everyone is watching the couple adoringly and I'm staring at Nathaniel like I want to punch him in the throat. _What a tool._

"No, I love this song. I loved it so much that I made it _our _song two years ago." I laugh. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised Nathaniel failed to be original here. He was never one for change or originality, especially when it came to our sex life." My eyes flick to Adrian who is sucking on a piece of ice. He bites it hard and lets it slide down his throat as he leans down, his nose brushing against my temple. I freeze.

"Really? Tell me." I swallow loudly and close my eyes, wanting to block out everything around me that isn't him in this moment. It's only his breath on my face, his scent, and the slightest contact of his skin against mine.

"Did the two of you ever sneak off at a wedding and fuck each other's brains out?"

_Holy hell. Did he just say that? _My eyes shoot open and my mouth drops_. Can I honestly respond to that? Would he like it if I told him exactly what I want to say, which is I only want __**him**__ to fuck my brains out at this wedding, or any wedding for that matter?_

_Any wedding works too. I won't be opposed to that. _

I shift on my feet and search my head for the appropriate wording when Alya appears at my side, out of breath.

"Mari, I need a moment." She grabs my hand, smiling flirtatiously at Adrian and pulls me toward our table, planting me firmly in a chair.

I glare at her. "This better be an emergency for me to allow you to pull me away from _that _conversation. He just basically insinuated he wanted to fuck me into tomorrow, and I'd very much like that." My eyes flick back to Adrian who is talking to one of the bridesmaids now, her hands playfully pushing at his chest as he speaks. _Oh, please, you look so desperate. _

…_Really Marinette? You're talking?_

Alya straightens her dress and pulls off her heels, slipping it underneath the table. "Good lord, he's direct. But back to the important matter at hand, Nino just gave me the best fingering of my life."

My eyes narrow at her beaming face and she shrinks a bit in her chair. "Seriously, Alya? _That's _what you had to pull me away from Adrian for? You couldn't have waited until _after _I had an orgasm to tell me this?" I lean forward and her eyes widen. "And for shit's sake, what guy hasn't fingered you that you aren't quickly trying to give the title of best fingering in Chicago to?"

"That's not all I needed to tell you." She moves in closer to me, her hand brushing my hair back to reveal my ear. "On our way to our secluded hook up spot, I saw the bride with her lips wrapped around the best man's dick."

"WHAT?" I clasp my hand quickly over my mouth as I feel hundreds of eyes on me. "Are you fucking serious?" I manage in a much more appropriate tone. She nods just as Rose storms up to our table. "You two bitches are so fucking loud. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Alya and I say in unison. I'm not sure we should make Rose aware of the situation just yet. I'll let her get paid first, and then drop that juicy bomb in her lap. She'll want to rub it in Nathaniel's face how he got what was coming to him, and that might result in a cancelled wedding reception and a loss of her commission. Getting paid for hard work is important, you know?

I brush my hair off my shoulder and smile sweetly at her. "Are you done with your wedding planning duties now?" I ask, wanting to change the subject. "Yes, finally." She rolls her eyes. "That fucking wedding party was a disaster. I'm pretty sure they were all in some giant orgy back there before they walked into the reception." I meet Alya's eyes and we both try to keep a straight face. The music picks up and Rose jumps on her heels, reaching out for our hands.

"Ooohhh, I love this song! Come on! Let's go show these rich snobs how we shake it in downtown Chicago."

"You know it, girl." Alya says as I shuffle quickly behind them. She makes a quick stop at Ali's table and my eyes lock on to Adrian who gives me a playful smile behind his drink. The other boys are talking amongst themselves. "Wanna dance, babe?" Rose asks before Ali grabs her and pulls her into his lap, kissing her passionately in front of everyone. I can't help but blush and glance quickly at Adrian, who notices and winks at me. My heart beats roughly in my chest at the gesture. _Relax, it was just a wink_.

"Jesus Christ. Get a fucking room," Alya says, pulling me in the direction of the dance floor. "Wait." I pull my hand out of hers and quickly walk around the table. I stop in front of Adrian and lean down, pressing my lips to his ear as he lifts his face to mine. His fingers curl around my arm and the contact makes me momentarily dizzy. "Keep your eyes on me," I say, and he sucks in a breath. Our eyes are locked and our faces inches apart.

"How could I not?" he replies softly. I straighten and see the lingering intensity in his stare as Alya reclaims my hand and pulls me out onto the floor, which is now packed with guests.

Nina Sky's "Move Your Body" is bumping through the speakers, the bass vibrating through as I move. Alya and Rose dance next to me, the three of us trying to out dance the other. My hands move up my body, brushing over my stomach, up my chest and up around my neck as I close my eyes and let the music take over. I love to dance, especially with my best friends. My hands run through my wavy hair and I feel the hem of my dress rise a bit, brushing the middle of my bare thighs.

"Go girl!" Alya squawks and my eyes flash open to see her spinning and twirling around me, as only Alya can do. For a girl so small and around my height, she can move her body as if she was professionally trained. I sway my hips and move in the most overly flirtatious way possible, hoping and praying Adrian is watching me, but not having the balls to glance over and know for sure. I squeal with Rose just as Rihanna's "S&M" comes on overhead.

A pair of strong hands wrap around my tiny waist from behind, and I still, feeling hot breath in my hair. "Don't stop, Marinette." Adrian's voice sends a chill up my spine and goose bumps along my exposed skin. His hips move against my back as he pulls me against him, his hands slipping around my stomach. Rose's eyes widen and she goes to reach for me when Ali appears by her side and grabs her hand, spinning into him and dipping her for a kiss.

I close my eyes and feel his hands move up my rib cage, his thumbs brushing along the bottom of my breasts as I rub my ass against his crotch. I haven't danced like this with a guy in years; in fact, I don't know if I've ever enjoyed it this much before. My pulse is hammering in my throat and I can feel my face heat up from the contact.

We're moving together in perfect rhythm as I reach up and around his neck, feeling his breath on my bare shoulder. His hands spin me and my chest presses against his.

"This dress is killing me," he says, brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. We continue to move against each other, his impressive erection digging into my stomach and my hands gripping tightly around his neck while he holds on to my hips. Our lips are so close; open as our ragged breathing brushes each other's face, sharing the same air. If either of us were to move in slightly, we would be kissing.

"Were you watching me?"

"Depends. Were you dancing just for me?" I lick my lips and nod. His eyes widen before he drops his hands from my waist and grabs my hand, pulling me away from the dance floor. _Holy shit, this is it. I'm actually going to have slutty wedding sex with the hottest guy on the planet. _I inwardly high-five myself as we move quickly between the guests.

I follow closely behind him, my heels preventing the faster walking I would have preferred as we move down the staircase and down the hallway that leads to the bathrooms. My chest is rising and falling rapidly and my nervous energy has kicked in, causing me to practically bounce on my feet. He pushes the men's room door open and drops my hand.

"Wait here." Disappearing behind the door, I stand outside the men's room and pray to God no one is in there. I'm so wound up right now, I can't imagine what would happen if we didn't follow through with this. I've never felt this turned on in my life.

I lick my dry lips as he opens the door and smiles. "You don't mind a bit of an audience, do you?" My eyes widen and I swallow loudly, seeing a small smirk from his lips. "I hope you're joking." _I'm not having sex in front of people. No fucking way. _

"I am. Come on." He grabs my hand, but I stay firmly planted in the doorway. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you? Because if we're about to do what I think we're about to do, it's not happening if you have one."

He raises his eyebrows at me, seemingly unprepared for that justified question. "No, no girlfriend. I haven't had one of those since college." He tugs me against his chest. "Any more questions before I ravage you?"

I shake my head slowly with a flirtatious smile. "Good." He pulls me into the bathroom and locks the door behind us before he pushes me up against it. His hands grab my face as his lips softly brush against mine, tasting and teasing me. My bottom lip is pulled into his mouth and I moan, granting him full access as I part my lips and his tongue sweeps inside.

"Fuck, Marinette." He moves his tongue against mine, biting and licking my lips. _Holy hell, this guy can kiss. _

His mouth expertly explores mine for what seems like hours, and I slowly feel a pull building in my core. This kiss actually makes me feel bad for all of the other kisses I may get from guys in the future. The bar is being set ridiculously high here, certainly unattainable by the majority of the male race. My hands rake through his hair, holding his head to mine as my body responds to his touch with moans and whimpers.

There's no controlling myself here. I'm completely abandoning all my reservations and giving in to everything I'm feeling. I'm suddenly picked up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he carries me over to the vanity, our mouths still working each other's. He tastes like spearmint and liquor as I lick him off my lips while his mouth moves down my neck.

"You taste so sweet. I bet every part of you tastes like this."

I groan at his words as his brush against the swells of my breasts, which are poking out from my dress. My hands tangle in his mess of hair. His lips move along each collarbone and over each shoulder, tasting and nibbling every inch of exposed skin.

"Adrian."

His hands hike up my dress and trail up the insides of my thighs. His fingers slide along the length of my panties and his eyes meet mine. They're the greenest eyes I've ever seen, no other color mixed in. it's almost hypnotizing staring into them. Deep pools of emerald. My panties are quickly slid down my legs, my eyes widen as he tucks them into his pants pocket. _Shit, that's hot. _

My fingers work frantically at his suit jacket, prompting him to slip it off and place it next to us. I'm practically clawing at his dress shirt, fumbling with the buttons with my shaky hands. I need to see him bare in front of me. I want to see his muscles contract as he moves inside of me, and by the way his shirt stretches across his chest, I know without a doubt he'll be unbelievable to look at.

"This has to be quick, coccinelle. I don't think we have time to get completely naked before someone tries to come in here." He pressed his forehead against mine and I growl as he brings his mouth back to mine. Two fingers slip inside of me and I cry out.

"Oh, God."

"You're so wet and really fucking tight." His lips move along my jaw. I'm panting against him, arching into his touch. "Does that feel good, coccinelle?"

"Yes. Please, I need you," I beg as his free hand pulls a condom out of his back pocket.

He hands it to me. "Hurry." I hold the wrapper with my teeth as my frantic fingers work his button and zipper, my legs helping to slide his pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh. My eyes widen as his length, and I groan loudly as he works me with his fingers, his thumb circling my clit. "Am I distracting you?" His lips move against my neck, and I can only nod and moan my response.

I swallow against his lips and feel them curl up on my skin. I'm getting close already, but I want him in me. I need him in me. Going without sex for a year has been worth it if it leads to it happening with Adrian.

Regaining my focus, I rip the wrapper with my teeth and slide the condom down the length while he stills in my hand. His heavy breathing mixed with mine fills the room. I stare, fascinated by how much it has to stretch to form around him, and trail my fingers underneath, hearing him inhale sharply. He's long and heavy, my fingertips barely touching as I grip him. This man is gifted. Crazy gifted. _Will he even fit in me? _My mind scrambles at the thought.

_Well, wouldn't that be a nice fuck you from karma. Here, Marinette, feast your eyes on this magnificent, wonderful penis that you can't even handle. _

Pulling out his fingers, he wipes a line of my arousal on the top of my breasts and immediately licks it off as I lift into him. "You taste fucking amazing." He leans back and locks eyes with me, licking his lips. "I need to be in you, I can't wait anymore." His hands wrap my thighs around his waist as he enters me in one deep push, a loud groan escaping both our mouths.

"Adrian!" His thrusts are deep and quick as I hold onto his neck with one hand and the edge of the vanity with the other, my knuckles stark white. Our eyes are on each other's as he slows his movements, guiding his length almost completely out of me before he rams it back.

"Marinette, holy shit." He continues the slow torture as a bead of sweat drips from his hairline down to his jaw. During his tongue out, he licks his bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth, biting on it as I stare, mesmerized.

Rocking my hips into his thrusts, I feel him deeper than I have ever felt anything in my life. His green eyes are burning into mine, full of intensity and desire. His words to me echo in my ears as he tries to control our quickly climbing orgasms.

"So good. So fucking good, Marinette. Let me hear you. Scream for me." No guy has ever talked to me during sex, and its probably the hottest thing I've ever heard. His fingers dig into my hips and I think he might bruise me, but at the moment, I don't care. The slight pain he's inflicting on me is actually fueling my need for him.

"I'm close. Come with me," I grunt, seeing his eyes light up. Sliding his hand down between us and under my dress, his thumb presses against my clit and begins to move, bringing my climax to the surface. My nails dig into his neck as I throw my head back and erupt, "Adrian. Oh, God."

His free hand grips my neck and pulls me into his thrusts, which are now so powerful I think I might split in two. "Fuck!" he cries out. I reach up and pull his hair as he comes. His eyes never leave mine and my name escapes his lips at his release. I thought most guys closed their eyes when they climaxed, but not this one, and something about him watching me, letting me see him completely unravel, makes this even hotter somehow.

He stills inside me and pulls my face toward him, bringing our lips together. His kisses are soft and sweet, going from one corner to my mouth to the other. My lips are swollen and chapped, and I couldn't care in the least. I'd kiss this guy until my lips actually fell off.

"What the fuck was that?" he asks, my eyes flickering open and searching his face. _Amazing. Mind blowing. Beyond anything I could have imagined. _I want to say these things, but don't, not really understanding why would he ask me that question or what the hell he means by it.

He shuts his eyes and pulls out of me, tossing the used condom before he pulls his pants up and tucks himself back in. Turning his body toward me, he picks up his suit jacket and slips it across his broad shoulders, his face completely impassive. _Ah. The awkward aftermath of sex with a stranger. _

I avoid his eyes as I hop down and turn to fix my dress in the mirror, realizing he still has my panties in his pocket. _Fuck, is he going to give them back? Or does he expect for me to ask for them?_

I meet his eyes briefly in the mirror, breaking the contact almost immediately at the sight of his tight jaw and creased brow. _Fuck that. I'm not asking him anything. _

The door rattles. "Shit." His voice is clipped and irritated as he glances at me before turning toward the door. "I'm really sorry," he says as his fingers slide the lock back and he opens it, allowing two men to enter as I stand at the sink.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" I shake my head and push past them, my shoulder brushing against Adrian as I walk down the hallway and quickly up the stairs, leaving him in the restroom.

_Jesus Christ, what was his problem? What the fuck was he sorry for? He came didn't he? _I'm fuming, my hands clenched tightly at my side as I storm through the crowd. I make my way to my table where my two friends sit, picking at the food on their plates. Their eyes both lock onto my face and Alya grins wide while Rose studies me questionably.

"I need to get out of here," I say, grabbing my clutch that I had left on the table, and trying my best to avoid their stares. "And where the hell have you been?" Alya asks, pushing her plate away as Rose stands up and walks over toward me "Please tell me you just got thoroughly fucked."

"Yes, Marinette, where were you? You missed the cake cutting." _Goddamn it, that was the only thing I wanted to see._

"Don't ask." I glance to my right and spot Adrian as he walks towards his table, his eyes meeting mine briefly before flicking away. He looks thoroughly fucked as well, his hair a sexy disheveled mess.

"Oh, Christ. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did with him?" I bend down and kiss Alya on the cheek, ignoring Rose's questioning. "Are you coming with me?"

"Nah, I'm going to spend some more alone time with Nino." She pulls me close to her. "I want every fucking detail tomorrow."

I roll my eyes at her before I turn and walk out of the reception area with Rose. I make it down the stairs and to the front door before she stops me and demands answers. "Well?"

"Well what? I forgot your question." _I didn't. _

She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me. "Did you fuck Adrian? Marinette, please tell me you didn't."

"Technically, he fucked me and thoroughly freaked out afterwards. Can I go now please?" Her mouth drops open. "Fucking motherfucker. Marinette, he's married." I have to grip the wall to prevent myself from falling over. "What? But he said he didn't have a girlfriend." My mouth drops open. "Oh, that asshole. I bet he thought he was clever, telling me he hasn't had a girlfriend since college. I suppose a wife isn't technically a girlfriend."

The tight sensation in my gut from my previous orgasm is now instantly replaced with nausea and an intense urge to punch Adrian in the nuts. "How do you know he's married?"

Rose runs her hands down her face. "Ali told me he was married when I met all of them briefly for drinks last week. Wow. What a scumbag." _Indeed. Scumbag doesn't even come close to describe him in the moment. I'm thinking douchebag, tool, asshole, fucking prick, pussy ass hoe. _

Pinching the top of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger, I quickly replay the hottest sex I've ever had over in my head. I drop my hand and clench my fist. _I could kill him. _

"And no fucking wonder he couldn't get away from me quick enough afterward. How the hell was I supposed to know he was married? He wasn't wearing a ring."

"Marinette?" We both run our attention to Nathaniel who is standing at the bottom of the steps, eyes wide and full of shock as he looks at me. _Well, this night just keeps getting better._

I snap my eyes back to my best friend, ignoring the cheating loser on the stairs. "I'm leaving before I get arrested for homicide. I'll call you tomorrow," I say to Rose and Rose alone. I open the door and walk out to the valet attendants, reminding them I'm the owner of the delivery van as they laugh amongst themselves.

I'm fuming and so not in the mood for this shit. "You're working a fucking wedding, so I know you're not riding around in a Lexus. Just go get my fucking van before I slap the color off of you." I snap at them and they immediately shut up. One scurries away quickly toward the parking lot. "Marinette, can I talk to you?" Nathaniel's voice comes from behind me.

"No. Congratulations, Nathaniel. The ceremony was lovely." I feel his hand on my shoulder and I turn quickly, stepping out of his grasp. "Don't touch me. Shouldn't you be upstairs with your wife?"

He snickers and steps closer, his turquoise eyes full of mischief. "Well, if I heard correctly, aren't married men your thing now?" _Oh, no, he did not just say that. _My hand comes hard and fast, slapping him across the face as he stumbles back, wide-eyed and smiling.

"Fuck you," I snap. Seeing Tikki pull up to the curb, I walk quietly to the driver's side. I can't pull away fast enough; tires spinning as I quickly make my way down the long driveway and away from my complete fuckup of a night. I should have never come to this stupid thing. _Hooking up with a married man at the wedding of my ex-boyfriend. Jesus, Karma, you are one hurtful bitch._

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

1\. Alya's original character whom I based her off of in the book is Joey, a gay man. So a lot of the dialogue for Alya has been changed/modified. And it might be a little weird so I apologize.

2\. Adrian is a CPA mainly because I felt like if Adrien didn't become a model, he would want to do business instead.

3\. The pussy whipped comment was originally for Nino but I couldn't imagine Nino saying that because it's Nino XD Ivan seemed more likely to say it.

4\. I paired Rose and Ali together because I felt that Ali is better for Rose. I've heard that Juleka is also one of her love interests, but since I'm way behind on the show, I don't know if their relationship has progressed more since I've last watched the show, so I just used Ali because I remember she liked him xD

5\. There's some other couples in the story that will be revealed later on as we progress with Marinette and Adrian.

6\. Referring to #1, I did the same thing with Rose. She's based off of the character Juls, who's a wedding planner. In the book, the character has two best friends, and while Marinette has many other female characters I could have chosen for the role, I thought Rose was best fitting. Besides, I can't see anyone else from Marinette's friend group to be a wedding planner besides Rose. XD

**Conspiraty: Hope you guys enjoyed this...eventful wedding night. But don't worry, the day after the event will be shown...next week. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Conspiraty: Hello everyone! So from now on, there's going to be an update every day! Woo hoo! I'm currently on Chapter 16 out of 24 so HOPEFULLY I'll be done by next week. But...there's some not so good news I have to say. I will be leaving for vacation next Thursday...for two weeks. So that means that I won't be able to give you the complete story this month. I'm sorry :s BUT I will be updating. As soon as I get back. So however many chapters I can get out before the 27th, I will get them out. But the rest WILL be updated in July. As for other stories...who knows? I might do one. Not sure yet. **

**Also, I completely forgot, but I haven't answered any reviews (for this story) XD And I usually do! So I'm going to answer them right now!**

**LoveReadingMoreThanWriting: Love the name! As soon as I saw the reviews about his name, I went back and fixed them! So thank you for letting me know! Thank you for your review! I can't answer those questions with a yes or no, cause then that's a spoiler xD I go back and forth sometimes with either Kim or Nathaniel being the jerk, even though I think Kim is a bit jerkish in the show more than Nathaniel is. I don't like Chloe, but she's become more tolerable to me. Doesn't mean I completely like her though. But I can understand why she is the way she is.**

**Chat-and-ladybug: XD I fixed it! Thank you for pointing it out! I get really tired and I don't always check my errors when I'm done. I'm glad you loved it! :3**

**emjrabbitwolf: I can't comment on this either. xD Poor Adrian. There is a reason why I put the girlfriend question instead of significant other. But I won't say right now. Makes it more funny, not that hooking up with a married man at your ex's wedding is HILARIOUS or anything. **

**pinksakura271: I'm not a big fan of ice sculptures but I'm pretty sure she would have them. And I'm also pretty sure if Ali and Rose end up together in the show, which is probably not likely right now or maybe even ever, they would act like that. Nino would totally stare at Alya. It's a given. Had to add some references to the show so I put that little thought in there c; Ehhh it's Alya. I think she could handle Mari. If it was ADRIAN, she probably wouldn't cheat. But I think that if Chloe does ever get married, HOPEFULLY she loves them enough to not cheat on them if it's not Adrian. People can change. But in my story she does. Fitting since Nathaniel cheated on Mari. I like drama. xD My bet is maybe 2 weeks. Whoa whoa whoa, leave Nino OUT of this xD The only person who should say to Mari they're married is ADRIAN xD **

**Jackiebp: xD Wow oh wow is right for my kind of stories.**

**pinksakura271: Nursing major is a nursing major. xD Competitive, challenging, late nights, no sleep. But hey, need that diploma. Oh okay, thanks, I needed to know that in French. I don't name mine. Because I don't have one. xD I felt bad that Tikki and Plagg weren't in it xD **

**loopyjess: Thank you! I'm glad you love it :3 **

**Jackiebp: Thank you! **

* * *

Sunday was a complete blur. I spent the entire day in bed, unless I had to use the bathroom or get something from the kitchen. After several missed calls from Alya, I finally turned my phone off and kept it that way the rest of the day. Rose probably made her aware of Adrian being married, but whereas she was lecturing about the topic, Alya would high-five me, insisting I tell her every juicy detail about the hook up, and I wasn't in the mood for either.

I didn't want to think about the best orgasm I'd ever had. I didn't want to think about the way his lips felt against mine, against my skin, the taste of his mouth, his smell, the way his face looked when he came, the sound of my name on his lips, the way he looked at me as he fucked me against the sink, or how ridiculously huge he was; because he was married. He was fucking married and a complete tool for hooking up with me behind his wife's back. I can't even have a one-night stand without it blowing up in my face.

Then there was my jerk of an ex-boyfriend. Following me outside and putting his hands on me like that when he should have been glued to his new wife's side. Talk about a scumbag. Of course, he did get cheated on at his own wedding, which could not delight me more. That bastard got everything he deserved and whatever else is coming to him. I hope he doesn't find out about his wife's indiscretions for a while and thinks he's in a loving marriage. When in reality, she is out fucking anything that moves.

My alarm annoyingly wakes me up at 5 A.M. on Monday, as usual. I like to get a run in every morning before I open up the shop, mainly because of the large amount of sugar consumption that happens regularly between Alya and I during work hours.

Dressing in my running gear, I grab my phone and keys off my night-stand and go downstairs into the large kitchen. I live in a small loft above the bakery and have since I opened the place three years ago. It's practical for me living at my job since some days I'm required to get up in the middle of the night to work on something for the client. My loft consists of one large room, which I separated into two with a decorative screen, giving my bedroom area some privacy from the living room and kitchen.

It is small, quaint, and cheap. Renting the room above the bakery only costs me $850 a month, which is relatively inexpensive for the downtown Chicago area. Below the loft, the stairs dump out into the large kitchen/work space, which I spend the majority of my time in, with a doorway that leads out to the main bakery. I make my way through the doorway and smile at Alya's face, which is pressing against the glass, peering inside. She never misses a run.

I step outside and lock up behind me, seeing her angry expression glaring at me as I spin to greet her. "Well, thank God you aren't dead. What the fuck? I called you a million times yesterday." She stretches her back by twisting from left to right. "I believe I told you I wanted details."

I bend down and reach for my toes and she does the same. "I'm sorry. I needed to mentally check out yesterday. The wedding was a bit much." _Understatement of the century. _Stretching my hamstrings, I stand up and press my hand against the window of the bakery to steady myself.

"And are you going to just stand there and _not _tell me what the fuck that means?"

"I'm sure you already know everything, you gossip queen. Hasn't Rose spilled the big surprise?" We start jogging down the sidewalk together, our feet hitting the pavement at the same time. It's already hot as hell outside and that just ups my annoyance level.

"What big surprise? Rose spent the rest of the reception sucking Ali's face and God knows what else, and I ate my weight in cake after I saw Nino flirting with a waitress."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Alya. That really sucks."

"Whatever. He ended up driving me home, and I did him in the back of his Denali as punishment." I push her arm, but she doesn't budge. The girl is a tiny package of muscle. "Jesus. Well, I guess you showed him."

"Oh, I did. Now what surprise?" We make our usual trek down Fayette Street on the deserted sidewalk, Alya initiating the pace as she always does. "Adrian is married." _God, it still sucked today saying it out loud. And why did my heart physically ache at the sound of it. I couldn't be that affected by a wedding hook up, no matter how good the sex was. _

I stop running and look back at Alya, who is frozen on the pavement, her ombre curls already sticking to her forehead with sweat. "He's what?" She starts up again, momentarily stunned, and I move with her. "You heard me. Fucking married. Of course, he didn't mention this before, during, or after our hot as hell sex in the men's bathroom. He just simply asked me 'What the fuck was that?' after he came, told me he was sorry, and went on about his business."

I push my legs faster as we run up a small hill, feeling the burn in my thighs. "What a dick. Are you sure though? I mean, I didn't see a ring and you know I hunt that our first thing."

"Yeah, so do I. Apparently, Ali told Rose that he was married. He probably didn't wear his ring so that he could fuck me blind. Oh, and I almost forgot, to top the night off, Nathaniel followed me outside and alluded to me fucking _him _since married men are my thing now." _Asshole. _

Alya snaps her head toward me, eyes wide. "Are you fucking serious right now? Where the fuck was I when all this was happening? Oh, that's right. I was eating my goddammed feelings." She picks up her pace as I struggle behind her.

"Slow down! Damn, your legs are shorter than mine and I still can't catch up!"

"Crap, sorry." She returns to my side. "I'm sorry about Adrian, Mari. I really am. But-"

"Don't fucking say it, Alya." I know exactly what her next words are. "I'm just saying-"

"Shut it, Cesaire," I grit out as she spins around to face me, effortlessly running backward. "You could be the sexy mistress. If the sex was _that _good, why give it up?"

Now _I _start spinning and her a squeal from her as she catches up within seconds. "Are you mental? I am not going to be his fuck buddy on the side. I don't care how amazing the sex or how hard he made me come. Fuck that shit." I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, the sweat already starting to build on my skin.

"Ooohhh, how hard _did _he make you come? Was he huge? Please tell me it didn't have some weird hook to it like Nino's did." She shakes her head quickly. "I'm not sure how I feel about that yet."

"Jesus Christ. It is way too early to talk about dick sizes and which way they curve." I pause. "But for the record, he's massive."

"I fucking knew it, you lucky bitch." We run in silence the rest of the way around the neighborhood, the only noises coming from us being our breathing and the sound of our shoes striking the pavement. I run fast and hard, desperately trying to push the memory of Adrian and our hook up out of my mind and hoping to run away from it. But that isn't going to happen, at least not today, and it isn't happening for my running partner either.

I can almost hear Alya's mind working as we run, most likely coming up with all the possible secret rendezvous scenarios between Adrian and I. Needless to say, the five-mile trek today is both mentally and physically exhausting.

* * *

I shower and dress for the day after saying goodbye to Alya, so she can do the same. She only lives a few blocks from the bakery and will be back before we open at 7 A.M. She is my only employee at the moment, seeing as I haven't gotten around to hiring anybody to replace Alix after I fired her. I'm not entirely sure I need anybody else to work for me; Alya and I seem to manage just fine on our own.

I grew up with her, going to high school together, and then to college where we both studied business. She was more than supportive when I dreamed of opening my own bakery and insisted on becoming my assistant so we could stay close. Although, deep down, I think she just wanted to sample all of my new creations. Thank God for our daily runs, otherwise, I'm certain we would both be as big as a house.

I tie my favorite apron on and begin pulling the pastries, muffins, cupcakes, and cookies from the back racks and bringing them up front to the display cases. The house specialty is my blueberry nut muffins, which I spent five years perfecting the recipe on. They're miraculously delicious and it's a struggle not to eat every one straight out of the oven. I sell out of them every day by noon and nothing makes me prouder.

At a few minutes before opening, Alya comes hustling through the door carrying two coffees and her award-winning smile. "I'm dick-talked out, so don't even," I say as I open the register and count the money. "Mari, there's no such thing, trust me. I had them put in an extra shot of espresso for you this morning, figured you might need it," she says, walking around the counter. "Although, perhaps you'd prefer hard liquor with your coffee today?"

She hands me my piping hot cup and I smile weakly. She is casually dressed in dark jeans, a light brown long sleeved shirt that brings out the hazel in her eyes, and white converse with her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Thanks, and yes, liquor would be my preferred beverage this morning, but I don't think the sight of me stumbling around the shop wasted off my ass would be good for business." I take a sip and let the hot liquid run down my throat, instantly perking me up as the front door swings open. "Good morning. And how are my favorite regulars today?"

Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, aka my parents, live around the corner and come into the shop every morning for two of my blueberry muffins. They are beyond adorable when I see them. "Well, besides the fact that this one kept me up all night, snoring, we are just fine, sweetie." Mom motions towards Dad who smiles sweetly at her.

"You love it, dear. I'm sure you told me once how my snoring helps you sleep." Dad lovingly rubs Mom's back as she bats him away playfully.

"Oh that's ridiculous, Tom," she huffs. I pull out their muffins as I smile and place them in a bag, grabbing the money that was placed on the counter. "And how was the wedding, dear? You stick it to that nasty, no good ex of yours?"

I roll my eyes after handing Dad his change. "Not the way I would have liked to." I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the counter. "Whatever, I'm just glad it's over with. The cake looked amazing and was apparently delicious." I motion toward my assistant who is nibbling on a muffin. "This one ate an entire tier by herself."

She snorts loudly at my declaration. "It was not an entire tier. Well, actually, yeah it probably was." The four of us all laugh together as she devours her breakfast. The girl can put away the sweets.

The front door swings open, getting our attention, and a young gentleman carrying a white box walks in and up the counter. Mom and Dad wave their goodbyes and slip out.

"Can I help you?" I ask, staring at the box questionably. It doesn't have any labels on it, giving no indication as to where it's from. He places it in front of me with a smile.

"Good morning. Delivery for a Ms. Marinette." My eyes widen as Alya steps next to me. "What the hell did you order?" she asks as I sign the slip for the man.

"I didn't order anything, I don't think. Who sent this?" The man just shrugs and takes his clipboard, pushing the box toward me on the counter and walking quickly out of the bakery. We both stare at the box, glancing up and meeting each other's eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" she asks, arching her brows at me. I study it suspiciously before replying. "I don't know; don't bombs come in unmarked packages?"

"Who the hell would try to bomb you?"

"Well, for starters, a certain wife of a certain someone who banged my back out Saturday night," I huff. She makes a face at me and pulls the black ribbon that is tied on the top, lifting the sides of the box to reveal a folded yellow card on top of silver tissue paper. I open the card and quickly scan the handwriting.

_**Marinette,**_

_**I fucked up. I'm so sorry. I would love to see you again.**_

_**X Adrian**_

My mouth drops open. "You have got to be kidding me." I hand the card to Alya and hear her gasp after a fleeting moment. "Holy shit. He would love to see you again? Marinette!"

Snatching the card back, I pull apart the tissue paper and cock my head to the side as I stare at the contents of the box. "What the hell?"

Alya leans in and gawks. "_Oh, my God. _This has to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen." I pull out a pound of flour and drop it on the counter as she squeals next to me. "Why would he send me flour?" I am beyond confused right now while my assistant is bouncing around like a bunny. You would think by the way she's reacting that I'm currently staring at an engagement ring instead of baking supplies.

"Don't you get it? Instead of _flowers _he sent you _flour _since you're a baker. Shit, that's romantic." I shove her and she doesn't budge. "Romantic? A married man just wrote me saying he wants to keep fucking me on the side. He's married, Alya. This is not romantic. It's sleazy and disgusting." Picking up my coffee and stepping away from the counter, I stare at the flour and take generous sips. _This is insane and my assistant is an idiot._

"You're missing some key adjectives there. A _hot _married man wants to keep _rightly _fucking you on the side. You must have blown his mind, girl. Plus, he sends you presents? I want him as my secret boyfriend."

I shake my head. "What a pompous asshole. He must think I'm some two-bit whore to willingly submit to this joke of a request. Fucking douche-bag." I pick up his card and toss it in the trash as Alya lunges for it. "Leave it."

"No. At least keep it for a day. You might change your mind."

"You are high off your ass if you think I would actually consider this."

"I fucking wish I was high right now. That would an excuse for my insane case of the munchies." She throws her hands up dramatically. We both giggle at each other and the situation. Of course, this is my life. I couldn't have some hot guy, who gave me the best orgasm, be interested in me. No, that would be too normal. He has to be a hot _married _best orgasm giver with a mouth I would pay to have on me again. _Figures._

* * *

The morning went by quickly with the steady flow of customers. Mondays are always busier in the bakery, mainly with walk-in specialty requests, which I enjoy immensely and Alya hates. She prefers that I'm not tied up in consultations all day so we can chitchat and gossip. It's close to noon when Rose walks in, looking as chic as ever in her tight black pencil skirt, pink blouse, and white heels to die for. I really need to raid her closet someday.

Besides the height difference between us, we're similarly built and could swap clothes easily. We're both slender yet toned, given how religious we both are about our exercise routines.

"Hello, lovies. And how is everyone's Monday going?" I moan as Alya smiles big, showing off her lovely dimples. "You look hot, Rosie. Got a meeting with an annoying couple?" I ask as I straighten out the remaining red velvet cupcakes in the display case.

"Actually, I was just about to head over to Ali's work to have lunch. You know I gotta look good for my baby." I perk up. _Perfect. I can tell him off in person. _

"Mind if I joined you?" She tilts her head to the side as Alya gasps dramatically. "Are you gonna confront him?" The excitement in her voice is almost palpable. I nod firmly. "Hell yes, I am. If he thinks he can proposition me to be his dirty little secret, he is seriously mistaken."

"Excuse me? What the fuck have I missed?" Rose brings both hands to her hips and stares at me, waiting for an explanation. Of course, before I can speak, Alya opens her big mouth.

"Well," she rests her chin on her hand, "Adrian sent our sexy friend here a note with some flour saying he was sorry about fucking up and would like to see her again." Her grin cracks her face open. "Isn't this fantastic?"

She stares at us with a furrowed brow. "Are you serious? Oh, damn it. I meant to confront him at the wedding after you left, Mari, but he actually disappeared pretty quickly after you did. Besides," she straightens her skirt, "I was a bit preoccupied. Wait, did you say he sent you flour? As in baking flour?"

I nod and she raises her eyebrows, her mouth slowing forming an O. "Ah, instead of the traditional flowers, he sent you flour. That's actually pretty clever, not gonna lie, Mari."

"See, Rosie agrees with me, it's cute, end of argument." Alya smirks. I stomp my foot. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Why am I the only person who didn't get that? And it wasn't clever. It was stupid, because he's stupid."

"Maybe you didn't get it cause you were thinking about his eight pack abs…" Rose muttered. "Wow, you're really gutting him with that insult," Alya states sarcastically as I pull my apron off. I smack Rose with it and throw it at Alya's face.

"Well?" I ask, turning to Rose. "Well what?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Oh, hell yes. I would love to see you chew him a new one. I can't stand cheaters." We both move to the door as I nod in agreement. "Hey! What about me?" Alya yells. I turn my head. "You need to stay here and man the shop. What, did you think I was gonna close the shop?"

"Goddamn it! This is why we need another employee, Marinette. I fucking miss everything."

"Don't worry, I'll give you all of the details _after _I cut off his testicles." Rose and I walk out of the shop together and toward her car as I give myself a mental pep talk. _Yell first then remove balls or remove balls then? Hell, does it matter?_

Meanwhile, Alya was at the shop, grumbling. "I always miss anything and everything…" Alya stops and looks at the audience. "Hey, you! Yeah, you! The one reading this chapter right now! Yeah, I know, I'm kinda breaking the fourth wall here. But you don't wanna miss the juicy drama that's coming up next! As for me, well I'm gonna go and eat all of Mari's ice cream and work on my blog, totally not writing about my best friend's love life! Byeeeeeee!"

* * *

I'm slowly beginning to lose my edge as we walk into the crisp sleek foyer of the Agreste & Associates building. I also slowly feel like Alya's eating my ice cream and not working at the shop right now.

…

Nah, I don't think so.

Rose's heels are clicking on the marble and I inwardly curse myself for not changing my outfit before I so bravely decided this was a good idea. I'm wearing a black blouse, skinny jeans that are dusted in flour, and my favorite red ballet flats. This would have been so badass if I had just changed before I left, showing Adrian what he will never touch again! _Damn it, Marinette. Think next time! _At least my hair and makeup are on point.

We step off the elevators into the twelfth floor and I follow closely behind Rose, unsure where to go. "Nervous?" she asks as she walks up to a small reception area. "Nope, but he better be." She throws her head back and laughs as I wiggle my brows.

By the way, that was a lie to Rose. I'M COMPLETELY TERRIFFED! But I wasn't gonna allow anyone to see me be terrified.

"Rose Lavillant for Ali Kowar, please," she says to the pretty receptionist who smiles and picks up the phone, talking softly into it. She ends the call quickly.

"Go right in, Ms. Lavillant." She shrugs playfully. "I fucking love this shit. My man is so important that I need to check-in with someone before I barge in." I giggle at her and follow her through a closed door after she knocks quietly.

"There's my girl. I've been waiting for you." Ali stands up and walks around his desk, pulling Rose into his arms and smothering her with quick kisses. _Christ, they're so annoyingly adorable. _"I'm starving and not just for food," he whispers before his eyes flicker to me. "Marinette. Are you joining us for lunch today?" he sweetly asks as he plays with the ends of Rose's hair. He sounds sincere, but I have a feeling he'd much rather have lunch alone with my dear friend.

I clear my throat. _You can do this, Marinette. _"Actually, I was wondering if Adrian was here. I need to speak with him." Rose is too busy frantically working at loosening Ali's tie to even remember I'm in the room. I'm sure she would have snuck in a bitchy remark had she been paying attention.

"Oh, of course." He smiles wide. "Just continue down the hallway until you see the orangehead at the reception desk. She'll point you in his direction." I nod and turn on my feet, giving Rose one last glance as I step out, closing the door behind me.

_He's married. He's married. He's married. Who cares how insanely hot he is. He's married. _My thoughts are so loud in my head; I'm sure the orangehead, who I am now standing in front of, can hear them. I smile weakly at her.

"May I help you?" she asks in a rather snippy tone. "Um, yes. I would like to see Adrian, please." She cocks her head and narrows her eyes. _Jesus, retract the claws. _Picking up her phone, her eyes run slowly down my body. "You mean Mr. Agreste? And who may I say is asking for him?" _Mr. Agreste. Oh, how fucking formal. _I glare down at her. "Marinette."

"Just Marinette?" Her tone is borderline bitchy and I am beyond over it at this point. _Sweetie, this is not the day to test my patience. _

"Yes, just Marinette." I snap back, hands fisting at my sides. She rolls her eyes and speaks softly into the phone, slamming it down with more force than necessary. "Go on in, just Marinette." She motions with a quick swipe of her hand toward a door that stands at the end of the hallway. _What the hell is her problem?_

"Thank you. Have a nice day," I reply extra cheerfully to pluck her last nerve. She scowls. _Mission Accomplished. _

Not bothering to knock, I open the office door and step inside, stumbling a bit at the sight of the man behind the massive desk. _Yup, that's what he looks like. Completely perfect. _His eyes slowly come up to mine from his computer screen and soften.

"Marinette, this is a pleasant surprise. I assume you received my package?" I close the door behind me and cross my arms. "Yeah, cute pun. Do you have a minute?" He smiles and I stumble a bit. "For you? I have several."

Standing up, he gracefully moves his body around the desk and sits on the edge, crossing his long legs in front of him at the ankles and bracing himself on his hands. I shake my head at his cockiness. _Damn it to hell._

If he wasn't so gloriously attractive, this would be so much easier. He stands before me in a light blue dress shirt, gray plaid tie, and khakis, his hair a perfect mess and his emerald eyes freezing me where I stand. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to speak. I could speak. I had a lot to say. But right now, I want to either throw him down and fuck him right on his desk or slap him so hard across his face that he will feel it next week.

_Hmm, I could do both. Oh, Christ, Marinette. No. Slapping him. That sounds satisfying. _I move quickly, his eyes widening as I stop just in front of him and strike him across the face, a loud crack echoing throughout the room. "Jesus Christ," he almost yells, his hand coming up and rubbing his now reddened cheek. "What the fuck?"

"You fucking prick. Who the hell do you think you are?"

He stands up, towering over me in my flats. _Fuck, he's as big as a tree. _"Okay, I probably deserved that." His tone is sharp, but he doesn't sound angry. He seems more concerned than anything. "Look," he pauses, rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry I kind of shut down after the bathroom. I'm not used to sex getting to me like that, and I handled it like an asshole."

I see red. "Are you serious right now? _That's _why you're sorry? Because you freaked out afterward?"

"Yes, well, that and the fact that those men saw you in there with me. I'm sure they knew exactly what we'd been doing." He steps closer to me. "Why the fuck else would I be sorry? I'm not sorry it happened. Are you?" I push against his chest, but he doesn't budge. _Damn it, I need to start lifting weights. _

"Yes, I'm sorry it happened. I do not fuck married men, Adrian!" I'm shouting now and my throat begins to ache, but not enough to make me stop. However, his current look of confusion is taking away some of my fire. _He's a smart guy. Why is he not grasping this?_

"Okay, that's good to know," he says with a furrowed brow. "Great. Now you know, so stay the fuck away from me." I go to leave, but I'm stopped by his grip on my arm, turning me around to face him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I step out of his grasp and look down at his left hand, narrowing in on his bare left finger. "You asshole. Why don't you wear your ring? Hopping to get your dick sucked behind that massive desk of yours by some girl who _doesn't _know you're married?" His look stuns me. I expected him to get angry with me for slapping him, maybe a bit disappointed in me for not wanting to pursue this any further, but the amused look on his face is NOT what I expected. He runs his hands down his face and laughs, stopping only when he sees my hardened expression.

"Married? Who the fuck told you I was married?" I step back. "Rose. Answer my question. Why don't you wear your ring?"

"Really? And where did Rose hear I was married?" I throw my hands up in frustration. "What the fuck does that matter? From Ali. Who else?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me with him toward the door, swinging it open and storming down the hallway. "Where are we going? Let go of me."

"Shut up, Marinette." My fighting is useless. He is clearly on a mission as he walks toward Ali's office door, dragging my infuriated self behind him. "We're settling this right now."

"Settling what?"

"Mr. Agreste, Mr. Kowar told me to hold his calls."

"It's fine, Syrena," he grunts as the nice receptionist as he swings the office door open, pulling me into the room with him. "Fuck. What the fuck, Adrian?" Ali's voice causes me to shriek, and then I focus on what is happening in front of me. My eyes widen at the sight of Rose bent over Ali's desk, completely naked and getting fucked from behind. Ali quickly moves and covers her up as Adrian and I spin around and shut the door to keep the curious eyes from the hallway from getting a show.

"Shit. Uh, sorry, man. This will only take a minute," Adrian says as we both stare at the door. "Jesus Christ, Marinette. I was so fucking close," Rose growls. I hold my hands up. "This was not my idea. Blame the asshole next to me." His head flicks toward mine and I stare him down. _Yeah that's right, I said it._

"Well? What the fuck is it?" Ali asks, still out of breath. "Why the hell did you tell Rose I am married?"

He laughs. "Uh, I didn't. You? Married? That's fucking hilarious. Babe, who told you Adrian was married?"

'"_You _did. Last week when we all went to The Akuma after work. Right?" She sounds nervous and suddenly unsure of herself. "This is so fucking stupid. Can I go please?" I ask and Adrian's arm shoot out and prevents me from grabbing the door handle. I try to push it away, but my efforts are useless.

"Babe, I think you've mistaken Adrian for Ivan. Ivan is married." My stomach drops. "Oh, Oh, fuck, you're right. Marinette, I'm so sorry. Shit, I really thought it was Adrian. Honest mistake though, right?" She giggles nervously and clears her throat.

I drop my head into my hands. "Jesus Christ," I groan, hearing a muffled laugh coming from my left, and suddenly, I want to hurl myself out the nearest window. _Oh, God, this is awkward. _

"Well, now that there's no conclusion, can you two love birds please get the fuck out so I can finish?" Ali utters through a laugh. "And lock the door behind you."

"Yup. Uh, meet you downstairs, Rose." I quickly open the door, beginning to make my way toward the elevators when a pair of hands grab my waist and spin me. "Oh, no. I don't think so," Adrian states, gripping my elbow and leading me back down the hallway and straight to his office. _Shit. He's not married. Now what?_

* * *

**Conspiraty: Surprise! He's not married! xD **

**Fun Facts!**

1\. Marinette used to have two assistants, but she fired Alix because Alix was blowing off work days to roller skate instead.

2\. Since Ali doesn't HAVE a last name (At least when I looked at the Miraculous Wika he didn't), I used the name of his kingdom as his last name.

3\. I completely forgot, but I DID use an OC: my own, Syrena for the receptionist. So I apologize for that, I forgot about it. She only appears once though.

4\. If you haven't figured it out yet, the 'orangehead' is Sabrina. She's Adrian's receptionist...who is very upset for some reason.

5\. I put it a 4th wall break because that just seems like an Alya thing to do xD I was gonna take it out, but I left it. It's weird and probably not funny and unnecessary, but that's me in a nutshell. xD

6\. Ivan is married to Mylene of course! She doesn't make an appearance in the story though.

7\. There are 4 married couples mentioned in the story. The rest are not engaged, not married, or haven't become a thing...yet.

8\. I named the company Agreste & Associates because I find it funny that out of all the men Mari sleeps with, it HAD to be a non-married hot...CEO. xD

9\. If I had to say one person who will appear in the story, I can say that Luka does make an appearance. Not soon though.

10\. My favorite scene in this chapter is when Adrian sent her a bag of flour instead of FLOWERS :D I thought it was so cute .o. And so Cat Noir like!

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Conspiraty: Hello! Here's Chapter 4 for you!**

**And here's an oral sex warning for y'all. Happens around the time where Adrian sits in his chair.**

**LuNa3300: Thank you! Trust me, the way she tells her is funny. xD And wait no further!**

**Chat-and-ladybug: Maybe it will, maybe it won't c; But he makes more than one appearance is what I can say. Aww, thank you! c': **

**pinksakura271: Yup! Of course I will. It's a family vacation anyways. No problem! I like reading and responding. I mean, I can probably imagine Nathaniel is currently oblivious to the cheating, it takes some people a while to notice; others notice more quickly, but either way, cheaters get caught. ?.? Help with what summary? I'm confused. Explain. xD I'm going to say this now: It is going to be a while before Mari and Adrian even get REMOTELY close to a relationship. I'm not going to say if they get together or not (duh), but it'll take some time. Alya is the lovable girl we all know and love and sometimes I think I act like her in real life in this story xD I need some more puns in this story now that you've reminded me xD Tom and Sabine are adorable I couldn't NOT make them the regulars. **

* * *

I'm completely unprepared for this turn of events. Everything was executed perfectly on my side. I slapped him, called him out on his infidelity, and didn't allow his blinding good looks to deter me in any way. I felt powerful storming into his office and telling him off the way I did (with a little fear behind that but he didn't need to know that.)

But now, now I fell like a meek little church mouse as I cower in the corner of his office. He isn't married. That's not something I was expecting to discover, and definitely not something I was prepared to have to contemplate. I mean, what did we share together other than a hot fling at a wedding? There isn't anything deeper going on here, is there?

No, surely not. No one develops relationships from slutty wedding sex encounters. That's not how those things work. If they did, Alya would be in a new relationship every other month. My eyes slowly trail up his long, muscular body and stop on his eyes, which are curiously watching me.

He's regained his perch on his desk and hasn't said a word as I fidget with my fingers, debating on where to start. _Fuck. I owe him a major apology. _I clear my throat and step closer to him, seeing him shift a bit on his desk.

"So, I was wondering if it was at all possible for you to completely forget that I came storming in here like a crazy woman and assaulted you. If not, I'm not entirely above groveling."

He tilts his head and strokes his jaw with his hand. Pushing off the desk, he bridges the gap between us. "Well, you did think I was a married man who was fucking around behind his wife's back. I think that slap was justified from your point of view." His hand brushes my hair off my shoulder, the small gesture causing my stomach to knot up. "Besides, I would hate to _completely _forget how incredibly sexy you look all feisty and pissed off."

I laugh slightly. "You thought that was sexy?" He nods and licks his lip as he stares at my mouth. I step into him, feeling his hands grip tightly onto my jeaned hips. "Well then, I could rip you a new one for acting like a total dipshit after you fucked me. It's your call." His chest heaves rapidly as I run my hands up his arms and stop on his biceps, squeezing once before flicking my eyes up to his. Hard muscles tense against my hands.

"Do your worst," he whispers. My fingers trail up the length of his tie. Yelling at him to make him want me is tempting. Really tempting. But he has, technically, already apologized for his behavior, and right now, I don't want to yell. Not unless he's fucking it out of me.

Gripping his tie in my fist, I pull him back behind his desk and push him down into his chair. "I choose groveling," I declare as his eyes widen. Kneeling before him and steadying my fingers, I slip them into his belt, loosening it and unzipping his khakis.

"Marinette." My hand grips his length and I pull him out. Flicking my tongue across the head, I glance up into his eyes, which are now glazed with lust. My tongue swirls around the head and down the shaft, licking every inch of him. I trail soft kisses along the seam as his eyes stay glued on my mouth, his lips parting and his breath coming out in quick bursts.

"That's so hot, coccinelle. Suck it hard."

I smile and wrap my lips around him, guiding him to the back of my throat as he lets out a hiss. I want to take him completely, but that isn't going to be possible. Not with what this man is working with. Wrapping my hand around the base, I stroke him with my mouth, sucking and licking as his hands find my hair.

"Jesus. Just like that. Don't stop." His hands guide me at the pace he wants. Up and down, licking around the head before I take him in as far as I can. My hand strokes him tightly, gliding up and down his slick length as my mouth follows its path. His fingers brush down my temple, along my cheek and across my jaw. I keep on my eyes on his face, seeing the muscles in his neck tense with each suck and his head fall back onto his chair when I lick the tip.

He moans, thrusting his hips into my movements as his hands hold my head in place. I never was a huge fan of blow jobs, but the noises coming from Adrian right now are making this insanely hot. I'm not just getting him off, I'm getting myself off. My things are pressed tightly together as I kneel in front of him and I know without a doubt that my panties are drenched. He pulses against my tongue. Sucking hard, I pull him deep and let him hit the back of my throat a I relax my muscles.

"Fuck. I'm gonna come." I pump him with my hand and feel his hot release shoot into my mouth, swallowing and feeling even more powerful in this moment than I ever did when I stormed into this office. His legs tense under me and his throaty grunts cause me to suck harder, pulling every bit out of him. He loosens his grip on my hair and gently brushes it out of my face.

"Holy fucking shit."

I sit back on my heels and smile at my minor victory. He's still desperately hard and I want to do it again, and again. Making him come apart with my mouth has been one of the hottest things I've ever done. Plus, he tastes good. Really good. I glance up into his eyes as his breathing steadies, his chest pulling at the buttons on his dress shirt.

"I'm not sure what's sexier, you yelling at me or you growling," he says through a grin that's as infectious as it is adorable. I smile and bite my lip as my phone beeps in my pocket. I quickly slip it out.

_**Rose: I came. Did you? time to go, sweets. **_

"Thanks for lunch," I say playfully, his smile still on his face as he re-situates himself and stands, offering me his hand. I place mine in his and stand on my wobbly legs. _Holy crap I felt like I came. _

"That was incredible." He presses his lips against mine softly, lingering for a moment as my phone beeps again. "Shit. Sorry, I have a bakery to run. Later, handsome." I pull away from him and turn to see him shaking his head. "Oh, by the way, I'd like my panties back." I keep my hand on the doorknob while waiting for his response.

"Would you?" His voice is thick and causes me to clamp my thighs together. My urge to throw him back onto his desk and ride him is stronger than ever. I nod and regain my composer. "Yes, I would. That pair happened to be a favorite of mine."

He runs a hand through his hair as he smoothes out his tie with the other. "Too bad, they're also a favorite of mine." He arches his brow and I grip the doorknob tighter. _Holy fuck. _

"I suppose I could get you another pair. Although, I'm not accustomed to perusing lingerie shops, and I might get the wrong ones. Maybe you should go with me."

_Oh, man. _The thought of Adrian buying me panties is unbelievably hot. I can picture him walking around and studying each pair with his curious stare, his hands raking through his hair when he can't find the right ones he's looking for. I smile at the image, but quickly shake it off. I shouldn't seem too affected by this guy.

"I'm sorry, aren't I standing in the office of a CPA? You're a partner, right?" He shakes his head. "Oh no, sweetheart. I'm the owner of this company." My eyes widen as he crosses his arms over his chest as he watches me. I shake my look off my face, because once again, I shouldn't be affected by this guy.

"Then a smart guy like you, who I'm assuming didn't fuck his way to the top, shouldn't have a problem finding them on his own. Unless, you _did _fuck your way to the top?" I cock an eyebrow and grin as he shakes his head, trying desperately to hold back his smile.

"You can send them by way of your delivery boy." His grin bursts though as I quickly exit his office, my cheeks burning from my flushed state.

* * *

"Well?" Rose asks as we make our way back to the bakery.

"Well nothing. He's not married, apparently." I keep a straight face but feel like I'm radiating from the inside out. Giving Adrian a lunchtime blow job has made my week, and I can't get his reaction to it out of my head. His widened eyes as I pulled him out. His face when he came. The feel of his hands in my hair. I shake my head and snap out of my stupor.

She laughs. "I don't know who you think you're talking to here. But I'm one of your best friends Marinette, and I know that face. You like him."

"I'm sorry, did you get the sense fucked out of you back there? I do not like him. He was my wedding hook up."

"First of all, yes, I did the sense fucked out of me as I always do with Ali. The man is an Adonis."

"TMI," I chuckle. "And secondly, you _totally _like him, otherwise, you wouldn't have cared if he was married or not." I shake my head. "Please. The only reason why I cared is because the idea of sleeping with a married man was eating away at me. Now, that feeling of shame is gone." She pulls up in front of the shop and puts her Escalade in park. "And now that feeling of shame has been replaced with love?"

I bark out a laugh and open the door. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. We still on for drinks tomorrow night?"

"Hell, yes. Give Lya kisses for me."

I wave to her before stepping into the shop, spotting Alya pacing behind the counter. Her hands are continually tugging at the ends of her hair and she looks thoroughly stressed and irritated. Turning toward the sound of me entering, she drops her hands dramatically.

"For fuck's sake. I have been dying here while you two whores played castrate the adulterer. What happened?" I walk behind the counter to join her and down my now completely cold coffee. "Calm down, you queen. We didn't castrate anybody."

She raises a brow suspiciously. "Well, why the hell not? Wasn't that the whole point of storming over there?" I'm about to answer when the shop door opens. Alya straightens up and sharply turns toward the door. "We're closed," she barks at the customer as I fold over in laughter. "Alya." I nudge her and she smiles. "She's just kidding, sir, how can I help you?"

The man with gray slicked back hair smiles and moves up to the counter. "Good afternoon. Do you have any tarts? I love tarts and haven't had one in years." He eyes up my display case and taps lightly on the glass with his hands.

"I'm in a bit of a tart, sugar," Alya says in her overly flirtatious tone. "Good Lord. No, sir, I'm sorry, I don't make tarts. Although, maybe I will. What kind do you like?" He smiles sweetly as his light blue eyes light up. "Oh, all kinds. Strawberry, blueberry, kiwi, they're all delicious." I giggle at his enthusiasm and pull out a notepad, scribbling down a reminder.

"I'll tell you what, I will personally make some tarts and have them in the shop ready for you by the end of the week. How does that sound?"

"That's perfect. Thanks, sugar. I'll stop in sometime on Friday." He winks at me before turning and leaving the shop, the door dinging closed behind him. Alya shakes her head at me. "Do you have to be so accommodating all the time? We do enough special requests at it is."

I place my notepad on the counter and put my hand on my hip. "Hey, special requests are what makes Marinette's Sweet Spot different from all the other bakeries around here. You can't just walk into Crumbs Galore on Main Street and ask for something they don't make. I like being approachable and accommodating. It gives me an edge."

She rolls her eyes but smiles at me, knowing I'm one hundred percent right. Word of mouth about how customers can pretty much request anything in my shop has gotten me a ton of business over the past three years. I shrug and continue. "Now, would you like to talk about how awesome we are compared to our competition, or would you like to talk about how Adrian isn't married?"

Her eyes widen and she stumbles. "Isn't? As in he's single? As in you can continue to fuck him?" My eyes rake though the display case and I straighten up. "Hmmm, hold on. We need more black bottoms."

I move toward the doorway that leads back to the kitchen when Alya grabs me by the shoulders. "Fuck the fucking black bottoms. You owe me at least an hour of uninterrupted gossip." Her face is red and her eyes are bugging out at me.

"And I'll tell you every juicy detail, after I grab a tray of black bottoms." She lets out a string of curse words and allows me to step in to the back. I honor what I promised and spare no detail with Alya as I place the cupcakes into the display case. She stands back, completely enthralled by my rundown of my lunchtime office visit. I tell her about how I caught Rose being nailed by Ali on his desk, and about how she had mistaken Adrian for Ivan. I mention how Adrian thought my angry tirade was sexy and how I was going to yell at him again, but opted for a blow job instead to properly apologize for my face slap. And I wrap up with his words to up when he apologized for his freak out behavior at the wedding.

"He said he's not used to sex getting to him like that? What the hell does that even mean?" Alya asks as she wipes down the glass of the display case. I shrug and nibble on a muffin. "I don't know. I was hoping you had some words of wisdom. It's not like I'm an expert on this shit or anything."

She silently thinks for a minute, her hand holding her rag still on the glass. "Maybe he means that _you _got to him. Like he was only going into it as lust being what it was, slutty wedding sex, a one-time hook up, a sexy romp with a bridesmaid…"

"I wasn't a bridesmaid," I interject and her hands comes up to silence me. "You know what I meant. He expected it to be a one and done deal, but what he wasn't expecting was you. Oh, my God, you're a game changer. He wants more than just slutty wedding sex." Going through the motions of rolling my eyes, I stop. _Is that what Adrian meant? Did I affect him to the point of freak out? Is that even a good thing? No. There's no way. _I shake my head.

"I think that you and Rosie are still drunk from the wedding. That is way too hot for me. Yes, I managed to somehow seduce him after he had several drinks I'm sure, but in normal daily life where alcohol isn't free flowing and I'm usually covered in pastry flour and icing, he is way the hell out of my league."

I finish off my muffin and toss the wrapper in the trashcan. "Besides, he told me he hasn't had a girlfriend since college, which I'm sure is by choice. Look at him." Alya walks around the counter, grabs my hand, and twirls me around. "Yeah, he does have that whole unattainable bachelor vibe going on. And I'm sure he gets a lot of ass, but right now, he wants your ass."

She arches her brow playfully. "For the record. I happen to like you covered in pastry flour. And you are _just _as hot as he is." I smile sweetly at her as she drops my hand and gets back to cleaning. My two closest friends are crazy, rightly out of their minds, and between the two of them, I'm sure my wedding to Adrian will be planned within the next month.

* * *

I sleep for shit that night. Images of Adrian's orgasmic face keep entering my thoughts, while I try to focus on anything but him. It's a useless act. No matter what thoughts enter my mind, whether it's searching my brain for what exactly is in a tart, or the anniversary cake consultation I have Tuesday morning, his beautiful face pops in uninvited. Tossing in my bed and now completely drenched in sweat, I sit up and glance at my alarm clock.

3:15 A.M. _Jesus, I have to be up in less than two hours for my run and haven't slept a wink. _I slam back on my pillow. _This can't happen. I cannot let some hook up affect me like this. I'm never going to get a good night's sleep. You can forget about my morning runs with Alya and functioning properly in the shop. I'll lose my business and everything I've worked so hard for. No. Fuck this. _

Hopping out of bed, I throw myself into a freezing cold shower and jolt myself even more awake. Sleep is for the weak. There's no way I'm getting any tonight, so I might as well bake. After dressing, I grab my phone and descend the stairs two at a time.

I know exactly what I'm going to make. It's what I always make when I can't sleep or need a distraction. My mocha cupcakes with espresso butter cream frosting. The perfect combination of caffeine and chocolate, both of which I could consume in massive quantities right now. I open my tattered recipe book and thumb through it until I stop on the familiar handwriting. It's a recipe of my grandmother's that she used to make when I was a little girl, stumbling clumsily around her kitchen as she baked all day long. She made them weekly and always let me help her, my big bluebell eyes watching her with complete awe as she cracked her eggs with one hand and never needed a measuring spoon because "A real cook will always trust her taste buds over anything else."

My mother hated when she would make this recipe because I would consume them in mass quantities and be on an insane sugar and caffeine high for hours. My crash would be swift and hard, usually resulting in me passing out in the middle of the living room floor. I always think of my grandmother when I make these. She passed away ten years ago in a motorcycle accident and it makes me sad to think she will never get to see her influence on me now.

After pulling together all of my ingredients and starting the coffeemaker, I create a group text message with Rose and Alya.

_**Me: Just so you both are aware, its 3:30 A.M., and I am making my mocha cupcakes. Yes, you read that correctly, and yes, it's because I haven't slept at all. Don't bother asking me to go for a run, Alya; That ship has sailed.**_

Once the coffee is brewed, I mix in the espresso powder and set it aside to cool while I whip up the remaining ingredients. The smell always perks me up a bit and I'm not feeling like a completely, pathetic, sleep-deprived loser anymore. This is what I know. Baking. I'm good at it and I can practically do it in my sleep. Which I guess right now is ironic considering my current zombie-like state. My mind begins to drift as I whip the batter, watching the electric beaters mix the eggs and sugars. _I wonder if Adrian likes mocha cupcakes? Or maybe he's a cookie guy? Shit. _

I turn the mixer off and put my bowl onto the counter as I rub my eyes. _Focus, Marinette. You could lose a fucking finger. _I combine the egg mixture with my batter and whip it quickly before dividing the batter evenly into my cupcake liners. After I shove the trays into the oven, I get to work on the icing.

The icing is made of espresso powder, vanilla, butter, and powdered sugar. It's ridiculously sweet, and one of my favorites. I could live off this stuff if I had to. Because really, is there anything better than icing? _Sex with Adrian, his lips, his hands touching me, his sounds…_

"UGH!" I yell, slamming my hands down onto the cool counter. This is insane. What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never been this affected by a guy before. I was with Nathaniel for two years and could go days without talking to or seeing him and not even miss the asshole. Which I guess in hindsight should have been a dead giveaway. I mean, shouldn't you want to see your significant other nonstop? But I didn't, and that was at least a relationship.

This, whatever it is that Adrian and I are doing, or were doing and I may be completely crazy to assume we will continue doing it. This is not serious. And I need to get my shit together and stop acting like it is. I pull the cupcakes out of the oven and lay them on the counter to cool while I test the icing.

"Mmmm. Perfect." I'm half tempted to say fuck the cupcakes and grab a spoon and retreat back upstairs with my bowl. But I yawn instead. And yawn again. Glancing at my phone, the blurred numbers read four twenty seven A.M., as my eyelids refuse to stay open. With a third yawn, I pull up a stool and prop my head on my fist as I sit and wait for the cupcakes to cool. Then I can ice them and get ready for my day. Yup. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't need sleep. Because with sleep came dreams of Adrian, and I don't need that. My eyelids fall shut and my breathing steadies. Nope, definitely don't need sleep.

Or Adrian.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

1\. Adrian is the CEO of Agreste and Associates; There is a reason why he prefers saying the title of CPA though which we'll get into later.

2\. Marinette's Sweet Spot was originally Marinette's Sweet Tooth; I tried doing something cute with the name but I failed so it's just Marinette's Sweet Spot.

3\. Marinette sells your typical sweets like cupcakes, cakes, muffins, bread, etc. But she also does special requests.

4\. The man with the silver hair is Chloe's dad! He makes a small appearance!

5\. The main reason why Marinette has a bakery is because of her grandmother. I didn't wanna make her dead, but her death inspired Mari to open a bakery.

6\. Tom and Sabine are retired at this point. They helped Marinette get the bakery and start it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Conspiraty: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 5 and we're at 2,000 views! Thank you all! :D **

**pinksakura271: It's okay, I'm always confused, nothing new. Ahhh. I'll get back to you on that. I didn't really think about putting one. There's more puns in the upcoming chapters! I don't know if I consider her snappy, I think you're referring to Sabrina, she was the snappy one. Marinette is sitting up here getting action and I can't even get a man to text me back! She's lucky LMAO. I love Alya the way she is. Brings good comedy. xD I actually wasn't a huge fan of the bakery name, but glad y'all like it. :D **

**emily414143: The name reminds me of the Delicious Emily series. *Sighs* I was obsessed with the series as a kid, when I was little and when I had a childhood. I still am now. xD If you've never played them, should get some of the phone. They're great, I promise (If y'all know what I'm talking about let me know cause otherwise I sound stupid XDD) ANYWAYS, thank you! I didn't even think of that! ~facepalms~ Y'all are coming up with better ideas than I am...**

**Chat-and-ladybug: Thank you! It's something new I tried, never did them for any of my stories. Glad to know you like them c: **

* * *

"Mari, I think you need to wake up now." My eyes slowly flutter open and the bright sunlight beaming through my window makes me close them tight again. "Shit." I roll over and cover my head with my pillow, hearing Alya's soft giggle.

"Seriously, Marinette, you're going to sleep the day away if you don't get up." _Sleep the day away? _I push back onto my shins to look at the clock.

"It's 3:30? In the afternoon? Fuck." I shoot off the bed and run into the bathroom. "Alya, why the hell did you let me sleep this late? And how did I even get up here?" She follows me into the bathroom and leans against the door as I brush my teeth and unruly hair.

"First of all, I came in this morning to find you passed out face down on the workbench. So, being the nice girl that I am, I dragged you up here and put you to bed." I splash my face with cold water and dry it with a towel, turning to smile at her. "Oh, God, I bet I was a sight." She shrugs and steps aside as I walk into the bedroom and begin getting dressed.

"And secondly, I've been trying to wake you up for the past four hours." I roll my eyes at her statement. Of course, she's been trying to wake me up and I've slept through it. What the hell don't I sleep through besides my alarm? I slip on my jeans and a black tank top before I walk out from behind the partition. "Four hours? Jesus. Oh shit." My stomach drops. "I missed my consultation."

She smiles sweetly at me and I want to punch her. _What is she, mental? That's money lost. _"Relax, I took care of it. Mrs. Bourgeois was more than happy to meet with me since you were suffering from a stomach bug. You're welcome."

"I love you. You know that, right?" She wraps me into a big hug and rubs the top of my forehead. "You better. Come on, I have something to show you."

I follow her down the stairs and into the bakery. Everything is in perfect order, which I knew it would be. Alya is more than capable of handling shit while I sleep my life away. "God, I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Ooohhh, and you iced the mocha cupcakes." I pull a blueberry muffin out from the almost bare display case and begin nibbling on it while spacing out the remaining treats.

Alya emerges from the back carrying a familiar looking white box. _Oh, God. _"Of course I iced them. And they have been selling like crazy too, along with everything else today. We've been slammed." She places the box on the counter in front of me and I swallow loudly. "But who gives a shit about cupcakes or anything edible right now. You have no idea how hard it has been to not open this." She pushes it closer to me. "Now get to it."

My heart begins beating so hard in my chest I think for sure it will crack my sternum. "Maybe later." I push it away from me easily. _Hmm. Definitely not flour. _"Fuck that noise. Since you aren't going to freely tell me why you couldn't get any sleep last night, which I'm just going to assume was because a certain someone was on your mind, you _will _open this right now." She pushes it back in front of me and pulls the ribbon.

"Same delivery guy?" I ask and she nods. Not that I really had any doubt. Placing my half-eaten muffin down, I open the box, grabbing the brown card that is lying on top of the tissue. "Read it out loud," she squawks. "No. What if he's confessing to a murder? I would hate for you to be an accessory." Alya mutters something underneath her breath as I unfold the note and step back, giving myself the illusion of privacy.

_**Marinette, **_

_**Next time I go to Agent Provocateur to replace something of yours, you will be accompanying me. **_

_**X Adrian **_

"Fuck me." I throw the card at Alya and riffle through the tissue paper, slowly pulling out the pair of purple lacy panties with the tiny ribbons on the side. She slams her hand down on the counter. "Jesus Fucking Christ. He bought you panties?"

"Yeah. I mean, he took the ones from the wedding and I jokingly told him he had to buy me a replacement pair." I stare at the panties, my face instantly heating up at the realization that Adrian actually went lingerie shopping for me. _Christ, this is seriously hot. _"I was totally kidding though."

Alya re-reads the note several times before she turns to me, fanning her face with the card. "This has to be the hottest note I've ever read. Like, I could seriously have an orgasm reading this." Her mouth drops open and she steps closer to me, admiring the panties in my hand. "Wait a minute. What do you mean he kept your panties from the wedding? YOU WENT HOME WITHOUT PANTIES?!"

I snatch the note back and slip it into my pocket. "Oh hold off on the judgement please. Like you haven't gone without your delicates before." She looks toward the ceiling for a memory and smiles as I laugh at her. "Shit, Alya. How hot is this?"

"Wickedly hot. Sweet Lord, you need to fuck him again and fast before I drug him and take him to my house for a fucking." I laugh until my side hurts and am only interrupted when the shop phone rings.

"Marinette's Sweet Spot." I giggle into the phone as Alya studies my panties like a weirdo. "Give those back, you perv," I whisper away from the phone. "Marinette?"

My back straightens, my eyes widen, and I almost drop the phone. _I know that voice. _Clearing my throat and pretending I don't, I answer after a beat. "Yes, this is Marinette."

"It's Adrian."

"Oh, hi." I swat at Alya to get her attention and mouth _it's him. _She drops my panties on the counter and quickly snatches the phone away from me. _What? No! _

"Adrian. You _stud _you. My girl is DYING for you to impregnate her."

"GIVE ME THE PHONE." She grins and nods as I jump up and try to snatch it. _Damn it to hell, she's taller than me. _

"Yup. She just opened your package. Speaking of packages, just how big _is _your dick? As memorable as she says?" _I am going to kill her. Slowly._

Grabbing the phone out of her hand, I punch her as hard as I can in her shoulder as she laughs at me. "Asshole. Shit, my hand. You're fucking dead, Cesaire." I shake my hand in the air and bring the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I say through a wince of pain. _Oh, God. Please tell me he didn't hear any of that. _

"Hi, coccinelle. What's this about you wanting to carry my children?" I can hear that smug smile in his voice, obviously enjoying himself immensely. I, on the other hand, want to hurl myself into traffic. "Sorry. Alya drinks." _This is mortifying. _"Can I help you with something?"

"Is your hand okay?" A customer walks through the door and Alya gets to work on helping her. After flipping her off, I watch her giggle at me as I slip into the back for some much needed privacy. "Yes, it's fine, I think." Making a fist to stretch it out, I smile at my next move. _He sends me a naughty note; he's going to get naughty Marinette. _"How's _your _hand?"

"My hand? And why would something be wrong with my hand, sweet Marinette?" I sigh. _Sweet Marinette. Lord, help me, this guy is smooth. _"Well, I just assumed you jerked off repeatedly at the image of me in each and every item in that store today. In fact, I'm counting on it." The sound of coughing comes through the phone and I chuckle.

"So tell me, why exactly would I accompany you to Agent Provocateur? I'm there enough as it is." After a brief moment of just his breathing in my ear, which is making the hair of my neck stand up, he speaks. "Do you own any garters?" His voice is low and taunt. _Christ, he sounds seductive, even at work. _

I can feel my pulse hammering in my neck as I bite my bottom lip. "Maybe, why?"

"Wear one tonight." _Tonight? I'm going out for drinks with Alya and Rose tonight. Of course, where Rose goes, Ali goes. And Ali must have told Adrian. _I suddenly can't wait for drinks. "You know those cost a pretty penny, don't you? I would hate to lose such an expensive item of clothing when you decide to steal it." Even though I wouldn't mind entirely. He can confiscate every article of clothing I have for all I care.

"Who said anything about you taking it off?" I grip the workbench and close my eyes, suddenly feeling like I could combust.

"Adrian."

"Marinette." I glance down at my shirt, my aroused nipples highly visible now. I moan softly into the phone before I answer in a whisper, "I'm so wet right now." A loud crack rings through the receiver and I know he's dropped it. _Ah, sweet victory. _

"Are you serious?" he murmurs and I chuckle as his response. "Shit. You can't tell me that when I'm stuck at work." I run my hand up and around my neck, feeling the clamminess of my skin. "Well, I am. That voice of yours does that to me." Alya pops her head through the doorway and I immediately freeze. "Mari, we need more eclairs."

I nod quickly, eyes wide as Alya's grin gets bigger. "I guess I'll see you later then?" I ask, moving toward the pastry rack. I know my face is beet red, and I feel like I've just been caught masturbating. Shit, I practically was. He breathes heavily into the phone. "I'm counting on it." The call ends, allowing me to grab the container of eclairs with both hands after I place the phone down on the worktop.

Turning quickly, I see Alya watching me, arms crossed. "You look all hot and bothered," she says slyly through her smile. "I am. And I'm not sure how I feel about it either." Pushing past her, I walk to the display case and fill the tray of pastries. She leans against the doorframe. "What does that mean? He wants you, obviously; you want him, again, obviously, so what's the problem here?"

I close the case. "No problem. This is just sex. Really fucking good sex. So, no problem." I brush past her and shake my head, silently communicating this conversation is over. because this _is _just sex. And even though I've always been a relationship kind of girl, I am more than capable of handling hot casual sex. _Right?_

* * *

Alya and I arrived at The Akuma at 8:30 P.M., after I spent over an hour debating what to wear. I've settled on my cream summer dress that hugs my curves in the most sinfully way possible. It bunches in the front, accentuating my cleavage, and falls just above my knees. Paired with my matching heels, and feeling my garter cling to my thighs, I feel secretly sexy.

My hands shake as we step through the door, Alya leading the way through the packed bar. I have no idea why I'm so nervous. I've already had sex with the guy. And now I know for sure he enjoyed it as much as I did and doesn't regret it. But for some reason, my heart is pounding in my ears and my stomach is clenched tight. _Come on, Marinette. You can do this. He wants you and you sure as hell want him. _

I follow Alya to the bar where Rose is perched on a stool, messing with her phone. With no members of the Chicago man candy club in sight, I breathe in a sigh of relief. "Finally. Holy hell, Marinette. That dress. Shit, that might actually kill him." She grins wickedly and runs her eyes down my body. I twirl quickly as Alya whistles. "You whores annoy me with your hot little figures," she grumbles, motioning for the bartender.

"Alya is buying because she's a shithead who steals phones out of people's hands," I say as Rose hops down from her stool. "Excellent. I love it when Alya is a shithead. White Zinfandel for me, Lya." She glares at her and then at me.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. Telling Adrian I wanted to have his babies. You're lucky I'm only making you buy us drinks." I cock my head to the side and stare her down. "Ha! Oh, my God. You would have the prettiest babies," Rose squeals. "I know, right?" she echoes. I roll my eyes. "You're both mental."

Rose grabs my hand and tugs me through the crowd, stopping at an empty tall table. My eyes scan the room as I settle on my stool. I quickly tap my fingers on the table and bite the inside of my cheek. "You're nervous," she states as my eyes meets hers across the table.

"I don't know, maybe this is a bad idea." She arches her brow at me. "I feel like I'm trying too hard. I mean, I'm wearing a fucking garter under this for Christ's sake."

"So am I. High five, sweets." I can't help but giggle at her naughty enthusiasm as I humor her and slap her hand. Of course, Rose is wearing a garter. Between the two of us, I'm sure we've accumulated one of every item in Agent Provocateur. Alya returns moments later with our drinks. "Well, in case Nino is a no show, Theo the bartender is available for my licking."

I grab my drink and take a sip as Rose snickers. "What is going on with Nino? Have you spoken to him since the wedding?" I ask. She takes a sip of her beer before answering. "He's texted me a few times. You know me though, always gotta have one waiting for me in the wings." She's being evasive. Alya is never evasive.

"I love how you think _that _answer is going to satisfy us. And since when are you tight lipped about your hook ups?" I say as Rose nods in agreement. "Seriously Lya, who the hell do you think you're talking to here? I happen to know from a very well hung, reliable source that you and Nino saw each other last night. And pretty much every night since the wedding."

"Ali told you that? Christ, he is whipped. Your pussy must be like some fucking nirvana or some shit." My mouth drops open as Rose smiles and shrugs playfully. "Oh, is that right? I thought you weren't sure how you felt about the curved penis?" She looks quickly around the room and takes a sip of her beer. "It's growing on me."

"I bet it is, on you _and _in you," Rose barks and we fall into a fit of giggles as her phone lights up. "Ooohhh, they're here," she squeals excitedly. My back goes rigid and my pulse begins to race. As if my body is somehow wired to his, I look up at the doorway just as he walks through behind Ali. I listen to my heavy breathing as he moves like liquid though the crowd of people. Eyes dark and hooded in the amber glow of the bar, hair perfectly messed up, making my fingers ache to touch. And that sexy as hell mouth that is glistening as if he just licked it. _Good God, he is glorious to look at. _

Needing the liquid courage, I down my drink and earn myself a wide-eyed look from Alya as the men walk toward our table. "Hey, babe," Rose says as Ali wraps his arms around her back. He smothers her in quick kisses as she moans softly against him.

"Marinette, Alya, it's nice to see you both," Ali says. I raise my glass at him as Alya does the same, my eyes locking on to Adrian. He walks around the table, his gaze never leaving mine as he comes and stands next to my stool.

"Hi." His voice is low and soft as his hand rests on my lower back, claiming me in front of everyone. _Yes, that's right. I'm with him. Move along, ladies. _"Hi, yourself." I turn my body and cross one leg over the other, the hem of my dress rising up on my thigh and quickly catching his attention. I admire him while he admires my legs. He's looking as hot as ever in a dress shirt and tie, which is partially loosened, and regarding me sweetly, with soft eyes and parted lips.

"You look…" he runs a hand through his hair and I smile, his eyes slowly scanning my body. "…I like your dress. A lot."

"Thanks. Wait till you see what's under it." Stepping closer to me so his leg is brushing against mine, he slowly trails his hand up my thigh under the table and stops at the metal clips of my garter. His neck pulses as he swallows and slides his hand back out, pulling down my dress. "Per your request," I say as his lip curls up in the corner.

"So, Marinette, how's the bakery business going? That wedding cake you made was really fucking good, right, Alya? Didn't you have like sex pieces?" Ali says as he steals Rose's stool before pulling her into his lap. She runs her fingers along his collar, blissfully oblivious to anyone but him.

"Whatever. I burned it off later with Nino."

"Well, I'm glad you guys got to enjoy the cake since I didn't. I was a bit preoccupied with my own drama." My eyes quickly flick to Adrian who is watching me, studying me with a small smile. I give him a quick wink before I turn back to Ali. "But yeah, business is good. Busy as we usually are in the summer. I think I have a wedding every weekend to bake for until September."

"Yeah, we're crazy busy. And when she's not whipping up wedding cakes, she's floating on cloud nine all over that damn shop from the love notes and deliveries she's been receiving." Alya sighs dramatically as I tense in my seat. "It's all very romantic." Adrian's hand moves on my back, his thumb rubbing the material of my dress.

I quickly shove my chatty friend and spill some of her beer on the table. "Remind me why I hired you as my assistant?"

"Because I'm gorgeous and can sell anything to anyone," she replies playfully. "Please, you say that like my treats don't sell themselves." I twirl my ice in my glass. "If anything, you're more of a liability to have around. Just how many sexual harassment suits are pending against you this month?" Not that she really has any, but it wouldn't surprise me with the way Alya flirts daily with the customers.

She rolls her eyes and Rose giggles against Ali. "Jesus Christ. You two fight like you're married," Nino says as he approaches the table with three beers, passing two of them to Ali and Adrian. "We practically are, and before you ask, I'm the man of the relationship," I reply, sucking on an ice cube before dropping it back into my glass. Adrian laughs quietly next to me and I glance up at him, meeting his stare.

"Baby, do you hear what I have to put up with daily? Tell Marinette to be nice to me." Alya strokes Nino's arm, and I see my opportunity. "Hey, Alya, would you like me to get you anything from the bar? Another beer, some food, your vagina maybe?" Rose slams her hand down the table and laughs as Nino's face lights up. Ali and Adrian both chuckle as Alya glares at me.

"Bitch," she murmurs. "Anyway," Nino stretches out before his eyes flash to Adrian and then quickly to mine. "Adrian tells me you thought he was married. That's probably the most funniest thing I've heard all year."

"Fuck off," Adrian mutters against his glass. Nino chuckles and sweetly rubs Alya's arm. "Oh, come on. You? Tied down?" Nino's eyes shift from Adrian to mine after I register Adrian's slight head shake. "It was even funnier when we heard how you slapped the shit out of him for it."

"Shit yeah it was," Ali chimes in and kisses Rose quickly on the cheek. "I would've paid to see that." I shrug and glance up at Adrian who seems to be thinking of something, his eyes staring off past the table. "You should have seen how pissed she was in the shop. I actually thought she was going to return back to work with your balls in her purse," Alya directs toward Adrian, and I shift in my chair, feeling his eyes on me as I slowly glance up and meet them.

"Well, I happen to be very fond of my testicles, so I'm glad that shit got cleared up." He looks around at everyone before dropping his eyes back to mine. Leaning in, he holds my neck with one hand and whispers into my hair, "Come home with me."

I shake my head slowly and smile, glancing quickly around the table. Alya and Nino are now in deep conversation as they both walk toward the bar together, and Rose is straddling Ali's lap. _Sweet Jesus, get a room is right. _My gaze goes back to Adrian. His eyes narrow as he picks up my glass and slips an ice cube in his mouth, slowly sucking on it and making my skin tingle. I swallow loudly.

"Why not? I want to take you to bed, immediately." I blink slowly, suddenly feeling drunk from his voice and the intensity behind it. "No beds," I say flatly, seeing his expression shift to curiosity. I explain myself. "Beds are intimate. And we're just having fun. Keeping it casual. Right?" He studies me as he places my empty drink down. "Of course."

"Sex in beds leads to sleepovers, and I think it would be better for me if we didn't take it there." This has to be said. If I'm going to attempt to have just casual sex with Adrian, I can't do anything that would lead to me getting attached. I'm already losing sleep over the man and we barely know each other.

"Are you telling me that I'm restricted to fucking you in public places only?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, coccinelle, fucking you _anywhere _could never be a bad thing. I was just dead set on getting your hot little ass in bed." His eyes burn into mine as his hand lightly trains down my shoulder. I smooth his tie down as his fingers trickle down my arm. "I just think this is how it needs to be. Besides, I'm sure there are at least a handful of hard surfaces in here that you've already thought about throwing me up against."

His infectious laugh pulls me in and I join him. "Yes, you're right about that." His hand holds the side of my face and he leans in, brushing his lip softly against mine before pulling back an inch. "But I want to get you naked, and I'd prefer it if I did it without an audience. Are you opposed to fucking in vehicles?"

After swiping my tongue across my lip to taste him, I grab my purse and stand up. "Not at all. Lead the way, handsome." We say our goodbyes to Rose and Ali who pay us little attention. They're practically having sex at the table now anyway and couldn't care less what we do. He grabs my hand and pulls me through the bar and out the door, leading me down the sidewalk and stopping in front of a vehicle that makes my jaw hit the pavement.

"Holy shit. You drive a Range Rover?" I ask as he pulls his keys out and hits the unlock button. "Yes. Is that okay?"

"Don't those things cost like 90 grand?" My eyes take over the car in amazement. He laughs and opens the back door. "Something like that." I squeal as I'm lifted off my feet and pushed into the back seat. Adrian slides in behind me and closes the door. Pulling me into his lap, I straddle his waist as his hands slide down my sides and hold tightly to my hips. His thumbs press against the front of my pelvis and I feel my core constrict.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to let me take you to my place? I want to slowly devour you, and I feel like this venue won't allow me to appreciate it as much." I laugh against his mouth, slowly licking his bottom lip until he opens for me and tangles his tongue with mine. _Christ, I forgot how good he was at this, just kissing. _

I somehow manage to break away for a second. "Mmm, devour me, huh?" He nods, tilting my head up with his hand and kissing down my neck. My hem is hiked up with his other hand and his fingers graze my stockings where they meet my garter. "Would you be able to devour me on a couch?" He pulls back and I drop my head. "Couches aren't intimate?"

"No, not at all. And I want to be devoured on yours. Slowly." His forehead is resting against mine and we're both panting. I've given in easily to the idea of going home with him, really easily. But honestly, this man could convince me to do anything at this point. I'm fairly certain that if he asked me to commit a major felony with him, I would do it willingly and with the same fucking smile that I'm wearing now.

His eyes widen and he slides me off his lap. "Fuck yes. Let's go, coccinelle."

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Favorite scene of mine in this chapter is of course when Alya finds out that Mari went home without panties. xD**

**2\. If you haven't noticed by now, Adrian stole Mari's panties and will continue to steal Mari's throughout this story. :D Very Cat Noir like, which is why I kept those scenes.**

**3\. Over the course of the story, Marinette makes... 'rules' for this so called 'relationship' and I'm going to say that some of them do get broken. Like the one she just broke about no intimacy.**

**4\. Mrs. Bourgeois makes more than one appearance in the story. I believe there's 3 in total.**

**5\. Theo makes a small mention, but not a full appearance.**

**6\. Named one of their most frequent places they like to go to The Akuma, because lots of sinful things happen and I needed the name to reflect that. ;D**

**7\. Ali and Adrian are best friends, even though he is still friends with Nino, but Ali and Adrian bond over the fact that they're both rich kids.**

**8\. Halfway through the story I noticed that Ali was Prince Ali and every time I think of Ali, I think of this: ~clears throat~ PRINCE ALI, MIGHTY AS HE IS, ALI ABWAWA (I don't remember the lyrics). Sorry, I saw the live action Aladdin and I had to say it. xD**

**9\. Rose, Alya, and Marinette all have nicknames for each other. Rose is Rosie, Alya is Lya, and Marinette is sweets, Mari, or even Netty (Not saying who says that one.)**

**10\. Adrian gives Marinette several presents through the story. The first was flour, the second was panties, and the rest are yet to come c: Feel free to say any guesses of what the rest will be. **

**Conspiraty: See you tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 6! So I just found out we're leaving on Wednesday and not Thursday, so I can only update up to Chapter 11 and after I update Chapter 11, I cannot no longer update until I get back.**

**pinksakura271: I once went 24 hours with no sleep cause I had an exam. Wasn't pretty. This is me with my friends honestly. I know some guys who WOULD NOT replace their girls' underwear, so lucky Mari. I didn't even think of that song when I was rereading it. xD **

**Alya: I've gone home without bra OR panties once. It's just a shock cause I would expect MARINETTE to do it.**

**Marinette: ~eye roll~ I'm not a prude...**

**Conspiraty: I forgot I even WROTE that line. **

**Adrian: Naturally. ~flips hair~ **

**Marinette: I think that out of my best friends, Alya is more crazier, but if we're counting Adrian, then it's Adrian. **

**Adrian: HEY!**

**Marientte: Am I lying?**

**Conspiraty: Of course she can't resist Nino. It's Nino. And Marinette hasn't done this before, so it's all new for her. Thank you! No, I didn't, but I can see why you say that. **

**Chat-and-ladybug: Thank you! **

**Adrian: No, not at the moment! AND THANK YOU FOR THE PUN! Of course I give good gifts. It's all for my coccinelle, of course. **

**Conspiraty: ~puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles~ Adrian! Give the audience their warning!**

**Adrian: The chapter talks about me and Marinette getting it on my couch ~smirks~**

**Conspiraty: ~glares~**

**Adrian: UMM, what I meant to say was that there's sex in this chapter. Read at your risk. ~smiles nervously~**

**Conspiraty: ~nods~**

**Adrian: *WHEW***

* * *

Standing in an elevator with Adrian Agreste in a massive building full of luxurious condos is one of the most surreal moments of my life so far. I can't believe what I'm doing, or what I'm about to do with this man. Well, I mean, of course I knew going out tonight was going to lead to sex with him, but I had firmly decided on not leaving with him. I figured we would sneak off into the bathroom at The Akuma or into a dark and secluded corner to hump like rabbits.

But here I am, riding the elevator of his building to the tenth floor with him watching me from across the small space. It's taking every ounce of self-control to not drop to my knees on this pristine marble floor and suck him off right here and now. I feel emerald eyes on me as I stare ahead at the numbers on the panel, loving the fact he hasn't stopped looking at me since we got out the car.

"See something you like?" I ask playfully as he leans against the mirrored wall. "Very. But why are you standing so far away from me? Afraid I might violate you before we even get to my couch?" I swallow loudly. _Violate me? Yes, anytime. _

The elevator pings and the doors open before I have a chance to answer. We're barely in the door of his condo when it's kicked closed behind us and I'm being pinned against the wall. His mouth is hot and needy against mine, sucking and tasting every dip and corner as our tongues move together. I grip the back of his head and pull his tongue into my mouth and suck it slowly, drawing a long groan from his parted lips. His hands move every inch of my back and down to the hem of my dress.

"Take it off," he orders as he grips my hips and moves backward, leading me out of the entryway and into a giant living room. My eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Whoa. Your place is really nice." I quickly glance all around me. We've stopped in front of a black leather sofa that faces a fireplace, with a giant television mounted on the wall. "Marinette, take the dress off."

I smile and look up at him from under my lashes, slowly turning around and gathering my hair over one shoulder. "Unzip me please." Startling a bit at the touch of his hands on my bare shoulders, he keeps one there while the other slowly pulls the metal zipper down my spine, stopping just above my backside.

"Thank you," I say softly as I stay facing away from him and pull my arms out of the sleeves, letting it drop to the floor and hearing a sharp inhale of breath from behind me. _And this is why garters were invented. _I smile without him knowing. "Holy shit. Turn around." _Mmm. I like bossy Adrian. _

Taking a little longer than he probably would have liked, I turn on my heels and step out of my dress, standing directly in front of him in my cream-colored lacy bra, matching panties and garter, and my sheer stockings. His chest is moving rapidly inside his shirt as he slowly trails down my body with his eyes, and even more slowly back up to my face. I see his Adam's apple roll in his throat.

"Be gentle," I whisper, and for a brief moment, something flashes in his eyes. Something I've been feeling and hope he can't see. _Is he nervous? _

"You're so fucking beautiful," he says. I melt on the spot. No man has ever called me beautiful before. Sexy, hot, and I even got "good enough to eat" one time. But never beautiful. _Shit, why did he have to say that? _He steps in to me and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest as he slowly lowers me down onto the couch.

"Oh!" I yelp at the cold leather as it touches my bare skin. Kneeling next to me on the floor, he grabs my one leg and hooks it over the back of the couch and brings the one closest to him up to rest over his shoulder. I begin to shake against him, knowing exactly what's coming.

He trails light kisses up my inner thigh and repeats the action, causing me to tremble. "You have me so fucking wound up here, Marinette. You _will _come in my mouth several times before I fuck you."

"Jesus, you keep talking like that and I'm gonna come before you touch me." My body arches toward his mouth as he laughs against my mouth. I know he's right. I know he'll bring me multiple orgasms tonight because he's _that _good. His hot breath warms me against my panties and I moan, feeling his finger slide the thin, sheer material to the side ever so gently.

"Oh," I groan loudly. His first lick is slow and lingering, ending with a sharp lick of my clit and causing an involuntary tremble of my body against his mouth. Throwing my hands over my head and digging into the arm rest, I look down my body and meet his eyes. His tongue licks in between every fold, and swirls around and inside of me.

"Oh, my God, you're so good at that." My chest is rising and falling rapidly as he works me. I've never had oral sex feel like this, not even close to this. A strong urge begins slowly building in my gut as he brushes hard against my clit and pulls it into his mouth, sucking relentlessly.

"Feel it, Marinette. Feel what I can do to you." Darting his tongue inside me and fucking me with it, my leg that is hooked over the couch beings to slip as I buck against him. His hand darts out and pushes it back over, leaving me wide open for him to expertly explore with his mouth.

"Oh, God," I cry out, tightening every muscle in my body. Two fingers take the place of his tongue as he licks above his hand, giving extra attention to my swollen nub. He moves slowly, stretching me with his fingers as I begin rolling my hips against his face. My orgasm hits hard and fast, sending me spinning off into orbit as I scream his name and reach down to hold him right where I need him.

"Mmm," he moans against me and the vibration shoots up my body and hits every nerve. His fingers slow their routine as he continues licking me, bringing me down slowly, but not quite enough to ease the throbbing.

"Oh, God. Adrian, please." I know begging him to stop is of no use. Plus, do I really want him to stop? I've never had an orgasm from a guy's mouth on me before, and I know my next one isn't far behind. I moan loudly and bit my lip as he glides one hand up my body, massaging my breast as he licks between my legs.

"You taste amazing. I could do this for days, coccinelle." I groan and arch away from the couch, his hands lifting my ass into the air. "Don't stop." My skin ignites and the fire that has been barely doused comes roaring back to life inside me. The only parts of my body touching the couch now are my shoulders and my head. Adrian is supporting everything else as he moves his fingers quickly, slipping a third one inside and pushing with the perfect amount of pressure against my clit with his thumb. His mouth nibbles on the tender skin my thing and I cry out.

"Adrian. Oh, my God."

"Give it to me, Marinette," he growls. I come again and it's even deeper than my last one. The leg that was hung over the couch is now resting on his other shoulder and I grip my things tight against his head. He sucks on my clit and rides out my orgasm with me, finally allowing me to touch back down after my trembling stops. Slipping my legs off his shoulders, he places them gently on the couch, and this time, the cold leather feels welcoming on my now glistening skin.

"That was…that right there…was…" I have no words. No words have been invented to describe that. My breathing is so strained I can barely speak, even if I _did _have the words. I open my eyes and see him standing next to the couch, slowly pulling at his tie with his amused expression.

"Epic?" I quickly swing my legs over the side and stand up, stumbling into his arms. "Jesus, you've rendered me crippled."

"Like back down. I'm nowhere near done with you, coccinelle." I slowly raise my eyes to his and lick my lips. "I figured, but I want to undress you." He arches an eyebrow and licks my arousal off his lips as he holds his arms out to me. I step out of my heels and drop down a few inches, the top of my head now falling just below his nose. Reaching up slowly, I pull at his tie and slide it off from around his collar, dropping it at my feet.

"I've been dying to see you naked. It's all _I've _thought about," I say as my fingers begin working at the buttons on his dress shirt. "You're wearing way too many clothes for me." I'm fumbling nervously, the anticipation of getting his clothes off causing me to fidget a bit, but I don't care. I focus in on my task.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. You look incredible, but I can't wait to get you _out _of that." I glance up at him from under my lashes and part my lips, seeing his eyes on my chest. I haven't thought about the fact that he hasn't seen me naked yet. I'm still wearing everything I had put on earlier underneath my dress. Bringing one hand behind my back, I quickly unhook my bra while the other stays firmly planted on his chest.

I slowly slide it down my arms and let it drop to the floor, hearing a soft moan escape from him. My heavy breasts bob freely and tingle in the anticipation of his body on them. He brings his hands up and rakes them through his hair. "Problem?" I ask, continuing the unbuttoning of his shirt. He shakes his head, his eyes lingering on my chest. "No, no problem. Those could never be a problem."

I smile and push his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, reaching quickly for the bottom of his T-shirt and pulling it over his head. _Holy shit. _My breathing picks up as I run my hands over the sharp outline of his chest and down to his abs, tracing the lines of his six-pack. _Or eight pack? Jesus. _Never have I ever seen or touched a body like this. He's hard and defined, but his skin is smooth and it tenses as I graze over every inch of it.

"You're so beautiful," I say softly, licking my lips as I begin tugging at his belt. A soft laugh causes me to look up. "Can I please be something a little more manly? Beautiful should only be reserved for you." He brushes the back of his hands up my stomach and trails the underside of my breasts. "Handsome then? Superbly handsome?" I smile up at him and he nods, the corner of his lips curling up.

His thumbs run over my erect nipples. _Fuck the slow touching. I need him now. _My fingers spring to life and I unbutton and unzip him quickly, pushing his pants and boxers down, and stagger back at the sight of his erection. _Yup, just as massive as I remember. _A crazy thought enters my mind as he pulls his shoes and socks off, stepping out of his pants. Not crazy, fucking insane. But before I can think where the hell this thought came from, my mouth opens.

"I'm not sleeping with anybody else," I say quickly, my eyes running over his naked body. His waist is narrow, the prominent V staring right in the face. Long muscular legs run on for miles. Even his feet are perfect. _Jesus, his body is deadly. _I glance up at him and see his expression. He's watching me, studying me.

"I just, I know this is just sex and nothing else, but I'm not going to be sleeping with anyone but you." I'm talking so fast, I'm unsure if he's catching any of what I'm saying. _Where the fuck is this coming from? _"I want to be monogamously causal, or casually monogamous. Fuck, is that even a saying? I don't know. We don't have to be. I mean, if you want to sleep with other women, then that's fine. But if you don't-"

"Marinette."

"I'm sorry." I cover my face and feel completely mortified, but I don't stop. It's like verbal diarrhea at this point. "It's just, I want to feel you. Just you. I've never done it without a condom before and I'm clean. I've only been with one other guy, and we always used protection. And I've been on birth control for years." _Fucking hell, I'm an idiot. _"Christ, never mind. Forget I said anything. I'll go grab a condom out of my purse." I drop my hands and turn to walk toward the entryway where I dropped my purse in the heat of passion.

His hand grabs my wrist and stops me. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? We've already had sex and you've had two orgasms tonight already. You should be completely relaxed with me." I look anywhere but his face. Yearning to touch his chest, his broad shoulders, and his cut arms. I feel his hand on my chin as he lifts it to meet his eyes.

"I don't know, you're naked." I motion to the wonder that stands before me. His tight body is definitely making my brain scramble. "I'm having trouble thinking straight."

He muffles his laugh. "Relax. I _was _sleeping with someone else up until the wedding, but I ended it. It wasn't serious anyway. I don't usually do serious." _Okay, that made sense. _"I think monogamously casual is a saying, and if that's what you want to be, then that's what we'll be." He pauses and I step closer to him, granting him access to my body. He snakes his arms around my waist and holds me against him, skin to skin. The sensation warms my body instantly.

"And I've always used condoms. Always. If this is what you want and you're sure-" I brush my lips lightly against his, cutting him off mid-sentence. "It can't just be what I want. If you don't-"

"Marinette, of course I want it too. Do you think I haven't thought about it?" His hand comes up and strokes my cheek as I trace the outline of his chest. His face is completely serious, and I'm suddenly grateful for my extreme case of verbal diarrhea.

"Okay," I step back out of his arms and hook my fingers into my panties. I watch him watch me slowly pull them down my legs and step out of them, leaving me standing in only my garter and stockings. If it's even possible, he gets harder. My eyes bulge in my head as he sits down on the couch, pulling me toward him. _Oh, God, he wants me on top?_

I slowly, almost hesitantly straddle his waist as he watches me, his eyes never leaving mine. I brace myself on my knees. "Umm, I'm not used to doing it this way. I don't really know if I'll be good at it like this." The corner of his mouth twitches. "You can't be bad at it, coccinelle." His big hands cup my breasts and begin to slowly knead them, my nipples scratching against his rough palms.

Moving closer and relaxing down a bit, I gasp when he brushes against me, rubbing me in the most perfect way imaginable. He moans softly. "See, whatever feels good for you will sure as hell feel good for me."

"Oh. Oh, wow," I groan as I move against him, up and down in my wetness as his hands slide down my sides and grip my hips. He controls my movements, not allowing me to speed up when I want to or hover over him to allow him to penetrate me. I grip his head between my hands and lock eyes with him as my body responds to his.

"Adrian, I need you."

"Mmmm, I love it when you say that." He closes his eyes tightly, a low growl emanating from his throat before he opens them again. "Fuck, you feel incredible against me. Can you come this way?" He slowly trails kisses along my jaw. I know I can. This feels almost as amazing as his mouth on me. He is unbelievably hard and I'm completely drenched. Plus, at this angle, our faces are inches apart and I can see just how much he's enjoying this. Soft deep groans escape his slightly parted lips and his forehead is glistening with sweat.

I groan before I answer. "Yes, but I want you in me. Please, please let me fuck you." He moves in and pulls my bottom lip into his mouth, urgently swiping his tongue against mine. He tastes like me, like my orgasm, and it's surprisingly hot. I moan and put everything I have into this kiss. I can't get enough. His mouth can please every inch of my body, and I want to surrender to him completely. _Shit, at this rate, I should just sign the rights to my body over to him now and be done with it._

No other man will ever make me feel like this. My thighs shake against his and I move quicker, gliding up and down against his length, which is now soaked from me. My hands grip his head, tangling in his hair as my body begins to pulse against his. "Please, I need you."

As his one hand holds my hip tightly, his fingers digging into my skin, he positions himself under me and drives his hips up and into mine. We cry out together. He's so deep in me this way, deeper than anything I have ever felt. "Adrian." I go to rock forward on him when his grip on me tightens.

"Shit, don't move." He closes his eyes and drops his head back as his Adam's apple rolls in his neck, the veins along the sides pulsing against his skin. _Oh, crap. What happened? _"Is it okay? I mean, does it feel okay?" I'm suddenly wondering if I'm completely screwing this up and way the hell out of my element. But it's a justified question. I really have no idea what I'm doing here.

He tilts his head up and looks at me curiously, brushing my hair behind my ear. "Is it okay? I'm struggling to not blow my load in you right now and you're not even moving." My eyes widen and I can't contain my smile. _I'm making him lose it. Yes! _"Just give me a minute."

"Okay, take your time." I'm completely giddy as he resumes his position, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. I stay perfectly still on top of him, my hands slowly trailing down his neck to his shoulders. Molding my hands against him, I take this opportunity to feel his every muscle. I run my palms down his arms and back up again, softly massaging his biceps and triceps. Shaking down his chest, I trace the lines of his abdominals, which are clenched tight and seem to firm up even more from my touch.

"That feels really good," he says as he lifts his head and watches me. "What? You in me or my hands on you?" I keep my eyes on him as I rub him, wanting to feel every inch of his skin underneath my hands, it feels amazing, touching him like this, feeling his body react to mine and seeing him relax from my contact.

His hand comes up to my face and he strokes along my jaw. "Both," he replies, his emerald eyes burning into mine. I wink at him as my fingers trail up his sides and back to his chest. "What does it feel like?"

"Being in you like this?" I nod and he continues. "Warm and really soft." His eyes drop down between us and he stares at me. There. I swallow loudly. "It feels like I fit in you perfectly. Nothing has ever felt like this, for me anyway. Have you ever felt like this before?"

I stare at him, unable to blink as he studies my face. _What did he mean by that? Was he just referring to the sex? Or did he mean just being with me? The two of us together? Shit. _His question is fucking with my head. _I've sure as hell never felt anything like this, in both ways. I'm drawn to this man. The undeniable tangible pull between us is electric. But I'm sure it's one-sided. He's just referring to the sex._

"Never. Can I move now, please? I'm dying here." I've never been on top during sex and suddenly have a strong overpowering desire to do it and do it well. "Please," he answers as he keeps one hand on my hips, digging into my skin.

Gripping onto my shoulders, I rock my hips forward against him, moaning loudly as he slides out of my wetness. I push back and continue riding him, back and forth, up and down, bringing him almost completely out of me before taking him back in.

"Holy shit. Just like that, coccinelle," He clenches his teeth and rocks into me as I drive against him, pushing himself deeper and deeper with each move. One hand teases and massages my breast while the other holds my side. "Jesus, you feel incredible. So fucking good, Marinette." He keeps his eyes on me as he leans in and pulls my nipple into his mouth.

I throw my head back and scream his name as the fever begins to spread throughout my body. He sucks and bits me as I still my movements, arching my back to give him full access to my breasts. I look down and meet his eyes as his mouth stays latched around me, pulling my nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

"I love your mouth." A small smile pulls at his lips as he moves to the side of my breast and sucks hard, leaving a very prominent red mark on my pale skin. His eye study mine for approval. "Do that again."

He licks over to my other breast that is now being teased with his fingers. Sucking on the skin just above my nipple, he pulls back after a few seconds and admires his work. I'm marked by him, where only his mouth has pleased me and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. He's claiming my body and I'm willingly letting him have it. His hands move to my ass and he grips me tightly, picking up my pace.

"Yes. Oh, God. Oh, God." My stomach clenches and twists as my pussy aches. He slides one hand around my waist and down my stomach until his thumb is working my clit. My fingernails dig into the leather as he rubs me in the way that only he knows now. I'm pulsing, shaking against him. My climax is already on the brink before I crash down on top of him. The feel of him inside me with no barrier and now working me the way he's doing, pushes me quickly over the edge. I throw my head back and give in to the release. "Adrian, I'm coming."

His hand grabs my face and tilts it down, forcing me to look at him. His eyes burn into mine, capturing me as he grunts loudly. "Marinette, oh, FUCK." I feel his orgasm burst inside me, warm and lingering, and I never want anything more than I want him in this moment.

This is amazing. Everything about him is amazing. He pumps once, twice, three times, and stills, his eyes staying on mine and giving me the satisfaction of watching him come undone. And then I collapse on top of him, my head hitting his chest as his hand comes up and holds me there. I've never felt anything like this. Not even close. He has officially ruined all other men for me and I am perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. This is the first time Marinette and Adrian have actually defined their relationship. Or causal sex thing. I don't know.**

**2\. Marinette is the one who defines it as monogamously causal, meaning they only sleep with each other and no one else. **

**3\. This is the first time both have had sex with no condom.**

**4\. Adrian and Marinette DO wear their earrings/ring, I just never point it out. FYI, Adrian wears his ring on his right finger. xD **

**5\. Adrian does like sweets, but his favorite would be a cake.**

**6\. Nathaniel is not the only 'villain' in this story.**

**7\. Rose lives about 15 minutes away from Marinette, and Adrian lives about 5.**

**8\. I have never been to Chicago. All of these places, except The Akuma and Marinette's Sweet Spot, come from the book.**

**9\. There IS a wedding in this story; but I'm not saying whose. Alya vs. Rose, place your bets!**

**10\. Marinette orders a jack and coke, but her favorite drink is a red wine.**

**Conspiraty: See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Conspiraty: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 7! :D Went to go see Toy Story 4 today, and honestly, compared to the other 3 movies, it's not my favorite. And the 3D was terrible. But it's about Miraculous Ladybug rn, and not Toy Story 4. xD**

**Katsa Graceling: I can't confirm or deny. xD But Rose: 1, Alya: 0**

**pinksakura271: Rose: 1, Alya: 1. I say 'villain' because in all honesty, there's no like VILLAIN in this story; they just do immoral things that make them shitty.**

**Adrian: I'm glad SOMEONE thinks so. ~cheeky grin~**

**Marinette: Nah, I'm good. **

**Conspiraty: Sadly, no. It's not Cecilia. If I have a chance for her to make an appearance, then she might show up. But since I'm not done still, I can't even tell you if she will or not. And eventually you'll know. But I think that chapter comes out when I come back :s Their relationship is like a roller coaster. **

**Marinette: ~stamps Property of Marinette Dupain-Cheng of his forehead and chest~**

**Adrian: Ohhh, so you're branding me now, coccinelle? :D I'm much obliged. I don't mind this one bit.**

**Marientte: ~eye roll~ Down, kitty. We're only monogamously causal.**

**Jackiebp: Thank you! I try c':**

**Chat-and-ladybug: No, no, no! xD None of the characters get pregnant, FYI. **

**Marinette: I take my birth control pills, so no, I can't.**

**Adrian: ~smug smirk~**

**Marienette: No.**

**Adrian: But I want a baby named Emma! D:**

**Marinette: You named the kid?! We're not having kids! End of story!**

**Adrian: D':**

**Conspiraty: Rose: 2, Alya: 1**

* * *

I am wrecked, ruined, and completely okay with it. I stay in Adrian's arms for what seems like hours after we both climax. He holds me, never asking me to move or shift in any way. I can feel him slowly getting hard again inside me, but he doesn't push for us to do it again. He seems as content as I am, just softly stroking my back as my head nuzzles into his neck.

I relish in his scent, the smell of him after sex. He still smells like citrus, but it's mixed with sweat and I know right then that nothing will ever smell this good. Or feel this good. Which I hate myself for thinking. His air is the only air I want to breathe now, and it does me no good to think like this. But I can't help it. I'm officially screwed and I know it.

We spend an hour on the couch together, laughing and talking as he holds me against him. I feel terribly embarrassed for not knowing minor details about the man who brought me the most pleasure I've ever experienced. Like the fact that he is 28 years old. He grew up in Paris and graduated from the university of Chicago when he was 26 with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Accounting and a Master's in Business Administration. He made CEO when he was 28 which sounds like a major feat for someone so young.

The man is smart as he is attractive, and I feel completely relaxed listening to him talk about college and his family. He has no siblings, but has a cousin named Felix, and his parents are separated after his mother came back from hiding 7 years ago, but still have yet to get a divorce. His parents still live in Paris and he told me that his dad's assistant and bodyguard he considers to be family.

I tell him about my parents and how they encouraged me to open my own bakery. My parents owned a bakery while I was growing up, and while I wanted to go into fashion, after my grandmother's passing, I was determined to have my own bakery. Being an only child, they are immensely proud of me and speak of me like I've invented a cure for cancer and not a fabulous white chocolate truffle recipe. We talk about how close I am with Rose and Alya, and how Rose and Ali are practically living together now. Inseparable and mad for each other. I tell him about my morning runs and how most days I wish I had an iPod to drown out Alya's bitchy rants, but other days I enjoy them.

It is an amazing night, and not just because of the sex. I've never enjoyed just talking with someone they way I do with Adrian. I don't want to move at all. I could stay in his arms all night, but I know I shouldn't. No sleepovers. After a few hours, I ask him to drive me home, and the look on his face when we pull up in the front of the bakery is priceless. He had no idea I live here.

_Of course, he wouldn't know that; you aren't dating, Marinette. _I kiss him briefly goodnight, wanting more than anything to invite him inside to see my place, but I don't. I manage to be strong in this one moment. This is just sex, and if I want to keep doing this with Adrian, I need to remember that.

* * *

I haven't seen or talked to him since our amazing fuck fest on Tuesday, which is making things easier and harder at the same time. Easier because I'm realizing he sees this for what it is and it's making me keep myself in check. And harder because a part of me doesn't want to see it this way anymore. I spend all day Wednesday staring at my cell phone, waiting for a text or a call from him, until I stupidly realize he never actually got my number from me. The one time he had called me, he'd called the shop directly.

Thursday, Alya and I are slammed with four consultations, two weddings, an anniversary cake, and a birthday cake request. The wedding consultations both take forever because the brides have decided to include the grooms' inputs and no one can decide on anything. Luckily for me, Alya is great at getting people to compromise, a trait that I love more and more about her with each passing wedding consultation.

After I've finished up with my meetings, I spend the rest of the evening in the kitchen throwing together the tarts I'd promised the gentleman on Monday. They're relatively easy to make after I fuck up the first one royally. I end up using strawberries, kiwi, and mangos, and then top the tarts with an apricot jam. After managing to only eat one of them, I pass out in my bed and dream the same recurring Adrian sex dreams, which keep getting better. I've stopped fighting it. It is useless really. Besides, the sleep I'm now getting is some of the best I've ever gotten. Especially when I wake up from an orgasm.

* * *

Standing behind the count at 11:30 A.M. on Friday, I let my mind wander to what Adrian is doing at this exact moment. I can picture him strikingly sitting behind his desk, working on some audit or whatever and doing it in a way that only he can make sexy. His hair is a right sexy mess, his emerald eyes are narrowed in on his task, and his massive erection is waiting for me.

The shop door opens and I shake my head to clear it. "Something or someone on your mind, Mari? I know that look." Alya strolls in, returning from our favorite little sandwich shop down the street and placing the bag of the best chicken salad sandwiches in Chicago in front of me. My mouth begins to water at the smell and I suddenly realize that all I've eaten the past four days has been predominantly sugar. _I'm going to develop diabetes if I don't watch myself._

"No, nothing on my mind except for this sandwich that I'm about to destroy." The bell on the front door rings and I glance up, my heart thumping hard against my bones at the sight of the delivery man. Alya hurriedly scurries to my side. "Ooohhh, goody. Today has sucked ass and I need something romantic from my favorite numbers guy." The delivery man smiles and places a small brown envelope onto the counter, handing me a slip to sign on his clipboard.

"_Your _favorite numbers guy? And what about Nino?" I ask, handing the man back his paperwork and staring at him suspiciously when he doesn't exit the shop. "He's not a numbers guy. He's a lawyer. A hot ass lawyer who is taking me someplace uber fancy tonight."

"Awesome. Did you need something else?" I ask the man who stands patiently waiting. "I've been instructed to wait until _after _you've read the letter to leave," he stands nonchalantly. "Oh, okay." I turn to Alya who looks at me like she has no idea what is going on either as I open the envelope and pull out a small card. My heart begins hammering out of my chest and I automatically reach up and place my free hand over it.

_**Marinette,**_

_**It's come to my attention that the only number I have for you is the bakery number. Now how am I supposed to send you text messages saying I want you to sit on my face? Or I can't stop thinking about the way it felt to be inside you? OR I want to see you sometime this weekend if you're free. Please be free. **_

_**X Adrian**_

_**P.S. If you would like these sorts of messages, please give your number to Kim.**_

_Oh, man. _I sigh loudly as Alya snatches the note out of my hand. Finding my notepad under the counter, I bite my cheek to stop from smiling so much as I scribble down my cell number and hand it directly to Kim, the delivery man.

"Thanks, Ms. Marinette. Have a great day," he says, turning quickly and walking out of the shop. "He wants you to sit on his face? Well, that's it, Nino needs to take lessons from Adrian on explicit letter writing." She hands me back the note and I place it back in its small envelope, putting it under the counter where I'm now storing them in a small tin.

"You know you're practically swooning over there, right?" she says to me as I pull my hair up into a high messy bun. "Swooning? Who the fuck says swooning? What are you, ninety?" I pull a few stray pieces out and tuck them behind my ears.

She pulls her sandwich out and hands me mine and we start digging in. "So, what did he mean by 'the way it felt to be inside you'? I mean, you've already had sex with him, so why would he…oh…oh, my God. DID YOU FUCK HIM WITHOUT A CONDOM?!" She spits bits of chicken salad at me as she shouts hysterically.

"Jesus. Close your mouth. I'd prefer to not be covered in your sandwich." _Crap. I really didn't want Alya to know about this, but I manage to forget how fucking insightful she is sometimes. _I grunt loudly before I answer. "Even though it's none of your business, yes, I did." I make a face and wipe a hunk of mayo off my apron that had managed to hit me in the middle of my shop logo.

Slamming her hand on the counter for dramatic effect, like she needed it, she finally speaks after chewing and swallowing her bite. "That's fucking huge and really fucking serious. _I've _never even done that. Shit, how was it? Good enough to swear off condoms permanently?" She smiles wickedly at me as I nod slowly.

"With him? Yes, absolutely. It was perfect."

"So you two are officially a couple now? Fuck yes. That's what I'm talking about, bitch." She holds her hand up for me to high-five her. I shake my head as I chew up my bite. _Damn it. Thanks for the reminder. _

"No, we're not a couple. We're monogamously causal." I take another bite out of my to-die-for sandwich. "What the fuck does that mean?" I swallow my bite and stare at my sandwich, avoiding her judging stare. "It means we're not serious, but we're only sleeping with each other. So it's still causal and only about sex." I feel a sharp pain in my chest. "Now that we both have established that we'll only be with each other in that way, we don't have to use condoms. Besides, he was my first and I was his." _And that part right there eases that pain._

I glance up at her and see her unconvinced expression. "Umm, okay. Honestly, I think you're both delusional if you think it's causal for either one of you. _You _light up when you talk about this guy and _he _writes you love letters. Fuck the causal bullshit." She crumbles up her wrapper and shoots it into the trashcan. "On another note, I think it's really sweet that you were each other's first times without it. I'm sure it meant just as much to him as it meant to you."

I grumble loudly. "Shut up, it's just sex. And he doesn't write me love letters. He sends me flour and panties with tiny notes."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Want something to drink?" she asks, moving toward the kitchen as my phone beeps in my pocket. "Please," I reply, pulling it out and seeing an unknown number.

_**Unknown: There you are. Now I don't have to worry so much about Kim intercepting my letters to you. **_

I smile and type frantically.

_**Me: Here I am. And I happen to like your letters so I hope you don't mind the risk of Kim intercepting them.**_

_**Adrian: The risk is worth it, coccinelle. Can I see you this weekend? **_

_**Me: I think I can squeeze you in somewhere. I have a wedding cake to work on tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night. **_

Alya returns with two sodas and places one in front of me on the counter. "Thanks. So, where are you and your hot ass lawyer going tonight?" I force myself to keep my eyes on Alya and not the phone that is my hand.

She notices the struggle instantly. "Some ritzy Italian joint. And you don't have to hide your enthusiasm about Adrian texting you. I'm done trying to convince you it's more than you're both letting on." She takes a sip of her soda and pulls her phone out, pointing to the clock on the wall and smiling wide.

"Sweet. Dance party time," I squeal, setting my phone down on the counter as she docks her phone to the speaker station and flips to a song. Every Friday at noon, Alya and I dance and sing along to one song in the shop. It doesn't matter if customers come in and it doesn't matter how busy we are. A few months ago, I had an entire wedding party in here dancing along to "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy. It was awesome. Katy Perry's "California Girls" blares through the speakers as I spin around and begin dancing and singing to the lyrics with Alya.

I'm on a serious roll when she cuts the music and stands, staring at the shop door, the familiar _hot guy in the building _look on her face. Spinning around to see what the fuss is about, I see a very amused face staring at me. Smiling in a suit and tie, the attractive black haired with blue tips guy steps forward and tilts his head.

"Well, thank Christ I decided to stop in here during my lunch break. Otherwise, I might have missed that hot little show." He steps closer to the counter and presses his hands on the top, causing me to stumble a bit.

"Sweet Mother. You're like a sexy man-magnet lately," Alya mutters to me softly. I clear my throat and smile. "Sorry about that. Can I help you?"

"I hope so, Marinette." His eyes drop to my nametag and then flick back to my face. _Good, but didn't have the same effect as my name coming out of Adrian's mouth. _He's tall and black-haired, hair cut medium and spiky with blue tips and smooth cheekbones with pale pink lips. "My boss came in the other day and requested something. He's not feeling well, so he sent me to pick it up."

He glances down at the display case and then back up at my face. "Do you have any idea what I'm referring to because he wasn't specific?" I think for a minute before it dawns on me. "Oh, the tarts." I shuffle quickly to the kitchen and bring out the container of treats. "I'm sorry to hear he isn't feeling well."

The man smirks. "Yeah, well, I can't say I share your sympathy. His illness did bring me in here to see you." He smiles wide, showing perfect teeth and winks at me. I shudder a bit. "Jesus," Alya utters as she steps behind the register. I ignore her and the comment from the man.

"Umm, well, the tarts are 3.75 apiece. How many would he like?"

"I don't know, three I guess? Can I get your number?" I freeze midair as I'm reaching into the container to pick out the tarts. _Jesus, Alya was right. I don't think I've ever been this popular with men before. _Quickly shaking off his question, I pull four tarts out of the container and place them in a pastry box as Alya rings him up.

"I'm seeing someone. Here you go, the fourth one's free." I push the box across the counter and meet his eyes. They're the strangest color, a bright aqua. It's a bit unsettling and I quickly glance away. "Well, that's too bad. If he fucks up and you stop seeing him, give him a call." He smiles and pulls a card out of his pocket, sliding it across the table. I glance down at it briefly before flickering my stare back up to him.

There's something about this guy that I find to be a major turn off, but I can't quite put my finger on it. "Thanks for the tarts," he says, turning and exiting the shop as I pick up his card. "Luka Couffaine. Well, he was disturbingly forward." Spinning around, I toss his card into the trashcan and dust my hands off, brushing the creepiness off my skin.

"Excuse you. Why are you throwing out a hot guy's number? I thought you and Adrian weren't serious?" Alya pries as my phone beeps. I reach excitingly for it and hear her quiet laugh. "I have the _hottest _guy's phone number. I'm set."

_**Adrian: I'll come to you. 8:00 P.M.?**_

_**Me: Sounds perfect.**_

* * *

I work on the cake for the Rolling/Stone wedding all night, finally passing out a little after 2 A.M. it's one of the prettiest cakes I've made yet. The bride has requested edible cherry blossoms along the base of each tier, and I've surprised myself at just how realistic they've turned out, I snap a close-up picture of one before sending it to Adrian, since he seems to appreciate my work. His response is nothing short of swoonworthy. Yes, now that word is being thrown around in my vocabulary as well.

Alya texts me early on Saturday and tells me she isn't feeling well, thinking she had some bad food at the restaurant with Nino and is being taken care of all day. I'm sure that means not just in a _bring you chicken soup and popsicles _kind of way. This means I'll be making the cake delivery on my own today.

I'm a bit nervous. I haven't done this in years, the last time being when Alya spent a weekend with a very hot French guy she met at a club. They fucked and fought while I busted my ass trying to carry a six-tiered cake up a huge flight of stairs. She paid for that one for weeks.

I stare out at Tikki through my shop window. The van is pulled up in front of the shop, back door wide open and ready for me to slide the cake inside. It's almost noon and I need to leave now if I am going to make it to the reception hall to drop off the cake in time. Traffic is always a nightmare on Saturdays, and I know it's going to take me longer than I would like to get there. I'm stalling, not really wanting to attempt to carry the cake by myself and possibly having a major mishap. "Damn it, Alya."

I grab my phone out of my pocket and scroll to my favorite wedding planner's contact info. "Hello, sweets," she sings with her chipper _I'm going to keep everybody in this goddamned wedding party calm _voice. I chuckle into the phone.

"Hey. I'm just now leaving to drop the cake off, so I might be a bit late."

"We're running late as it is, so no worries. This fucking bride is driving me insane." She sighs dramatically. "I seriously feel bad for her groom. Pretty sure he's in for a lifetime of annoyance." I hear commotion in the background and can only imagine what Rose is dealing with. She's had some doozy brides.

I sigh in relief. "Thank God. I'm flying solo today since Alya is playing house with Nino. I really hate doing deliveries alone." I hear her gasp dramatically. "What are you doing? Go find the preacher. He's been MIA for 20 minutes. Sorry, I gotta go, Mari. This wedding isn't going to start at all without me. Hey, are we still on for a much needed girls' day tomorrow?" I jump in excitement, almost having completely forgotten about the massages and facials we booked weeks ago after declaring how little we see of each other.

"Yes. I'm so ready for the spa and my Rosie time. Good luck with your nightmare bride."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Bye, Mari." I click end and turn around, staring at the cake down as it sits on my side table that I do consultations at. 'All right, it's just you and me. Don't fucking piss me off and I won't eat you. Got it?"

I prop the front door open and drop down, carefully, and oh, so slowly picking up the cake and carrying it out to Tikki's back door. Setting it down the ledge, I ease it inside while holding my breath and saying my prayer I can think of silently. After successfully putting it where I want it, I close my eyes tightly and force the air out of my lungs.

_Okay, half the battle's over. _Moving the holder in place that keeps the cakes from sliding all around the back of the van, I secure everything tightly and close the back doors. Spinning around to walk to the driver's side, I'm halted immediately as I run straight into a brick wall of a chest. _Oh, terrific._

"Jesus Christ, Nathaniel, you scared the shit out of me." I push away from him as he lets out a small annoying laugh. "Sorry, Netty." _Ugh. _I hate when he calls me that. I can't handle when anyone else calls me that since he started calling me that two years ago.

"What do you want? I'm running late and really don't have time to chat." Nor do I want to. I move to step around him when his arm shoots out and grips my waist. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on, baby. I saw the way you looked at me at the wedding." He pins me against the van, grinding his erection into my hip. I'm struggling against him, but his grip is firm. Really firm. "You still want this. I can tell."

"Are you insane? Get the fuck off me!" I yell, whipping my head from side to side at the dead street around us. Figures, any other time of day people are bustling up and down the sidewalks. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know you prefer married men now. Give it up, baby. It's all good. Chloe apparently likes to fuck around behind my back, so I can do the same to her." His breath reeks of alcohol and my shoulders begin to burn where he's squeezing me, pressing my body into the side of my van. He runs his tongue over my ear and I buck against him. "Still sweet."

I continue pushing against his chest, trying to back him off a bit. "You're disgusting. I'm not interested. I'll never be interested again. Fuck, you're hurting me, Nathaniel. Let go!" His fingers are digging into my skin and I want to cry, but I somehow manage to hold it in. I've cried enough over this asshole.

He pulls me toward him and then slams me once more against the van, this time knocking the air out of my lungs and dropping me to my knees. I fall over onto my side, gasping for air as he bends down and leans his face into mine. "Your loss," he whispers and storms away as I finally take in enough air to calm my screaming lungs.

I cough and wheeze, clutching at my chest as I struggle to pull myself up onto my feet. _What the fuck? _What just happened? Nathaniel turned psychotic; that's what happened. My entire body is in pain and I want to go back inside and nurse my wounds, but I can't. "Fucking hell," I whimper as I climb into Tikki and start her up. I pull the visor down and quickly try to recover my appearance so I don't look like I just got molested in the street. My hair is a mess, completely unraveled from my bun and my face is streaked with makeup.

I wipe under my eyes, removing my mascara, and clean up the rest of my face. Peeling my top to reveal my shoulder, I wince at the bright red fingertip-sized marks that are highly visible. "Jesus Christ. That fucking prick." I pull my shirt back up and cover them quickly, resting my head back and taking in several slow deep breaths.

_That bastard. I'm going to dismember him the next time I see him. _I shake my head and fix my hair. I can't deal with this right now; I have a job to do and I need to fucking do it. I push the events that just transpired out of my mind and pull away from the curb and to a wedding, where, hopefully, the only dick the bride will be sucking will be her husband's.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Luka makes his first appearance! He also works for Chloe's dad, but it'll be explained in his next appearance.**

**2\. The Rolling/Stone Wedding cake is Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling's wedding cake. (I was running out of ships.)**

**3\. Kim also makes an appearance as the delivery man who sends Adrian's flirty notes.**

**4\. Nathaniel found out about Chloe's dick sucking...during the honeymoon.**

**5\. As Adrian mentioned, his parents are separated. They can't seem to agree what's best for their relationship. Emilie wants to break up while Gabriel can't let her go. So that's why they've been separated ever since she returned. **

**6\. Natalie and his bodyguard don't make an appearance, they're only mentioned.**

**7\. One of the upcoming chapters has a very...sweet taste to it. I just can't remember which one.**

**8\. I made Marinette more sassy and teasy because I think it's funny to their relationship. xD **

**9\. Marinette will be fine, I swear. But she won't be able to hide her bruises.**

**10\. Marinette hates the nickname Netty because it sounds dumb. And it came from a dummy, AKA Nathaniel.**

**11\. The original song the girls' dance to was a Justin Timberlake song, but I like the California Girls song better.**

**Conspiraty: See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**pinksakura271: I haven't seen much interaction with them, I am behind so I don't even know the latest episode, but there was hints she liked him in one episode I don't remember the name of it. I don't have any place to put Natalie, so I didn't put her in. I needed someone to flirt with Mari, and I went with Luka. I don't think he'll make an appearance, only a name mention. Adrian ALSO claims it a causal thing, so it's the best thing for both of them right now, even if Marinette has never done causal and doesn't know how to handle it. It was the kind of cake in the book, so I kept it. ~shrugs~**

**Jagged: Duhhh. **

**Don't worry, he gets his karma. **

**Nino: I don't handle hot headed blondes. I can't get involved with someone's case if I know them too personally.**

**Adrian: ~eye roll~**

**Chat-and-ladybug: Thank you! :D**

**DorkyReader04: I literally had to google this lyric because in my mind I was like "...What song is this person referring to?" and then I found it it's the Prince Ali song because I didn't remember that lyric. xD Even while I'm typing this now, I still can't recall what part of the song that is. I like that song too! Thank you! :D**

**LuNa3300: Child, at this point, EVERYBODY wants to kill him. Thank you! **

**Oh, and there's a masturbation scene in here somewhere, starts around when Marinette gets a chair. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Everything involving the cake delivery went smoothly. Everything except for what happened before the actual cake delivery. Soaking my sore muscles in my tub, I run through the events that transpired several hours ago in my head. Nathaniel was never aggressive with me when we were together. He never put his hands on me like that before. So I can only chalk up his fucked up behavior to him discovering his wife's wedding indiscretions and dealing with it like a lunatic.

I find it rather perfect that he's getting what he deserves, as long as he doesn't deal with it at my expense. One thing is for sure, if he touches me again, he won't have a dick to cheat on his wife with. I'll cut that shit off and make him eat it. My phone beeps and I sit up in the tub, pulling it off the sink and reading the message.

_**Adrian: We still on for 8:00 P.M., coccinelle?**_

I sigh heavily and stare at his message. I'm beyond excited to spend the evening with Adrian, but I don't want him to see the hideous marks that grace the skin of my shoulders and my upper back now. And spending time with him and not fucking is going to be a challenge. Of course, I could convince him to do clothes _on _fucking like we did at the wedding. That was still insanely hot. I nod at my decision as I type.

_**Me: We better be. I'm in the tub right now getting ready for you. **_

_**Adrian: Prove it.**_

_So many options here. _I slump down so the tops of my knees are sexily poking out of the water and press them against each other. I take a quick picture and send it to him.

_**Adrian: I love those legs. Especially when they're wrapped around my head.**_

_**Me: I especially love that too. Now stop distracting me. I have an incredibly hot CEO coming over in less than an hour. **_

_**Adrian: Lucky bastard.**_

* * *

I dress in my favorite pair of skinny jeans, which make my ass look higher and tighter, a tight red T-shirt that has a wickedly plunging neckline, and my black wedges. For causal wear, I have to say I am looking pretty doable. My straight blue hair falls smoothly past my shoulders and I stick with minimal makeup tonight, just some tinted moisturizer, mascara, and some lip-gloss.

A soft tapping on the glass door downstairs sends me carefully hurrying down the stairs and through the kitchen, stopping in the doorway at the sight of my date in the window. _Shit, not a date. Not a date, Marinette. _

I walk through the dark bakery up to the front door, waving sweetly at him as his smile grows. Reaching up to unlock it, I see his eyes roam down my body, taking in every inch of me before they finally return to my face. I hold my hand on the lock as he studies me. "Hi, handsome," I say, still not turning on the lock to allow him entry.

His emerald eyes are soft and warm and I'm dying to let him in. But I'm going to wait. "Hi, coccinelle. Are you going to open the door or are you expecting someone else? Another incredibly hot CEO maybe?" He places his hands on either side of the door and tilts his head to the side, arching his brow at me. _Oh, how I love playful Adrian._

"No, just you. How well can you see me from out there?" The sight of him in jeans and a fitted gunmetal green T-shirt, hugging his body perfectly the way I want to, is making me feel scandalous all of a sudden. "Uh, pretty well." He narrows his eyes at me. "What are you getting at?"

I step back a few feet and stand still. It's dark outside already, but a street lamp that is on the nearest corner is illuminating Adrian. His tall frame is the only thing I can see through the glass. I smile widely at him. "If I'm right here, can you see me okay?" He nods. "Not as well as I'd like to, but yeah. What's up?"

I pull my bottom lip into my mouth as I hold up a finger, indicating for him to wait a moment as I disappear into the kitchen. Carrying out a wooden chair, I sit down in the middle of the room where I had just been standing and turn my eyes toward him. He's studying me curiously, his eyes indicating he has no idea what's coming. Or who is coming for that matter, because someone will definitely be coming.

"Is the sidewalk busy tonight?" I ask, moving gracefully into the chair and facing him, legs crossing in front of me and my heeled foot drawing circles in the air. He scratches his head and glances to his left, then to his right before turning back to me. "No, I think I'm the only guy out here waiting for you. you are going to let me in, right?"

And that is the only confirmation I need to get the show started. "Yes, in a minute." I uncross my legs and spread them, my feet firmly planted on the tiled floor as I lean back against the hard wood. I keep my eyes on him as I slowly trail my hand down in front of me, gliding over my breasts and stopping at the top of my jeans.

"Marinette, what the fuck are you doing?" Taking both of my hands, I pop the button of my jeans and slide my dominant hand into my panties, letting out a load moan as I begin moving two fingers against my drenched clit. Adrian braces himself against the glass with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Marinette. Holy fucking shit. Coccinelle, let me in." His one hand grips his hand while the other pulls at the door handle repeatedly, the glass shaking slightly. Turning my head back, I bring my free hand up to my breast and squeeze, pulling at my erect nipple through my sheer bra and thin shirt. My fingers dip lower, spreading my wetness around and up to my enlarged hot spot as my breathing becomes loud and jagged. He begins pacing outside the window, never letting his eyes leave me or what I am doing.

"Adrian, oh, God. I'm pretending it's you touching me." This is absolutely true. I can't touch myself anymore and not imagine it isn't him. "Fuck. Let me in and I _will _be touching you." Closing my eyes, I move my fingers in quick circles. I think of the first time he touched me at the wedding, the way his hands slid up my thighs. The way he gripped my hips and pulled me against him, meeting his thrusts with such force that I thought he would break me.

His eyes, his lips, the way he filled me completely on Tuesday and the feel of his skin against my skin. How he kept his eyes on me when he was devouring me between my legs. I'm moaning loudly, working myself up, and then I feel it. The pull. The heat. Slow and steady pouring over me and flushing my entire body. I pulse against my hand, coming long and hard all by myself.

"Adrian." Buckling against the chair, I hold my fingers still but apply enough pressure to give me what I need. My eyes are closed and my head is thrown back, but through my moans I hear several bouts of pounding on the glass going on and know he's dying out there. I don't know why, he'll definitely be getting his in a minute.

Lifting my head slowly, I push myself out of the chair and calmly button my jeans before I move to stand directly in front of the door. I smile slyly at his appearance. I feel amazing and he looks completely frazzled, hair sticking out all over the place, eyes wide, haw tightly clenched. I bite my cheek and giggle. "You're going to kill me. You know this, right?" he says as I slowly slip my fingers into my mouth and suck on them. He runs his hand through his hair while the other grips the door handle.

"Marinette, if you don't let me in right now, I'll be replacing your door tomorrow." I snicker and pull my fingers out of my mouth, quickly reaching up and unlocking the door as he barges through and pulls me against him. Picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, he turns and locks the door behind us with his free hand before he brings his mouth to mine, his other hand holding me up.

"So fucking sexy, coccinelle. But don't do that again," he says between kisses, and I pull back, seeing his serious expression. "You didn't like my show? It was just for you." He carries me over to the counter and sits me down on top of it, settling his body between my thighs. His hands run up my arms, brushing lightly over my shoulders and up my neck as he slowly traces my throat with his fingers.

"I loved your show. But I don't like not being able to get to you. I was dying out there." I smile and press my forehead against his as he trails his fingertips down my neck and over the top of my breasts. "You look beautiful by the way," he says softly before pressing his lips firmly against mine. I open for him, allowing his tongue to dip softly into my mouth.

His kisses aren't urgent this time. They're slow and lasting, as if he's savoring this moment with me. Swallowing my moans, his breath comes out in hot spurts and fills me with my favorite minty flavor. I press my chest against his as his hands wrap around my waist and slowly stroke my back, my hands clamped behind his neck. We both break away at the same time, our foreheads reclaiming their spot against each other's and our uneven breathing surrounding us.

"Missed your face," I say, regretting it instantly because he didn't need to know that. _Crap. I have an orgasm and drop my guard like an amateur. _"Just my face?" he asks playfully. He brushes my hair behind my ear and runs his fingers through my hair. I shake my head and begin slowly scratching the back of his neck. His eyes close and a tiny sound of pleasure escapes him, making me smile.

"I missed your face too," he replies as he reopens his eyes and traces down the sides of my temples, across my cheekbones, and down to my lips where I kiss the tips of his fingers. His words warm me the way they shouldn't and I know I need to break this moment before I say something I really don't want him to know. I'm not only weak when it comes to sex with this man. He is slowly infiltrating every part of my soul. "Want a tour?"

His lips pull up in the corner and he steps back, holding out his hand to help me off the counter. I quickly drop my hand out of his before I become too familiar with the sensation and walk through the doorway that leads to the kitchen. Flipping on the lights, I walk around the large workbench, feeling him watch me from where he stands.

"Okay, so this is where I spend my time whipping up my miraculous creations and trying desperately not to eat them, which I usually fail at miserably." I motion around the room and hear a soft laugh from his direction. "Storage, fridge, freezer, and oh, shit."

I spot a vat of icing that I'd made earlier this morning when I was testing out a new recipe. Grabbing the bowl I'd placed on the shelf, I stick my pinky finger into the hot pink frosting and slip it into my mouth. "Mmm, yummy," I say as I flick my eyes up to Adrian who is perched against the wall. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's watching me with concentrated interest, which I'm beginning to notice is a pattern of his.

"Oh, I found this recipe for chocolate peppermint frosting and had some extra time this morning to play around with it. Until I realized I _didn't _have extra time, and I stupidly left it out." I lick my lips and his eyes widen. "Wanna taste?"

"Sure," he answers, moving toward the workstation. I hop up on top of it and wait patiently for him to stand in front of me, as his hands rest lightly on my thighs. I dip my finger into the frosting. "Open," I command, holding my finger in front of his now slightly swollen lips. They curl up into a small smile before he opens his mouth, his tongue wrapping around my finger and pulling every last bit off. _Jesus, he could probably get me ready for sex just by licking an envelope in front of me._

"Good?"

"Very, especially coming off you."

"I love mint chocolate. I think it's the perfect union of flavors." I dip another finger into the frosting and pop it in my mouth as he licks his lips. "I think you're the perfect union of flavors," he responds, causing me to grin even wider. "Want some more?" I go to reach my finger into the bowl when he grabs it, taking the bowl out of my hands, and placing it next to me on the workstation.

Dipping his own finger into the bowl, he runs his tongue along his bottom lip as he swipes the hot pink frosting down the side of my neck to my cleavage. I whimper as his tongue licks off the line of frosting he's drawn, paying extra attention to the dollop that is now dripping between my breasts.

"Lift your arms," he whispers, grabbing the hem of my shirt and tugging it over my head after I obey him. His eyes enlarge and flick from my face to my shoulders, his face hardening instantly. _Oh, fuck. _"What the hell? What happened to you?" His fingers trail the small fingertip-sized bruises that graze over my shoulders and I wince at him. Moving my hair out of the way, he leans around me and I hear a soft grunt as he discovers the bruises on my upper back.

_Shit, I meant to keep my clothes on. This conversation could have been easily avoided. Damn him and his ability to cloud my judgement. _"Why the hell are you covered in bruises?" He moves back in front of me and eases in between my legs again, commanding my attention. "Uh…"

_Do I tell him? What would he do? Would he go after Nathaniel? Is that something your causal sex partner would do or is that strictly a boyfriend move? Did I want him to care? _"Marinette." My case of verbal diarrhea suddenly rears her ugly head again. "Nathaniel came by when I was loading Tikki today to go deliver a wedding cake and he came on to me. He'd been drinking and he wouldn't let go of me even though I was screaming at him, and then he threw me up against Tikki."

I watch his expression shift right in front of me to anger. His teeth clench tight, causing the muscles in his jaw to quiver and his nostrils flare. I move back a bit. _Damn. Angry Adrian is intimidating and sexy as hell. _

"That asshole put his furry little paws on you?"

"Yes but-"

"And who the fuck is Tikki? Did he bring another guy with him?" He slams his hand down on the workshop next to my thigh and I jump. "They're both fucking dead," he says, turning away from me. I grab his shoulders and prevent his escape. "Don't, just wait a minute." His eyes meet mine and he raises his brows. "Tikki is my delivery van. Yes, I named it. It's stupid, I know. And yes, Nathaniel did this, but he's never put his hands on me before. I don't think he would've actually forced himself on me. He was probably just upset that his wife cheated on him."

_What the fuck? Now I'm making excuses for that asshole? … And did Adrian say something about a cat? _

I run my fingers down his arms and pull his hands into my lap, squeezing them gently. "Are you fucking serious?" His voice booms throughout the kitchen. "I don't give a shit if he was drunk, upset, or whatever the fuck. He touched you; he's dead."

"Adrian, please, what would you do? You can't hurt him. He could press charges against you. I mean, it's not like it's self-defense or something. Please, just let it go. It really looks worse than it feels." That is a complete lie. It hurts like hell. But I am absolutely terrified Adrian will end up getting into trouble over this, and that will hurt a hell of a lot worse than the bruises.

He runs his hands down his face before he reaches out and holds mine, his expression softening. "You should have called me. Why didn't you?" His thumbs stroke my cheeks as he studies me. I shrug. "I had to go deliver the wedding cake and I was already running late. Besides, I wouldn't want you to do something that could get you into trouble. He isn't worth it." I reach up and hold his hand to my face. "Promise me you won't do anything."

He steps closer to me, bringing our bodies only inches apart and allowing me to wrap my legs around him. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Adrian."

"No, coccinelle." He kisses me quickly, shutting me up before he continues. "I can't and I won't let anybody hurt you. He'll never touch you again. _That _I can promise you." I nod slightly. The truth of the matter is, I like that he cares about me enough to want to protect me. And Adrian is smart. He won't do anything that could fuck with the career that he's worked so hard for. I shouldn't worry about this.

"Okay, but can we go back to the frosting now?" I ask, seeing his eyes light up at the memory of it. He nods slowly, the desire sparking back into the emerald pools that glare at me. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. In this chapter, Adrian uses frosting to paint on Marinette. And I can't say anything else because the rest is in the next chapter. xD**

**2\. I don't know why, but Adrian's outfit when he gets to the bakery gives me Jesse McCartney vibes, and I didn't even google him throughout this story. xD**

**3\. There's a reference to Cat Noir, when Adrian says 'furry little paws'. You're welcome. **

**4\. Marinette doesn't have a door when she goes upstairs to her little loft, for some reason.**

**5\. Marinette wrote all of her recipes in a journal, and has no digital copies. **

**6\. Rose and Ali don't live together, even though they're dating.**

**7\. Marinette comes up with new frostings like, almost every day. New recipes are developed several weeks though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chat-and-ladybug: Thank you!**

**pinksakura271: You're welcome! Amen, sister. That chair scene was funny cause of his reactions. xD Boyfriend angry or not, tis still a fling. **

**Jackiebp: Marinette's being very calculated, but there's no calculation when it comes to love. **

**Adrian: ~pulls Marinette close to his body~ Furever will I protect my coccinelle. *-***

**Marinette: ~rolls eyes but secretly smiles~**

**Oh, and this is a sex chapter. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

I'm lying completely naked on my workbench, my thighs clamped tightly together in anticipation as Adrian continues to remove his clothing. I've never realized until now just how sexy it is to watch a man undress. But I'm quickly realizing that whatever this man does, he does it in a very sexy way.

I bite the inside of my cheek as I watch him pull his T-shirt off with one hand, revealing his brilliantly sculpted upper body. I moan softly at the sight of him and catch his attention, seeing his lips curl up in the corner. His boxers come down with his jeans and he steps out of them, grabbing the bowl of frosting that he had placed on a nearby stool before he moves toward me. His free hand grips my thigh, spreading me open, and giving himself room to settle between my legs. I feel the tip of him push against my clit and I whimper.

"Now where should I begin?" His eyes run down my body and he smiles wickedly. "You can begin with sticking that big dick in me," I answer, wiggling against him to give me some relief. _Christ Almightly, he feels amazing. _He chuckles and bends forward. "Somebody's greedy. Did you not get yourself off well enough?" He drops his head and kisses between my breasts. "You should have let me in when I told you. I would have made you come so hard you wouldn't be begging for my cock just yet." He holds out his hand to life me so I'm now sitting up, my eyes doing a quick rundown of his body and seeing him notice it.

"Yes, you caught me, I was looking, but I can't help it." I lean back onto my hands and stick my chest out. "Now, get busy."

"Are you always so bossy?" he asks as he dips his finger into the frosting and spreads a generous amount onto each erect nipple. I try to keep still as best I can but am quickly getting worked up. _But let's be honest here, I've been worked up from this man since I fell into his lap. _He looks so focused, so meticulous with his pattern he's drawing on me that it makes me vibrate with silent laughter against his hands. "Stop squirming."

He scoops another glob out of the bowl and trails it down the center of my stomach, swirling the pink sugarness onto my clit. I bite my lip to keep from jerking, watching him set the bowl onto the wood next to me and step back, admiring his creation. "You like?" I ask, my eyes glued to his massive erection, which I am aching to jump on. His hand strokes his jaw as he studies me. "Fuck, yes."

His eyes flick up to mine and I clutch the edge of the workbench with my hands. _Shit, his sex stare could melt me like a candle. _Moving quickly to bridge the space between us, his hand grips my head and crashes my mouth against his. He's rough, swiping into my mouth with his tongue, his breath hot and minty on my face. We're all lips, tongues, and bursts of air as he sucks and bites on my lip, the tiny pain of it fueling my desire for him. Breaking away to ease me back onto the wood, his tongue darts out and licks the icing off my left breast.

"Oh, yes." I tangle my hands into his hair as he strokes my nipple with his tongue, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard before releasing it. "Mmm, you taste almost _too _good." His mouth moves to my right breast where he licks it clean before flicking my nipple. He sits up and stares down at me. "Now what?" he asks, and I know the look on my face is one of pure delight. _Am I in control of this? _

"Lick me."

"Be specific, coccinelle." I sit up quickly and wrap my hand around his cock, hearing a sharp gasp from him as he grabs my neck. He shakes his head and removes my hand gently, causing me to frown. "Not yet." He guides me back down onto my back and I playfully try to reach him as he bats my hands away. "You were telling me to lick you, and I want to know where."

I smirk. "You know exactly where." He shrugs and slowly begins tracing my belly button, moving the icing around and causing my stomach to clench. "Where, Marinette?" _Good Lord, the man is persistent. I wish I found that to be anything but a major turn on. _

_Okay, I can do this. _I clamp my eyes shut. "Adrian, please lick my pussy until I come in your mouth, and then fuck me until I can't walk." Slowly peeking one eye open, I find a very amused man staring down at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. I can't help but laugh. "You're a pervert."

"So are you." Dropping in front of me, he latches onto my clit and sucks hard. I groan loudly and with my back, feeling his hands grip my ankles and plant my feet flat down on the wood. I'm completely open to him and go to drop my feet off the sides when he holds them in place. "Move and I stop." I stare down my body and look into his bright emerald eyes. "Seriously?" I shake my head quickly. _Crap. I feel so exposed like this. He can see everything. _

He keeps his eyes on me as he trails sweet kisses on my inner thighs. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Marinette? Every single part of you. Especially here." His hand brushes between my legs and I whimper. "I want to see you like this." _Well, in that case. _I drop my head back and firmly plant my feet, letting go of my anxiety and opening up to him and his extremely talented mouth.

"Oh, yes." I move my hips against him as he slowly strokes up my length and around my clit, licking off every bit of icing. I want him to pull me into his mouth and suck hard, knowing full well that when he does, I will surely lose my mind. But he doesn't. He keeps up the rhythm of deep caresses, swiping over or just under my clit and driving me insane. He only dips his tongue into me just enough to make me grip his head with my thighs and then he slowly removes it.

"You're so close, coccinelle."

"I know that. Why aren't you letting me come?" My climax is there, right there, and he's toying with it. My body is shaking on the hard wood, the slight chill of it cooling down my heated skin. "I can feel you pulsing against my tongue. I want you to come, Marinette. I really do." He gives me slow even laps with his tongue, swirling and dipping. Brushing just over my clit, I bring my hips up to make me go where I want him, where I need him, but his hand quickly clamps down on my stomach and presses me to the table.

"Please, I need…please just…little lower. No higher. Please. What the fuck?"

"Are you enjoying this?" _Lick. _"Because I sure as hell am. In fact," _Lick. _"I think I'll do this for the rest of the night." _Oh, God, he's trying to kill me. Fuck that. If he won't get me off, then I'll fucking do it. _Quickly dropping my hand to my sex, I go to rub my two favorite fingers on my spot when he grabs my hand, forcing it back down to the wood and holding it there firmly. Letting out a string of colorful curse words, I finally let myself go limp on the table and give up.

"Why are you doing this?" I whimper as he continues his torment. His breath warms me between my legs. "Because you wouldn't let me touch you. Do you have any idea how close I was to breaking through your window?" He licks my clit quickly and I pant. "I want to be the only one to give you pleasure, Marinette. Your orgasms belong to me." _Holy shit. I am completely fine with that. Yes. Absolutely. _

"So I can't touch myself anymore?"

"No, you can, but only if I am there to help you. You'll never come as hard as when I do it anyway." Another lick and I shake. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes," I agree, knowing he is indisputably right. The orgasms I give myself are bland compared to his. Even this anguish he is currently inflicting on me is better somehow. I moan loudly. "Please, you're the only guy who's ever made me come." He stops, completely frozen between my legs. I feel his hot breath against my skin, but nothing else.

_Shit, was that not something he should know? Awesome. No Adrian style orgasms for me tonight. Good job, Marinette. Brilliant. _"Really?" His question hits me after several long seconds of silence. I nod and cover my face with my hands. "Really. It's just you." Oh, those words rip me through me in a way I don't need them to. I'm going to fuck this up, and it'll be entirely my fault.

I open my mouth to say something, anything, when he wraps his lips around my clit and pulls it into his mouth. "Oh, God," I cry out. Sucking hard, then harder, he growls against me and I go off like a missile. "YES." Mid-orgasm, he stands up, and before I can protest the sudden change of direction, he charges straight into me. "Adrian."

"Marinette. Holy fuck, you feel incredible." His words are barely audible over my cries as the first orgasm rips through me and another comes up close behind. His hands mold to my breasts as I grip the edge of the workbench and hold on for dear life. "Tell me again. Tell me I'm the only man who's ever made you come." He pants as his powerful hips crash against my legs. My eyes are glued to his broad shoulders, which are flexing with each drive.

I release my lip that I've been biting and look up at him. "You're the only man. And you're so fucking good at it." My eyes are locked onto his face, his chest, his neck as it pulses with each thrust. His gaze drops to between my legs and I know he's watching himself enter me over and over, stroking me hard and deep. "So sexy, coccinelle. Christ, I'm close."

Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, his hands dig into my hips and pull me against his pelvis. I fall, giving him another orgasm as I arch my back off the workbench and clench around him. He groans loudly and pulses inside me, giving me his release with my name on his lips.

"Holy shit," I pant between quick breaths as he splays his body on top of mine. "Yeah, holy shit," he says into my neck. I wrap my arms around his back and hold him to me. I've missed this. The feel of his chest against mine, the way my skin warms instantly against his. Having him killing me slowly between my legs with his mouth is worth it if it allows me to be this close to him. As the movement of his hand, I glance down to see his eyes turn up to mine.

"Handsome," I say, smiling as if I'd just won the lottery. He winks at me and quickly kisses my breasts before he stands up and glances down at our hot pink covered bodies. "Love, I think we need a shower." He arches his brow at me and I quickly sit up, nodding frantically. _Shower with Adrian? Hell fucking yes. _"This way." I hop down and grab my clothes off the stool as he retrieves his, trailing behind me as I start up the stairs.

"Ah!" After a quick slap on my backside from him, we make it to the top and I turn around to face him, backing further into my living space. "This is me," I say, watching him take it in. it doesn't take him long. There isn't much to look at. He peers around the partition and wiggles his brows at me when he spots my bed. _No way, buddy. Not happening. _

"I like it. It's tiny though," he states with a smile as he follows me into my bathroom. Turning on the shower, I place my clothes on the sink top and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I am flushed and covered in sticky frosting, and I love it. Coming up behind me, he places his clothes next to mine and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him. Rolling my head back to rest on my chest, our eyes meet and he smiles at me. I will never, not ever, get tired of his smile and the little lines it brings out next to his eyes.

"Are you mad at me for what I did?" he asks, causing me to narrow my stare a bit but cracking when his eyes bulge. The bathroom begins to fill with steam and I turn in his arms, lightly pressing a kiss to his jaw. "No, however, if you would have kept my orgasm from me, you would be purchasing a new $90,000 vehicle because I would have keyed the shit out of the one you have."

He chuckles. "Noted. Now, let's get wet." I grin deviously and open my mouth to say something dirty, _of course, _when he stops me with his finger to my lips. "Pervert."

* * *

I've never showered with a man before, and I must say, I'm pretty sure that's the best way to go. I am completely pampered. He laughs at my 50,000 shampoo, conditioner, and body wash choices, which are stacked against the wall, and studies several before choosing the ones he says smell like me. He picks the scents I use most often and I beam inside at the idea of him knowing what I smell like.

He insists on washing my hair, taking his time and giving me an amazing head massage as he lathers me up. Washing my body, his face hardens as he carefully rubs my shoulders and my back, but get back to playful when he washes between my legs. _That _he spends a little extra time on. After I rinse clean, he drops his head and freshens up his marks on my breasts as I moan softly against his mouth. He seems just as happy about them being there as I am.

When it's my turn, I skip the loofah and squeeze the body wash directly onto my hand, wanting to feel every inch of him as I wash him. His muscles relax against my touch and I rub his arms the way I did on Tuesday, seeing his eyes close and his head fall forward. The only muscle that doesn't relax, and seems to not be able to at all during our entire shower together, is my favorite muscle of his. I stroke him long and hard, the lather building as he holds onto my waist and buries his face in my hair.

He kisses me deeply, almost lovingly when he comes in my hand. The feel of his hot liquid against my skin is exhilarating and I want to fuck him again, but don't. More than that, I want to get out of the shower and nuzzle against his chest, breathing my favorite air. But Adrian has other plans. He wants something besides frosting in his stomach.

I perch myself up on the counter and watch as he raids my fridge, his hair wet and fuckably messy. "Where is all your food? The only thing in here is milk, some weird cheese, and jelly." He closes the door and glowers at me. I', busy pulling my damp hair up into a messy knot on top of my head when his question finally hits me. "Oh, I eat out a lot. And what weird cheese?" I hop down and stick my head in the fridge, following his finger to the second shelf. I quickly close the door. "That is some old camembert, at some point it WAS camembert, but now, I'm not sure what it is." He laughs and pulls his phone out of his pocket, kissing the top of my head. "All right, well, I need to eat something besides you. What do you want? Chinese?"

I shrug. "I don't care. I'm not really hungry." Pressing the buttons on his phone, I study him as he licks the slit running down his lip and brings his cell up to his ear. I reclaim my spot on the counter as he moves between my legs. This is becoming a regular position for us. My fingers slip under his shirt and I trace the hard lines of his stomach.

"Yeah, I want to place an order for delivery. Marinette's Sweet Spot on Fayette. Yes, one order of General Tso chicken and one order of shrimp lo mein. Nope that's it." He moves the phone away from his mouth. "What's your last name?" My jaw drops open. "You don't know the girl's full name who you are currently fucking? That's just awful. I know yours, Agreste." I cross my arms over my chest and push my boobs up, seeing his eyes flick open and linger long for a second.

"Marinette." I shake my head in disapproval. "It's Dupain-Cheng," I huff. He chuckles in amusement. "Wow. That's fitting." Before I can ask him what the hell that meant, he looks away from me and pays attention to the call. "All right, thanks." Placing the phone back in his pocket, he kisses me quickly on my nose and I groan in protest.

"Why is Dupain-Cheng fitting?" His lips twitches. "Because, Dupain-Cheng means the who rises to make the bread in French." I laugh as he plants a kiss on my forehead, running his hands up and down my arms. "Dinner will be here in 20. Oh, before I forget, we're having this business meeting with some clients on Tuesday, and I was wondering if you would like to provide some of your treats for it."

I run my fingers through his damp hair, causing it to curl a bit at the ends. "I'd love to. What kind of treats?"

"I don't know. It's at 10 A.M., so I guess breakfast treats?" His forehead creases as he looks past me and thinks it over. _Lord, he is adorable. _I smile and play with his T-shirt, bunching it up in my hands. "Well, I happen to make some mean breakfast treats. How many people am I providing for?"

"12." I nod. "Okay. I'll make sure to have enough for everyone to have three, that way if they don't get eaten, which is absurd, then you can have the extra."

"Great, I'll pay you in orgasms." _Well, that is way too tempting. _His smirk lingers as I carefully think about his offer, looking up at the ceiling for my answer. "Eh," I finally reply and he wraps me up, kissing me once and then once more, longer and softer as I melt. We sit in comfortable silence as we eat our dinner on the floor in my living room. Adrian makes sure to point out that I am indeed hungry, watching me with amusement as I tear into both his orders.

And I make sure to point out that he is the one who ate _most _of the frosting. I exhale heavily and lean against the partition, resting my hand on my belly as he sticks the leftovers in my fridge and returns to sit across from me. "Full?" he asks. "Very. That was crazy good though. I haven't had Chinese since the last time I visited my parents. We ended up having a board game night after." He motions with his hands for me to elaborate. "Though Dad ended up losing every game we played."

"Wow, that sounds like fun." I nod and laugh slightly. "Yeah, my family is really fun to be around, though don't mention comic books to them. Mom and Dad have taken a liking to superheroes for some reason…"

I brush the tendril that is tickling my cheek out of my face. "Also in a typical fashion, Alya and Rose showed up during this game night drunk because both of them got dumped, and in a typical _you just got dumped and Marinette must cheer both of them up _fashion, Mom and I bought all of this alcohol and we played drinking games all night. It was really fun until we all got sick." I shake my head at the memory. "And _that _is why Tequila and I are no longer on speaking terms."

He laughs, resting back on his hands, his long legs stretching in front of him brushing against mine. "I can't imagine you drunk. Do you get even feistier or are you an angry fireball? Because, honestly, I can kind of see both." I giggle and rub my bare foot against his leg. "Neither actually. I get really loud and start giving people nicknames, and then I usually get emotional which is always fun for everybody." I laugh and he smiles at me.

"What about you? Do you get extra flirty or do you start hitting people? Cause I can kind of see both." He moves closer and pulls my foot into his lap, rubbing it and causing me to moan softly. "I don't get drunk. Well, at least I haven't since I was 21. I don't usually have more than a few drinks at a time." He pauses briefly and narrows his eyes at me. "How old are you?" His weird line of questioning causes me to give him a strange look. He notices it and continues, "I just realized I have no idea."

"Jeez, good thing I'm legal." He smirks at me and I shake my head disapprovingly. "I'm 27. So, why don't you get drunk?" He seems to mull over my answer with a smile. "I don't want to, so I don't. I think drinking specifically for the purposes of getting drunk is bullshit."

"Well, _you _haven't had someone break up with you through a musical number." I pull my foot out of his grasp when he starts tickling it, quickly tucking it under my other knee. I try to stifle my yawn but give in to it, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. I am thoroughly exhausted from all my orgasms, and my full belly is making me sleepy. Adrian stands up and holds his hand out to me and I allow him to help me to get to my feet. This gesture will also never get old.

"I should probably go," he says, running his hands up my arms and holding me at my elbows. I yawn again. _Damn it, I really don't want him to leave, but he can't stay. No fucking way. No sleepovers. _"What are you doing tomorrow?" I lick my lips dry and place my hands on his chest. "Rose and I are having a girls' day. We're going to the spa to get massages and facials and talk about boys." He smirks at me and I give it right back to him.

"I feel like I haven't had her all to myself since she met Ali, which I totally get. She's crazy about him." His hands grip my hips. "I'm sure the feeling's mutual. He talks about her constantly and I give him all kinds of shit for it." I smile at his admission. _Definitely telling Rose that tomorrow. _After a brief moment, his face scrunches and he runs his hand through his hair quickly, looking a bit unsure about himself. "Uh, when you get massages, is it a girl who does it?"

I roll my eyes. "And you call _me _the pervert?"

"What? Oh, no that's not what I meant. Pervert." He snorts and I shrug. _Yup, that's me. _"I mean, is a guy going to be giving it to you, because I don't think I'm okay with that." _Wait, what? _I answer honestly. "Actually, I have no idea. Rose booked them weeks ago. But, why does it matter? It's a massage, it's not sexual."

"It just does. If you want a guy to massage you, I'll give you a massage. I'd prefer it if it was a girl and not for the perverted reasons your mind is thinking." I step back and stare at him. _Seriously? _"Okay, well, I just don't understand why this bothers you." _If this is just causal, then it shouldn't. Right? _

He throws his hands up and looks exasperated. "You're right. Never mind, it doesn't bother me. I should go." He leans in quickly and kisses me on my temple before turning for the stairs. "Adrian." He looks over at me, stopping on the stairs. My head is full of things I want to say to him. I want to ask him to be honest with me, to tell me exactly why it bothers him to have a man massage me. I want to ask him if this is becoming more for him than how it started out.

But I don't. I don't ask him anything. "Goodnight." He smiles slightly and continues walking away. "Goodnight, coccinelle." I watch him disappear down the stairs and hear the door close shut behind him as I'm to ponder what just happened.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Not intentional, but the painting of frosting of their bodies is kinda a reference to Titantic. So instead of 'draw me like one of your French girls' in this story it's 'paint me like one of your French girls.'**

**2\. Adrian pretends that Marinette getting a massage from a dude doesn't bother me, when in reality, it does.**

**3\. Max makes an appearance, though not anytime soon. **

**4\. Marinette keeps some old camembert in her fridge, and I think y'all know who that reference is to c; **

**5\. Marinette mentions that her parents are obsessed with comic books and superheroes, which is a nod to the superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**6\. Dupain-Cheng does mean the who rises to make the bread in French. I googled it. xD **

**7\. If I had to guess what Adrian thinks Marinette smells like, it'd probably be cherry blossoms or lavender or roses. But it's probably a mix of roses and cherry blossoms.**

**8\. The musical break up number Marinette is referring to is XY. It was a weird time.**

**9\. The real reason Adrian doesn't get drunk is because when he was 21, that was when his parents were going through their separation, and so he drank to cope with that, and it became a problem, so he doesn't drink anymore.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Conspiraty: We've hit Chapter 10! :D Almost halfway! So tomorrow is my last day of updating, with Chapter 11 being the last one I update until I come back. I have no idea still when I get back, but it's sometime in July. I wish I could continue updating, but I'm going to have no way of doing so. **

**pinksakura271: He probably would have broken that window. It wasn't Nathaniel actually. xD It was XY, the dude who was feuding with Jagged Stone. It was in my Fun Facts of last chapter.**

**Guest: Thank youuuuu! :D She was late for a cake delivery , so I don't think she would have either way. Thank you for reading! I'm glad you love them :D **

**Chat-and-ladybug: Marinette thinks she's doing this because Adrien wants only causal. She's way into her head and not her heart right now. She has a constant battle between head and heart. Don't be sorry, it's cool xD Thanks for reading!**

**mayuralover: Thank you :D You know...I was told it was an A, and then when you said it has an E, I googled it twice...and it's with an E. ~facepalms on the table~ I'm not going to go back and change them, so I think whatever I wrote in advance will be kept. I'm currently swamped with trying to get ready with this trip so I don't have time to change it. Probably when I get back. Nah, I don't mind when you guys call me out for spelling. Thanks for reading!**

**Haynee93: Thank you :D I normally don't do them, but this story had a lot, and I needed to keep them. I feel like I'm not experienced to write about it because I've never even done 90% of what they do XDD. **

**skyadit: Yes. And that's all I'll say. xD But it happens later.**

* * *

I wake up feeling just as confused as I did before I passed out last night. Plus, on top of that fun emotion, I'm also completely exhausted after the shitty night's sleep I got. His words played on repeat in my mind, seeping into my dreams and leaving me full of questions. Questions I want desperately to have answered by him, but don't have the guts to ask.

I don't get it. Why would me having a massage from a man bother him? Massages aren't sexual at all in that setting. I'm sure they could be if Adrian was to give me one, and the thought of that gives me chills, but at the spa I'm currently driving to with Rose? No fucking way. I've had men give me massages before and I enjoy them a bit more than from women because they are stronger and their hands are bigger. I like my muscles to be worked deeply, and not with little dainty woman hands.

But never, not ever I have once felt anything during a massage from a man other than pure relaxation. Christ, more of the time I pass out and have to be woken up, drool sticking to my face and looking like a hot mess. I grunt as I look out the window. I'm tense and anxious and I need to fucking relax.

"You're awfully quiet, Mari. Not looking forward to our day of beauty?" Rose asks after giving me my alone time to contemplate what the hell happened last night. Not that it helped any. I sigh heavily. "Something strange happened last night with Adrian and I'm not really sure what to make of it." I turn my attention to her. "Do you know if my massage is booked with a man or a woman?"

She laughs a bit. "Uh oh. Did someone voice his opinion of not wanting another man touching you?"

"Sort of? I don't know. He said he'd prefer if it was a woman and when I asked him why it mattered so much because it wasn't like I was getting a happy ending out of it, he said it _didn't _matter and then he left." I rest my head back and rack my brain. "I just don't get why he cares if this is just sex between us."

She makes a sound of amusement before answering. "You, my lovely best friend, are an idiot."

"What? Why?" The care slows as she pulls into the parking lot of Tranquility Day Spa and my stomach tightens. _Fuck. Do I really want to go through with this if it's booked with a guy and I can't switch it? Do I even WANT a massage anymore? _She pulls into a parking spot, shuts the car off, and turns toward me in her seat. "Marinette, seriously? What if Adrian was the one getting a massage and some fucking hot chick was rubbing her hands all OVER his body and giving him pleasure. Would you be okay with that?"

_Well, shit, I didn't think about it like that. _"No, I definitely wouldn't be okay with that." I cover my face quickly and rub it. "Damn it. I'm such an asshole." She laughs and pulls my hands down. "No, you're not. You're expecting him to not care about you BECAUSE what you two doing is what you keep foolishly referring to as '_causal'_. But you're very hard not to care about."

Her thumb softly strokes my hand and I smile weakly at her. "Even if you guys are just having fun, he's allowed to want to keep you to himself and so are you." _God, I miss these talks with Rose. She always makes perfect sense out of any situation. _She stops lovingly caressing me and slaps my hand, causing me to shriek. "Now buck up and put your girl talk game face on. You are mine today."

* * *

The massage is, of course, booked with a man, but I quickly protest and am able to switch to an available woman who had a client cancel on her. I relax immediately after that is taken care of and enjoy my facial first, laughing with Rose as we lie next to each other on a doublewide table and get pampered together. I hadn't realized she had made it so we will attached to the hip all day, but am instantly grateful.

As we are left alone to let our masks dry, I take her silence as my opportunity to spill my juice. "So Adrian told me last night that Ali talks about you constantly. Just thought you should know." I crack a smile and hear her react next to me, a soft gasp coming from her lips. "Oh, man. I think I love him, Marinette. Like totally head over heels, I want to spend the rest of my life with him kind of love. Is that crazy? I mean, we've only known each other for a few months and I've already picked out my fucking wedding colors."

I let out a hearty laugh and grab her hand, squeezing it tightly. "And what color will I be wearing? If you say something dark, I'm pushing you off this table."

"Oh, fuck no. you know I've always dreamed of a spring wedding." She grunts in annoyance. "Jesus, why are we even talking about this? It's not like Ali is anywhere close to proposing to me. He hasn't said he loves me, if he even does, which he probably doesn't. And I'm not going to be the fool who says it first and stands there like an idiot waiting for his response. No fucking way."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the perfect moment. You said he's romantic as hell. Maybe he wants to make sure you're ready to hear everything he has to say." The door opens and out two estheticians return as I scrunch my face up and feel the mask crack. "I don't know, maybe. Whatever, I refuse to say it first, that's all I'm saying."

"Me, too," I respond without any thought at all and hear a loud gasp from my right. _No. no way. I am not in love with Adrian. Nope. _"Oh, my…" she starts, but I squeeze her hand tightly and hear a yelp instead of the rest of her sentence. I stammer, "That's not what I meant. I didn't… I mean, I don't. Shit." I turn my head and see her wide eyes, a smile cracking open her face.

"You mention a word of this conversation to Alya and I will tell Ali myself that you've picked out the names of your children." She begins to silently giggle and I slowly join her. _Jesus Christ. Note to self, don't go to spa days with Rose anymore because you lose your fucking mind. _

We settle in for our massages and once again, I completely forgot about the state of my upper body after I strip and sprawl out on my stomach, waiting for my masseuse. "The fuck is that?" My best friend screeches as she settles in next to me. I grunt into the open headrest I'm staring at the floor through. _Well, I might as well spill it since her reaction can't be any worse than Adrian's._

I exhale loudly before I explain. "Nathaniel stopped by the shop yesterday, drunk out of his mind, and came on to me. I wasn't very receptive, and he didn't handle it well." I can feel her body tense next to me as I keep my head down. _Here it comes. _If you haven't had the pleasure of being introduced to hurricane Rose, consider yourself lucky.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MARINETTE! That sorry ass motherfucker will _wish _he was dead when I'm done with him!" Her voice is so loud; I'm certain every person at the spa is getting a taste of this. "You sound like Adrian."

"Fuck that. Adrian can have him _after _I get my hands on him first. No guy should ever put his hands on a girl." She pauses and I hear her tense breathing. "He hasn't…Marinette, please tell me he's never done this before." I push up and rest on my elbows. "Are you serious? He has _never _touched me before, ever. I would have killed him and you know it. Now can we drop this please? I want to relax and you freaking out next to me isn't helping."

"I'm going to cut his balls off and mail them to his mother." Rose scowls at me as the door opens and two older ladies come in. She settles down on her stomach and curses under her breath. "Oh, my. Honey, those bruises." The one masseuse states and I grunt, resting my head back down.

"Yeah, yeah. Just work my lower back and my legs please," I say flatly and in a way to let everyone in this fucking room know that I am done talking about this. Because I am. If Nathaniel ever touches me again, I won't have to worry about Adrian getting in trouble for retaliating or Rose ripping his heart out of his chest, because I will end him myself.

* * *

"I wanted to make a quick stop before we went to lunch. That okay with you?" she asks after pulling onto the highway. My eyes are heavy and I feel completely relaxed after our day together, which is nice considering how stressed out I was when the day started. "Yeah, I don't care. Hey, have you heard from Alya at all? I know she's spending the weekend with Nino, but when the hell have you ever known her to not call one of us immediately after she gets nailed?"

She laughs, "I think Alya likes the nailing, right? Isn't she the man in the relationship or whatever the fuck?"

"I don't know. Do they do BDSM or something?" I glance out my window at the passing cars. "I mean, do they take turns being the boss during sex?"

"I don't think so. Wouldn't it be like you switching with Adrian or me switching with Ali?" She pulls off the highway and down a familiar street, turning into a large parking lot that overlooks a view of athletic fields and basketball court. Pulling behind a tree, she puts the car in park and turns to me, smiling wide.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Umm, what are we doing here exactly?" I gaze out the front window and see the crowds of people in front of us. There is a large playground filled with kids and their parents, a soccer game going on in the middle of the large field, and a group of men playing basketball. My eyes widen and I grip the seat. _Oh, my._

"I thought we'd stop and enjoy this beautiful day for a second before we stuff our faces. See anything you like?" I spot him right away, almost instantly. Shirtless in loose fitting black running shorts, Adrian dribbles the ball between his legs while Ali guards him, stepping back slightly before gracefully pushing the ball into the air and whooshing it through the net.

_Fuck me, he looks edible. _I hear my breathing quicken as my eyes take in his gleaming muscles, drenched in sweat and practically calling out to me. _Touch me, Marinette. You know you want to. _"Holy hell." I slam my head back and hear her giggle. "I can avoid lunch entirely if you'd like. Who the hell needs food anyway?"

My voice is thick and it takes me a minute to swallow the lump in my throat. "Seriously, what the hell _is _food?" she says through a laugh and I feel my body temperature rise as Adrian steals the ball from another guy and goes up to dunk it. "Wanna get a closer look?" My eyes widen. "I don't know; he's so pretty from right here. I think if I get any closer I might pass out." _That and the fact that it will probably take an army to pry me off his body._

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Christ, look at Ali. If he keeps moving his hips like that, I might come right here next to you." She unbuttons the top of her blouse and sighs heavily. "How's the sex with Adrian anyway? Amazing?"

"Amazing doesn't even touch the surface with him." I moan softly as he goes up and blocks another man's shot. "It's like his body is specifically wired to bring me to orgasm, and I mean _every part of his body." _My eyes go straight to his lips as he bites on his bottom one. "His mouth is insane."

Rose covers her mouth and giggles. "Fuck, I know what you mean. Ali is obsessed with eating me out. He has to do it every time he sees me or it's like he can't function properly. And Christ Almighty, is he good at it." I glance over at her. "Who would have thought a bunch of accountants could write a book on oral sex." My eyes flick back to Adrian as he dunks the ball again.

"Jesus Chris, he's good looking. It really is unfair to the rest of the male population."

"Ooohhh. Send him a text message. That way we can see his face when he reads it. I fucking love that. Seeing a guy's reaction to you when he doesn't know you're looking. So fucking hot." I smile and pull my phone out of my purse, thinking for a moment before my thumbs begin to move.

_**Me: Hi, handsome. Just so you know, I had a wonderful massage from a very strong woman named Nadia today. However, I would like another one from you if you're still offering. Does yours come with an orgasm?**_

I press send and watch as Adrian, after a moment, turns toward a pile of clothes that are tucked against the chain link fence. Holding up a finger, he jogs over to it and searches around before he lifts out his phone. His chest is rapidly rising and falling and his hair is drenched, sticking out all over the place. I can only see his profile and bite my lip as he turns up slightly.

"Ah. Look at that. So worth it," Rose says and I completely agree. Dropping his phone on his clothes, he jogs back over to the game with his beautiful grin. My phone beeps and I hold it up for us both to read.

_**Adrian: Hi, coccinelle. I'm glad you enjoyed your girls' day and yes, the massage from me that you will get very soon definitely comes with an orgasm. Pervert.**_

I giggle and turn to see the strangest look on my best friend's face. "What?" I ask, seeing her eyes beginning to water. _Oh, Christ. _"He calls you coccinelle? Ah, hell, Marinette, I don't know who's more romantic." She wipes under her eyes and I feel mine well up. "You better hold on tight to that one, Mari."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I say and blink rapidly, trying to dry mine up. Rose backs out of the parking space and drives through the lot, slowing down and staring past me through my window. "Hey, isn't that one of the desk girls from their work? She looks really familiar." My eyes follow hers and I recognize the girl immediately, the hair a dead giveaway. She's sitting on a bench partially obstructed by a tree and staring in the direction of the basketball game.

"That's Adrian's receptionist. Fucking bitch. She was so rude to me when I went to kill him on Monday, acting all possessive and catty. Why the fuck is _she _here?" Part of me wants to hop out of the car and run straight into his arms, declaring in front of her and whoever else wants to watch, that he is mine.

But I don't. instead, I just glare at her profile. "I don't know, but she's staring at them like a creep. Orangeheads freak me the fuck out."

"Me, too. Come on, let's go eat." Now that I seem to have not completely blown it with Adrian, my appetite is back with a vengeance. Although, it is still a bit unsettling seeing his receptionist eye the lot of them up like she wants to eat them. _Maybe she's dating one of the other three guys? _I make a mental note to ask Adrian about it next time we see each other, which I decide will not be until Tuesday. I can't see him every day. I'm already struggling with keeping my feelings and emotions out of this thing between us enough as it is.

* * *

Monday morning comes quicker than I would have liked. I pass out early on Sunday and sleep soundly, not hearing my phone ring when Alya calls in the middle of the night. Noticing the missed call when my alarm goes off, I dial her quickly, putting it on speaker phone as I get into my running gear.

"I have news, Mari. I'm on my way though, so meet me out front."

"Okay." I end the call and slip on my sports bra, tank top, and running shorts before popping into my Nikes. Grabbing my phone and my keys, I run downstairs and out the front door, locking up behind me as I begin to stretch. It's already humid out and my top begins to stick to me in the most uncomfortable way possible. Summers in Chicago can be brutal, and when you start sweating immediately after steeping outside in the early morning hours, you know you're in for a hot one.

This is one of the reasons why I don't understand the appeal for a summer wedding, at least not here anyway. Maybe somewhere with no humidity that doesn't turn your hair into a frizz fest after spending hours on making it look nothing less than perfect. I attended an outdoor wedding a few summers ago where I appallingly watched my beautiful three-tiered white chocolate creation melt in front of everyone at the reception. It was awful. Luckily, the bride thought it was hilarious and didn't care on way or the other because she was so deliriously happy to be married to her husband.

Rose worked that wedding with me and told me the couple had only been dating 9 weeks before he proposed to her, and at the time, I remember thinking there was no way in hell that marriage was going to last. How could anyone know without a doubt that they wanted to be with each other forever after only being together a few months? Rose agreed with me, saying the bride mentioned how strongly her family was against the marriage, but she didn't care.

She told my best friend she didn't want to wait any longer to start her life with him and that when it's right, it's just right. The past three summers on their anniversary, I've gotten a thank you card from the bride for helping make their day so special. And now look at Rose. She's only known Ali a few months and is crazy in love with him. _And look at you, Marinette. No, don't look at me. Nothing to see here._

My eyes flick toward the pavement as Alya's short frame comes jogging in my direction. Stopping in front of me and pulling her knee to her chest, she looks giddy beyond her usual giddy self. "Are you going to make me ask?" I question, stretching my arms over my head. She smiles and switches legs. "Nino asked me to move in with him."

_Whoa. _"What? Are you serious? That's crazy. What did you say?"

"Yes. Obviously." She jumps up and down on her feet and motions to me that she's ready to start running. "Obviously? Alya, do you even really know this guy? He could cut out your organs and sell them on eBay. He could have a weird fetish." She shakes her head. "I know him as well as you know Adrian and you're in love in him."

_Fucking Rose. Jesus Christ, I need some new friends. _"I _cannot _believe she told you that. I will cut a bitch next time her skinny ass walks into my shop." Realizing Alya has stopped running, I glance back and see her expression. _Motherfucker. She is one sneaky bitch._

"I fucking _knew _it. You love him, Marinette. Oh, my God, this is fantastic." Running up to me, she grabs my shoulders and pulls me against her already drenched shirt. "Gross, you're all sweaty. And I am not in love with him. Rose told me she was in love with Ali and I said something about maybe, possibly, doubtfully one day being in love with him. That's it. End of discussion."

Stepping back and holding me at arm's length, she studies me for a moment before she speaks. "Okay, whatever. But I think I'm in love, so can we focus on that fucking weirdness for a second?" We hit our stride and I let Alya tell me all about how she's seen Nino practically every night ever since they met at the wedding and how she's never felt anything even close to this before, which I knew already. Alya is never shy about her feelings toward her hook ups and always shares more information than I would care to know.

She tells me how they were hanging out at Nino's last night, lounging and watching television together when he just came out and asked Alya to move in and without hesitation, Alya said yes. She says she didn't have to think about it; she knows she wants to be with Nino every free second she has and she has never been this happy before with just one person. I'm speechless. I am literally without speech.

This is Alya Cesaire we're talking about here. The woman who went through other men like she was going for some kind of record. She once hooked up with three guys in one night at a club and did it without them knowing each other. Her longest running relationship was 5 minutes. And now, after a little over a week of knowing somebody, she's wifing up? I'm not sure whose wedding I'll be getting fitted for first, Rose's or Alya's.

* * *

I call Mrs. Bourgeois that afternoon, confirming the details of her anniversary cake she wants me to create for her since I missed our meeting on Tuesday. She sweetly asks me how I am feeling and tells me how excited she is to be celebrating 20 years of marriage with her husband. 20 years. I can't even imagine. She's a bit undecided about her cake flavors, knowing only her husband wants a chocolate cake, but not having any other preferences.

I smile to myself when I ask her if the two of them like mint chocolate and she squeals into the phone. Suggesting my newly discovered chocolate peppermint frosting and telling her how absolutely decadent it is, she settles on her cake and I reassure her it will be ready for pickup on Friday. After ending her call, I slip my phone out of my pocket and scroll to the contact info of a certain icing lover.

_**Me: Guess what kind of cake I get to make for someone's anniversary? I'll give you a hint. It's a flavor you seem to be quite fond of.**_

I walk into the back as Alya helps a customer, and begin pulling out ingredients. I have a good amount of baking to do tonight to prepare for the meeting I'm supplying tomorrow and want to start on it as soon as possible. I decide to make an assortment of muffins, blueberry, poppy seed, and my banana nut ones, some apple turnovers, and a variety of fruit and cheese danishes. The excitement of seeing Adrian is almost palpable at this point and I need to stay busy.

Placing my mixer on the worktop, my phone beeps and I run over to where I've laid it down on the other side of the table.

_**Adrian: Could it be a cake with a certain hot pink frosting that I licked off you?**_

_**Me: That's the one. I don't think I'll look at that frosting the same again. Or my worktop for that matter.**_

_**Adrian: Well, I'll definitely never look at my couch the same. How's your day doing?**_

I giggle and pull the baking flour, sugar, and salt off the shelf.

_**Me: Good. Busy like every Monday. I'm going to be slammed all night making the breakfast treats for tomorrow. How's your day?**_

_**Adrian: Full of meetings that I'm having trouble focusing on. My mind is elsewhere. **_

_**Me: Oh, is that right? And where is that dirty mind of yours right now?**_

I grab several mixing bowls and baking sheets and spread them out in front of me as I let my own mind wander elsewhere.

_**Adrian: Well, it's imagining you spread out in front of me wearing a dress with nothing underneath it, your legs open and my face buried between them. But earlier, I was fucking you on my desk, against my window, and in my chair. I've had a very unproductive day.**_

"Shit." Note to self, never read a dirty text from Adrian while opening a bag of flour, which I am now currently covered in. "Nice one, Marinette."

"You all right, Mari?" Alya yells from up front as I quickly dust myself off. "Yeah. Adrian is also really good at the explicit text messaging. Like _really _good."

"Goddamn it, Nino." I laugh under my breath at Alya's comment as I sweep up the flour I've just spilled everywhere. Wiping my hands off on my apron, I grab my phone and quickly reply.

_**Me: Well, I think we should be able to make it at least one of those things happen tomorrow. That big dick better be ready for me.**_

_**Adrian: My dick and I can't wait. See you tomorrow, coccinelle.**_

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. At this point, Alya and Nino are dating, if you haven't picked that up. And moving in together! :D So cute!**

**2\. Manon's mom, Nadia, makes a small appearance as the female masseuse Marinette switched with the guy.**

**3\. Rose's dream wedding is a spring wedding with colors of pink, white, and silver.**

**4\. Mrs. Bourgeois makes another appearance. I also made her more nicer because if CHLOE is capable of being nice, I imagine it's because a small part of her mother is like that too. **

**5\. Alya hooked up with 3 men in the same night, and doesn't even remember their names. **

**6\. This is Alya's first time settling down with someone, so you know he special c; **

**7\. Marinette's favorite thing to make is wedding cakes. They're special to her.**

**8\. Adrien hates cucumbers. I wonder why :D **

**9\. Alya's longest relationship was with a guy she met at the club.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Conspiraty: Hi guys! So like I said yesterday, this is the last chapter until I return. I hate to do this with only 13 chapters left, but I have no choice. xD I'll miss you guys :c**

**Chat-and-ladybug: I love her too! **

**pinksakura271: I think you're misunderstanding the events xD Let me clear up: When Marinette was talking about the musical number breakup, that was in the past, and not what happened 2 chapters ago. Throwing Marinette against Tikki was Nathaniel, not XY. XY only did the musical number breakup, and that was before she met Adrian. I do actually like Rose more in this version, she's more expressive and more fun. I didn't know how to describe her hair color, so I've been saying orangehead for now, but I didn't know that. :'D Syrena wouldn't do that. I wanted her to be more nicer. **

**skyadit: Don't cry. xD Thank you! c: You're an amazing supporter!**

**There's a quickie sex session in Adrian's office. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Alya and I load up Tikki on Tuesday at 9:30 A.M. with the breakfast treats, leaving me with just enough time to run back inside to give myself a quick once over before it's time to go. I've picked out a pale blue summer dress and paired it with some strappy silver sandals, pulling my hair up into a bun before I run downstairs and lock up the shop.

Alya is perched against the van and messing with her phone when I finally emerge. "Okay, how do I look? Professional with a hint of playful? Do you think the dress is too much? Maybe I should wear my apron. Should I wear my apron?" _Christ, why the hell am I nervous? I've supplied tons of business meetings with treats before. Of course, I wasn't banging any of the men I supplied for until now. _

She smiles and slips her phone away. "The only way I would suggest for you to wear your apron would be if you were to _only _wear your apron. You look great, Mari."

"Thanks. I think Adrian likes me in dresses." I walk around to the driver's side and hop in as Alya gets in on her side. "Hmmm, I wonder why?" She laughs as my phone beeps. I quickly slip it out of my purse.

_**Adrian: Counting the minutes. (19 to be exact)**_

I giggle.

_**Me: Oh, come on, Mr. CEO. I'm sure you can do better than that.**_

_**Adrian: 1140 seconds. Also I met you roughly 823,446 seconds ago. Now get your sweet ass here safely so I can kiss you.**_

I hear a muffled laugh from my right. "Are we going to be driver to the Agreste and Associates building or are they coming to us for the meeting?" Alya asks as I put my phone in the cup holder, grinning like an idiot. "Smart ass. Does Nino know you can get testy in the morning?"

She laughs as I pull away from the shop. "Oh, he knows, Mari. He knows. By the way, this Saturday we're having our coming out as an official couple party or whatever the fuck. Nino's idea. 7 P.M. at his place, I mean, our place. Ooohhh, I love the sound of that."

"You're adorable. What should I bring? Booze?" I ask, weaving in and out of traffic. "Obviously, bitch, and a housewarming gift for yours truly." She sneaks in that last part under her breath and I laugh. I'm giddily excited to go to this particular party, and not just because I get to see Nino and Alya together and the home they will be sharing, which I'm sure is insanely chic. Alya has impeccable taste, and even though I've only seen Nino a few times, the man can dress. But I'm also excited because a certain numbers guy that I'm crushing on will most likely be attending with me. And the thought of that makes me drive a little bit faster toward our destination.

* * *

I make Alya carry the bulk of the load as we walk into the foyer, across the marble floor, and to the back of the lobby to the row of elevators. Riding up to the 12th floor, I shift anxiously on my feet as I hold my two boxes of muffins in my hands, glancing at Alya, whose head I can't see because of the seven boxes she's carrying.

Trying to muffle my giggles, I hear her grunt and make tiny noises of protest as the elevator stops on our floor and I walk behind her, placing my hand on her back. "If I drop this, Mari, it'll be your fault. This is once again a perfect reason why we need another fucking employee."

"Stop bitching, we're almost there." I walk down the long hallway, guiding Alya along wit me, and stop at Ali's reception desk. The young lady with blue hair looks up and smiles warmly. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" she asks and I nod. "That's me. Where should we take these?"

Alya turns her body so she can see the girl. "Seriously, where, honey, because I'm about to drop all of these, and those sexy businessmen can eat them off the floor for all I care." She laughs a bit. "First door on your right. Go on in. Mr. Kowar and Mr. Agreste are expecting you." I smile at her and walk with Alya to the tall door, opening it with my free hand and allowing him to walk ahead of me.

We step into a large conference room, which has a killer view, tall floor to ceiling windows that overlook the bustling city, and a long rectangular table. A few man, all in nice suits, glance up from their seats as they flip through files while another group of men stand in the corner by the window, conversing together.

My eyes find Adrian like a homing missile. Standing in a dark gray suit with a two-button jacket and a light and dark gray patterned tie, he stops mid-sentence as his eyes fall on me. I feel it, that familiar pull in my gut that makes me want to drop my boxes and spring up in his arms. The man rocks a suit better than anyone. But instead of acting on impulse, I settle for a smile.

"Hi," I say softly as he moves toward me, his long legs bringing him to me quickly. I hear a laugh coming from the corner and think I recognize it as Ali's, but can't be positive. Right now, the only other person in the room with me is Adrian. "Hi, yourself. Here, let me take that." He grabs my boxes and places them on the table while Alya mutters something under her breath.

"I can't wait to dig into these, Marinette. My girl talks about your creations nonstop and I'm starving," Ali says as he walks up to the table and opens a muffin box. "Well, I hope you enjoy them. The banana ones are my favorite. Oh, nobody has allergies, right?" I ask and hear a round of muffled "Noes."

"Will someone take these from me already? For Christ's sake, Adrian," Alya says and I cover up my mouth quickly to hide my laugh. Adrian takes his gaze off me and grabs several boxes off the top, revealing a very red-faced Alya. "Sorry, Alya," he apologizes and spreads the boxes out at the end of the table.

Alya shakes her head in frustration, placing the remaining boxes on the table in front of the businessmen and opening them. "Gentlemen, please help yourselves to the treats provided by Marinette's Sweet Spot. We'll get started in five," Ali announces. Shuffling of papers and footsteps fill the room and I watch as Adrian turns away from the table and walks toward me. Alya steps aside and pulls out her phone, smiling at something and giving me the indication that the something she is smiling at is Nino related.

"Handsome," I say softly as Adrian stops just in front of me, his hands rubbing softly up my arms. "Coccinelle, you look so pretty. I love you in dresses," My chest constricts as he leans in and plants three gentle kisses on my lips. "And I love you in suits. I'm about to say fuck your meeting and take you right here on this table in front of everyone."

He laughs and looks at me wickedly. "I wouldn't object. This meeting is going to bore the hell out of me. Maybe I'll make you stay to keep me company." I play with the buttons on his jacket, pulling him closer to me. "If you think for one second that I could stay in this room with you looking like that and not wrap my lips around you, you're crazy." His hands grab my face and he leans into my hair, brushing his lips against my ear. "Pervert. I love that dirty mouth of yours." He glances down briefly at his watch before grabbing my hand. "Come with me."

I look over at Alya who sees me getting pulled toward the door. Before I can speak, she grins and winks at me. "Meet you downstairs, Mari." I blush instantly as I nod at her. "Don't you have a meeting to run?" I ask as Adrian pulls me down the hallway toward his office. My stomach is doing flips in anticipation of getting him alone. "The meeting can wait. I need you."

My heart squeezes at his words as we walk into his reception area. _Stop interpreting things the way you shouldn't, Marinette. _Scanning the small area as we walk toward his door, I lock onto the orangehead behind the desk who glares in my direction, her eyes going to my hand that is in Adrian's and her jaw clenching before she looks back up at my face. "Uh, Mr. Agreste, you have that meeting."

"Not now, Sabrina." Her faces hardens as he pulls me into his office and closes the door behind us, locking it before he presses me against it. "Fucking hell, I need more than 5 minutes, Marinette. I don't like rushing with you." His lips find mine and I part for him, stroking my tongue against his as he reaches down and wraps my legs around his waist. I moan into him as his erection digs right where I want it, rubbing me right where I need it.

My hands grip his head and hold it to mine as his one hand slips in between us. He undoes his belt, unzipping and unbuttoning his slacks and pulls himself free. "This is going to be hard and quick, coccinelle."

"Please hurry, I need you." My panties are moved to the side and the touch of his finger between my legs makes me gasp. A low grunt escapes his lips as he buries his face into my neck and pushes inside me. He growls loudly, his one fist coming up and banging the door above my head. "You're so wet. I love how ready you are for me," he says between muffled sounds as he pounds into me.

I hold on tightly around his neck, groaning as he strokes inside me with the perfect amount of pressure. I won't last long and I know it. I've been primed for him all morning. My legs tremble around his waist as his holds hold my ass and pull me toward him to meet his thrusts. "Adrian, oh God." I throw my head back and bite my lip to quiet my sounds. I want everyone to hear us and I don't at the same time.

Part of me doesn't care that I am being fucked hard against his door with his secretary just outside, but the other part of me wants it to be just us in this moment. He licks up my neck to my ear and bites down lightly, pulling the tip into his mouth as his one hand comes around me and holds my face. His lunges become harder and I dig my nails into his neck and pull him closer, needing him as close as I can get him.

"Marinette." My name on his lips pushes me to the top. The burning sensation shoots through my body and I lose control willingly. "I'm coming." I strain and arch into him, giving him the angle we both need to get him deeper. He growls and I feel him twitch inside me as I erupt around him at the same time. Warm release fills me and I pull his head back to allow me to watch him. "Look at me."

His eyes fixate on mine, wide and dilated as he stills and exhales sharply. Blinking heavily, he drops his head. "Jesus Christ," he says. His forehead is beaded with sweat and his hair is a right hot mess, which makes me smile. No one can pull off the _I just got fucked _hair like Adrian. I am placed down on my feet and have to keep my arms around him to steady myself.

"Wow. You might have to carry me out of here," I say through a laugh. He grins and studies me as he tucks himself away, watching me pull my dress down. "I could do that." He moves quickly to his desk and grabs a few tissues, dropping down in front of me and wiping between my legs. He discards them in the trashcan and returns in front of me, brushing the strand of hair that fell from my bun away from my face.

I'm certain I look thoroughly fucked, but don't care in the least. This man owns my body and I will let him use it wherever and whenever, and the thought suddenly frightens me. I swallow loudly and back up a bit. "I think your meeting may have started without you." I make sure my dress is covering everything, glancing behind me quickly.

His hand stills on the door handle, getting ready to turn it when he looks over at me. "I want to see you tonight." His voice is low, his eyes hooded as if he's bracing himself for my reaction. I study him for a second before I respond. "But you just saw me." I want to see him too. I want to see him every second of every day, but I can't. I'm not strong enough for that.

He moves closer to me. "I know. Is there a rule that says I can't see you twice in one day?"

"Shouldn't there be?" My questions hangs in the air between us for a moment before he nods in agreement. And then I see it, the shift in his expression that makes my stomach tense. He looks nervous and uneasy. _Is he struggling with this as much as I am? Isn't this what he wants? _I don't ask, but I hate seeing him like this, so I step in closer and slide my arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his jaw as he holds me against him.

"I just…I don't want to get too attached." _Because I'm falling in love with you and it will kill me when you're done with me. _He clamps his lips together and nods before planting a kiss on my forehead. "I know. Come on, pretty girl. I have a meeting to run." I stand on my toes and plant quick kisses on his lips as he laughs against my mouth. _Serious conversation over, playful Adrian back._

Swinging his office door open, he places his hand on my lower back and ushers me out into the reception area and down the hallway. My eyes briefly fall on little Miss Uppity, her expression cold as usual, but I don't linger. I laugh under my breath and Adrian looks down at me. "Something funny?" He stops in front of the conference room door and turns to me. "Your receptionist is kind of a bitch."

He chuckles. "Ignore her." Pulling me in for a lasting kiss, the door opens, but I don't register it until after he has broken our contact. I wobble. This man can make me weak in the knees if I even cared about _having _knees anymore. The sound of a throat clearing causes us both to look into the room at the table full of men, Ali standing at the door and wearing his biggest smile. "Caught ya. Come on, man, we need to get started."

I feel my face flush as Adrian straightens his tie quickly and grabs the back of my head, pulling me into him for a quick kiss in my hair. "Bye, coccinelle," he whispers. "Bye, handsome. Go crunch some numbers or audit something or whatever the fuck it is you do." He shakes against me with laughter and pulls back, winking before he walks into the room.

My eyes quickly scan the table for my empty bakery boxes when I stop on a familiar smirk that is plastered on the face of the man who had picked up the tarts for his boss last week. His eyes rake over my body, slow and sleazy like, and I suddenly feel dirty as Ali clears his throat, earning my attention. "Bye, Marinette," he says and I wave awkwardly, turning on my heels and hearing the sound of the doors close behind me.

_What the fuck is that guy doing here? And why the hell did he stare at me like that? _I ride the elevators down and march purposely through the lobby as my mind races. I find Alya outside in the van talking on her phone as I hop in the driver's seat and start it up. "Okay, baby. I love you, too. Bye." She ends her call and lays her head back dramatically onto the seat. "I'm in deep, Mari."

"I can tell," I reply playfully. "You are _not _going to believe who I just saw sitting in the meeting." After waiting a minute for effect, Alya motions with her hands for me to hurry the fuck up with my information as I drive down the street. "That guy who gave me his care the other day in the shop. The cocky one who picked up the tarts."

I hear her sharp breath intake. "Are you serious? What the hell was he doing there? Does he work there? Holy shit, are him and Adrian co-workers?" These are the same questions that are running through my mind. "I don't know; I didn't get to ask. I really hope not though. Asshole stared at me like he wanted to eat me." I feel a chill run through me at the memory of it.

"That's probably because he does. He wasn't shy about wanting you last week, and I'm sure seeing you again with Adrian's dick in your mouth didn't help." I scowl at her. "Christ Almighty, Alya, he just saw me kiss him." _In fact, everyone saw me kiss him. _"Okay, so you're kind of an expert at the whole casual sex stuff, right? Have you ever seen a guy who you are just fucking more than once in the same day? I mean, do you space out the times you spend together or do you just say fuck it and see him whenever you both feel like it?"

Alya chuckles before she answers. "Honestly, when I've done the _just sex _stuff before, we see each other often because we wanted to fuck often. I think as long as you both can keep yourselves from getting too wrapped up in it, there shouldn't be that many rules." She slips her phone his pocket and beings messing with it, ending our discussion.

I contemplate Alya's explanation to me as we drive to the shop. There shouldn't be too many rules? I feel like rules are extremely necessary, at least for me to be able to do this successfully. There are certain things that just can't happen between Adrian and me. Like sleepovers and meeting each other's families and doing anything too romantic or intimate.

Keeping myself from getting too wrapped up in him is the biggest struggle of my life, but immensely worth it. I want to do this with him more than anything because I love being with him. The alternative, ending this because it's too hard for me, sends a pain through my body at the very idea of it. If anyone is going to fuck this up between us, it's going to be me. He isn't going interpret things the way they aren't meant to be interpreted, and he isn't going to get too attached, so neither should I.

He's used to not doing serious, and even though I'm not, I can keep up. I'm determined to make this work and I will. I just need to stop acting like a stupid girl about it. I close up the shop on Tuesday night at 6 P.M., saying goodnight to Alya after she helps me put any uneaten goodies away. My mind has been on Adrian all afternoon, and I'm aching to be with him, and not just for sex. I want to talk to him and play with him.

I just want to see him. And he wants to see me. I had originally planned on spending my night watching television or taking a long bath, but neither one of those options sound appealing anymore. I stop fighting it and quickly make up my mind. Slipping off my apron and grabbing my purse and keys, I lock up the shop behind me and stroll toward Tikki.

Driving to Adrian's building is an easy route from the bakery. He lives in Printer's Row, which is just south of downtown Chicago, a mere five minutes away. I'm very familiar with the area, having catered to several businesses in the trendy upscale neighborhood. I like this part of the city, and tell myself I should really come down here more often as I park Tikki down the street a but and lock her up, beginning the short walk to the front of the condos.

I practically sprint off the elevator and down the hallway, stopping sharply in front of Adrian's door and looking down at my flustered state. You would think by the way my skin is tingling that it has been days since I last saw him. Slipping my phone out of my pocket, I smile and quickly type a message.

_**Me: I really want to see you tonight. Is there any way you could stop whatever it is you're doing and come to my place?**_

I wait patiently and then a thought hits me that makes me feel like a complete jerk off. _What if he isn't home? What if he's at his office or out somewhere and is going to leave to go to the bakery and I'm not there? Shit. _But just as my blood pressure starts elevating to a crazy height, his door swings open and I smile at the sight of him typing on the phone with one hand, his keys in the other.

My phone beeps and he quickly glances up, his lips parting and a sharp breath escaping at the sight of me. I'm still in my blue dress from earlier, but now my hair is down and it frames my face in soft waves. As his eyes take me in, it hits me. Adrian has stopped whatever it was that he was doing to come to me, and I know I would have done the same if had asked. And I am done trying to convince myself otherwise.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Marinette has been to probably 20 places because of destination weddings. Some have been New York, Bermuda, Hawaii, and more! Rose is the same.**

**2\. Alya doesn't like people to see her cry. **

**3\. I don't believe Sabrina makes any more appearances, but she is mentioned after she stops appearing.**

**4\. Luka makes his second appearance in the office meeting.**

**5\. Adrian keeps track of the second they met, the minute they had sex, their first kiss, and more. Probably because he's a numbers guy xD**

**6\. The only flavor Marinette doesn't make is anything too floral. Gives her a headahce.**

**7\. There are no PLANNED pregnancies in this story, unless I type one up. Sorry guys. xD **

**8\. Alya and Nino have approximately 1,243 texts since the wedding. **

**9\. Marinette and Adrien's monogamously causal sex thing comes under fire multiple times. There's going to be people who threaten their thing and someone who can't accept the fact that Adrian has moved on. **

**Welp, this is the start of my unplanned hiatus. Hopefully, I will be back sometime in the middle of July, but until then, I will see you guys next month! And don't worry, I will be getting all your follows, favorites and reviews while I'm gone. :3 Byeeeeee for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Conspiraty: I'm backkkkkkkkk! Hello everyone! I came a couple weeks ago, but I wanted some more chapters done until I started posting again. And until I finish the story, this is getting updated Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Once the story is completed, I'll go back to the daily updates. There's also something I need to address before it's too late. I am leaving for Florida for school in about 2 weeks. I wanted to get another story done before I left, but my vacation took a huge chunk of my time. So I can't promise if I'll get that story out while I'm in school, but I'll try. I'll be training for work once I get back, so right now, the estimated time to do another story is in September. **

**skyadit: I don't even remember what you're referring to; it's been so long. xD Don't cry! And thank you :D You're amazing too!**

**Jackiebp: I did, so thank you! :D I loved watching karaoke almost every night; I even did a song, but it was so embarrassing that I don't wanna think about it. And rum tasting in Jamaica was delicious c: (If any of you guys have never been on a cruise, I highly recommend, they're so much fun!)**

**Chat-and-ladybug: XD No, Luka does not. And I've FINALLY started watching Season 3; I'm on episode 11! For the characters, there is no planned pregnancies. But that doesn't mean someone doesn't get pregnant; and I will say nothing else about that. :x Thank you for reading! **

**loopyjess: They're back :D Thank you! I'm back c: **

**LuNa3300: It's a little thing some of us go through called denial. It's not fun, I went through some hard denial at one point. No, probably not. We need Luka to be alive even if we don't ship him with Marinette XD He does. Thank you, I'm so glad to hear that c:**

**industrial-sized-imagination: Thank you! :D Trust me, interesting things happen. Very unexpected. I just have to write it first...**

**DorkyReader04: XD I personally wouldn't do it, but it was funny. Thank you! I think the meeting already happened (?) Don't remember. I also don't remember who was in the lead for the wedding xD **

**Guest: I had to go, they cost money, so I couldn't not go. xD Thank you! They won't be daily, but they'll be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday!**

**PostiveCharm416: Thank you!**

**candacechristopher8: Thank you for reading! You know, now that I think about it, I don't have one, but now I just might make one! You know honestly...I kinda forgot about Lila. :x And then I satarted watching Season 3 and I was sitting there like "...Oh shit, LILA. I FORGOT about her." Another thing I realized while I was watching Season 3 is that there were SO many characters I could have used and I was STRUGGLING to use characters and my dumb ass DIDN'T use them! x.x**

**Pinkflame818: Thank you! I don't know if I mirrored them per say in this version; to me, they're different from the show. Though I can see Marinette and Alya acting like this when they're older. Maybe even Adrian. But Thanks, I guess xD Idk what to say, I see them different, I think the one who's the most different is...Nathaniel? Chloe? I don't know, for those reading these, let me know; Who's the most different from their original persona? I think I'm gonna say Nathaniel for now. **

**Also unlike me, but I have a theory. You can correct me or disagree with me, but I remember reading somewhere that Adrianette was gonna be cannon towards the end. I don't remember where I heard this, but hear me out: Since we're gonna have more seasons than we thought, I feel like the creators are gonna make Adrian and Kagami cannon and Marinette and Luka cannon(Side note I don't ship EITHER), BUT WAIT, I'm not done. While they're both dating, both of them are gonna realize that the person they're dating aren't what they want. Then both couples will break up for a while, and THEN, THEN Adrienette will happen towards the end. I'm not done with the episodes yet, but I did watch the one with Luka confessing his love and Marinette and Adrien thinking they're a couple. SPOILER: They kissed, but FORGOT?! AGAIN?! x.x Ugh. For ONE episode, we had Adrianette and then we LOST IT. But anyways, Marinette said something made me think she DOES like Luka that way, and it got me thinking. Plus, ADRIAN ships them?! Like what?!**

**Back to our regularly scheduled program. And sex warning. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

"Marinette, HI. I didn't…I thought-" I lift my hand to stop him. "Hold on, I just got a text from this crazy hot guy. It might be important." He leans against the door and beams at me as I swipe across my screen and fail miserably at holding back my ridiculous smile.

_**Adrien: I'll always stop whatever it is I'm doing to come to you.**_

_Oh, man. _I tilt my head and step toward him, kissing him briefly on the lips before I turn away from him. "Got my fix. See ya," I say and yelp as his hands grip me around my waist and lift me up, pulling me back against him as he carries me through his doorway. "Put me down, you barbarian!" I laugh and he shifts me so I am now hanging over his shoulder, my face in his perfect ass.

I smack it loudly and feel his hand pinch mine as he walks me through his condo, which I am now getting my first real look at; of course, it's all upside down at the moment. Stopping finally, he slides me down his body and places my feet on the floor. "You're here," he states as I give him a quick once over. He's wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt and looks entirely too snuggly.

I reach up and run my fingers through his hair as he smiles down at me, the little lines popping out next to his eyes. "I am, and, thank God, so are you. I panicked that maybe you were out on a hot date or something." He looks at me curiously and runs his fingers along my jaw. "No hot date tonight, I'm afraid. And what exactly are _you _doing here? I thought we shouldn't see each other more than once in the same day?"

I shrug and step back from him, glancing around the massive living area that we are standing in. This has to be the nicest condo I've ever been in. "I was feeling rebellious. What were you doing before I got here?" My eyes fall on the couch that I am very fond of as his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me back against him. "Watching tv on my favorite couch." He reaches around and plants a kiss on my ear. "Would you like to join me?"

"I thought maybe we'd play a game. Do you have any cards?" He releases me and disappears down the hallway and into a room while I turn and sit on the armrest of the couch. Re-emerging moments later, he tosses me the deck and I stand up and walk to his round dining table, pulling out a chair and sitting in it. He sits across from me and I blow him a kiss. "Handsome." I pull the cards out and begin shuffling them.

"Coccinelle, what game are we playing?" He leans back in his chair, his shirt tightening across his broad chest. _Who the hell looks this good in sweats? _I think for a moment before I reply. "I actually don't think it has a name, so I'll just explain it to you." I stand up and walk around the table, pulling my chair so that it is now next to his, and sit down. He turns his body toward me and begins lightly running his fingers over my bare knee. I place the stacked deck face down on the table in front of us.

"So we take turns drawing cards, each suit representing something different. Hearts are kissing, diamonds are oral, clubs are stimulation using your hands, and spades are massages." His eyebrows raise and he licks his grinning lips. "The numbers on the cards represent how many seconds you get to do that activity, for example." I pull the top card and turn it in my hand, showing the five of hearts.

Leaning in, I press my mouth against his and swipe my tongue across his lips as he moves with me. I savor his minty taste for five, well worth it, seconds and then break away, placing my card down on the table. "Oh, and I've kept the jokers in. you pick one of those and you get to fuck me." He puts his hands together eagerly. "No time limit on the fucking?" Dropping his hand on top of the deck, he waits anxiously for my response with a raised brow.

"No, but I would like to play a little before we get completely lost in each other, so I'm hoping neither one of us draws one for at least a couple of turns." He looks like he is about to respond, but quickly shakes his head as he picks up a card. I dance in my seat as he shows it to me. "Diamonds are what again?"

"Oral." I lean back in my chair and spread my legs as he amusingly kneels down in front of me. He looks just as enthusiastic about this as I am. "Count it out," he says, slipping off my panties and tucking them into his pants pocket. "I will be getting those back before I leave," I state, praying that he'll actually refuse me. "Good luck with it."

Burying his head between my legs, I wait to start the count until I feel the first lick. "Oh, wow. One, two, threeeee." He sits up and licks his lips as I reach the end of my count. "Stupid. I should have removed all cards with numerical values less than ten."

"You should have. Three seconds between your legs is not nearly enough time for me." Picking my card, I stand up and walk behind him as I drop it into his lap. "Count please," I say as I begin massaging his upper back and shoulders. "Mmmm. One, two, three, four, five…" his numbers trail off as I rub down his arms, digging into his muscles and offering the perfect amount of pressure. I will never get tired of touching him. He's extremely responsive to every little movement of my hands.

I move around front and take my seat, pulling his hands into mine and kneading his palms with my thumbs. "Ten." Slowly opening his eyes, he looks at me, completely relaxed and borderline sleepy. "I love it when you do that." I kiss each palm before I drop them. "I know you do, and I love doing it. You look so freaking cute when you're relaxed like that."

He picks his card and quickly sticks it back into the middle of the deck. "Hey. What was that?" I ask through a laugh, trying to grab the deck as he brushes my hands away. "Something I'm not ready for yet. Back off, Dupain-Cheng." Drawing another card, he flicks it at me and it lands on my dress face up. "Hands?" I nod through a closed lipped grin. Reaching out and pulling me into his lap in one quick motion, my back against his chest, his fingers run up the inside of my thigh and between my legs.

"Adrian." I let my head roll back against his. "Count, coccinelle." He slips two fingers inside me and begins rubbing my spot with his thumb in his perfect rhythm. I swallow loudly. "One, two, Jesus Christ, three, six, Adrian." He laughs into my ear and slowly pulls out as I groan in protest. "I fucking hate this game. We should have just played strip poker." I cross my arms over my chest after reclaiming my seat.

He quickly sucks on his fingers before he picks another card and hands it to me. "I like it." I snatch the card away from him and glance at it quickly, smiling at myself. "Not for long. You're about to hate this game as much as I do, Agreste." Turning the card in my hand, I reveal the four of diamonds. "Pull it out; I don't have all night."

His eyes widen as he reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock, holding it at the base. He's impossibly hard already as I kneel between his legs. Leaning in and planting a kiss on the head, I hear his breathing quicken at the anticipation. "Count please," I say before taking him in as far as I can. I moan against his skin and feel the muscles of his lower body tense. "FUCK, one, two, Marinette, oh, God, please don't stop at-"

"Four," I say as I give one last kiss to the head and sit back into my chair. "Fuck this game," he grunts and pulls me onto my feet, turning me around so I'm facing the table, his chest to my back. "I want this dress off." Reaching down with shaking hands, I grab the bottom of my dress and pull it over my head in one quick motion, leaving me standing completely naked. His hands reach around and cup my bare breasts, pulling at my nipples as I arch into his grip.

"I need you."

"God, Marinette. Do you have any fucking clue what you're doing to me?" His voice is strained and his breath is hot against my hair. One hand leaves my breast and grips my hips. I feel him between my lips, positioning himself at my entrance. I'm completely soaked and ready for him, but he doesn't enter me. Placing my palms flat on the table, I lean forward and feel his mouth on my back, his tongue and lips caressing the skin on my spine. My elbows are shaking and I can barely hold myself still.

"Adrian, please." I need him in me, and wiggle against him, feeling his hitched breath against my back. His hands that is holding my breast runs down my taunt stomach and rests between my legs. "You're all I think about," he whispers so softly that I barely hear it over my panting. But I definitely hear it. His thumb begins moving against my clit as he rubs against my entrance with his erection. "Marinette."

"You're all I think about, too." I drop my head down, somehow feeling more exposed than just being naked in front of him. His hand grips the back of my neck and rolls me forward, giving him the angle he needs to push into me. We cry out together at that first drive, and he starts moving, harder and harder, faster against me with such force I think I might snap in half. Both hands move to my hips and pull me against him, allowing himself deeper entry and hitting every nerve in my body.

"Adrian, OH, GOD." I shake against him, pushing against his every thrust. One arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back to him. He's still wearing his shirt and it slides against my skin, rising up with each movement so more and more of his bare chest is felt against my back. His tight muscles flex against me, the arm holding my waist contracting against my stomach.

I reach above me and wrap my one hand around his neck, the other gripping tightly onto the arm around my waist. He's so powerful, every part of him, and not just the way he moves during sex. He's in complete control of every part of me and everything we do together. Fuck feminism. I need Adrian more than I need my next breath. His words ring out around me, telling me how good I feel, how nothing has ever felt like this, how he can't get enough of me. Everything he says gets me closer.

"Come for me, coccinelle."

"Oh, God, YES." My core ignites and strikes every nerve inside of me as we release together, his name on my lips as I fall forward and sprawl out naked onto his table. He stays in me, his head resting on the middle of my back as his breath warms my already heated skin. We remain just like this for minutes, neither one of us pulling or pushing away from the other. The only sounds filling the condo is our breathing.

I finally begin to wiggle against him and he kisses me quickly on my back before pulling out, allowing me to stand and stretch my muscles. "I was getting the worst cramp. Would have been totally worth it though just for the record," I say as he picks my dress up off the floor and smiles down at me. Studying it quickly in the most adorable Adrian way, he holds it over my head and allows me to slip back into it, kissing me quickly on my lips as my head pops through the top.

"Stay here," he orders before turning and walking down the hallway and through a doorway. He walks back out and steps into another room, but now with something in his hand. The sound of running water peaks my curiosity and I'm about to follow him when he re-emerges, carrying a wash cloth in one hand and something else folded up in the other.

Dropping to his knees in front of me, I yelp at the chilled cotton as he wipes between my legs, cleaning off what he gave me. "Here, step in." I glance down as he holds open a pair of his boxers. "Well, this could have been avoided if someone didn't have a panty fetish." He shimmies the cotton blend up my thighs and winks at me. Gripping the waist band, I roll them until they become very short and look like tiny boy briefs. _Mmm, please let me keep these._

"Yes, but if I wouldn't have taken them, I wouldn't be standing here looking at your hot little ass in my boxers." He reaches around and smacks me. "Hungry?" he asks just as my stomach growls. I embarrassingly push against it and he smirks. "Yeah, well, I didn't put much thought into dinner since I rushed over here; so technically, it's your fault I didn't eat."

I walk over to the couch and plop down sideways so my bare feet are resting on the cold leather. "Oh, is that right?" he says as I hear movement in the kitchen. I decide not to look and let him surprise me as I grab the tv remote and begin flipping through the channels. I stop on a cooking show and watch with interest as the host begins flattening out pastry dough. "Do you like spaghetti?"

"Yes, I love it. Are you actually going to cook me dinner?" I rest the side of my head on the leather and play with the hem of my dress. "I'm going to heat it up. Oh, by the way, the guys at the meeting today loved your treats." The microwave dings and I smile. "Those apple things were insane. I ate like four of them." I radiate from where I sit, and then the thought of the meeting brings back the smirk I'd received before I left.

"Hey, there was this guy in your meeting today who came into my shop last week." I close my eyes and try to picture his business card. "Umm, weird first name. Cocky. Thinks he's way hotter than he is." Adrian rounds the couch with two bowls and hands me before he sits down next to my feet. "Luka?"

I nod as I take in a mouthful of spaghetti, moaning softly around my fork. "What about him? 'Thinks he's hotter than he is', that's funny." I roll my eyes and chew up my bite. "This is really good. Did you make this?" He smiles and nods as he takes a massive forkful. "Anyway, he doesn't work with you, does he? I mean, if I were to come and see you at work, would he be there?"

He chews up his bite and shakes his head. "No. He's an investor, and I have to deal with his stupid ass occasionally, but he doesn't work in my building. Why, did he do something? If he fucking touched you, Marinette-"

Slurping my noodles, I hold up my hand to stop him. "No, he didn't touch me. Jesus, Hulk, relax." I earn myself a stern look and quickly swallow my bite. "He just came into the shop last week and asked me for my number, which I didn't give him, and I didn't like how he looked at me today." His eyes narrow and his fork stills in his bowl. "Did he look at you the way _I _look at you?"

I swallow my bite. "No. You don't make me feel like I'm mentally taken advantage of. But he doesn't work with you, so don't worry about it." His eyes quickly flick to mine. "If he comes into your shop again, I want to know about it." My eyes widen. _Oh, for fuck's sake. _"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" I place my bowl into my lap._ Is he seriously going to injure every man who looks at me twice? Is he always this possessive with his flings?_

"No." He puts his bowl back down. Turning his body toward me, he pulls my feet into his lap, and his emerald stare burns into mine. "I have a huge fucking problem with guys putting their hands on you or making you feel uncomfortable. Don't ask me to not react to that." I lean forward and grab his bowl, seeing one side of his mouth curve up as I get a fork full and hold it out to him.

"You're not going to fight me on this?" he asks suspiciously before taking the bite off the fork. "No, I get it. I would slap a bitch if she put her hands on you or made you uncomfortable." His mouthful muffles his laugh as he grabs his bowl from me. "But just so you know, I can handle assholes like Luka. I just didn't want to have to run into him when I come see you at work. _If _I come see you at work."

I grab my bowl and pull another bite into my mouth, wiggling my feet in his lap. "If? No, I don't think so. I like when better."

"You only say that because both times I've been there, you've gotten off. It must be nice to have orgasms during your work hours." I move my foot and rub it against him, feeling him twitch under me. he arches his brow. "You know damn well that if I could escape my office to make you come behind that bakery counter of yours, I'd do it. And I don't just like you coming to my work to blow me or get fucked against my door."

I loudly slurp a noodle into my mouth, making him laugh. My ringtone sounds through the condo and I hop up, grabbing it off the kitchen table and exhaling noisily at the name on the screen. _Oh, great. _"Hey, Mom." I plop back down on the couch and squeeze the top of my nose. I have an awful feeling that I'm going to regret answering this call right now.

"Sweetheart. How are you? I've been to talk to you since the wedding, but your father-"

"Her father what, Sabine? Her father what?" _Oh, Lord, help me. M_y parents are notorious for both staying on the line during our conversations. "You know damn well what, Tom. Anyways, dear, are you home because we're only 5 minutes away."

"Mom, I'm fine. The wedding was fine, but no, I'm not home right now." It has been a few weeks since I've seen my parents, and I do want to catch up with them, but now is not the time. Not while I sit next to Adrian. "Just fine?" he asks beside me, earning himself a right shove. "I'm sure when you were screaming my name it was more than just fine in that moment."

"I'm going to murder you," I mumble through clenched teeth as he eyes me up with his wicked grin. I can feel my heart beating rapidly and curse myself for not letting this shit go straight to voicemail. "Well, where are you? We're in the neighborhood and want to see our only child. Are you at Rose's house? We know where that is." Mom says and I hear the sound of traffic through the phone.

"No, Mom, I'm not at Rose's house. I'm at…" My eyes flick to Adrian who is anxiously waiting for my explanation, devouring his spaghetti with a playful grin. "Would you like _me _to tell your mother where you are?" he asks, reaching for the phone. I quickly turn away from him and get out of his reach. _Well, this is just perfect. _"I'm at a guy's house. Can I call you later?"

"A guy? What guy? Oh, honey, did you meet someone? What's his name? Can we meet him? Is it serious? What does he do, Mar? Oh, I'm so glad you found a new boyfriend."

"He's not a democrat, is he?" my dad asks. I want to crawl into a hole and die. My mother has been trying to marry me off since I was 19. She wants grandbabies and she wanted them yesterday. "Oh, my God, can I please call you back?" Before I can comprehend what's happening, Adrian grabs the phone out of my hand and stands up, placing it to his ear.

_Oh, God, no. _My eyes widen and my jaw hits the couch as I slowly watch my world implode. "Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? This is Adrian Agreste, your daughter's boyfriend." I run at him and knock him off his feet, sprawling him out on his back as he holds me at arm's length. _Does the man have a death wish? _He seems completely unaffected by my move and just gives me a sly grin.

"Oh, and, Mr. Dupain-Cheng. It's so nice to talk to you both."

"Give me the phone, Adrian." I grunt and try to move around the arm that is holding me away from him. _Jesus Christ. Why does every male in my life think it's okay to take the phone away from me? _"Give it." My efforts are useless, only making me out of breath while he beams up at me like the gorgeous god that he is.

"Yes, she is very special, isn't she?"

"You are never getting laid again."

"That sounds wonderful." He laughs into the phone. I glare at him and he winks at me. _Jerk. _"I'll tell Marinette to set it up. I look forward to meeting you, too. Okay, here she is." He smiles in his minor victory over me and holds out the phone. "Here you go, coccinelle." Snatching it away from him with one hand, I give him the finger with the other, as I stand up and begin to pace. He stays on the floor, tucking his hands behind his head and follow me with his eyes.

"Hello?" I ask and brace myself for my mother's rant. I sit down on the arm of the couch and rub my temple with my free hand. "Oh, my. He sounds lovely, sweetheart. And so polite." I shake my head. "Well, I wouldn't get too attached if I were you. I'm plotting his slow death as we speak." Adrian stands up and moves toward me, brushing his hand over my chest before he walks down the hallway. I shudder at the contact.

"Oh, hush. Anyways, darling, since you're busy with your _boyfriend _we'll have to see you another time. Love you lots."

"Love you, sweetheart," Dad says. "Bye, love you, too." I press end and slip my feet back into my sandals, walking myself over to the table to retrieve my keys. _Great. My parents think Adrian is my boyfriend. They'll want to meet him now. Just fucking great. _My head is spinning and it's officially time to go home before he decides to go through _all _my contacts and explain our situation to each and every one of them. "Please tell me I didn't piss you off of the point of you leaving?" His voice washes over me as I turn and see him walking slowly toward me.

His sweats hang loosely on his hips and the tiniest amount of skin is now on display under his T-shirt. _Damn him and his body. _"Why the hell would you tell my parents you're my boyfriend? Are you insane? Do you have any idea the amount of phone calls I'm probably going to get now? Since Nathaniel, I've been able to limit my mother to once a week check-ins. But _now, _she'll never leave me alone."

Stopping in front of me, he pushes my hair back and grips my head between his hands. My face is stuck in scrunched up hate Adrian mode, but it is quickly fading due to his softness, and his hotness, and his overall Adrienness. _Stay strong, Marinette. _"What should I have said? That I'm casually fucking their daughter and not in a relationship with her? That sounds terrible."

"I don't understand why you had to say anything, but fine. Every time she calls me, I'm just going to give her your number and _you _can deal with her." Crossing my arms over my chest, I stare him down as he backs up and shrugs. "That's fine with me. I can dig for some Marinette dirt." _How is he completely calm and collected over this? Why the hell would he want my parents to think I'm seeing him in that way? _

Flipping my keys in my finger, I turn toward the door. "Everyone has gone crazy. It's decided. I'm the only sane person left in Chicago." His footsteps follow behind me and I feel his hand grab a hold of mine. "Hold on, I'll walk you out." He turns toward the pair of tennis shoes that are by the couch and slips them on quickly. Stopping in front of Tikki, I glance over at Adrian who is staring peacefully at my vehicle, no doubt hurting my precious Tikki's feelings in the process. _Good Lord, we can't all drive Range Rovers._

"Why the hell did you drive your delivery van here?" His finger traces the ladybug design on the side as he studies it in his usual Adrian way. 'Um, because it's my only car." I open the driver's side door and hop in as he moves to stand by me. "You don't own a regular vehicle?" I shake my head. "No, Mr. Money bags. I used to drive an old Corolla, but it broke down and I never really had the money to get a new car, so I just take Tikki everywhere. It pisses Alya off, but I don't mind."

Adrian runs his hand through his hair and I sigh. "Don't you dare hate on Tikki. She's the only woman in my life that has never let me down besides my mother and my best friends." He squints at me and leans in, brushing his lips against mine. "And me on that list, I hope."

"Humph. The jury's still out on you, handsome. And you're not a woman." I feel him pull back into my favorite spot on my neck. "Just give me a minute." I hear a tiny laugh as his hand comes up to hold me against his body. Even though I'm a little irritated and a lot confused, everything seems to melt away when I'm close to him like this. I inhale deeply, allowing his smell to run through me and, hopefully, rub enough to take some of him home.

"You can stay with me and do this all night if you want," he says softly. I close my eyes and shake my head against him. "Fine, but just so you know, I'm not a fan of this bullshit 'no sleepover' rule." I pull away from him and rest my forehead against his, seeing his serious expression. "I should go," I whisper and he grabs my face and plants kisses all over it as I try to contain my euphoria.

Playful Adrian is hard to let go of, but I somehow manage. Closing my door, he walks to the curb and watches me as I pull away, his incredible build slowly getting smaller in my rear view. My mind is racing as I drive home. So many things happened tonight that I wasn't anticipating and don't quite know how the hell to react to. Between him dropping everything to come to me, telling me I'm all he thinks about, and declaring himself my boyfriend, I feel completely unprepared for what to expect out of him next. Fuck my rules. Adrian has his own set that is playing by and I'm completely oblivious to all of them.

* * *

**Goddamn it, Adrian, OF COURSE you would say fuck the game and give up on it XD**

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. I did not come up with the card game XD It is basically similar to Strip Poker, but never played it.**

**2\. Out of all of the chapters I've written, I think this is the one where we really get the Cat Noir side, cause of the phone call.**

**3\. Marinette loves her parents; but sometimes our parents annoy us, which is why she sounds annoyed. Imagine her age and getting constantly asked about boyfriends and kids. **

**4\. Another rule Marinette broke was some bullshit rule about how they can't see each other in the same day (which was quickly broken by the way.)**

**5\. I was watching an episode where Rose sings, and I completely forgot she did...so she'll end up singing in the story.**

**6\. One person who Adrian has slept with is Lila, but for now, she doesn't make an appearance.**

**7\. Marinette's favorite food is Italian and Adrian's is Chinese/Thai.**

**8\. Adrian's favorite body part of Marinette is her ass.**

**9\. There is one particular sex scene that is in here, and I'm not gonna say what it is, but it involves a certain...kink. **

**Bye everyone! See you Wednesday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 13! I'm getting near the end of the story, so daily updates will be coming back soon, probably next week. **

**Jackiebp: It's hard for Marinette out here. xD**

**Chat-and-ladybug: You're welcome! I'm getting there slowly cx Currently on Chapter 19 out of 24.**

* * *

It pours down rain all day on Wednesday, preventing our usual steady flow of walk-in customers from making the trek down Fayette Street. I stay busy in the kitchen all day, which I tend to do most rainy days, while Alya rifles through my planner to make sure we're prepared for all upcoming orders. I have one wedding this weekend and the Bourgeois's anniversary cake to make, which I've decided to get started on after lunch on Thursday. In between mixing the ingredients, I scroll over the last several text messages between Adrian and myself that has transpired yesterday. He really is an expert at the flirty text messages thing.

I've just managed to slip the cake into my double oven when Alya's voice comes ringing through the shop. "Mari, you have a delivery," she sings and I move quickly past the worktop and through the doorway. Kim is standing in front of the counter and smiles at me, his gaping toothed grin spreading across his face. "Hi, Kim. How are you today?" I ask as he steps up to the counter.

Kim is the only other man who makes my heart flutter at his appearance, and it's only because he always comes with something from Adrian. "I'm great, Ms. Marinette. Here you go." Sliding a brown envelope across to me and holding out his clipboard, I sign for it and hold up my finger to him. I grab a bakery box and fill it with some apple turnovers, slipping one into a separate small bag and handing them out to him.

"Would you please give this box to Mr. Agreste for me? The one in the bag is for you," I say and his smile manages to grow. "Sure. Thanks, Ms. Marinette. See ya, Alya," he responds excitedly, turning on his feet and walking out the door. "Bye, Kimmy," Alya replies in her flirty voice, earning herself an eye roll from me.

"Seriously? He's like almost 30."

"Age is just a number, Mari." I open the envelope and pull out the tiny brown card, my heart beating so loud I'm sure Alya will give me shit about it.

_**Marinette, **_

_**Have you heard the song "Ride it" by Jay Sean? I can't listen to it anymore without thinking of you, not that I'm complaining or anything. Miss your face.**_

_**X Adrian**_

_Oh, I miss your face terribly. _Handing over the card to Alya, I watch her expression get all weepy while she digs her phone out of her pocket. "I don't think I know that song," I say as she docks her phone and hits a few buttons. Music begins playing through the speakers, music that instantly reminds me of sex. _Holy shit. _I can actually picture Adrian thrusting me into at the tempo.

"Jesus, is this it?" I ask and Alya nods through a grin. "Yup. I fucking love this song. You should listen carefully to the lyrics, Mari. I think he's trying to tell you something," she replies as she hands me back the card and starts organizing the display case. I lean against the counter, listening to the song as the front door swings open and Rose comes barreling through.

"Hello, my lovelies. Ooohhh, I fucking love this song. Reminds me of sex." She echoes my thoughts as I nod in agreement. "Adrian said it reminds him of Marinette. What you think about that?" Alya asks, and her eyes widen. "Damn. I think he wants to fuck you sideways, Mar." I giggle and smooth out my apron. "Well, naturally." I glance over at my best friend who is standing in the middle of the shop, rubbing her eyes and looking positively glowing. _On a Thursday?_

"What's up with you?" I ask. "Nothing, I just have something in my eye," she replies, as she keeps wiping below her lashes with both hands. She's really going at it and I look over at Alya whose mouth has dropped open. "ROSE!" she yells and startles me so bad I have to grip the counter. "Jesus Christ, Alya. What?" I ask, my eyes failing on Rose who is now only holding up her left hand. My eyes flick between my two best friends, back and forth, still feeling completely lost until something sparkles and catches my attention.

My jaw drops as I finally focus on what Alya has seen. Her delicate hand is now adorned with a shockingly large diamond and I scream. Alya screams. Rose screams. There is a lot of fucking screaming going on. "You're engaged?" I shriek and she nods frantically, her hands coming up to cover her face as Alya and I round the counter and charge at her. "Oh, my God." The ring is beautiful and totally her. Massive and sparkly, the princess cut diamond is surrounded by smaller delicate diamonds and gleams brilliantly. Tiny diamonds run along both sides down the band as well.

"Holy shit, it's gorgeous. When did this happen? How did this happen?" I ask as Alya studies the ring closely. "Seriously the most beautiful ring I've ever fucking seen. Damn," she chimes in as she holds her petite hand in hers. She wipes the tear that has streamed down her faces and shuffles excitedly on her feet.

"Last night. Ali took me to Grant Park for a stroll after the rain had let up and he dropped down in front of that massive fountain. I died, right there on the spot." More tears come down and she quickly rubs them away. "He told me he's loved me for so long and he'll love me forever. God, it was so fucking romantic." My waterworks are now free flowing and turning toward Alya. I see she is as much of an emotional wreck as I am.

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride," I manage through sniffles. "I'm assuming we're looking at next April or May for the big day?"

"Fuck that noise. I'm not waiting a year to marry that man. We've decided on May 17th." Alya gasps and I'm pretty sure I do also. I'm stunned, completely shocked. _Is she crazy? _"That's like, three months away," I say as the shop phone rings. "Oh, please. Have you forgotten who you're talking to here? I could plan a fabulous wedding in a month if I had to."

I dash behind the counter and grab the phone on the fifth ring. She is right though. If anyone could pull off a spectacular wedding in three months, it's Rose. Besides, I'm fairly certain she's already planned most of the details without Ali's knowledge of it. "Marinette's Sweet Spot," I chirp into the phone as Alya and Rose excitedly talk about the wedding.

"Hi, sweetheart." My mom's voice instantly sends my back rigid and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Oh, great. It's starting. _"Hi, Mom. What's up?" I ask causally. Please, Lord, let her be calling to tell me someone died or something else non-romance related. _Maybe she's forgotten all about Adrian. _I hear muffled noises in the background, most likely the sounds of my father getting shushed. "Oh, nothing much. So how exactly did you meet Adrian? I'm dying to know all about him and Google only tells you so much."

"You Googled him?" I didn't even think my mother knew how to use the internet. Now she's googling the man I'm sleeping with? _Hmmm, maybe I should do that. _

"Yes. Good grief, he's handsome. Now tell me, how did you two meet?" _Oh, you know, he nailed me up against a bathroom sink at my ex's wedding. Crap. _I need a distraction and the sight of my bouncing best friends gives me inspiration. "Mom, Rose is engaged. Isn't that great? And she's getting married this May." Nothing like wedding news to get my mother sidetracked. She's a sucker for hard gossip, especially when it involves my friends.

She gasps dramatically. "That's wonderful. Oh my, that's so soon." I hear her hands clapping together through the phone. "How lovely. Rose will make such a beautiful bride. You know who _else _would make a beautiful bride?" What? Shit! I scramble around the counter and grab Alya by the hair, a loud scream emanating from him followed by a string of curse words directed at me. "Oh, shit. Gotta go, Mom. Alya's having a boy emergency. You know her. Love you."

I end the call quickly before she can throw out any questions. _Whew. Crisis averted. _"What the fuck, Marinette? That hurt. And why does it have to be a _boy _emergency?" Alya rubs her scalp, her face scrunched up in pain as she glares at me. "Ha! Like there's any another type of emergency involving you," Rose laughs.

"Sorry. Really, _really _sorry about that. My mom knows about Adrian and I'm trying to avoid her at all costs." I exhale forcefully. "You know how she is." I decide to keep the 'Adrian telling my parents that he's my boyfriend' news to myself. I would never hear the end of it.

"Oh, yikes," she states. "Actually, that reminds me." She quickly combs through her hair. "You remember how Nino thought it was hilarious that you thought Adrian is married?" I nod as Rose moves next to me and faces Alya, her arms crossing over her chest. "Well, I thought that was weird. I mean, why is it that so fucking funny? He's gorgeous. He could have been married."

"Alya, is there a point to this?" I ask. She huffs in annoyance. "Yes. I asked Nino about it and he said Adrian is completely against getting serious with a girl. He won't do it." My stomach rolls. "When they start getting clingy, he moves on to the next one."

"Alya, that's enough," Rose says. I blow my breath out. "It's fine. I figured as much." But I wasn't expecting it to hurt this bad to hear it out loud. _Shit. _I feel like my heart has been shoved into a vice. She moves closer to me and grabs my hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb. "Marinette, I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to see you to get hurt." She squeezes me gently. "I like Adrian, I really do, and I like him for you, but I don't know if he'll ever want you for more than just sex."

Rose steps in between us and grabs my shoulders. "Don't listen to her, Marinette. _I've _seen the way he looks at you. I don't care how many girls are lining up for him. He only sees you." She speaks softly, her hands applying light pressure on my tense shoulders. He is _currently _only seeing me; I want to correct her. But I don't. I manage to paint on my most convincing _I'm not affected by this _face and smile.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I wasn't expecting this to become a fucking relationship or anything more than what it is so, whatever; I'm fine." Rose studies me closely as Alya manages half a smile. "Anyway, where are we headed tonight to celebrate?" My change of topic catches on and they both start rattling off names of bars. "You two discuss it. I have some work to do."

My stomach churns as I walk past my friends and into the kitchen. Images of hundreds of women walking into Adrian's office, closing the door behind them, and then re-emerging moments later looking rightly fucked pour through my head. _How many girls have blown him in that office? How many has he fucked against that door? _The thought of Adrian screwing anybody besides me makes me instantly queasy. "God, what the fuck am I doing with this guy?" I say to myself as I check on the cake.

Rose pops her head through the doorway. "6 P.M. at The Akuma, sweets. Love you." She waves with her blinged out hand and I giggle. "Love you," I reply with genuine enthusiasm just as my phone begins to ring. Adrian's name flashes across my screen and I hit decline. I can't talk to him right now. I have work to do and staying busy is my best defense at keeping my mind off him.

Walking over to the shelf, I grab the ingredients I need for the chocolate peppermint frosting and place them on the worktop. I reach for my mixer next as my phone rings through the kitchen. Leaning across the worktop, I see his name again and huff loudly as I press decline. "No," I state firmly. Perching myself on a stool, I begin riffling through my recipes. I really need to organize these better. And rewrite some of them. My grandmother's chicken scratch handwriting is beginning to rub off and most are borderline illegible.

Hearing the text message alert on my phone, I wipe my hands on the front of my apron and reach for it.

_**Adrian: Are you ignoring me? **_

_No, Mr. Persistent, I'm just putting some distance between you and my heart. _The sound of the song, which Alya has apparently put on repeat, seeps into the kitchen and I soften. A song reminds him of me. A song that I need to remember to look up the lyrics to. My thumbs get to work.

_**Me: No, just really busy. Rose stopped in and showed off her massive engagement ring and now I'm behind on some baking. What's up? **_

I press send, pleased with myself for not berating him with questions about previous lovers and office sex romps. I'm about to place my phone down when his name flashes on my screen with an incoming call. _Damn it. I can't just ignore him again; he knows I'm not too busy to text. _I swipe the screen. "Not feeling the text messaging today?" I ask through a smile that I inwardly curse myself for having. He hasn't even spoken yet and I'm glowing.

"Not when I can hear your voice instead. How are you today, coccinelle? Any new favorite songs?" The sound of crunching comes through the phone and I suspect he's received my special delivery just for him. "Maybe. And I'm okay. I'm just still in shock over the engagement news." I swallow the lump in my throat. _Christ, cheer the fuck up, Marinette. This hot man has chosen you over all other women in line to play with. He chose you. _"So, are you coming out to celebrate with us tonight? I have a few nicknames I'd like to throw at you once I get all kinds of tipsy." The timer on the oven sounds and I walk over to it, clamping my phone between my ear and my shoulder to retrieve the cake.

He laughs softly and I can picture my favorite smile lines next to his eyes. "Yeah, but probably not till late. I have some stuff I need to take care of first." He pauses and the sound of crunching fills the receiver again. "Should I be concerned you're going to get shitfaced without me there? Because a part of me is concerned. Actually, isn't there some rule that says you can't get drunk without me?"

I laugh and poke the center of the cake with a knife, pulling it out clean. The idea of seeing him in a few hours has blanketed all of my stupid girl concerns and I'm now my usual drunk on Adrian self. I wouldn't even need alcohol tonight. "First of all, I'm not going to get drunk. If I did, I would completely blow my chances of riding you later on because I would pass out." I turn the oven and grab a mixing bowl for the frosting.

"And secondly, my friends know how to handle me and know when to cut me off. I think you forget that I'm 26 and not 21. I've been doing this for a few years you know." He grunts and I automatically roll my eyes into the phone. "None of what you just said gives me any comfort. I'll just make sure to get my shit done quickly so I can cut you off myself."

My hand not holding the phone goes to my hip. "If you storm into that bar and throw me over your shoulder like some cavemen, Agreste, we will be having words when I sober up."

"Hmm, thanks for the idea, Dupain-Cheng."

"Adrian." The sound of the dial tone blares in my ear and I stuff my phone back into my pocket. _Oh, for Christ's sake. _He would do something embarrassing like that. I can just see myself getting hauled out of there tonight with my face stuck in his ass again. Well, two can play at that game. If he's going to manhandle me in front of my friends, then I'll just have to make sure I'm wearing something to make him lose his shit. That's my only defense really, causing him to stumble at the sight of me and giving me, hopefully, enough time to run away from him.

But do I even have an outfit that could pull that off? "Alya, we're closing early so we can go shopping." I begin throwing the ingredients for the icing together into a bowl. I register her elated response and focus on my task at hand. Finish making the frosting, ice the cake, and blow Adrian's fucking mind. I grin mischievously at myself. He has no idea who he's messing with.

* * *

After perusing the racks at La Bella for over an hour, I finally settle on a sleeveless baby blue with a deep v neck and exposed back. It isn't too clingy, allowing me for movement and hiding the lines of my white garter with matching bra and panties. But it is short, really fucking short. I had decided on the garter immediately after our phone call ended; that and the fact I would be picking out some sort of dress for the evening. Adrian looks at me differently when I wear dresses. He still has that raw animalistic stare that could melt the panties right off me, but there is also this sweetness behind it, a gentleness that I see when I wear them around him. He looks at me like I'm delicate, and I like that.

Alya has gotten her car back from the shop and drives us to meet Rose at The Akuma, not failing to remind me that we both look better in her ride than in mine. _All this Tikki hate. _I'm already two rum and cokes in when Ali and Nino show up, my heart pounding at the anticipation of Adrian's arrival. "I would just like to say, Ali, that you did an amaaazziinngg job on the ring. Like fucking brilliant, dude. You're like the lord of the rings now. Ooohhh, you're Frodo." _Yup, I am definitely in the nickname giving stage of my night._

I bop around on my stool, tapping my hands lightly on the bar in rhythm with the song playing overhead. "Wow, how many drinks have you had?" he asks as Rose wiggles in his lap. She can't stop looking at her ring and it's absolutely adorable. I'm certain she's shown it to my 50 times since we've arrived, as if I haven't seen it already. "Psst, like none," I reply. "So have you two thought of a honeymoon spot?"

"Fiji!" Rose yells and Ali barks a laugh. "I don't really care, just as long as I get my sexy wife in a bikini, and then quickly out of it," he says and I feel my face flush. "I can't _fucking wait _to marry you." He speaks so low, I almost didn't hear him. But I do. Tears fill my eyes and I meet Rose's rapidly blinking teary-eyed stare. "Ladies room?" I ask and she nods. "Babe, will you get me another drink please?" she shouts back at Ali who gives her a quick wink.

We walk arm in arm to the bathrooms and slip inside, the sound of the bar crowd dying down as the door closes behind us. Stepping in front of the mirror, I smooth my dress out and fluff up my hair as Rose reapplies her lipstick. "By the way, this Saturday I'm holding you hostage after your cake delivery," she says as she hands me the tube she's just used. I take it and shake my head, slowing applying the nude color onto my lips and then quickly wiping it off.

I grunt in annoyance. "I can't pull off lipstick. It makes me look like a hooker. And why am I being held hostage on Saturday?" I hand her back the tube and she sticks it into her purse. "Excuse you. Maid of honor duties." I screech and jump on my heels. "We've got some dress shopping to do." She wraps me up in a hug as we giggle against each other. "I'm going to lose it when I see you in a wedding dress. Fair warning," I say as we let go of each other.

She grabs both of my hands and beams, taking in a deep breath before she slowly lets it out. "I'm so happy, Mari. I can't believe he chose me." She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and bites it to stop quivering. I squeeze her hands with both of mine. "Who wouldn't choose you?" I drop her hands and turn back toward the mirror, wiping under my eyes. "Is, uh, Adrian in the wedding party?" _Please say yes. _The sight of him in a tux is something I would pay to see.

"Of course, he's the best man, which means you two will be paired up. You're welcome." She giggles at me and I watch in the mirror as my cheeks burn up. We exit the bathroom together, Rose walking ahead of me and blocking my view, but it doesn't matter. I could have been blindfolded and I'd have known he was here. I always feel his presence before I see him. As she steps through the crowd, my eyes lock onto Adrian who is standing at the bar talking to Ali.

My stomach tightens and I clench my fists as I walk slowly, studying him and waiting for him to notice me. He's in his work attire, dress shirt and tie with khakis, his hair sticking out all over the place, and I decide that walking slowly is for morons. Pushing my way through the crowd, his eyes turn to mine and he smiles sweetly before his mouth drops at my appearance. I pick up my pace and run straight at him, jumping into his arms and hearing Rose and Ali's collective laughs as I cling to him like a vine. His smell hits me and I softly moan.

"Handsome," I whisper into his ear as I squeeze him lightly, no intention of letting go any time soon. "I thought you'd never get here."

"I came as soon as I could, coccinelle." He inhales me deeply, holding my body against his as I keep a solid grip around his neck. Shifting me against his body, he turns and lowers himself onto a stool, pulling me into his lap. I lean back and study him. Emerald eyes blazing, parted full lips, and smile lines. _Man, he is lethal. _He opens his mouth to speak when his eyes trail down my body and stop on my thighs.

"Fuck, Marinette." I glance down quickly at what's possibly caused his outburst and curse loudly at the sight of my exposed garter. _Shit. This dress is not meant to be sat down in. _"What are you wearing?" I'm quickly placed on my feet in front of him as he begins tugging at the material, frantically attempting to bring it down to a more appropriate length. The giggling from me comes naturally at his flustered state.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What the hell is with the dress?" he asks through clenched teeth as I quickly scan the red faces of Ali and Rose who are watching in amusement. Alya squeals on the dance floor as Nino dips her and kisses him deeply in front of everyone. The relentless tugging of my dress brings my eyes back down in front of me. "You don't like it? I thought you liked me in dresses," I tease.

"This shouldn't be allowed in public. Seriously, what the fuck? You've been here for how long in this shit?" He glowers at me and runs his hands down my face, bringing my attention to his right hand that looks like he's spent the night dragging it against bricks. His knuckles are cut up and slightly swollen and dried blood stains his skin.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell happened to your hand?" I reach for it to examine it more closely when he quickly pulls away from me. "Don't worry about it. The dress, Marinette. Why are you wearing that?" _Oh, no fucking way is he going to react like this and not give my answers. _I grab my clutch off the table and make to turn away from him. "Fuck you. I wore this for you, you stupid asshole." His hand grabs my elbow, but I somehow manage to snatch it in his grip.

"Let go of me. How dare you come in here with your hand looking like you beat the shit out of somebody and give me a hard time about my outfit. You have no fucking right to act like that." _What the hell? This is not the reaction I was hoping to get out of him for wearing this. _I push through the crowd of people and see the exit, but feel his hands on my waist before I can get very far. _Figures. Engage barbarian mode. _I am turned sharply and pulled against his chest, his mouth pressing firmly to my temple.

"I have _every _fucking right to act like this," he growls. "No, you don't. What the fuck happened to your hand?" I push away from him and take a step back, sternly staring him down for an explanation. He steps closer to me, eliminating the gap I just created. "Your ex is what happened to my hand. I told you I'd make sure he never touched you again, and I fucking did. Now explain to me why the fuck you're wearing this? You knew I wouldn't be here until later, so don't fucking say it was for me."

I move quickly, there is no thought behind it, just pure shock, and slap him hard across his face. The sound of the crack echoes through the bar, but no one seems to pay us any mind, except for Rose and Alya. Apparently, lovers' quarrels are common in establishments like this. "Are you _actually _trying to insinuate that I'm wearing this for somebody else? Fuck you. You drive me fucking crazy."

I bring my hand back again, but Adrian reaches out and stops it, bringing it down to my side and pulling me against him. His chest is heaving rapidly and when I press my lower body against his, I feel his need for me digging into my hip. _Fuck, he's turned on by this? _"You drive _me _fucking crazy. Now, say your goodbyes so I can take you home and fuck some sense into you."

I catch my breath at his words, but know right then, even before he said it, that I want it just as much as he does. He knows how and when to push my buttons and he does it better than anyone. "Rose, I'm leaving. Love you," I yell, but keep my eyes on Adrian. "Holy hell. That was crazy hot. Bye, Mari," she yells back, and before I can object, I'm being dragged out of the bar by a very hot and bothered CPA. _But who am I kidding here? Like I'd ever object._

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. While I don't have it written it out yet, I already know what's going to happen. What do you guys think? Do you think Marinette and Adrian are together or not?**

**2\. ROSE IS ENGAGED, WOO HOO! Meaning she wins the bet! Get ready for a wedding y'all! :D**

**3\. As Adrian stated, he beat up Nathaniel because what he did to Marinette. So he gets his karma.**

**4\. Rose's wedding date is not random; It's my birthday. xD**

**5\. There was a different song at the beginning, but I like Ride It by Jay Sean better. So I replaced the song with that song. **

**6\. I made Kim older than everyone else because it made sense to do so. I don't really have a reason why I did, but in the book, the delivery man was almost 60 and I knew I couldn't make Kim 60, so I dialed it down to almost 30. He's the only character who will be 30 by the end of the story.**

**7\. This is the second time Marinette has slapped Adrian, and HOPEFULLY the last.**

**8\. Marinette and Adrian are the maid of honor and the best man, while Alya is a bridesmaid. I wanted Rose to only have one maid of honor, because that's tradition, so if she had two, the second would have been Alya. **

**9\. There will be a lot of characters at the wedding, including some I haven't talked about. **

**See you guys on Friday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 14! We've hit 10k views! :D Thank you SO much everyone for reading this! 3 Also, I'm on Chapter 20 out of 24, so I will be posting every day now until the end, starting tomorrow. **

**rswlockhart: Thank you for reading! Maybe, maybe not. No, Luka doesn't try anything sleazy so Adrian won't be beating anybody else up. We'll see about the happy ending. I'm on a very important chapter rn, and it's not happy. **

**Chat-and-ladybug: Idk how guys think, maybe he was mad because she wore it in public and not in private? Of COURSE her wedding will be in the story! It's toward the end though; I haven't written it yet. I'm glad you guys like my random facts xD Thank you for reading!**

**Sex warning. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"I hope you realize just how pissed off I am as you right now," I say as I sit in the passenger seat of his Range Rover, watching him weave easily in and out of traffic. We've been driving for 8 long ass minutes and my annoyance level is through the roof. He turns the radio down and clears his throat before glancing over at me. "Why, because I don't want other men looking at you? Tough shit. That dress should be illegal." His hand grips the center console and I stare at his red cut up knuckles. Crossing my legs and letting my dress ride up on purpose, I cross my arms over my chest and stare him down.

"What happened? You didn't kill him, did you? I'd prefer it if I didn't have to visit you in prison." _Alright, a conjugal visit with Adrian might be worth Nathaniel's demise. Mmmm, he could rock the hell out of some jail attire. _Stopping at a red light, he flexes his injured hand before he reaches over and slips his finger under my garter, snapping it against my skin and making me yelp. "No, I didn't kill him, but he probably wishes he was dead right now. He won't bother you again."

I bat his hand away to keep him from pulling at it as the red light turns to green. "Did you have fun tonight?" Forcing out a laugh, I turn to him and see a hint of teasing in his set profile, his lip twitching slightly. "Oh, yeah, I was having a blast until this crazy man showed up and freaked out over my wardrobe selection, which, by the way, was for your eyes only. You owe me multiple orgasms for that little tirade." He lets out a laugh as he pulls into the parking garage of his building.

"Oh, I think I'm the one who is in need of multiple orgasms. It is _my _birthday after all." _Wait, what? _"It's your birthday? Today?" He nods with a smile and parks the car, stepping out as I stay frozen in my seat. My door is opened for me and his hand grabs mine, pulling me quickly out of the vehicle. "Is it really?" The man could be lying to get multiple orgasms. He reaches in his back pocket, pulls out his wallet and hands it to me. I flip it open and stare at his license, which of course contains a picture of him looking annoyingly good. _Who the hell takes a good driver's license photo?_

Focusing on his birthday, I confirm what he has just revealed to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, handing him back his wallet as we walk into his building. His hand rests on my lower as he walks me toward the elevators, nodding politely at the people we pass. "I just did," he replies, pulling me into the elevators and pressing the 10th floor button. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his as we ride up to his floor. His scent fills my lungs and I swoon.

"But you should have told me sooner. I would have made you a cake. It's what I do, you know." His hand grips my waist as he presses quick kisses into my hair. "Well, you can make me a cake now." The doors open and he quickly pulls me with him down the hallway and into his condo. _Jeez, is he in a rush? _Flipping on the lights, I follow behind him as he sets his keys down on the counter and walks into the kitchen. I slip out of my heels, set my purse down, being rummaging through his cabinets, praying for ingredients.

"Do you have any flour?" I ask as he closes the fridge and hops up on the counter. Unscrewing the cap, he takes a sip of his water and looks to be in deep thought, his eyes staring at the cabinets. "You're in my spot," I say as I watch him with amusement. "Umm, no. I don't think I have any flour. And yes, I am in your spot. But it's my birthday, so I'll do whatever the fuck I want." He smirks at me and I give it right back to him, turning and glancing up on a high shelf.

"Can you reach me the Bisquick please?" I ask as I open the fridge and pull out the eggs. He hands it to me with a kiss and hops back up. "Are you making me birthday pancakes?" I pull out a bowl and grab a fork. "Nope, I'm making you my 4 ingredient banana cake that I used to whip up in college. Rose and I roomed together and I would create desserts out of whatever crap we had lying around. Bisquick was always on hand because she's a breakfast junkie." I grab the sugar bowl and set the oven temperature. "You've given me little choice here. I'd be set if I wanted to make you cake out of ramen noodles and chunky soup."

He watches me intently as I mash up the banana and begin mixing the ingredients together in the bowl, occasionally glancing up and seeing him studying me. He always seems so fascinated by whatever it is I'm doing, and I wonder if he looks at every girl like this. _U__gh. _The thought makes me whip the eggs viciously. "So, you're 29 today," I state, sucking the batter that has splashed up onto my knuckle off with a soft moan. "I am."

My eyes go to his and he winks. "I'm 3 years older than you now. Does that bother you?" His question baffles me, so I decide to really give it some thought. Our age difference doesn't bother me at all. If he was 10 years older than me, I wouldn't care. Scrunching up my face and thinking hard, I see his grin widen as he waits for me, a soft breathy laugh escaping him. I shake my head. "Nah, but that's mainly because you act half your age." His eyebrow arches. "Besides, I have a thing for older men." Tipping the bowl, I pour the cake batter into his one and only baking dish and shuffle it to even out the distribution.

He hops down and comes up behind me, his hands spreading across my stomach. "Do you? I had no idea," he says as he pulls my hair over one shoulder and kisses down my neck. I close my eyes and grips the baking dish tightly. _Lord, this man knows how to wind me up in no time. _"Well, I have a thing for you," he growls into my ear, his hands sliding up the front of my dress and molding to my breasts. My head falls back into his shoulder and I groan.

"I need to put this in the oven." He grumbles in protest but finally steps back, allowing me to place the dish into the oven and set the timer. "Okay, birthday boy, you've got 12 minutes to play with me until it's ready." I turn to see his wicked grin and he wastes little time, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room. Stopping in front of the couch, he pulls me into his arms and runs his hands up my spine as his face drops to bring our lips together.

He opens my mouth with his and snakes his tongue around mine, coaxing me to move with him and I obey. My hands fumble with his tie, loosening it and dropping it to the floor as his mouth assaults mine, teasing and tasting every inch of me. I feel his arm muscles flex around me and then the sound of a loud rip comes from behind me as the fabric of my dress is torn from my body. "Did you just… I can't believe you just did that." I spin around quickly and step back and out of his arms, seeing the handful of material clutched between both fists before he drops it at his feet. _Are you fucking serious?_

"Dick. Do you have any idea how much that dress cost me?" I step into him and deliver a sharp poke to his chest with my finger. _Yeah. That'll show him. _He cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes at me. "If you say more than 5 dollars, you got ripped off. That thing was the size of a handkerchief." His arms wrap me up and he tosses me onto the couch like I'm some sort of rag doll. I yelp in protest as the cold leather hits my skin, but am only momentarily chilled before his body is pressing against mine, warming me instantly.

"You are ridiculous. What the hell am I supposed to wear now when I leave?" I grumble between kisses. His mouth meets mine the moment he relaxes down on me. I moan as his tongue dips into my mouth, delivering long strokes against mine and filling me with his minty flavor. "Fuck, I'm so mad at you." I grunt as he laughs against me, moving his lips down my neck and licking a trail to the top of my breasts. _Stay mad, Marinette. Don't give in. don't lose it. That was a 250 dollar dress. _

"I love it when you're mad at me. You're so fucking sexy; I can barely contain myself here." He molds his hands over my breasts and pulls my bra down, slipping a nipple into his mouth as I grab his head. "Mmmm, these are always on my mind. So fucking beautiful." He licks and sucks me, drawing loud moans from my mouth. Brushing his nose against the mark next to my left nipple, which is slightly faded, he sucks on the small patch of skin. My hands grip his hair and hold him against me. I hate that his marks are fading on me and am more than happy to let him bring them back out.

Moving to my other breast, he freshens the mark there and then plants a soft kiss on it before he glances up at me. His smirk makes me grunt. "You're an asshole," I groan as he moves lower, licking and nibbling at my stomach. Wrapping my legs tightly around my waist, I push him up and grip the dress shirt with both hands tightly before I rip it apart, tiny buttons flying out in every direction. My hands push it off his big shoulders and down his arms, pulling his T-shirt quickly over his head.

"Impatient much? We have all night, coccinelle," he says as he works his belt, sitting back between my legs. "You started it." _All night? _My hands stretch out and rub his ripped chest, brushing down his stomach along the tight muscles. _God, I love touching this man. _My index finger plays in the patch of hair that runs below his belly button. "What do you want for your birthday?"

He reaches into his pants, pulls himself out and leans forward, rubbing himself along the length of my wet panties. I groan and dig my nails into his back. _Wasn't I mad about something? _"You in my bed," he says against my mouth. Our lips are close, our heavy breathing mixing together and I tremble against him, his words bringing out my fears. "Nothing has to change. This is still just sex. I just need to have you in there."

Seconds, minutes go by and he stills against me, waiting for my response. I don't know what to do. I want to do this for him, for me, more than anything. Being in his bed, surrounded by his smell and imagining what it would be like to stay there with him is a thought that is constantly running though my mind. But can I do this? He said nothing has to change, but can I keep it from changing for me? I think long and hard and make my decision.

Yes, I can. Because this is worth it. He is worth it. I close my eyes tightly and nod, hearing a small sound escape him and I'm quickly lifted to my feet. We round the couch together when the oven alarms, causing me to dash in and pull the cake out. "Jesus, you should only be allowed to wear _that _in my kitchen," he says as I insert a knife quickly into the top and pull it out clean.

Glancing down at my attire, I smile at him as I meet him in the dining room where he stands waiting for me. My hand is placed in his as he leads me down the hallway and opens the door on the left. Stepping aside for me, I walk ahead of him and take in my surroundings. His bedroom is big and spacious, containing a large four-poster bed with one nightstand on each side, a tall dresser and a chair in the corner next to a small bookshelf. I scurry over to it and glance at his reading material, all education and way the hell out my depth.

"Wow, you're a bigger nerd than I thought." Pulling out massive book with the words _Miraculous spellbook _on the front, I sit in the chair and flip through it, feeling his eyes on me as he moves into the room. The sound of his clothing removal catches my attention and I glance up at him from under my lashes. He is now standing completely naked and staring at me, holding out his hand and arching his brow.

"I'm reading," I mutter through a grin and am quickly yanked from my chair, book crashing to the floor in the process as he lifts me up and tosses me on the bed. The smell of him hits me like a truck and I whimper. _Crap, this is going to wreck me. _Wrapping his head around the back of me, I am moved up the bed so my head is resting on his pillow, his body settling between my legs. I watch intensely as he slides my panties down and tosses them, leaving my garter on and tracing the clips with his fingers.

"So fucking sexy," he says against my thigh, kissing the skin along my garter. "You're so soft, coccinelle, and you always shake when I'm right here." His lips brush against the skin of my inner thigh and I gasp, trembling on cue. "I love how I do that to you." I quickly remove my bra and reach out for him. "Come here. I need you."

I grip his shoulders and pull him up as he shifts above me, pushing straight into me in one quick motion. "I've dreamed of this. You, in my bed. Fuck, Marinette." His words ring through my ears as he strokes me with long slow movements. Pulling almost all the way out before he glides back in. My legs tighten around him and I pull his mouth to mine, needing his kiss, needing his breath on me and in me. "Me, too. Oh, God."

He groans loudly and I pull his lip into my mouth, dragging my teeth along his skin. My hands are brought over my head and held above me with one of his. His eyes burn into mine with such raw emotion that it rips through me, crippling me. I turn my head to break the contact. "Look at me," he grunts, his hips thrusting hard and fast, slamming against mine and pushing me up into the headboard. His grip around my wrist tightens and I arch off the bed, pushing my chest against his. "Marinette, I need to see you."

I turn back to him, giving him what he wants and letting myself feel it. Heat spreads across my skin, radiating from deep within me as his free hand holds the side of my face. "Don't pull away from me," he pleads, but even if he hadn't said the words, his eyes are telling me the same thing. They show every emotion, every unspoken thought. I am completely lost in his emerald stare, completely lost in him. Everything about him holds on to me, keeping me right there with him in this moment and there isn't a single part of me that wants to pull away, that will ever want to pull away. I can do this. I'm strong enough for this.

My body is quickly on the brink, undeniably responsive to his and I want him there with me. I pull my lip into his mouth and clench around him, seeing his eyes widen and halting in his thrusts. "Holy fuck." His eyes clamp shut and I do it again, contracting his muscles and feeling him react with a jerk. "Jesus Christ. Coccinelle, if you keep doing that…" I do. I do it again, this time holding it, and his eyes open and lock onto mine.

I clench around him once more and he grunts loudly before he starts to move. I moan and bring my hips up more to meet his charges, giving him deeper entry and pulling a low groan straight out of him. "Come with me, coccinelle." His mouth comes down and devours mine, pulling my tongue into his and sucking hard and deep. I come fast, my body shaking and pulsing, my screams swallowed by his mouth as he gives me his release. Warmth runs through me, clinging to me, to us. Our bodies fit perfectly together and I pray he'll never get tired of me, of this. Because I never will.

Our breathing steadies as he stays on top of me, pressing my body into his mattress. He's heavy, but not uncomfortable and I find the weight to be the perfect amount of pressure against my body. My fingers trail lightly along his back as his hot breath bursts across my neck. My touch deepens and I rub his hard muscles, working up to his neck and firmly digging in. I giggle at his tiny moans of pleasure. He loves it when I touch him, and right now, that's what I want to do.

I wiggle underneath him and his gorgeous face turns up to gaze at me. "Let me up. I want to give you a birthday massage." He quickly and with great enthusiasm pushes himself onto his knees and allows me to move around him. Grabbing a few tissues off his nightstand, I'm wiped clean of his release and the trash is quickly discarded. As he settles back down on his stomach, I straddle his waist and admire the view. He has the sexiest back I've ever seen, broad and built, but not overly muscular. I hate big bulky guys, and Adrian has the perfect muscle to leanness ratio.

After giving one quick smack to his perfectly sculpted ass, I begin rubbing up and down his back, gauging his reaction to find the amount of pressure he wants. A few soft moans indicate I'm pressing him just how he likes, and I move to his shoulders and start working him. "Tell me something I don't know about you," I say, wanting to find out every little detail I can. Adrian seems really open after sex and I'm going to use that to my advantage.

He moans, "Mmmm, I hate dogs." His muffled voice makes me belt out a laugh. "That does not even count. Com on, Agreste, you can do better than that. I totally hate dogs too, though. They're a bit scary." My hands work his upper arms, pushing and pulling his muscles until they loosen. His breathing is peaceful and steady underneath me.

"I don't know; it's hard to think when you're touching me like that. Why don't you just ask me a question?" He turns his head and rests on his cheek, eyes closed with his long lashes touching his cheek bone. _Jesus, I would kill to have lashes like that. Why do guys get the best lashes. _"Marinette?"

"I'm thinking." I have questions, so many questions. But am I brave enough to ask them? I bite my lip and decide to start slow. "Do you hook up with a lot of girls at weddings?" That isn't too bad. It's not like I asked him how many girls he's slept with, which I _am _very curious about. His eyes open for a moment and then he closes them again. "I'm not sure what classifies as a lot, but yes. I've hooked up with women at weddings before." He moans as I press my thumbs deeply into his upper back. "I'm sure I wasn't your first either."

"Yes, you were," I blurt out, seeing his eyes pop open again. He blinks rapidly before he flips under me, holding me still so I'm now straddling his stomach. His hands run up my thighs and play with my garter as I begin rubbing his chest. "Well, you were my first slutty wedding sex. I've had a few drunken make out sessions at weddings before." I haven't, that's a total lie. I've actually never done anything with a stranger at a wedding besides dance with them. But the way Adrian is staring up at me right now, eyes full of wonder, I feel the need to not sound like such an angelic virgin hovering over this experienced player.

I clear my throat and massage down his arms, seeing his eyes close again and giving me the opportunity to stare while he isn't watching me. "Have you called other girls 'coccinelle'?" A small smile forms on his lips as his eyes remain closed. "No, just you."

I feel my heart swell. _Hmm, I like that. _"Were there a lot of girls before me?" I speak without thought and clamp my eyes shut, bracing myself for his answer. The same image runs through my mind of the hundreds of girls in his office and I pray for a low number. A really low number. "Marinette, do you really want to go there? Can't you just ask me what my favorite movie is or some shit?"

I slowly open my opens and see him staring at me, emerald eyes blazing. _Jesus, is it that big of a number that he doesn't want to tell me? I think I have the right to know. _"You know my number; it's only fair. Just tell me if it's in the triple digits or not." My hands rest on his abdomen and I get a shocked expression. "Jesus Christ. Triple digits?" He scrubs down his hand with both hands. "I don't know, close to twenty probably. Does it really fucking matter?" His hands return to my thighs and I glare at him.

"Yes, it really fucking matters, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Sliding off his body, I kneel next to him on the bed and grab a pillow to cover myself with. He quickly takes it away. "Give me that."

"No, it's my birthday and I want to look at you." He tucks the pillow behind his head. "Now, tell me why it matters?" I shake my head and get off the bed, walking toward the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"To get some cake. It's not like I can leave or anything. You destroyed my dress and I don't have a car," I call out behind me as I walk down the hallway. My mind is racing. _Close to 20? I've been with one guy besides him. One. _I walk around the couch and pick up his dress shirt, slipping it on and letting it hang open since all the buttons has been ripped off. I bring the collar around my face and inhale deeply. _Oh, man. Please let me keep this._

I slice two pieces of cake and place them on plates, grabbing some forks and heading back down the hallway. Adrian is now sitting up, his back against the headboard and the covers pulled up to his waist. "Wow." I stop at the end of the bed and stare at him after he speaks, his eyes fixated on my attire. "You look beautiful in my shirt. Keep it."

I smile and climb up on the bed, handing him his plate. "Here, happy birthday, handsome." I lean in and give him a quick kiss with his cake, lingering for a few seconds as he moans against my lips. He smiles at me and takes it, grabbing a huge bite with his fork. "Mmmm, this is really good." Watching his perfect mouth work the bite, I see his Adam's apple move as it slides down his throat. "You can make this for me every year."

My fork hovers in the air as I'm about to take a bite myself. His eyes fix on mine and I quickly look down and pull the bite in. _Every year? _I moan softly around my bite and relish in the delicious banana flavor. This cake is too easy to taste this good. I watch in amusement as he devours his cake quickly, leaning over and placing his empty place on the nightstand. The muffled sound of a ringtone rings through the bedroom.

"Shit," he says as he hangs over the side of the bed and pulls his phone out of his pants. He shakes his head quickly before he answers it, exhaling and leaning back against the headboard. "Hi, Mom. Thanks. Yeah, I'm good, how are you? How's Dad?" Now usually, I would just sit back and enjoy my dessert and not think of anything devious to do in this situation. However, the memory of Adrian stealing my cell phone and giving my mother unwarranted information creeps into my mind, along with a brilliant idea. I sit up and lean across him, feeling his eyes on me as I place my place on the nightstand next to his.

"Oh, yeah? That sounds like him. When's he trading it in?" Grabbing the sheets with both hands, I yank them down and quickly crawl between his legs, my mouth enveloping his partially erect cock and feeling it come to life immediately. "Shit. Uh, nothing." I smile around him and grip the base, holding him tightly as I lick up his length. His thighs clench and his free hand fists the sheets. "Mom, can I call you back?" I pull him into my mouth and slide up and down his length, hearing small throaty grunts from above me.

"No, I'm just in the middle of something. _Oh, fuck." _My hand glides along the wetness and meets my mouth. He pulses against me as I suck him hard, then harder. "I'll call you back." The phone is chucked off the bed quickly and his hands grip my hair. "God, yes. Just like that." I groan against him, my free hand reaching under and holding his sac. "Tell me how good it feels," I say as I lick the tip.

My hands pumps him, long even strokes as I glance up at his expression. Eyes dark and powerful, brow creased and jaw clenched. "So fucking good. Your mouth is incredible." He jerks and I slip him back into my mouth. His hands grip my head, pulling me up and down at the rhythm he wants, and I let him. It is his birthday after all. His hips thrust up and he fucks my mouth as I tame my gag reflex. He's so deep in me, hitting the back of my throat and making my eyes water.

His soft praises keep me going though my jaw is beginning to ache. "Marinette, so good, oh God. I love your mouth." I feel a pulse and know he's close. Increasing the pressure, I suck as hard as I can and cup his balls, feeling them tighten in my hand. He groans loudly and twitches. I squeeze every last drop out of him and swallow, savoring his taste. My eyes flick up as I lick him and see him watching me, always watching me.

I've missed the look on his face at his release, but the look he's giving me right now makes up for that loss. He's in complete wonderment. He brings his hands up and runs both through his hair. "Damn, that was unreal. Come up here." I wipe my lips with the back of my hand and move his body until I am straddling his waist. "Do you like it when I do that?" My hands rest on his arms and I squeeze them gently.

His laugh warms my face. "Are you kidding? Did I not just come in this pretty little mouth?" His finger runs along my bottom lip and I kiss it lightly. "Do you like doing it?" I nod quickly and we both laugh. "I love it. I used to hate it, but with you, I love it." He smiles sweetly and runs my hands down my arms. "Have you always liked eating pussy?" My question causes him to stumble back a bit and he shakes his head at me, giving me a strange look. "Uh, I'll always like eating _your _pussy. I'll leave it at that." He narrows his eyes at me, seeing my unsatisfied expression. "Marinette, really?"

"What? I'm just curious. Why do you like mine so much?" I glance up at him from under my lashes and see his eyes trail down to the topic of discussion. "Don't all women taste the same?" He licks his lips and smiles, causing me to bite the inside of my cheek to hold in my grin. I have no idea why I'm so curious about this, but I am. His eyes meet mine and he shakes his head. He trails his finger down my stomach and dips into me. "Yours is the sweetest pussy and the only one I want. I'm a bit obsessed with it."

I moan softly as he moves around before slipping out of me. "Good," I state as he pops his finger into his mouth and smiles around it. _Good Lord, that's hot. _He engulfs my face in his hands and moves in slowly, planting the sweetest, most gentle kiss he's ever given me. Pulling back ever so slightly, we study each other.

There are no words, just the sound of our breathing as my eyes examine every inch of his face. He looks completely relaxed right now. No furrowed brow, now tension in his jaw. Just slightly parted lips and soft emerald eyes. My finger runs down the prominent slit in his bottom lip to his chin, feeling soft stubble along his jaw. I sigh. The sight of Adrian with a five o'clock shadow would surely cripple me. Trailing his fingers along my skin, he brushes over my cheekbones, down my temples and across my cheekbones.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he whispers and I lean in, pressing our foreheads together and closing my eyes. _God, what wasn't I thinking? _That I love being with him like this in his bed, that I am so wrapped up in him, and at certain moments, I think it might break me. That I'm scared, terrified, of my feelings for him, and his possible lack of feelings for me in the same way. I need to give him an answer so I do.

I open my eyes and connect with him. "That I'm scared I'm going to fuck this up," I reply, so soft, so low that I think maybe he misses it, until his eyes widen. I swallow and continue. "I don't really know what I'm doing. I mean, I've never done this before." His hand brushes my hair back. "You make this look so easy and I just… I feel like I'm struggling." My voice breaks at the end. I sound weak. Pathetic even. His silence eats away at me so I shift down a bit to lay my head against his chest against in my favorite spot, nuzzling his neck.

I need his scent right now. I am anything but relaxed after that admission and I know it will soothe me. "I think you're amazing," he pronounces into my hair, his hands wrapping around my waist and holding my body against his. _Amazing? At this? Really? _I exhale slowly and feel all the tension leave my body. That is all I needed to hear. If he thinks I'm amazing at this, then I must be doing something right. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on his breathing and let his smell wash over me.

His hands dip under his dress shirt and stroke my back lovingly, just like he did last week on his couch after our long talk. And once again, this is silence between us. But this kind of silence, the kind where no words are welcome because just being together, holding each other, is better than anything that could be possibly said. This kind of silence is perfect. And then I pass out from my favorite form of intoxication. Adrian Agreste.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Marinette broke TWO rules in this chapter: The one about no sleepovers and the one about no beds.**

**2\. Adrian likes to rip her clothes because he doesn't like barriers. It's mentioned in a future chapter.**

**3\. Adrian calls his mom in this chapter; and the only time he talks to his parents.**

**4\. I don't actually know when his birthday is, but part of this chapter is his birthday, and is the only character in the story to celebrate his birthday.**

**5\. Adrian hating dogs is a reference to his superhero outfit, since he's a cat.**

**6\. The Miraculous spellbook makes an appearance in this chapter; Marinette was reading it in Adrian's room.**

**7\. Marinette's 4 recipe cake is from the book. I've never even heard of this cake lol.**

**8\. Marinette eventually tells him her feelings, but it's not anytime soon.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 15! Also, I'd like to point out that while I am single, I am living my best life. So PLEASE do not PM me asking me to date you. Flattering, but uncomfortable and creepy. I never thought I'd have to say this ever on this site, but I'm saying it now. Anyone who tries to hit me up asking me to date them, my answer will be no. Not that I think any of you would attempt, but if people are going to PM me, I'd rather it be about anything else but my dating life. Please and thank you.**

**industrial-sized-imagination: Thank you! It's here! :D**

**vampireprincess141: I'm a vampire fan myself, but it comes to Twilight, I prefer Jacob. Thank you! It's here! :D**

**Pinksakura271: I was wondering what happened to you. Glad you're okay. (FYI, I'm answering all of your reviews at once.) You're welcome, and it's okay! I'm back lol. I was going through a lot, emotionally and personally. Break was needed. Thank you! I'm not sure if Sabrina does. Definitely not at the wedding though. Alya and Nino are cannon, so it was to be expected. I thought it was cute! :D Nino knows everything at this point. She doesn't get a new employee, FYI. Sabrina was salty cause of Marinette. She admits the body part; feelings will still take a while. True, Adrian would have. (Review 2) I'm glad you guys love the facts! I'm not a huge fan on Luka/Mari but I have a feeling the creators will make them cannon. Not big on Adrian and Kagami either. Maybe it's because I don't know a lot about her, but she doesn't seem right for him. She probably won't know, but I heard she gets a miraculous (?) I feel like pretty soon everyone in the class will get a miraculous which I don't like. I find that so funny xD They would! (Review 3) We'll see. He did. I can't promise that xD I was thinking about her actually, so not to worry. I didn't even think about it like that until you mentioned it! xD **

**Another sex warning (duh), so read at your own risk.**

* * *

I've always slept soundly in my bed, wrapped up in my 900 thread count sheets and down comforter. My feather top mattress gives the illusion of sleeping on a cloud and once I lay down on it, I'm out for the count. Dead to the world. I can usually sleep through anything except my daily 5 A.M. alarm. I once slept through the commotion of 2 fire engines and several ambulances when a building across the street caught on fire. I had no idea. When I eventually woke up mid-morning on that Saturday, I was shocked at how loud the sirens were that I had slept through. So most mornings, even when I have to wake up at 5 A.M., I feel extremely well rested and ready for the day. A good night's sleep is very important for your body to properly function and I usually achieved one nightly.

But this morning, as I slowly shift my head from side to side, eyes still closed and the feet of something heavy on top of me, I feel like I've been sleeping for days. I've never felt this revitalized. Slowly fluttering my eyes open, I spot a wild mess of blonde hair spread across my chest. Hot breath blown across my breast, tickling my nipple, and it takes me a minute to process what's in front of me, or really, what's on top of me. My eyes shoot open and I turn to the alarm on the table next to me. 7:12 in the morning it flashes. _7:12? Fuck! _

"Adrian. Get up." I wiggle underneath him, but he's not budging. He's not even shifting his weight at all. He's clinging to me like Saran Wrap, his head nuzzling between my breasts and our legs tangling together in the sheets. I almost don't want to move because being under and wrapped up in him this way feels amazing. But it's morning, and I fucking slept over. "ADRIAN." Gripping his shoulders and snapping back into my sanity, I push with everything I have and he grumbles, rolling over onto his back and slowly opening one eye. That one eye scans my body and he smiles.

"Morning, coccinelle." _Whoa. _I'm momentarily stunned by his deep groggy bedroom voice. Low and throaty, it sends a chill through me. I glance down quickly, noting that I'm still wearing his dress shirt. Which is completely open, and my garter and stockings. Darting his arm out, he pulls me close to his body and wraps around me again. "You look wildly sexy right now, in my shirt and in my bed."

His hand runs down my stomach and brushes between my legs. I involuntarily moan, knowing full well that I do not have time for this. But my body belongs to this man and I can't help how it reacts. "You're so wet. Were you dreaming about me doing this?" One finger dips in, then two, and I throw my head back and arch my body off the bed. "Oh, yes, right there." My head falls to the side and my eyes meet the clock again as his finger moves in perfect rhythm. It's after 7. The bakery opened at 7 A.M.

"Fuck. I'm so late." I bat his hand away and try to sit up when he slams me back down, moving on top of me and pressing me into the mattress. "Adrian, seriously, I don't have time for this. Alya is probably freaking out right now." He rolls his hips against my pelvis and I moan at the sensation. _Bakery? What bakery? Who the fuck is Alya? _He kisses me hard, darting his tongue into my mouth and I taste toothpaste. _Toothpaste? _I shake him off me.

"Hey, why do you taste like you've brushed your teeth? Have you been up already?" If he says no, then the man even has perfect morning breath, which would not surprise me. My eyes widen as his smell hits me. It's his usual decadent scent, but it's stronger. Fresher. His wicked grin beams down at me and I grit my teeth and grunt. "Adrian, did you already take a shower this morning?"

"You're not the only one who gets up at 5 and works out. And Alya is not freaking out." He plants a kiss on my lips. "I called her and explained the situation." Another hip roll catches my breath. _Focus, Marinette. It's just a penis. The best penis, but still, just a penis. _I glare up at his giant grin. "Are you telling me that you got up at 5 and didn't wake me? Do you _not _realize I have a business to run? And what time do _you _have to go to work or are you _that _important that you can come and go as you please?" I groan as he rolls again.

"And stop doing that." My hands frantically push against his body to remove him off me but nothing happens. _Shocker. _He leans off a bit and grabs my arms, bracing them on either side of my head. Dropping his head, he rests his forehead against mine. "So feisty. You make me want to keep you here all day just to see how mad I can make you." I open my mouth to protest, and his tongue slips in, capturing mine and slowly sucking on it. _Oh, Lord, help me. I have no will power when it comes to him. _

He releases me all too soon. "But I won't because I do have to make it into work sometime today. And just for the record, I did try to wake you up to go for a run with me, but you were in a coma." I grunt loudly and make a face at him. _That I can definitely believe. _I wiggle underneath him and he arches his brow, moving his hips up to rub his length against my clit. "Oh, God," I whimper, clamping my eyes shut.

"Now, you have 3 options here. You get to pick how I make you come before I take you to work." He wiggles his brows at me and I giggle. Playful Adrian is impossible to say no to. "I don't have time for this," I plead weakly. His eyes narrow at me and I issue him a smirk. "Who are you trying to fool here, Marinette?" Hips swivel and I groan. "I could make you come in 2 minutes if I had to." _Yeah right. He's good, but not that good. _"Hands, mouth, or me."

_Holy hell. _I'm trying desperately not to allow my smile to crack my face in half, but I'm failing miserably and hardly caring. I jerk my hips up against him and see his eyes widen. "You." He licks his lips and releases my arms, reaching down and wrapping my legs around his waist. He enters me in a quick thrust and I cry out, my head rolling back and my arms reaching above me to grasp the headboard. "Yes, oh, yes."

My hands grip the posts and I push down with my arms, meeting his movements and forcing him deeper inside me. "Adrian." Gripping my thighs, he brings my legs to his front and rests them on his shoulders as he pummels into me. His groans are loud and throaty. "Feel it, coccinelle. Feel what I can only do to you." He arches back and holds my legs as he drives into me. "Nobody will make you feel this good, Marinettte, just me."

My eyes are glued to his and I can't look away. I want to tell him he's right, that I know no other guy will ever make me feel like this and I never want to give one the chance. But I don't. Instead, I just feel him. Every stroke, every push, I feel and take everything he gives me. Deeper, deeper, harder, and he's relentless. I'm close, so close that I can't believe I actually doubted what he does to me. Clearly my insanely good night's sleep has rendered me stupid.

His hand trails down my leg as he thrusts and his thumb finds my spot. With the slightest touch, I'm done. "I'm coming. Oh, fuck," I close my eyes and scream so loud my voice breaks. I hear his loud cry and flick them back open to see him glued to me. Emerald and piercing, he captures me and I watch him fall apart. He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down as he pumps into me, giving me his release. Turning his head, he presses his mouth to my leg and pants, his jagged breath bursting across my shin. He stills inside me as we slowly come down together.

"Jesus Christ." I feel and see his lips curl up around my skin. My legs are dropped from his shoulders and he moves off the bed, lifting me up into his arms. He carries me down the hallway and straight into the bathroom. I'm placed on my feet in front of the vanity and glance at myself in the mirror. "Oh, shit." My hair looks rightly fucked, but not in the unbelievable Adrian hair sort of way, my lips are swollen, cheeks flushed, and my breasts are beautifully tainted with his marks.

My fingers frantically comb through my hair as he smiles behind me. "I need something to wear out of here. Any suggestions, or would you like me to just wear what I have on?" I arch my brow and crack a smile as his fades. _Oh, Mr. Possessive is back. _His hands come up and rake through my hair, messing up what I've just tamed. "You're hilarious. Would you like to take a shower with me?" he asks as he walks over and turns it on.

His bathroom is far nicer than mine, massive even with a shower that could probably fit 10 people. _9 women and Adrian possibly? Ugh. Don't go there. _I shake the thought out of my head. "Yes, but it has to be quick. No funny business." I bend and begin unhooking my garter, sliding my stockings off my legs. He disappears after I catch him watching me for several long seconds. Always watching. He reappears moments later as I slip into the shower, a pile of clothes in his hands. "You don't have conditioner?" I ask as the warm water cascades down my body.

The only thing in his shower is shampoo and his body wash, which I grab quickly and take a sniff of. I close my eyes and let the citrus scent run through me, opening them to find Adrian standing in the shower with me and smiling. "You use that and you'll smell like me." He smiles, pulling it out of my hands and squirting some into his palm. "I think you like how I smell."

"I _love _how you smell," I reply as his hands work into a rich lather and he begins rubbing them over my body. "And now I won't even have to see you again today to get my Adrian fix." He laughs softly and I watch his concentration as he washes me, starting at my neck and moving down each arm. He covers every inch of skin in suds and I giggles as his hands work my breasts, meticulously washing them for several minutes. "I think they're clean."

"I'll be the judge of that." His hands move down my stomach and around my waist, dropping to my ass and working the lather there as I squirm against him. "So, since you've survived a sleepover with me, that means we can have them all the time now, right?" he asks playfully, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Absolutely not. I never intended on sleeping over, in fact, I think you let me fall asleep on you on purpose and tricked me into it."

He kneels in front of me and washes between my legs, lingering with a grin before he moves down. He massages with my thighs and my shins, bringing each foot up and washing them thoroughly as I grip the shower wall. I'm terribly ticklish and he knows it. I think about what he just asked me. Sleepovers all the time? There's no way I can do the sleepover thing again, let alone all the time. Even though I did get the best sleep of my life, and the sight of him wrapped around me this morning is a memory I'd like to hold onto forever.

"That was a special birthday treat." I hold onto his head to keep my balance. He stands and grabs his shampoo, squeezing some into my hand and doing the same to his. "Honestly, I had every intention of taking you home last night. But I think we must have fallen asleep at the same time. The last thing I remember before passing out is you lying on my chest." We begin washing each other's hair together, my eyes closing as I enjoy my scalp massage. He really is good at this.

"And then when I woke up at 5 and couldn't get you awake without a fog horn, I called Alya and told her you accidentally fell asleep and you'd be a little late today. She didn't seem surprised." Our hands drop and I back up into the water, rinsing my hair and smiling at the scent that is now going to be on me all day. I've honestly never smelt anything better, and I live in a fucking bakery. "Do you always want your flings to spend the night?" I move out of the water and switch spots with him, allowing him to rinse his shampoo out.

I grab his body wash and squirt some into my palm. _Shit. Do I really want to know the answer to that? No, I don't. _"Never mind. I don't want to know that." My hands begin to wash his body as his eyes study me. "It doesn't matter. I just don't think we should make a habit out of it." He moans softly as I move over his shoulders with pressure, down his arms, his chest, and his stomach. I get nice and close to reach around and wash his back, inhaling him deeply while I do it.

I kneel down and wash his legs, his erection staring me right in the face. "Marinette, we're casual and everything, but I think you're more than a fling at this point. I don't usually fuck my flings repeatedly." I stand and look up into his eyes as he rinses the soap off himself. His jaw is tight and his brows furrowed. "Okay?" I swallow and nod slowly. _Okay, so I'm above his fling status, but still casual, nowhere near the girlfriend zone. And according to Nino, he doesn't do girlfriends, so with Adrian, there isn't a girlfriend zone. I guess he does care about me more than his other hook ups._

"I'm all clean, feel like getting a little dirty?" I ask and his eyes widen instantly. He reaches for me just as I slip quickly out of the shower. "Sorry. No time for that this morning," I wrap a towel around myself and quickly grab the clothes he placed on the sink, making a break for it toward his bedroom. I hear his laughs behind me as I drop the clothes on the bed and examine what he's picked out for me. Sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a pair of boxers. _Wait, where are my panties? _I glance around the room, looking all around the bed when Adrian walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I look up at him and my eyes widen. _Sweet Lord. _I've seen the man naked several times already, but the sight of him in just a towel makes me clench my thighs shut. "Like what you see?" he asks, winking at me as he walks into his closet, momentarily stunning me. I drop to my knees and glance under the bed. "Panties?" he's not long and re-emerges with a dress shirt, khakis and tie, shrugging at me and barely holding in his smile. I stand and grip my towel. "You have them, don't you? What, are you starting some weird collection of my lingerie?"

He drops his towel and begins dressing, causing me to look away quickly before I jump on him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I believe I provided you with some boxers to put your sexy ass into, so I'm not sure what the problem is." He slips on his boxers and pulls his white T-shirt over his head. "Humph, pervert," I reply and his smile spreads across his face as I drop my towel. I feel his eyes on me as I step into his boxers, rolling them as I did before to make them fit me better. Next, I get into the sweatpants, which I also have to roll several times at the waist. Slipping on my bra, I pull the T-shirt over my head. it's an old University of Chicago shirt and has apparently been worn repeatedly.

_Did he give me one of his favorite shirts? _I glance at him as he stands in front of the mirror hanging on his wall, putting on his tie. He looks devastatingly handsome and oh, so yummy in the morning, freshly fucked and showered. He eyes me quickly and I smile before I walk out of the bedroom, needing to leave his presence before I rip his clothes off. Grabbing my purse off the dining room table, I slip into my heels and shake my head at how ridiculous I look in them with his sweats. "Ready?" He walks down the hallway toward me and stops when I turn to him. I let out a heavy sigh at his appearance as his eyes fall onto my feet.

"You look beautiful," he states as if it's obvious, and I run at him, meeting him in the hallway and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Whoa. Hi, coccinelle."

"_You _look beautiful. I look rightly silly. Now come on, I'm late enough as it is and you're making me want to throw you back into your bed." He turns me around and starts back toward his bedroom as I giggle into his neck. "No. We can't." He grunts in protest as he carries me toward the door and we finally leave with me still in his arms.

* * *

After stopping to get a couple coffees, we drive down Fayette Street and pull up in front of the bakery. I glance out the window and see Alya standing behind the counter. "Did you have a good birthday?" I ask as I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to see his eyes on me. He smiles sweetly and reaches out, pulling my hand into his and lifting it for a quick kiss. "I had the best birthday." _Oh my. _He drops my hand and I lean in, pressing my lips against his and lingering there for a moment. I suddenly don't want to get out of his car.

Not after last night, not after this morning, and definitely not after what he's just admitted. He's minty and delicious, he smells heavenly, and he's dressed way too good right now. I lean back a bit and his eyes open. "Make out with me," I say in my best flirtatious voice. He licks his lips. "Isn't that what we were just doing?"

I shake my head, wrapping his tie up in my hand. "No, that was a goodbye kiss. I want you to devour me." His hands reach around me and he pulls me toward him, sliding me sideways into his lap. "You mean, like this?" he asks and brings his mouth firmly to mine. His tongue twists in my mouth, moving with mine, stroking, licking, and tasting every inch of me. I'm panting so heavily that I'm certain the windows will start fogging up any second.

"I fucking love kissing you," I say as I manage to break away briefly and kiss down his neck to his collar, relishing in his scent. "See, we could do this every morning if you'd sleep over more." I move back up and latch back onto his month, silencing his ridiculousness. The man is crazy. After several long, totally worth it, minutes of sucking face, I somehow manage to pull away and lick his taste off my lips.

"Have a great day, handsome." I open the door and hop out, turning back after nearly stumbling from the make-out session. "You too, coccinelle," he replies. I glance down and notice his erection, reaching in quickly and rubbing against it. His hand clamps down on mine and he moans, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and shaking his head at me. "Go, before I throw you back in here and take you to work with me to finish what you've started." I shriek and hear his laugh as I shut the door and wave. I'm floating, completely high off him as I make my way into the shop, ready to start my work day.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. The next chapter is going to change some things about Marinette and Adrian's fling.**

**2\. This is the first time that Marinette has been late to work, surprisingly.**

**3\. Adrian is FINALLY willing to admit that Marinette is above fling status. But she still is floating between fling and girlfriend, sadly.**

**4\. Marinette and Adrian share a hobby of running in the morning.**

**5\. I believe that this is their first shower together. Maybe possibly the last?**

**6\. Yes, he did end up giving her one of his favorite shirts. And she ends up wearing it a lot.**

**7\. The only time you can get Marinette to wake up is if she hears a sound she doesn't recognize.**

**8\. In an upcoming chapter, there'll be a look into Rose's apartment, and where Nino and Alya live.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 16! We have about 8 chapters left before the story comes to an end! Will we get to see the wedding of Rose and Ali?! (Yes.) Will Marinette and Adrian get together? (...~shrugs~) What will happen to Nino and Alya?! (Also don't know.) Am I gonna give any spoilers away?! (...Nope. ;D)**

**Chat-and-ladybug: No problem! I mean, if I were in Marinette's position I would probably do that too. And thank you for reading!**

**rwslockhart: Thank you for reading! I didn't come up with them; it's from the book. I can't write smut for my life. I don't knowwww, we'll see :D Thanks for reading when I post! :D**

* * *

"Morning," I sing as I walk into the shop and get a massive smile from Alya. I quickly rush upstairs and change into more appropriate work attire, smiling as I fold up Adrian's clothes and stick them into my dresser. _I will definitely be wearing these again, and often. _I slip on jeans and a red blouse and pair them with my favorite pair of strappy black sandals. After throwing my still damp hair up into a messy bun and applying some makeup, I re-emerge into the bakery and see Alya tapping a familiar white box on the counter.

"You have so much to tell me about _after _you open this," she says with a grin. I think she looks forward to my deliveries from Adrian as much as I do. "Did that just get here?" My eyes rake over the box as I pull it close to me. _How in the hell did he have time to send this to me already? He's probably just now settling in at his office. _"Actually, it was waiting out front this morning. I guess he wanted you to have it as soon as you got here." She sighs. "So fucking romantic. Goddamn it, Nino."

"Oh, leave poor Nino alone, not all men can be as perfect as Adrian Agreste." _Jesus, did I just say that out loud? Is Adrian perfect? _I think silently for a moment as I stare off into space and decide yes, he is perfect. Catching Alya's _hurry the fuck up _stare, I excitedly pull the white ribbon and open the box, my eyes widening as I hover over it and glance at the contents.

"Holy fuck." I pull out several pictures of an orgasmic Adrian. Literally, I know this face, the face he makes when he climaxes. "Oh, my God." I rifle through the box and see pictures of him from the waist up, someone obviously having taken them as they were riding him until he came, waiting for that exact moment to capture it. "Jesus Christ. Is he…is that…he sent you these?" Alya squeals and grabs a few of the pictures. I allow it only because there's none containing anything from the waist down.

_I can't believe this. There's at least a dozen in here. He sent me pictures of him fucking someone else? Or to be more specific, someone else fucking him? _My heart drops as I stare at his face. He's looking at the camera, looking into the eyes of the person taking the picture as she brings him to orgasm. His jaw is clenched, crease in his brow, piercing emerald eyes. _I'm going to be sick._

"FUCK." I snatch the pictures out of Alya's hand and shove them all back into the box. "I can't believe him. Why the fuck would he send me these? WHAT THE FUCK, ALYA?" My scream causes her to stumble back and she holds up her hands. "Christ, I don't know. I mean, these are pictures of him having sex with someone, right?"

"Yes. Did you not see his face?" My eyes fill with tears and her eyes softens. "Why would he send me these?" I drop to the floor. "Oh, God." My hands cover my face and I sob as Alya moves around me. I'm expecting her to drop to the floor with me, but she doesn't. And her voice tells me why. "Yeah, Adrian Agreste, please," she says and I glance up to see her holding the shop phone to her ear. _Oh, fuck. _"I don't give a flying fuck if he's in a fucking meeting. Put his ass on the phone now."

"Alya." I stand up and try to grab the phone out of her hand, which I realize is useless. We've been down this road. Her eyes widen and I see her jaw widen. "You stupid fucking prick. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I can't move and my tears are still falling down my face. I should stop Alya. I can handle my own battles. But right now, I can't form a single thought in my head.

"Don't play dumb, Adrian. Marinette got your fucking delivery, you fucking asshole." I stare at the box that's practically screaming at me on my counter and grab it, dropping it into the trashcan. I feel dirty all of a sudden and have a strong urge to go jump in a bath of cat nip. "What delivery? You fucking know what. Why the fuck would she want to see something like that? Fuck you. Don't fucking come near her again."

She slams the phone down, her breathing erratic as she turns to me and pulls me into her arms. I cry against her into her chest, letting go and convulsing in violent shakes. My phone begins to ring in my pocket but I ignore it. I know exactly who it is. "Jesus, I'm so sorry." The shop door swings and we both turn to see Mrs. Bourgeois walk in. I quickly push away from Alya and wipe away my tears. "Mrs. Bourgeois. Hi, how are you?" I ask as her eyes search my face.

"Marinette? Oh, sweetie, are you all right? Is this a bad time?" She moves toward the counter and I frantically shake my head. "No, no, not at all. Umm, boy drama." She nods in appreciation and smiles at me as I force a friendly expression. "Let me grab your cake." I walk in the back and pull her cake out of the fridge, placing it on the worktop to give it a final once over. My phone rings again in my pocket and I once again ignore it. _Fuck him._

I open the cake top and glance at my creation. The chocolate peppermint messes with me and the tears come again. "Pull your shit together. You're at work," I say to myself quietly. I can't let this affect my job. I was warned about Adrian, multiple times actually. I shouldn't be surprised. It's my own fucking fault for reacting this way. I quickly close the cake box, plastering on a smile as I walk back up front.

"Here you go. One double chocolate peppermint cake. Happy Anniversary." Mrs. Bourgeois beams at me. "Oh, Marinette, it looks lovely. You even scrolled our names on it. Bless you, dear." She leans in and gives me a quick hug before she waves at Alya and turns to leave. As soon as the shop door closes, my fake expression drops and I crumble. "Alya, I need a minute." I quickly run into the back, up the stairs, and hurl myself into my bed.

I'm immediately reminded of waking up with Adrian as I wrap myself around my comforter that doesn't smell like him. However, I do. _I _fucking smell like him. I used to love this comforter, but right now, I hate it. I used to love everything about this bed, but not anymore. Not after last night. Last night was obviously some sort of a fucking joke to him since he decided to remind me ever so sweetly this morning of all his other hook ups. _What were his words? Close to 20 probably? What a whore. _

My phone beeps a text message alert in my pocket and I pull it out and chuck it across the room, sending it crashing against my wall. I close my eyes and think back to last night when I hear commotion coming from below me. Familiar commotion. _Shit. _"Adrian! Do not fucking go up there!" Alya's voice screeches and I panic, flinging myself out of my bed and running toward my bathroom as I see his head quickly emerging up my stairs.

"Marinette!" he yells, panicky, but I make it to the bathroom and slam the door, locking it quickly. The door shakes as he pounds on it. "Marinette, what the fuck is going on?" I back away from the door and sit on the edge of the tub. "Go away, Adrian." The tears sting my cheeks as they stream down at a faster pace. My eyes are locked on the door as it shakes furiously. "Go the fuck away!" I hunch over and cover my ears the best I can. _Where the fuck is Alya?_

"Marinette, what happened?" The banging stops. "Please talk to me. I don't know what delivery you got, but I didn't send you anything. I fucking swear to God I didn't." _He didn't send me anything? But it was in the same box. The white box._ I stand. "You didn't send me anything?" My broken voice stings in my throat. "No, coccinelle, please open the door. I need to see you."

I hear the sound of a light thud and picture Adrian dropping his head against the door. My mind scrambles. _If he didn't send me anything, then who did? _"Marinette?" I quickly wipe under my eyes and turn the lock, opening the door and looking up at him. He immediately grabs me and pulls me into him and I don't protest. I let him hold me until I remember the pictures, which only takes me a few seconds.

"Let go of me!" I yell and push past him, feeling his hands on my waist and spinning me around. "Coccinelle."

"No. You may not have sent me those pictures, but someone sure as hell did. I can't fucking believe this." The images are burned into my mind and I'm fuming. "What pictures? What are you talking about?" I go to walk downstairs, hearing Alya's voice and someone else's but Adrian holds on to me. "Let go of me and I'll fucking show you." He does, but before I hear him mutter something under his breath that sounds an awful lot like _drives me crazy._

I march into the bakery and see Ali pinning a very red-faced Alya against the wall. "Jesus Christ. Let her go, Ali." He does and Alya shoves him hard before turning toward me. "Are you all right?" she asks, flicking a glare toward Adrian who has followed close behind me. "Yes. No. I don't know." I reach into the trash and pull out the box, thrusting it into Adrian's chest. "So glad I got to see these. Really made my fucking day." I walk over to Alya to make sure she's okay.

Ali walks up to us both. "Sorry, Alya. I just needed a chance to get him to talk to his girl and knew you wouldn't let him." Alya smoothes out her shirt. "You're lucky you're marrying one of my best friends; otherwise, I would have hurled you through that window. Asshole."

"Fuck," Adrian says and we all turn to him and see him fishing through the box. "That fucking bitch. Marinette, I'm so sorry you saw these." He moves closer to me and I step back, putting my hand up to stop him. "Who sent them?" I ask sternly. His eyes flick to Ali and I move in closer. "Adrian, who the fuck sent me these?"

He swallows loudly. "The girl I was last…"

"Fucking?" Alya fills in. Adrian nods. "Classy," Alya adds. Ali's eyes widen. "Shit, man. I knew she was pissed that you fired her, but I guess she was way past pissed. And clearly unstable. Fuck." _Fired her? Oh, please don't tell me. _I shake my head and feel all 3 pairs of eyes on me. I rub my temples. "Let me guess, bitchy orangeheaded receptionist?" Adrian and Ali's eyes both react the same way. I run my hands down my face.

"Wow, nice, Adrian. Have you fucked every girl in your office or do you just have a thing for the ones who gives your current hook up access to you?" He doesn't answer that and it's probably for the best. I can feel my blood pressure boiling at I want to hit something. I need to hit something. "One of you better fucking volunteer or I'm slapping all 3 of you." Alya immediately backs up. "Fuck that. What the fuck did I do?"

Ali looks at Adrian who quickly steps forward, holding his hands out to me. I step in and slap him hard, harder than I've slapped him before and yelp as my hand begins to sting. "Shit." I shake my hand and feel Adrian grab it, looking at it as his reddened cheek glares at me. _That looks like it hurts. Good. _"Jesus," Ali says and Alya muffles a laugh. The orangehead pops into my mind and so does the image of her sitting on the park bench last weekend. "Oh, my God. I knew that bitch was psychotic." I yank my head out of Adrian's as he begins to rub it.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "Rose and I saw that whore staring at you guys while you played basketball on Sunday. It was really fucking weird." My eyes flick from Ali to Adrian and I see a small smile pull at Adrian's lips. "What the hell are you smiling at? You _do _realize I have another hand to slap the out of you with, right?"

"You were watching our game?" _Oh, damn it. _"No," I snarl and his smile widens. I hear a muffled laugh from Ali. "Maybe. That's not the point. She was staring at you guys and it was really fucking creepy." I grit my teeth. "That stupid bitch. She better pray I never see her again, otherwise I'm going to break it." I know my face is blood red and see all 3 people smiling at me in amusement. "Shut up," I snap and turn at the sound of the shop door opening. I freeze as Nathaniel steps into the bakery and possibly also into the room he will die in.

"Fuck," Alya and I say in unison as Adrian moves quickly, grabbing me with one arm and pulling me behind him. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?" he blasts as my eyes stay glued on Nathaniel. He looks fucked up, seriously fucked up. Eyes are swollen, his nose is jacked up, and he has a massive cut in the corner of his mouth. I briefly feel sorry for him until I remember his hands on me last week. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes widen at the sight of Adrian. Clearly he wasn't expecting him to be here.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" Adrian shouts, loud enough that I think the glass window rattles. Ali moves to stand between the two men. "Nathaniel, this isn't the best time, man," he says as he keeps his hand on Adrian's heaving chest. This is not what I need right now and I'm angry enough to deal with this asshole myself. I move quickly out from behind Adrian and step in front of Nathaniel, feeling Ali's body tense.

"I suggest you leave now before I cut your dick off and feed it to you." His eyes widen as he backs up slightly. I step closer and close the gap. "I'd say I'd make you choke on it, but let's be serious, that thing never once satisfied me." My eyes flick quickly to his crotch before I smirk back in his face. "HA!" Alya laughs behind me and I want to turn around and high-five her, but I don't. I just watch my ex shrink a few inches in front of me.

"Jesus Christ. I just wanted to apologize for what I did, Marinette. I'm sorry, okay?" His eyes flick to Adrian. "Really fucking sorry." My body relaxes a bit and I nod before flicking my eyes to the door. "Good, now get the fuck out."

"Whatever." He turns sharply and leaves the shop and I force all the air out of my lungs. _Fuck, I feel like I need a drink. _"Shit, Marinette. Remind me to never cross you. You're a bit terrifying." Ali laughs behind me as I spin to see two very amused expressions and one that isn't so amused. Adrian looks a right mix of angry and apprehensive. "I need to get back to work, but we need to talk about this." I cross my arms over my chest. "Talk about what? That one of your 20 hook ups sent me pictures of her making you come? Nah, I'm good."

I push past him and feel his hand on my arm, spinning me back around. "We _will _fucking talk about this," he growls and puts the box under his arm before he pulls me in and kisses me forcefully on the lips. I hear a soft moan in my throat and try to swallow it down. _Damn it, stupid body. Stay angry with me. _He pulls away and turns toward the door. "Let's go, Ali."

Alya and I stand in the middle of the shop and watch as the two hot CEO and CPA walk out the door and pile into the white Range Rover parked out front.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch. No more obscene deliveries and no more mangled ex-boyfriends coming in with overdue apologies. This day started out so great and turned awful within a matter of minutes. I'm miserable and bitchy and Alya is paying for it because she's the only person I can yell at right now. I'd never call Adrian and cuss him out, no matter how pissed off I am at him. I'm much more of a show up and barge into his office type of girl. But I won't do that today either because I really don't want to see him. The man is hard to stay mad at in person, and right now, I need to stay mad.

Rose is wrapping up with a bride all day, dealing with last minute wedding preparations, so she's off limits too. So my poor assistant has been dealing with my mood swings, and they have been a doozy. Mainly because the memory of the amazing night and morning I had with Adrian keeps filtering into memory of the photos I received. And I get it; it's not his fault the photos were sent to me. He obviously didn't send them. But he allowed them to be taken and had to known they could possibly be leaked or shown to somebody. I've never let anyone take pictures of me like that or taken ones of myself and sent them to anybody.

So why did he let her do it? Did she mean something to him? Was she special in some way or did he allow all of his hook ups to take pictures of him like that? That thought makes me want to drink myself into tomorrow. And then there's the quantity I received. There had to be at least 12 different shots of him having an orgasm. 12 separate times they fucked and she made me come. Were there more than that? Did she only send me these images? His words from our shower together run through me. _I don't usually fuck my flings repeatedly. _

So she obviously wasn't a fling. She was more than that to him. Just like me. Maybe she got too clingy and that's why he ended things with her. She was the girl he wasn't really serious with before the wedding. And he's not really serious with me. How am I any different than her? "Mari, you all right?" Alya asks as I put the finishing touches on the cake for the Le Chien/Harlacher wedding. Even though my mind has been elsewhere, I'm still able to put together a beautiful, four-tiered, white chocolate creation with sugared Berger daisies cascading down the side. "Marientte?"

I step back and admire my work. "I'm fine. Come look at this, will you?" Alya shuffles back into the kitchen and I hear her reaction, causing me to smile. I turn and see her adoring expression. "Looks pretty good, right?" She moves next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder, pulling me against her. "Gorgeous. You never cease to amaze me, Mari." She plants a quick kiss into my hair as my phone beeps.

Somehow, even though I had hurled it with all my strength against the wall earlier, it managed to survive the assault. I reach quickly into my pocket after wiping my hands off on my apron.

**Adrian: I need to see you tonight. **

I show it to Alya. "Well, you knew that was coming; the boy is persistent." He leans in and checks out the flowers. "What are you going to do?" I stare at his message before I answer. "I don't know. I think I need a night with my two best friends and no boys. Can that happen?" She smiles and pulls her phone out, quickly messing with it. I'll deal with Adrian tomorrow when we both attend Alya and Nino's party. Her phone beeps and she turns towards me. "Rose is in, Mari. No boys." I nod and smile weakly as I reply to Adrian.

**Me: I can't tonight. I need some time to think.**

Alya walks back up front while I await his response. It doesn't take long.

**Adrian: Don't pull away from me.**

He guts me with his words, the same words from last night. Is he _that _worried I'll end this? Or is he just worried I won't give him the opportunity to explain the situation. I type quickly.

**Me: I'm not. I just think I need some space. You have no idea what this feels like for me.**

I go to press send, but don't, my thumb hovering over the button. _Shit, do I really want space from him?_ Hitting the back button, I shorten the message before I send it.

**Me: I'm not.**

* * *

Alya drives us to Rose's house after we close up shop and make a quick liquor store run. There is no way in hell I'm not drinking tonight. I'm actually surprised I didn't dive into the vodka bottle that's been in my freezer for months at some point today. But I'd never drink at work, no matter how hurt or pissed off I was. Adrian hasn't sent me any more messages or tried to call, which I'm grateful for. But it also surprises me. He is so damned persistent about everything that I half expected him to barge into the shop before closing, throw me over his shoulder, and take me home with him so we could fuck, talk, and fuck some more.

And I hate that a chunk of me wishes he would have. But tonight isn't about boys. It's about spending time with my two best friends, laughing and hanging out like we did before the three of us fell fast and hand for the members of the Chicago man candy club. Alya parks outside Rose's building and we walk inside together. She lives in Hyde Park, which is about 15 minutes from the bakery, in a two bedroom apartment. She's lived here since graduation, and it occurs to me as we walk up the flight of stairs that she will only be living here for a few more months. She will surely move in with Ali after the wedding, and the thought of her not living in this place that holds so many of our memories saddens.

I sigh and catch Alya's attention as we step out onto the floor. "Come on, Mari, we're here to have fun, not sulk." I follow her to Rose's door and she opens it without knocking, in true Alya form. Once she's been to your house, she feels like she lives there along with you. "I'm not sulking, I'll just miss this place once Rose moves in with Ali." We spot her in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine and she beams at us.

"Do you remember that time we threw that 80s party and you dressed up like Vanilla Ice?" She blushes at my memory as we plop down in front of the television on the floor. Rose walks over with three wine glasses and hands them out. "That was fucking hilarious. You knew the entire rap from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," she says. I giggle into my glass and take a few large sips.

"Christ, I will never live that shit down. Thank God no one took any video of that mess."

"That party was insane," Rose says behind her glass. "Mari, remember how pissed off you got at Nathaniel because he was the only person here _not _dressed up?" I nod and picture the memory, rolling my eyes at it and taking a sip. "What an asshole. He spent the entire party bitching about the music selections. It was a fucking _eighties _party. What did he expect?"

Alya laughs around her glass. "I think he expected you to just leave with him and not have an amazing time. But you have never been that girl, Mari, and he should have known that. What a waste he was." Rose and I mumble in agreement. "A waste that ended up getting _exactly _what he deserved. Prick," she adds, tossing us each a pillow so we can sprawl out on the floor. "Are we going to talk about the pictures, sweets?"

"No," I quickly reply. Alya rolls onto her side. "You can't be mad about girls he's fucked before you. That's not fair. He didn't even know you when those pictures were taken."

"That's not why I'm mad." I sit up, glaring at both of them. "Well, okay, yes it bothers me that he's been with other women. And I know it shouldn't because I wasn't a virgin when we started this thing between us, but I've only been with Nathaniel." I put my glass down. "Adrian gave me a ballpark figure of close to 20 girls and that's a fucking lot. Which is fine, whatever. I can deal with that as long as it's not thrown in my face. But it was."

I close my eyes and picture one of the images from the box. Grabbing my glass off the small table, I down it quickly before I continue. "I'm not even mad at him about this. Not even in the slightest, which is what's making this so fucking confusing. The only thing he did wrong was allow for the pictures to be taken after he ended it with her. He didn't send them to me. He doesn't talk about other girls he's been with. He tells me _I'm _amazing and _I'm _all he thinks about."

I sigh heavily and throw myself back down onto my pillow. "But now I have to deal with psychotic ex-hook ups and I'm not sure I'd do well in prison. I'm too hostile." This is true. I'd probably end up permanently in solitary confinement after getting into too many fights or disobeying orders. I glance over and see the bursting smiles on my two best friends' faces, desperately trying to hold in their hysteria. I motion for them to let it out and the three of us fall into a fit of giggles.

"All right, so I have a question," Alya says and I shake my head, preparing for the worst here. "How the hell did you wind up spending the night with him last night? I thought you were against sex in beds and sleepovers and anything too intimate."

"You slept over at his house?" Rose asks. "It was an accident. He wanted to fuck me in his bed for his birthday, so I let him, and then we passed out together. I'm not letting it happen again." I glance over and see Alta's mischievous grin and Rose's teary eyes. "What?"

"You were his birthday present? Oh my," she says and blinks rapidly. _Good Lord, she's emotional lately. _I glare at Alya. "And what's up with you?" Crossing her hands behind her head, she continues after a dramatic pause. "I just think it's cute that you _think _it was an accident. I mean, he could have woken you up and driven you home, but he called me instead and told me you would be late today. It was no accident, Mari. He wanted you there."

My eyes widen and I sit up. "He called you this morning, right?" She shakes her head and grins wide at me. "Nope. He called me last night after you passed out." I shuffle over and sit on top of her, hearing her squeal underneath me. "What the hell do you mean he called you last night? Are you serious?" Her grin answers for her and I glance over at Rose who is laughing hysterically. "I can't believe this. He lied to me."

"Oh, relax, sweets. I think it's romantic that he wanted you to spend the night with him. How was it anyway?" The memory of last night runs through me quickly and I feel my lip curl up into a smile. I shrug and play it off. "It was okay." _Wow. I don't even sound convincing to myself. _I roll off Alya and lay back down on my pillow. "I sure hope he enjoyed himself because that shit is never happening again."

"Hmm mmm," my two best friends say in unison. I bite my lip to contain my laugh but crack, letting it out as they fall apart next to me. This is how the rest of the evening plays out. Laughing and joking on the living room floor in Rose's apartment as we polish off two bottles of wine. There's Rose and Ali's wedding talk, Alya and Nino's moving in together talk, and mine and Adrian's crazy fight hard, fuck harder, non-relationship talk. It's a much needed gab fest among three friends who used to only rely on each other. After several hours of gossiping and alcohol consumption, I pass out in the middle of her living room and slip into my Adrian coma.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. If you noticed, Marinette frosted a cake...for KIM AND ONDINE :D They get married too! But their wedding isn't shown.**

**2\. Chloe's mom also appears in the chapter. **

**3\. Marinette slapped Adrian...for the 3rd time. ~facepalms~ Can't blame her though.**

**4\. Sabrina sent Marinette the photos of her fucking Adrian. Wonder she else she does if she's psychotic enough to do that...**

**5\. No, Adrian didn't lie...he just wanted Marinette in his bed. He told Mari he called Alya in the morning before he dropped her off, when in reality he called her last night when Marinette was asleep. :D Like Rose said, she was the birthday present.**

**6\. Marinette and Adrian's relationship is up in the air right now. Who knows what's gonna happen?**

**7\. Rose has another bridesmaid I haven't mentioned yet. She appears in the wedding as well.**

**8\. This is Nathaniel's last appearance, but his name still gets mentioned. **

**9\. Kim did not deliver that package; if he delivered it, he would have waited for Marinette to sign off on it. **

**See you tomorrow with Chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 17. I'm a little less peppy because I got into a car accident today (Don't worry I'm fine and so is everyone involved), but the last 3 chapters may or may be not delayed. I have some neck pain that will take a bit to go away though, so I need to take a break on my writing. I'll still be updating since I've already written and updated up to Chapter 21, but I may or may not be able to write until the end of the week or early next week. By the time you guys read this, I'll have already edited this, so don't worry about me. So I'm hoping that I can get the story done by the end of the week for you guys. I didn't really want any more interruptions since I'm leaving on the 11th in almost a week, but I have no choice to do so. I'm sorry.**

**And sorry if I'm just now responding to reviews from like yesterday or 18 hours ago; I kept getting reviews but I couldn't see them until now.**

**Pinksakura271: You're welcome. Aww, that's cute. 3 I love dogs. I'm glad I took it. I just wasn't in the mindset cause I had so much bullshit going on from...freshman year to early sophomore year I believe. I don't even know what their relationship is anymore. Hmmm, we'll see who admits their feelings first. Alya and Rose have bets on it. I liked that episode, my favorite is probably the one with the director of the miraculous ladybug movie (FYI I heard THEY'RE CANCELLING THE LIVE ACTION MOVIE T_T) If Marinette could ever actually get up, then it could be. Marinette's not gonna keep that habit.**

**eyeofnewt7744: I get questions if he'll be more involved, and I'm gonna say no. As much as I would want that to happen, both of them have their own drama to deal with. And as much as I love drama, I didn't want to add even more to their plates lol. But he'll be at the wedding though. We already had one person fuck up their fling, I wasn't about to make it two. Thank you!**

**vampireprincess141: Thank you! It's here! I wasn't a huge fan of werewolves growing up, but I do prefer Jacob over Edward for reasons. But I prefer vampires any day.**

**MajorPayne67: Thanks for reading!**

**pinksakura271: (If I had noticed this review I would have put more for the first one, but my neck is starting to hurt so ingore the fact that I made this separate.) She does. If Ali didn't, Alya would have killed him. I'm actually 50/50 on Sabrina in the show, because on one hand, she's a good person, but when it comes to Chloe she tends to cloud her judgement and I can't blame her since Chloe is her only friend I think. I want her to open herself up to more people, but we'll see. **

**Chat-and-ladybug: I'm listening to the song as I type this, and I have to agree with you. I should have used to this song somewhere .-. Yeah, she is.**

**vampireprincess141: Again, same situation as pinksakura271: I didn't notice this either. Thank you! We'll see! Whenever I write Adrian acting like this, it reminds me of the Adrian I portrayed in Mine to Take, another story of mine I did. So if he's anything like that, he will.**

**Jackiebp: Sums it up perfectly. (I feel like people are gonna hate her more in this chapter...you think you hate her now...just wait.)**

* * *

After a fast breakfast with Rose, Alya and I return to the bakery and put the finishing touches on the wedding cake before loading it up into Tikki. The reception hall is 30 minutes away and traffic is a nightmare, but we make it on time and drop the beautiful, white chocolate, Gerber daisy cake off without any issues. I shower and dress after saying my goodbyes to Alya and lock the shop up, deciding to sit outside the bench, which is a store down from mine, while I wait for Rose.

Today is dress-shopping day and I'm not sure who is more excited about it, her or me. I've never been in a wedding party before and am delighted to be a part of Ali and Rose's special day. Plus, I _would _have the hottest date on the planet. Of course, that's if we're still doing this thing between us in 3 months. The thought unsettles me and I scroll through my phone while I sit on the bench, pulling up his last text message.

_**Adrian: Don't pull away from me.**_

_What the hell does that even mean? _I'm sure it doesn't mean the way I'm interpreting it, which is in the most gigantic scheme of things way possible. I'm sure he's only referring to my justified freak out over the pictures I received yesterday. _Shit. _The thought of them makes me queasy. His face, the face I had hoped was only reserved for me, clearly isn't because it's been captured by another woman.

I sigh forcefully and jam my phone into my jeans pocket. How stupid of me to think he only looks at me like that. That I'm the only woman he watches intently as he's coming. I close my eyes tightly and the sound of a car approaching causes me to peek them open. Rose's black Escalade pulls up to the curb and the passenger window rolls down as I stand up.

"Let's go, sweets." I smile, pushing all of the Adrian drama to the very back of my mind. I can't think about this shit right now. Today is about Rose, and I'm going to keep my mind occupied with all things maid of honor like.

* * *

We've arrived at Christian's Bridal Shop, and after a few moments of quick hysteria over the fact that we are _actually _shopping for Rose's wedding dress, we walk around the store and peruse the selections. Rose's friend Juleka, who will be the bridesmaid next to Luka, met us here shortly after we arrived. I haven't seen her in a while and she's been talking my ear off nonstop about the lack of excitement in her life and probing for information on mine.

"Oh, come on, Marinette. Tell me all about this guy who works with Ali. I'm dying for some hardcore gossip and Rose won't tell me shit," she says from the dressing room next to me. We've been handed a few dress choices and I'm currently slipping myself into a rose pink strapless number that feels and looks incredible. _Damn. Would it be weird to buy this if Rose doesn't pick this for her big day? _I zip up the back and open the curtain.

"There's nothing to tell. He's just a guy I'm having fun with." I step out and hop up onto the pedestal in front of a massive mirror, seeing Rose's reflection as she stands behind me. "Holy shit. I love that one. What do you think though? Is it comfortable? Do you think we should go for something more cheery, like maybe a light green?"

I spin around to face her. "Light green? How the hell is that more cheery? And are you trying to make us look like apples?" She bites her bottom lip and eyes up my dress as Juleka walks out in the exact same one. "I love this one. Rose, pick this because the other 3 are fucking hideous and make me look like I'm 6 months pregnant." Rose moves to stand by her friend and runs her hand over the material. "Yup, this is it. You both look amazing and I love the color." She smiles and bobs her head. "Well, that was way too fucking easy. Now it's time for the real fun." She wiggles her brows and walks to her dressing room while Juleka and I stand and gaze at our reflections.

"And what do you mean you're just having fun with this guy? Are you telling me it's strictly a sex thing between you two, because if you are, I think that's bullshit. Guys can make that shit work, but I don't think girls can. We're too emotional." _Jesus, did she hit the nail on the head or what? _Leave it to Juleka to be exceedingly insightful when she hasn't even met the guy I'm just having fun with yet.

"I'm keeping my emotions out of it." _Or, at least, I'm desperately trying to. _"Ha! Yeah, okay, good luck with that. How's the sex?" I glance over at her and issue my wicked grin. "Damn. I need to start having wild sex with hot accountants in the office. You and Rose are making bank." My phone beeps in my dressing room and I hop down quickly, racing in to pull it out of my discarded jeans. My heart sinks a bit at the message sender.

_**Alya: Party is postponed. My baby has the stomach bug that's going around. How's the dress shopping going?**_

_**Me: Oh no! Tell Nino I hope he feels better. We just picked out our dresses and Rose is trying hers now. I'll send you a pic.**_

Well, shit. I guess I won't be seeing Adrian at the party after all. My disappointment quickly gets blanketed by the realization that it might be a good thing to go a few days without seeing him. Between the accidental, but not really accidental, sleepover to the photos I received, I have a lot of shit to think about. I hear a gasp from Juleka and I quickly slip out of my dressing room and let my eyes fall on Rose who has just emerged from hers. _Holy shit._

"Holy shit. Rose…oh my, that's…oh, wow." There are no words to describe the woman I'm staring at right now. She's beautiful, exquisite even, in a strapless tight laced bodice and ruffled skirt, her tiny waist accented with a deep yellow sash that falls down her back and onto her train.

"Wow. You look amazing," Juleka states as her friend takes her place and begins to twirl slowly. "It's beautiful, right?" She shakes her hands out by her side and I can tell she's nervous. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Is it weird that I have no desire to try on any other dresses? I mean, this is the first one I put on and I feel like this is it. I can see myself marrying Ali in this. Maybe I should try on more."

"Fuck that. Who cares if it's the first one you try on. You look amazing in it. Like crazy amazing. I can _totally _see you marrying Ali in this dress," I reply and see the tension leaving her shoulders. Leave it to Rose to worry about the standards of bridal gown shopping. Her smile widens in the mirror and I can tell she's on to something. "What?"

She quickly hops back down and slips back into her dressing room. "Damn it. I wanna get married. There better be some hot groomsmen for me to look at while at this wedding," Juleka grunts. "The best man is off limits, just so you know," I reply and she squints at me.

Rose re-emerges with another gown in her hands and walks over to me, thrusting it into my arms. "Here, try this on."

"What? Are you crazy?" _She must be if she thinks I'm slipping into a wedding gown. _"I am not trying on a wedding dress."

"Why not? This would be amazing on you, right, Juleka?" _Oh, for Christ's sake. _Juleka steps up and admires the gown. "She's right, Marinette. It's a halter and you always look amazing in halter dresses with those boobs of yours. Remember prom? God, I fucking hate you both." I back up. "You are both nuts. There's no way I'm putting that thing on or any other wedding dress for that matter. I'm pretty sure I'd seal my fate as being perpetually single if I did."

This is an honest fear. Karma has been increasingly hostile toward me lately and I can see her crossing her arms and stomping her foot at me now, daring me to push my luck. "Oh, come on, Mari. Juleka will try some on too, right, Juleka?" We both look at her friend who is indifferent to trying them on. "Whatever. I don't really fucking care."

I shake my head and turn back to Rose who is staring me down. "No." She stomps her foot and grits her teeth. "Excuse you, but as maid of honor you're supposed to do everything I ask."

"And that includes trying on wedding gowns? Are you mental?" She frowns big time at me and I melt. _Damn it. _"Fine, give me the stupid thing." I rip it from her hands and march with fury to my dressing room as she squeals in delight. _This is insane and completely ridiculous. _After stripping out of my maid of honor dress, annoyed, I step into the wedding gown and slowly zip it up, my eyes widening as I gaze down at myself. "Oh, shit," I whisper, obviously not low enough because Rose rips open the curtain.

"Wow. You look incredible." She pulls me from my room and pushes me up onto the pedestal as Juleka walks up behind me. "Damn, Marinette. Would it be weird to put that shit on hold indefinitely?" I smile subtly at her comment and gaze at my reflection. My chest tightens at the sight of myself. Me, in a wedding gown, and I look amazing. _Crap. _I'm covered in lace from my detailed halter down to my train. I was never a fan of lace, but right now, standing in this dress, I'm a _huge _fan.

A clicking sound comes from behind me and I turn to see Rose taking a picture of me with her phone. "What the hell?"

"Oh, relax. I won't send it to any sexy CPAs or anything. It's just for us." I can't imagine what would happen if Adrian got a hold of that picture. He'd probably freak the fuck out and end things for sure. _Talk about being clingy. _"Seriously, Marinette, look at us." Rose hops up onto my pedestal and grabs my hand, linking it with hers. Besides the fact that we are both standing in wedding gowns, humorously, we're complete opposites in appearance. Rose with her light blonde, curly hair and me with my dark blue, straight mess, her piercing periwinkle eyes contrast with my wide bluebell ones that seem to take up the majority of my face, and she's a good three inches taller than me in her heels as I stand up on my toes to bring me to up her height.

"Goof. I'm getting married, Mari."

"You are and I'm not, so I'm getting the _fuck _out of this thing." She giggles as I hop down and slip back into my dressing room. But before I take it off, I admire myself alone for a brief moment. I've never given much thought to getting married. Having only been in one serious relationship, Nathaniel never appealed to me as the marrying kind, which now seems ironic since he _is _married. Just not happily, or faithfully.

But standing in this dress right now, for the first time in my life, I can picture myself walking down the aisle toward the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And before I can put a face to that one person, I slip out of the dress and back into reality. After saying goodbye to Rose and her friend, I spend the rest of the day keeping myself busy with a massive amount of baking. Seven dozen muffins, six batches of cookies, and an assortment of pastries later, I finally slip upstairs and crash, passing out immediately.

* * *

I wake up cranky and miserable on Sunday morning, having experienced one of the shittiest nights of sleep I've ever had. I tossed and turned all night, my usual dreams of Adrian and I together replaced with him and a string of women with orange hair who he's fucking relentlessly. I wake up constantly, drenched in sweat and when I pass back out, another orangehead replaces the previous one. I chalk it up to the fact that I haven't seen or heard from him since Friday afternoon and I'm in desperate need of my fix.

But he hasn't called me or texted and I have no fucking clue how to interpret that. Coming from a man who pursued the shit out of me, sending me sweet notes and packages, and texting me daily. And now, nothing. Panic runs through me that I've actually royally fucked this up by telling him I needed time to think. But time to think doesn't mean leave me alone. It just means what it means. That I've been thinking, which I have, and I'm done.

I've decided that I'm done being pissy over the photos I received Friday because it's not doing me any good. It wasn't his fault and knowing him, I'm sure he's dealt with that spiteful bitch to prevent any future deliveries from her. I have no right to be mad or jealous about his previous hook ups, especially since we're not serious. And I've also decided I'm okay with that. This is what Adrian wants, the only thing he does, and I'm having fun doing it with him. I refuse to let my emotions screw this up because this, what we're doing, is the best thing I've ever done with a man.

He's sweet and fun and hot as hell. And he chose me. Of all the girls lining up, he chose me. I don't need to be in a serious relationship to be happy; I've never been this happy before in my life. The sound of my phone ringing sends me sprinting up the stairs where I plugged it before I decided to organize my pantry. Disappointment runs through me as Rose's name flashes across my screen.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you meet me, like right now, sweets? I really need to talk to someone and I want it to be you." She sounds upset. Rose never sounds upset. "Yeah, of course. Where?"

"The coffee shop on West Elm okay? I'm only 5 minutes away."

"Okay, I'm leaving now." I hang up quickly, grabbing my keys and locking up behind me as I dash around the corner where I keep Tikki parked. Rose's voice is really worrying me and I want to get to her as fast as I can. She's never upset. Her two favorite emotions are elated happiness, which is frequent lately after Ali came into her life, and pissed off hurricane Rose mode.

* * *

The drive to Brocks Coffee Shop is a short distant from the bakery and I park behind her black Escalade, hopping out quickly and dashing into the building. I spot her at a table in the corner, her dainty hands wrapped around a coffee cup. "Hey. Sorry if you've been waiting long. Fucking traffic."

"No, I just sat down. Do you want something to drink?" Typical Rose, always concerned about other people and not what's bothering her. God, I love her for it. "No, I'm fine. What's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone." She glances down into her mug. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Ali and I went out yesterday after I dropped you off and checked out some wedding venues and reception halls, and I just didn't care. Like at all. I mean, what the fuck? I've been dreaming about my wedding day since I was 6."

Her eyes fill up with tears as she turns them up to me. I reach over and cover her hand with mine. "I love weddings, everything about them. That's why I became a wedding planner. But when it comes to my own wedding, it's like I have zero opinion about anything. I don't care whether or not we get married in a church or if it's an outdoor ceremony. I don't care what music I walk down the aisle to or what favors the guests will receive or what my cake looks like, no offense."

My lips curl up into a smile. "None taken."

"I don't even care who the hell is invited. All I care about is marrying him. As long as Ali's there, that's _all _I care about." She blinks and her tears fall down her cheek. "Marinette, honestly, do you think there's something wrong with me?" I laugh softly and shake my head. "No, not at all. I think you're focusing on the _only _thing that matters. Who cares about everything else?" My hand squeezes hers and she smiles.

"I kind of love how marrying Ali is the only thing that matters to you, because it's the only thing that _should _matter. You're going to spend the rest of your life with this man who clearly worships the ground your pretty little feet walk on, so who gives a shit what the fucking centerpieces look like or what the dinner options are for the guests. Fuck the guests." She bursts out laughing and shakes her head at me and most likely herself for thinking this way. Although, I am a little shocked she doesn't have a few things she's dead set on.

"I love you, Marinette. You really are one of the only people who understands me." Leaning back, I cross my legs under the table. "Well, and Ali, I'm sure. So what does he say about all this?" She takes a quick sip of her coffee. "He keeps saying 'whatever you want, babe,' which would be perfect if I had any opinions at all. I kind of wish he would just take over and make all the decisions, because if he leaves it up to me, nothing's going to get done. Except my dress choice, of course."

"Of course, and what a dress. Does that thing even need to be altered, because it fit you perfectly?"

"Hmm, so did yours, both of them." She pulls out her phone and swipes the screen a few times before handing it over. I glance down at the picture of me staring at my reflection in the lace halter dress. _Jesus, it looks good. _"I should make you delete this front of me." I hand her back her phone.

"Not a chance in hell." She slips it back away, quickly so I don't grab it and delete it myself, I'm sure. "What's new with Adrian? You heard from him since the picture incident?" My stomach knots up and I sigh loudly, rubbing my hands down my face. "No, not a peep. But I guess the distance is good right now. We really shouldn't be attached at the hip."

"Marinette." I glance up at her serious face. "Rose." She rolls her eyes. "Are you in love with him?" I lean my elbows onto the table and cover my face with my hands. After a slow exhale, I reply honestly. "I don't know. I feel like I'm putting a lot of energy into _not _falling in love with him, but it's the hardest thing I've ever done." I glance over at her.

"For a guy who normally doesn't do the relationship thing, I think he'd be damn good at it. But how stupid would I be to fall in love with someone who doesn't do anything serious? I'd just be setting myself up for heartbreak, right?" I begin to rub my temples as she fights a smile. "I've never loved any man before. Definitely not Nathaniel. But with Adrian? Fuck, I don't know."

She leans forward and rubs my arm. "Just because he's never done relationships before or anything besides causal fucking, doesn't mean he isn't capable of doing it. Marinette, for Christ's sake. The man is crazy about you. Everyone can see that."

"He's crazy about fucking me." I glance around quickly to make sure my heightened voice didn't draw any unwanted attention. "That's all this is."

"You're really fucking stupid if you think that's true. Just grow a pair and tell him how you feel already." I shake my head at her and purse my lips as she sips her coffee. Of course Rose doesn't understand where I'm coming from here. She and Ali have been more than serious since they started dating. A thought that's been through my mind since Friday comes streaming back.

Why _did _Adrian end it with that orange headed psycho? Was it because she wanted more, that she was in love with him and he didn't or couldn't feel the same way? I can't help but think the same fate is lined up from me if I were to let myself fall, so I won't. I'm going to keep those unwanted feelings buried deep inside me for now, until maybe he eventually decides he wants more. _Please, God, let him want more._

* * *

I crawl into bed Sunday night after getting a bite to eat with Rose. We both wanted more than just coffee in our system and ate at a local Thai place that we frequent often. I wrap myself up in my comforter and the University of Chicago T-shirt that Adrian lent me and stare at my alarm clock. It's only a little after 8 P.M., and I know I won't pass out anytime soon, but I'm at least going to try.

Closing my eyes, I picture his face, the face I catch him having when he's watching me, studying me. Crease in his brow, jaw set, eyes narrowed in on whatever it is I'm doing now. Always so studious. A loud, deafening crash sends them flying back open. _What the hell was that? _I shoot of bed and dash down the stairs, skidding to a stop behind my worktop when I see a hooded figure standing outside my now shattered glass store front through the doorway.

"Oh, shit." Panic, sheer panic runs through me and I dash back upstairs, grab my phone off my nightstand and begin dialing the only person I can think of. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." I dart into my bathroom and close and lock the door behind me. _Jesus Christ! Someone's broken into my bakery! Who the fuck breaks into a bakery?_

After three long rings, I hear his voice. "Marinette?"

"Adrian! Someone's in my shop! I heard a loud crash and ran downstairs and-"

"Where are you? Are you safe?" His voice is filled with worry and I can tell he's on the move. _Oh, God, please be at your place and not far from me. _"I'm in my bathroom. They broke the window and I saw someone." I hear a commotion, a lot of commotion through the phone as I crawl into my bathtub and close the shower curtain. _Like that's going to do any good if they decide to break into the bathroom. This is so horror movie cliché; I almost roll my eyes at myself. _

"Please, I need you," I cry, dropping my head between my knees and letting myself sob. "Stay in there. Don't come out no matter what you hear. GODDAMN IT. SHIT." Echoes of footsteps ring through the phone and he's out of breath, but his curse words keep flying. "I'm on my way. Call the police."

"NO. Please don't make me hang up." I'm crying, shaking with fear and my words are broken and strained. I hear the sound of a car starting. "Fuck. Move the fuck out of the way!" Car horns and another string of cuss words come through the police as I clutch it tightly. "Coccinelle, you have to call the police. I'm almost there. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just hang up and call them and then call me back, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Please hurry."

"I am." I quickly hang up and dial 911, rapidly telling them my situation and giving them my location. They tell me the police are on the their way and to stay where I am. That's not going to be a problem. I have zero intention of moving from this spot until I hear Adrian on the other side of the door, even though I haven't heard a noise coming from below me since the sound of the window breaking. I hung up and dial him again. "I'm here. Don't open the door until I get up there, okay?"

"Okay, but stay on the phone with me." I hear his heavy breathing and the sound of glass crunching and cracking. _God, please don't let that person be here. _If I hear Adrian getting into a struggle with someone, there's no way in hell I'm staying in this bathroom. I don't care what the consequences are. I will claw the fucker's eyes out if he puts his hands on Adrian. I hear footsteps outside the door and hold my breath.

"Marinette?" I drop my phone and crawl out of the tub, scrambling for the lock and swinging the door open. I don't even register his appearance before I jump into his arms and cling to him. "Oh, my God, I was so scared." I'm holding onto him like I haven't seen him in years, my body completely glued to his. "Is he still here?"

His arms wrap me up and he breathes into my hair, his chest heaving against mine. "Marinette." I moan softly at the sound of my name. "It's okay; I've got you. I didn't see anyone, but your front window is completely smashed to shit." He carries me away from the bathroom and into my bedroom area. I'm shaking against his body and tighten my grip. "Jesus Christ. Why would someone break into my bakery? Do you think they wanted treats?"

I hear a small muffled laugh escape his lips, which are pressed into my hair. My tears are streaming down my face as he places me on my feet in front of my dresser. I look him over and take in his appearance. Hair a right mess, no doubt from the rough treatment of his hands as he drove over here, clenched jaw, and his prominent crease in his brow. His green eyes are burning into mine, even though they're filled with worry, they still carry the same intensity as always.

"Here, you need to put on pants before the police get here. They're going to want to ask you questions." He starts rifling through my drawers and I see him taking out several pants, tops, and panties. "Umm, do I need to put on layers?" I wipe underneath my eyes and finally stop my tears. I'm no longer scared, and the only emotion running through me is elated joy from the sheer sight of him.

"No, but you're not staying here tonight, so you need to pack some clothes. I'm taking you home with me." He glances over at me as he closes my drawers. "Okay," I reply, picking up a pair of jeans and sliding them up my legs.

"Really? You're not going to try and tell me you could just stay at Rose's house, or how you're not breaking the 'no sleepover' rule again? You're just going to say okay?" He looks utterly shocked and I almost laugh. _Jesus, am I that defiant?_

"Yes, I'm not always so argumentative." The sound of police sirens flow up the stairs and I quickly grab a bra and put it on, keeping his T-shirt on in the process. He notices it and smiles a bit as he places my things in a nearby duffle bag. "Do you need anything else?" I take a quick look around the room. "Umm, I guess just my bathroom stuff."

I scurry in there and grab my toothbrush, hairbrush, face wash, moisturizer, phone off the shower floor, and conditioner because I'm more than happy to use his shampoo and body wash. Spinning, I see him standing in the doorway. He's studying me, eyes narrowed in on the collection in my hands. "What? I'm a girl and I can't take another shower at your place without conditioner. We can't all have gorgeous, no-product-necessary hair like you."

His lips curl up as I drop the goodies into my duffle and follow him up the stairs. After talking to the police and giving them my very vague description of the hooded figure standing outside my shop, they ask me if I know of anyone who might possibly want to hurt my business or me personally. My eyes quickly flick to Adrian who clenches his jaw before giving them his ex-receptionist name and information. He tells them about the package I received and claims she became unstable after he stopped seeing her.

I had assumed the figure I saw standing outside was a man because of the dark hoodie covering their face, but I guess it could have just as easily been a woman. I'm assured my insurance will cover the damage, which luckily is only to one of my windows. No damage was done to the inside of my shop, which I am extremely grateful for. The police found a brick that was used to break the glass, which had slid under my consultation table, and are going to dust it for prints.

I will only have to remain closed for one day for the window to get repaired, so that isn't too bad. It could have been worse. Way worse. As we drive in silence to his building, the night I just endured is the last thing on my mind. Right now, with my duffle bag packed full of clothes sitting behind me in the back seat, the _only _thing on my mind is how I'll be having another sleepover with Adrian. And I can't help but tense in my seat at the anticipation of it.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Just going to confirm it now: Yes, Sabrina broke the window. Nathaniel's not stupid; He wouldn't break the window after getting the shit beat out of him.**

**2\. The wedding dress is from the book, but I changed the color of the sash from brown to yellow. Since it's a spring wedding, I wanted pink, yellow, and white.**

**3\. Juleka makes an appearance! She's going to be involved in the wedding! And I paired her up with Luka only because originally, I put Mylene as the role, but I changed it last minute, so I put her with her brother, who was originally Ivan. But the way the character acts is single and lonely, and it wouldn't make sense if I had used Mylene since she's married and NOT lonely.**

**4\. Alya would have been at the dress shopping, but Nino got sick, so they ordered a dress for her. The party also never gets rescheduled. **

**5\. Marinette didn't think about getting married until dress shopping; She also never considers kids either.**

**6\. Adrian ended it with Sabrina cause she got too clingy. **

**7\. Second time Marinette has broken the no sleepover rule. If she keeps breaking rules surely that's a sign, right?**

**8\. Main reason why Marinette hid the bathroom is because to get to her loft, she has no door, like I mentioned previously. **

**See you guys tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 18! We have about 6 more chapters to go; and I'm gonna say right now: I am planning a new story, but since I'll be training for 2 weeks and then going right back to school, I can't give a definite date right now. I'm hoping for September, but we'll see. The way my schedule for training works is that it lasts about 6 A.M. to probably 6 P.M., the latest almost every day, and then we help out the freshman for like a week, and the last day we work is literally a day before the new semester. Basically, a team and I help the freshman out with getting acquainted with the school, giving them a tour, giving them information, giving them events to do while at Barry etc, and we also plan all of this. Just a briefing of why I kinda have to push the story to September cause Orientation gets crazy. About 900 freshman crazy. That's why I can't do a story in August, as much as I want to. xD It's off limits.**

**Side note: I am getting better so thank you to those who sent me their kindness. We have 6 chapters left, so for now, the date of story completion is August 6th. It could change so we'll see what happens.**

**MiraculousChatNoir626: I'm here, not the best shape, but with time, I'll get there. Thank you for your kind words, it means a lot. The name of the book is Sweet Addiction by . I'm a giant book worm too; feel free to give me some book recommendations!**

**MajorPayne67: Aww, thanks! To give you an estimate and so you don't have to wait, because I updated late, I update around 7 or 8 P.M. for my time zone. Once I update, I can't update until 24 hours have passed. Lol, that's our Adrian. I figured since Juleka and Rose are good friends, she should be in her wedding party as well.**

**Jackiebp: Thank you for that, it means a lot.**

**Chat-and-ladybug: Thank you! Of COURSE there'll be plot twists! Duh, this is me we're talking about xD I love them because I like to read my reader's reactions to them, you guys are quite funny with some.**

**Sex warning, read at your own risk.**

* * *

He's quiet, TOO quiet as he walks into his condo and places my bag on the floor next to the couch. He hasn't said two words to me since we left the bakery and it's making my skin crawl. I plop down onto the couch and kick my shoes off, bringing my feet underneath my body as I hear him banging around in the kitchen.

"Here." He hands me a bottled water and I take it, seeing him walk around the couch and sit on the far end, way the hell away from me. He begins flipping through the channels and stops on some basketball game I couldn't care less about. _What the fuck is this? He comes to my rescue, and I know damn well I heard him call me coccinelle, which means he can't hate me, asks me, no, tells me I'm coming to spend the night with him, and now he's barely acknowledging that I'm even here. _

I turn my head and stare at him and his perfect profile as it remains impassive but interested in the game he's watching. He's in running shorts and a navy blue T-shirt that has some emblem on the front that I can't make out. Several long minutes ago by as his eyes remain on the television, not once flicking toward me. _Jesus, is this how it's going to be all night? Fine then. If I'm sleeping over, I'm at least going to get comfortable._

I stand up and quickly shimmy out of my jeans, tossing them on top of my duffle and reach up and slip my T-shirt off. Turning around so I know he can see me, I drop it on the couch and remove my bra. I make quick eye contact with him as I slip my bra down my arms, his eyes lingering briefly, really fucking briefly on my chest before flicking back toward the game. I grunt and grab his T-shirt and slip it back on before I snatch the remote out of his hands and turn the television off.

"What the fuck?"

"What the fuck is right. What's wrong with you? You're acting weird." He reaches forward and plucks the remote out of my hand, turning the game back on. "How am I supposed to be acting?" His eyes go back to the game and I no longer want to be here. Picking up my duffle, I quickly put my pants back on and throw my bra inside as I slip on my shoes and turn toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Like you give a shit. Thanks for making sure I didn't get murdered." I'm almost out the door when his arms grab my waist and pull me back inside, locking the door behind us. "You're not going anywhere." I'm picked up, carried in his usual caveman style manner and taken back over toward the couch. My duffle is dropped by the edge and I'm dropped on the cushion.

"You don't want me here, obviously, so why should I stay?" I yell up into his stare. His hands come around me, bracing himself on the cushion behind me and bringing his face inches from mine. "What the fuck makes you think I don't want you here? I always want you here."

"You haven't called or texted me since Friday afternoon, I get topless in front of you and you barely react, and you're not looking at me the way _you _look at me. You don't even want me anymore. You just want your stupid game." Tears fill my eyes and I'm not sure if it's from the night I've endured or the Adrian style rejection that's knocking the wind out of me. His hand drops and grabs mine, forcing it against the massive bulge in his pants that I hadn't noticed. _Oh, wow._

His face inches closer. "I _always _want you." And then it happens. His mouth, his hands, his everything is on me in seconds, ripping my remaining clothes off as I frantically try and keep up with the removal of his. "Tell me _you _still want me," he grunts as he flips me onto my hands and knees and positions himself behind me. before I can answer the obvious response, he rams into me and I cry out at the force.

"ADRIAN." I grip the leather with my fingers, scratching into with my nails as he pounds hard, then harder, into me. "Answer me, Marinette," he grunts and I yell out between cries. "Yes. Yes, I'll always want you." He's fucking me harder than he ever has and I know it's because I challenged him and he's proving himself to me. That or he's making damn sure I don't question it again. Either way, I'm letting him handle it.

His hands grips my hips, pulling me back to meet him, and if I wasn't so turned on, so hot for him all the time, I might not be able to handle his power. I'm moaning, crying out with each thrust and he's right there with me. "Oh, God. Harder."

"Shit. You want harder?" His thighs crash against mine and my elbows give out. "This hard enough for you, coccinelle?"

"Yes!" I scream, needing him to give me this right now. I push back against him and feel his one hand grip my shoulder while the other digs into my hip the way I like. He groans loudly, his sounds filling the condo. "You drive me fucking crazy, Fuck, Marinette."

"Touch me." His hand wraps around my stomach and drops between my legs. I whimper as his fingers rub my clit while the other hand grips harder on my shoulder. He's so forceful that he's knocking the air out of my lungs. "I'm gonna come." I manage to get out through a faint breath.

"Not yet. Wait for me." I reach down to remove his fingers but he tightens against me, moving them in his perfect rhythm. "I can't. Please." He rams into me harder and I cry out, hearing his loud throaty growl. "Now, coccinelle." And I let it go, all of it. The pain of the past several days without him, the anger from the pictures, the terror of the hooded figure. I let it go and feel him, just him. I'm panting barely able to take in a full breath as my upper body collapses down onto my forearms and I feel his head drop to my back.

Hot breath warms my spine and I loosen my grip on the leather. "Hold on." He pulls out of me and I wince a bit in pain, which has never happened with him before. Of course, I've never been fucked like that before, so hard that my teeth chatter with each push. I roll onto my side, facing the cushions and curl into a ball.

That was intense, really intense and I'm actually a bit ore after that Adrian style fucking. He returns moments later holding a washcloth. "Lie on your back." I obey and keep my eyes on him as he wipes me clean, gently after he notices my scrunched up face. "I hurt you."

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt that much." He bends down, planting a gentle kiss between my legs before he scoops me up into his arms. I quickly bury my face in his neck and nuzzle the shit out of him. "Mmm, this is my favorite spot, right here." I inhale deeply and let out a soft moan. "I know; you seek it out often." He carries me into his bedroom and places me gently on the bed.

I pull the covers around me and scoot over to allow him some space. "Now that I've fucked some sense into you, let me be perfectly clear about something." I've already settled on his chest, my leg draped over his and my hand wrapped around his waist as my eyes slowly glance at him. "I haven't called or texted you since Friday because _you _told me you needed time to think. And I don't know what the fuck that means because no woman has ever told me that before, but I assumed it meant you didn't want me to hear from me." His fingers gently stroke my back, trailing across my skin and I moan softly.

"Okay."

"And just because I don't jump on your breasts the moment you whip them out doesn't fucking mean I don't want to. I didn't know where we stood, so I wasn't going to push my luck." I bite my lip to hold in my smile. He looks rightly irritated with having to explain himself, but the explanation is needed. "Marinette, I'm really sorry about those photos."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm done talking and thinking about it. Between Friday night with Alya and Rose and all day yesterday and today, I'm done." My arm wraps tighter around him. "Nothing's changed between us. It didn't change anything." He lifts my chin up to meet his face and I see the tension in his jaw. He looks unsure and that look sends a panic through me. _Nothing has change over me, but has it for him?_

I sit up quickly and move to lie next to him when his hands grab my waist and pull me back down, only this time I'm flipped around, straddling him. The movement's so quick I barely have time to register it. "Don't," he states. I take a second to study his features in my new position, given the fact that we're now eye to eye. Crazy mess of hair that I'm noticing makes him look younger that he is, emerald eyes that are narrowed in on mine, and stubble? A lot of stubble.

I reach out, brush my hand along his chin, and can't contain my smile. _Oh, man. Adrian with a day or two worth of facial hair is sexy beyond belief. _"Why did you just try to move away from me?" I shake my head quickly.

"Marinette." _Oh, Mr. Persistent. _"Nothing's changed for me, but has it changed for you?" I ask quickly, getting out the question I fear the answer to before I can think myself out of it. "No," he answers firmly. "So you still want this?"

He drops his head and it hits the headboard with a loud thump. "Yes, whatever the fuck this is, I still want it. You're in control here, Marinette. You have all the fucking control." His eyes are burning into mine with the same intensity they've always shown for me. _I'm in control? Of what? Of us? _I decide not to probe because I'm not sure I want to know the answer. He lets out a forceful breath that warms my face.

"If something would have happened to you tonight…" His eyes close tight and the crease in his brow appears. _Oh, Adrian. _The man's mood swings are enough to give me permanent whiplash. "Nothing happened. I'm okay. I called you and you came for me." I reach out and stroke his face as his eyes pop back open, emerald and blazing. His tenseness softens a bit.

"I tried locating Sabrina and sorting this shit out with her, but I didn't find her. All fucking weekend I've been looking." He grits his teeth. "She wasn't at her house and she's not answering my calls." I swallow loudly and he shakes his head. "I'm fucking dealing with it. I just want you to be prepared. Kim didn't deliver that package, so just don't open any that aren't from him, okay?" I nod. _Jesus, I really don't want to have to deal with this again. _

But if Adrian is dealing with it, then I'm sure it will be dealt with, in a very Adrian like manner no less. "But after tonight, Marinette, I don't want you there by yourself." His hands grip my waist and pull me closer to him our foreheads falling together. "I don't want to be there by myself either, but I want to keep an eye on my shop. It's important to me. it's mine and I've worked hard for it." His hand reaches up and pulls my bun loose, letting my hair fall down on my back.

"I'm going to have a door installed at the top of the stairs. I'll call about getting it done along with the window repair and a security system tomorrow. I can't believe I never thought about having some type of system in place already." He nods at me, but I know that isn't what he wants to hear. I lean in and kiss him gently. "I'll be fine. I've lived there on my own for 3 years. Plus, I have you and you're only 5 minutes away if something happens."

His hands brush lightly down my back, playing with the ends of my hair. "It will never take me 5 minutes to get to you. I think I made it there in 2 tonight." I giggle slightly and see his lips curl up. "I might be getting a few red light camera notifications in the mail."

"Worth it?" I ask, running my hands through his hair. "Worth it. You hungry?" I nod frantically and he laughs, the infectious sound pulling me in with him. "Sit tight." I'm slid off as he hops out of bed, disappearing down the hallway as I watch his glorious backside stride away. Laughing quietly at the realization that he _always _asks me if I'm hungry after sex, I grab one of his pillows and press it to my face, inhaling deeply as his voice comes down the hallway.

"Do you like your pizza cold or heated up?"

"Cold." _Yum. Cold pizza and a sleepover with Adrian? Yes, please. _Glancing around the room, I spot his iPad on his dresser. I scramble out of bed and grab it, flipping it open and turning it on. I have some googling of a certain CEO to do. The screen comes to life. _Oh. Oh my. _The wallpaper is a picture of me, in this bed. I'm sleeping, curled up on my side with the sheets covering me up to show only a tiny bit of cleavage. My hair is a mess of dark blue waves that are spilling down my right shoulder and my lips are parted.

The camera is mainly focused on my face and I look to be in a deep sleep. I look up and see Adrian staring at me, stopped in the doorway carrying our food. "Umm, you found my iPad I see." He moves toward the bed and puts the plates down on his nightstand, his eyes only momentarily leaving mine. "Nobody sees that. I would never show that to anybody."

Placing it down on the bed, I get up on my knees and crawl to the edge where he's standing, pulling me toward me and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a moment's hesitation, he wraps around me and relaxes against my body. "You're not mad? I can take it off." I reach around and place my hand over his mouth, silencing him. "I'm not mad. It can stay on there." Dropping my hands, I scoot back over and reach out for my plate playfully as his smile returns.

"Cold pizza, huh? I thought I was the only other person who still preferred it cold to heated." I take a bite and shake my head. "I hate heated leftover pizza. The cheese gets all rubbery and gross." He drops a chilled bottled water in my lap and I yelp. "So, why did you take that picture of me?" he stops chewing briefly, looking over at the iPad on the bed. "I don't know, I think I just wanted a reminder of you in my bed, just in case you refused to get back in it."

I laugh and he winks at me. "I watched you for hours before I took it. Do you know you make little noises while you sleep?" I swallow my bite and arch my brow at him. "Little noises? Like what?"

"Like moans. Tiny little whimpers."

"What? No, I don't." I unscrew my bottle and take a big sip while he nods at me. "I do not make any noises when I sleep." He turns and places his empty plate on his nightstand. _Jesus, the man devours his food in a matter of seconds. _"Yes, you do. You even said my name a few times." My mouth drops open. I place my plate on the nightstand before I trample him. "No, I did not. Take that back, Agreste." I'm poking him everywhere, trying to find a weak ticklish spot on his body and he's only laughing at me in amusement.

"Adrian. Oh, Adrian. Right there." I feel my face redden. "You're evil," I scoff before I roll off him and lie back on my pillow, pulling the covers over my head. _Good Lord, I hope he's joking because if he isn't, how embarrassing is this?_

His laugh shakes the bed and I feel the covers slowly slide down to reveal his face hovering over mine. "Coccinelle."

"What?" I try to pull the covers back up, but he holds them down. I've never been told I talk in my sleep before or make any weird noises, and I've had plenty of sleepovers with Rose and Alya. Of course, I doubt _they _watch me for hours after I pass out. _Humph. _He climbs under the covers with me and pulls me close to him so we're nose to nose. "So, I hear we're going to be paired up at the wedding." His hand trail down my shoulder to my waist and holds me there as I try to keep my smile at bay. "You okay with that? It will be like a date you know. Rather intimate."

His lip curls up and I give in to it. "I'm okay with that. I _have _been on a few dates before. Have you?"

"No, well, not in a really long time." _A really long time? What classifies as a really long time? Why is he so against dating now? _I push these questions out of my head and focus on another. "Have you been monogamously causal with girls?" This has definitely been on my mind recently. I had initially pegging him as a total player with multiple women at all times, but had never dared to ask.

His eyes flick to mine quickly before he drops them. "No." I reach up and run my hand down his arm, rubbing his shoulder the way he likes and seeing his eyes close slowly. "I've never really wanted to be before you." I stop breathing at his admission. _Holy shit. Was Alya right? Am I a game changer? _My hand stills on his bicep and his eyes shoot open, locking onto mine. "You make me want different things, things I've never wanted before."

"Why?" I force out and continue rubbing his arm. I need to know the answer to this. I want to know if his reasons are the same as mine. I've experienced more before, but not the way I want with Adrian. I want everything with him. He keeps his eyes on me and sighs softly. "I don't know, but I can't stand the idea of _not _being monogamously causal with you. I have no desire to be with anyone else and the thought of you with another man," his hand comes flying up his hair, stopping my massage, "it fucking _infuriates _me."

Well, that settles that. Like there's any other man on the planet I want to ever be with now that I've experienced this one. I scoot in closer and continue working his arm, reaching around his back. "I know the feeling," I reply as his eyes close shut again, his lips quivering into a smile. Silence falls between us and I let my mind wander while I work his back and shoulder. I feel like I'm making progress with Adrian, progress out of the causal zone and toward something more serious, which I am dying to sprint to.

But I know I can't rush him and he'll have to do this at his own pace if he even wants to. If I've learned anything from the past few weeks with him, it's that he does _everything _at his own pace. He likes to be in control, even though he told me I have it all, which completely threw me for a loop. I'm chalking that up to him just worrying about my safety. He was obviously scared for me, and when you're scared, you say crazy shit. He likes to show how much power he has and his authority over situations, as he clearly displayed when he destroyed my dress. So I'll let him control this, control us, because I like the pace he's taking. As long as he takes me with him.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. I personally don't like heated pizza either, so Marinette and Adrian liking cold pizza is kinda like a reflection of me.**

**2\. Sabrina has gone MIA, but if we know Adrian...she'll be arrested.**

**3\. A very special event will happen with Marinette and Adrian...soon. (No, he's not gonna propose, they haven't even said they love each other yet.)**

**4\. The last time Adrian has been on a date was about 5 years ago.**

**5\. Adrian has many more pictures of Marinette, and he took it so he can remember her 3**

**6\. Even though they're back together now, if any of you know me...doesn't last long.**

**7\. Adrian didn't jump on her cause he didn't want an ass whooping. He's been slapped like 3 times now, he didn't want a 4th .-. **

**8\. One person I think is drastically different since I've started this story is Marinette; she's more hot headed here and more calculated about her love life. She also has a different sense of humor, and her nervousness I think has decreased more here.**

**9\. No woman has ever told Adrian she needed to think because he drops them quickly; he doesn't allow them to continue further probably after 4 months. Except Marinette. That's a reason why she's a game changer.**

**See you guys tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 19! It's the last day of July! And...almost back to school season. D: Ugh. The thought of being a college junior hasn't hit me yet. ;-; Hope you guys will do good in school! (If any of you are a college freshman...don't slack off. Just don't. It'll hurt you later.)**

**skyadit: I added that in! In the book, the character based off of Adrian calls his fling 'love'. But I wanted Adrian to call her coccinelle because not only does it reference Ladybug, but it also ties in to their French background. Thank you! I'm doing good!**

**MiraculousChatNoir626: Wow, a triple threat. And I've never even heard of it. I've added it to my amazon shopping list :D I will let you know my thoughts once I get this book!**

**pinksakura271: Was hard to pick colors for a wedding that's not mine. xD I'm far from marriage, let me get a degree and then I'll worry about getting a bae. Pink is not one of my favorite colors, honestly. But still a color, can't ignore it. I hope he wouldn't; wedding dresses cost thousands of dollars, plus some people save their wedding dresses for their daughters cx Marinette knows what she wants...sometimes.**

**candancechristopher8: You have a very nice profile picture; you look so pretty! Her obliviousness is cute plus funny. You know what, I've been asking myself the same thing during this writing process of where can I find one too lol. I honestly don't know.**

**MajorPayne67: Lol, we'll have to wait and see! About 5 more chapters to see if Marinette and Adrian are finally official! I used to know what was my time zone and now I've completely forgotten. I learned about that in like high school, like forever ago lol. **

**pinksakura271: At this point, it could be Marinette or Adrian who has control, I myself don't even know. Probably Adrian. Nope, I can't. If it's been like 3 days then fine. After that, nope. It's either the pizza gets finished in one day or two lol. It happens in this chapter! Makes a big difference to their fling. Nah, when Marinette's hot headed, she just slaps, but depends on what you did lol. Probably more enjoyable because she's older here; majority of the characters are still growing up and learning, I know I was stupid growing up, but that's a part of childhood/teenage years. **

**Chat-and-ladybug: There's like a time lapse coming up in a chapter, so for right now, I wanna say...3 months? I never really gave them a timeline of their relationship. **

**SunshineMLB: Thank you for reading and enjoying! I was younger when I wrote those; I honestly don't even read my stories now to this day lol. If I did, I'd constantly be like: Why did I write this? Why didn't I delete this? What was wrong with me? I should delete this. I look at my stats and see that at least several people always read my stories, but my stats don't matter, my growth does. So most of the stories that are up now represent my growth, even if I don't like it, because it's important to learn from them. I feel like it's growth but at the same time I always do wonder how things could have gone if I had written the way I do now vs. the way I wrote when I was in high school. Even if people hate my stories, couple of haters can say what they want, I've dealt with them and when I was younger they affected me, but now I'm like hard as a rock lol. Thank you for your well wishes! And thank you! :D**

**Sex warning again. If I had a dime for every time I've said this...Read at your own risk.**

* * *

After a giving him a decent one handed massage and enjoying all of his tiny little moans of pleasure, Adrian flips on his back and pulls me on top of him. He scoots up so his back is against the headboard and we're chest to chest. All the tension in his face is gone and the only thing bothering _me _anymore is my now stiff hand from his drawn out rub down. His hands wrap around my waist, tightening their grip and I feel him, his desire for me growing against my backside.

"Missed your face," I whisper and see his lip curl up in the corner. "Just my face?"

"Never." I move in lowly and capture his mouth with mine, licking along the seam of his lips until he opens up for me, which only takes half a second. I relish his minty flavor and moan into his mouth. His tongue stokes mine in a way that sets my skin on fire, and I'm desperate for him. Tangling my hands in his hair, I pull him closer to me and rub my chest against his.

His hands run up my back, tickling along my spine and grazing around toward my front. I'm not sure what he's better at touching or kissing. Both send me into a frenzy where I feel like I'm going to combust at any moment. His callused hands expertly squeeze my breast. "Mmm, right there." I kiss him along his stubbled jaw and toward his ear. "I need you."

His mouth runs down my body between my breasts, kissing and licking every inch of me. "Marinette, I want to do something." My lips pull at his ear and I release it enough to reply, "Anything." Because I would do anything with this man. It's obvious to everyone at this point. I feel his hot breath on my chest, and he hesitates, causing me to lean back. He lifts his face up to mine. "Anything," I repeat.

His Adam's apple rolls in his neck and his lips part. "I want to make love to you." **(Conspiraty: ~faints~)** I gasp, completely shocked and unprepared for this request. I was honestly expecting something along the lines of anal play, which I'm totally up for with him, even though I've never done it before. The thought of anal play terrified me once, but this, this request that he's just throw out between us?

I'm not sure there's anything _more _terrifying. But I want to, and I can at least try, right? For him, for Adrian Agreste, for the look he's giving me right now, yes, I can at least try. My heart constricts so much that I reach up and place my hand on it, making sure it didn't just beat for the last time. He wants to make love to me. Love. Not fucking. My mind is scrambling for words. He's studying me, waiting for my response.

I know I've been silent for at least several minutes and I'm sure it's killing him inside, but he's not showing it. His face is soft and pleading, eyes searching mine and conveying that we can do this. That I can do this. "Okay," I say finally, and I think we're both shocked that I actually spoke. "I just need to use the bathroom first." He grins wide, my favorite lines appearing, and kisses me quickly on the lips as he lifts me off him. Without a glance back, I scurry into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

_Shit, I'm about to make love to a man I'm struggling to not fall in love with? What am I, insane?! _I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror and quickly comb my fingers through my hair. My checks are flushed, my nipples are hard, and I'm beyond ready for him between my legs. Everything about me is ready for this right now, everything except for what's burning inside my chest cavity. I can't even being to imagine what making love to him consists of. Fucking him is intense and borderline intimate as it is. And that's definitely all we've done so far. If I didn't know it before, his request just confirmed it.

So what exactly am I in for? Have I ever even made love before? I think long and hard about that as I quickly use the toilet. No, no way. Not with Nathaniel. I'm not even sure he's capable of making love to anyone. He was always so distant when we were having sex that he barely kept eye contact with me. And making love consists of eye contact I'm sure. I hurriedly wash my hands and try to mentally prepare myself for what's about to happen as I exit the bathroom and return to his bedroom. I'm halted in my tracks. _Oh, God._

I'm stopped in the doorway by the sight of candles lit and covering both nightstands, providing an amber glow throughout the room. **(Conspiraty: ~faints again~)** Adrian is messing with his phone as he places it on the docking station on his dresser when he turns to me, seeing my expression and straightening instantly. "Too much?" I bite my lip and shake my head. _It's perfect; he's perfect. _"No, I like it."

I settle on the bed, kneeling and resting back on my heels as I watch him continue playing with his phone. He's looking for a song and I'm almost 100% sure I know what song he's looking for. _Damn it, I need to look up those lyrics. _But that's not what starts playing as he walks over toward me. "Pieces" by Red pours through the speakers. I'm familiar with this song and its lyrics, which will surely rip my heart out if he's not trying to tell me something with this selection.

"This isn't too cliché is it? Candles and music?" he asks as he runs his hands through his hair and down his face. I smile playfully at his nervousness. "No, there's nothing about you that's cliché." This is completely true. I've never met a man like him before and I doubt I ever will. Reaching out to him, he slips his hand in mine and allows me to pull him toward me. "Make love to me, handsome."

I see it, the layer of anxiety drop in front of me as he crawls onto the bed and pushes me onto my back. Settling between my legs, he begins kissing me in the gentlest way possible. There's tongue, because with him there's always at least _some _tongue, but it's different. I'm used to the rough, quick strokes of his against mine, but these strokes are so much more unhurried and tender. Groaning softly into his mouth, I'm quickly melting around him and I'm suddenly not sure what kind of Adrian kissing I prefer. His hard _I want you _kisses are insanely hot, but this, the _let me make love to you _kisses are radiating through my body, sparking something untouched.

He slowly works his way down, kissing every part of me with the same gentle mouth I just personally got very acquainted with. The song begins to play again. _He's put it on repeat? _I feel his hot breath between my legs and arch up into him. "Yes, God, yes." The first long lick causes me fist up the sheets tightly between my fingers. I pull my bottom lip into my mouth and bite it hard as he works me. "Look at me," he pleads and I immediately drop my gaze, meeting his green eyes. He's watching me, capturing my every response to his movement and I'm not holding anything back.

His tongue laps in and out, around and between every fold and dip. He's even somehow making _this _more intimate with his unrelenting stare. His strokes are soft but carrying the perfect amount of pressure. I don't want to come yet so I concentrate on the lyrics of the song to give me a distraction. _Like that's possible. The man's mouth is a machine. _

_Damn these lyrics. _I'm not sure about him, but they are definitely pushing every emotional button in my body. He moans against me and my eyes roll back into my head, the sensation moving through me like a current. His lips pull my clit into my mouth and I cry out, unable to hold back any longer. "Adrian." I'm panting and moving my hips against my mouth as I come, long and hard. His tongue laps up every ounce of my arousal, slowly and tentatively, keeping me on the brink of another orgasm. Gradually me on the brink of another orgasm, he places sweet kisses on the insides of my thighs as I stare down at him. "Come up here."

He crawls up my body and settles between my legs, gazing down at me as he positions himself at my entrance. I feel him right there, and know the slightest movement will plunge him into me. but he doesn't move. His hands hold my face and I stare up at him, hearing the beginning of the song and smiling. "I like this song."

"Me, too," he whispers, bending and trailing kisses to my ear. With a slow push, he's in me and I grip his back tightly, gasping and clinging to him. "Fuck," he says into my ear before he leans up and holds himself above me. Keeping my gaze, he begins moving slowly, his hips thrusting gently into mine. I stare at his chest as it tightens with each push, the muscles in his abdomen ripping with his movements. He's never been this unhurried with me. This is different, way different from what we've done before. The intimacy is pouring straight out of him into me and I feel him everywhere.

His eyes are soft and warm, penetrating mine and conveying unspoken words that I pray I'm not misreading. I want to tell him so many things in this moment as he lovingly strokes me, in and out, but I don't. I wrap my legs around him and let myself feel it. "Tell me you've never done this before," I whisper, seeing his eyes dilate above me. "That you've never made love to anyone but me."

There's no hesitation in his reply. "Never. It's only you, Marinette. Just you." I grab his face and bring his lips to mine. Our moans are silenced by each other's mouths and the music that is playing all around us. His panting increases and my hands are gripped as he brings them on either side of my face and laces his fingers through them. I love it when he does that to my hands. It's such a boyfriend move.

My breathing quickens as his tongue works against mine. Slow and steady thrusts, I'm pulsing around him and trying not to end this too soon. Making love to this man has gone way above any expectation I could have conjured. He increases his pace, thrusting deeper and harder, and I'm close, so close, but I want him to unravel with me. I need it like a drug.

"Come with me," I beg and he drops his forehead to mine and grunts loudly. I'm there instantly with the look he gives me and fall out around him, trembling against him and feeling his warmth around me. "Marinette," he whispers my name instead of his usual climatic scream, pumps into me and stills, collapsing down on top of me as I soak him and what we just did in. Our breathing is uneven and loud, his blowing across the skin of my neck and mine pushing out above us.

I don't care that his is making me hot. I don't care that his hip is digging into me and causing a shooting pain down my pelvis. I don't want to move. Ever. "That was…" I start to say but can't finish because there are no words. "Yeah, that was." He kisses my lips quickly before sliding off the bed and muting the music. "Are you sore?" I flick my eyes up to meet his stare, his serious expression also containing a bit of hesitation.

"No, I'm perfect. That was perfect." _That was beyond perfect. _I reach up and stretch above my head, as he crawls back over on top of me, settling on his side and pulling me close to him. "Hi," I whisper. "Hi, yourself." His sweet smile pulls at his lips. "So, tell me all about how you called Alya _after _I fell asleep Thursday night and not Friday morning." His eyes widen and his grin spreads. "I was wondering how long she'd keep that from you. Did she even make it 24 hours?" His hand reaches up and brushes my hair out of my face, tucking it softly behind my ear.

"No way. Once the wind started flowing Friday night, she blabbed everything." I reach out and run my hand along his jaw. "I like this, a lot. You should go all scruffy more often."

"So should you." His hand brushes between my legs and my eyes widen. "What? Seriously?" I reply through a shocked grin. "No, I like you like this. I can see every part of you without anything in the way." I wiggle my brows at him and his infectious laugh pulls me in. "You know how much I hate anything getting in my way when it comes to you."

"Is _that _way you steal my panties? To prevent me from putting a barrier between us?" He shrugs playfully, his lips curling into a smile. "You wax it, right?" I nod. "Doesn't that hurt?" _Yes. _"Nah, Fred is really gentle." _Oh, I'm devious. _

"Excuse me?" My smile cracks through and his face releases some of its tension, but not much. _He's too easy. _"He is. He's been doing me for years." I'm quickly being pressed into the mattress by his tall frame. "I hope you're fucking joking. I am _not _okay with a guy waxing you there." My arms are pinned to my side by his knees and I'm now face-to-face with his erection. _Whoa. He's hard again, already? _"What if I told you he was gay?"

"Doesn't fucking matter." He inches forward and brushes the tip against my mouth. "Oh, please, are you going to discipline me by making me suck you off? That's hardly a punishment." I dart my tongue out and lick the tip, seeing him shudder a bit as he stares down at me. "It will be once I withhold _your _orgasm, which you know damn well I'm good at doing." _Oh, shit. _The memory of my worktop flashes through my mind. _That was horrible. _

"All right! No, it's not a guy named Fred. It's a girl named Lila."

"Really, Lila, huh?" I roll my eyes at his sexual tone. _Men. _"You're perverted."

"I am and so are you. Now, open that pretty mouth of yours and make me come."

"Say please." Another quick flick of my tongue pulls a groan out of his throat. "Fuck that. Not after what you just put me through. Open." _Yum. Hello, dominant Adrian. _I smile and open his mouth as he inches forward, granting me full access to his member. "Fuck yes," he grunts through gritted teeth as he fucks my face. Bringing one hand down, he holds the back of my head and plummets deeply into me, his quick thrusts causing my eyes to water.

I glance up and see his other hand gripping the headboard until his knuckles are white. "So fucking good." I moan around him, my lips vibrating against his skin as he shifts his knee and pulls my right arm out. "Wrap around me." I grip the base with my hand and begin sliding up and down his length as he stills, keeping just the tip of him in my mouth. I'm gliding easily, the saliva from my mouth completely drenching him.

Working him hard and fast, my tongue flicking against him and my lips tease his head. He pulses inside me and I see the tension in his jaw. I love doing this to him and get just at much pleasure out of it as he does. Dropping his head back, his Adam's apple slides and his veins protrude in his neck as he moans deeply. His body is vibrating with his sounds, moving against my tongue. I keep my eyes on him, watching his chest heave with each thrust and his stomach clench as I work him. Sucking and teasing him, my hand grips harder and I see his shoulders bunch forward.

"I'm close, coccinelle. Don't stop."

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" I ask, as I lick the tip. His eyes widen. "Yes, unless I have options?" His voice is strained and I know he's on the brink. "You could come on me if you want. I think I'd like that." He swallows and quickly backs down on my body, angling himself at my breasts. "Here?" he asks and I nod, pumping him hard and seeing his lips pull into his mouth. We both stare at the spectacle of him coming on my breasts, the white warmth rolling between my mounds and a few drops landing close to my neck.

"Holy shit. That's so fucking hot." I nod in agreement and stare down at myself, letting go of his cock and seeing him shiver a bit. "You marked me again." I swirl a bit of it on the softened red mark on my left breasts and see him watch me, studying me. "I think you like it when I mark you." I dip my finger into my mouth. "I love it when you mark me."

He climbs off the bed and disappears into the hallway as I gaze down at my sticky mess. It really is hot, seeing what I've pulled out of him. Having him label me with it. _I wonder if he's done that before. Nope, stop it, Marinette. _He comes back in moments later with a small hand towel and begins wiping me off. "That was amazing, you know," he says through a smile. "I know. I want to mark you now."

His eyebrow arches as he tosses the towel onto the floor, planting quick kisses to both my nipples. "Do you? With what?" My eye search around the room and hand on a notebook that's sitting on his dresser with a pen marking a page in it. I quickly hop off and grab it, scurrying back over to the bed and pushing him down onto his back. "Are you going to draw on me?"

"No, not draw. I'm going to write on you, but where?" My eyes rake all over his beautiful body as I suck on the pen cap. "I mean really, your body is almost too pretty for tattoos. Would you ever get one?" He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not opposed to it entirely. What are you going to write?"

"Patience, professor." He muffles his laugh under me as I drop his arm open and being writing on the inside of his bicep. The ink is dark, a deep blue as I scroll in overly girly handwriting and smile at myself. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Why are you putting it there?"

"Because I love your arms and it's hidden. I like thinking that I'm the only one who knows it's there. Just for me."

"You say that like it's permanent." I shrug. "I can rewrite it daily if I have to." I retrace the letters to darken them and feel his eyes on me. "Do you study everything the way you study me?"

"No. Unfortunately, not everything in my life is as fascinating as you are."

"I'm a 26-year-old baker who's lived in South Side her entire life. How is that fascinating?"

"I don't know, just is. And you study me just as much, so I should ask you the same thing." I recap my pen. "Well, that answer should be obvious. I'm looking for a new tax guy." Leaning down, I blow gently across his arm and dry the ink. "There, all done." His head raises and he glances at his arm, the words, **Do I Wanna Know? **printed on him in my script. He studies it for a moment, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and I watch his long lashes flutter before his eyes flick to mine.

"I like your mark."

"Me, too." I chuck the pen onto the dresser and settle in next to him, pulling the covers up around us. He wraps his arms around my waist and closes his eyes, his breathing slowing down to a soft rhythm as I observe him. it doesn't take long before I know he's sleeping. Chest rising and falling slowly, eyes fluttering as if he's mid-dream, and lips slightly parted to allow for his breath to escape.

I study him for minutes and then minutes become hours. I'm so ridiculously happy in this moment that when I begin to silently cry next to him. I don't know what to think besides I'm now willing to admit to myself. I'm crazy in love with this man. I love everything about him. From the tiniest detail like the little lines next to his eyes and the slit that runs down his bottom lip, to the way I can only seem to be able to take a full breath when he's near me.

I love the words he says to me and the look he reserves only for me; even if that look is one that's a preamble to a Adrian style flip out. I love the way I can sense his presence and the way my heart beats in my chest when I finally lock eyes with him. I love him. just him. And the tears I let myself cry are both of worry that he's not going to reciprocate these feelings, and because I'm finally willing to let myself feel them.

So I'll let my tears fall, because I've been denying my feelings for him since the moment I fell into his lap, and because I'm a silly girl who is going to turn into a brave woman tomorrow and finally tell him how I feel. Fuck being causal. I'm so over that bullshit.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. OMG! Marinette finally admits she's in love! She's in LOVE! And she's going to tell him in tomorrow's chapter! :D (Who totally knew Marinette would be the first to do it?)**

**2\. This is the first chapter that Marinette and Adrian have ever made love; they've only been fucking so far at this point. **

**3\. Speaking of tattoos, Adrian DOES get a tattoo. **

**4\. Fred is mentioned in this chapter; doesn't make a appearance sadly. He was the Mime in Season 1, Mylene's dad.**

**5\. Lila is also mentioned in this chapter; also doesn't make an appearance. (Marinette doesn't know Adrian slept with her obviously, that was in the past.)**

**6\. I highly recommend listening to Pieces by Red; It was originally an Artic Monkeys song, but I like Pieces better. The lyrics are very meaningful, even though it's a slower song. So I thought lyrics would be more important than a song that's based on sex for the making love moment.**

**7\. I actually do have an Adrian POV written, it's coming soon! **

**8\. I don't even really have an answer of why I decided that this would be the moment where they make love for the first time, I originally wasn't even gonna include it, but I think that the moment is an important part for both of them and their relationship, plus it made Marinette realize she loves Adrian.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 20! We have 4 more chapters left :c The last one is an epilogue just FYI. **

**candacechristopher8: You're welcome! I actually didn't even mean to make that reference, I just looked it up and it is an Arctic Monkeys song, so I guess it is! I didn't even know that was a song. Thank you! XDD I mean, Lila is terrible, so sorry not sorry! It's here!**

**LuNa3300: I can't confirm or deny! It's here!**

**pinksakura271: Let me clear it up, It's not a whole chapter, it's like a silver of a chapter. xD I don't really write pov chapters for guys; I don't know their mindsets. So I'm sorry! x.x Lol. I didn't think some of you guys listen to the songs I put in here, thank you! I like tattoos, but I'm scared of needles.**

**MajorPayne67: Thank you! I don't really have unattainable standards; as long as the guy treats me right and respects me, that's what matters to me lol. I do have a type, but I don't really follow it. Good luck! Thank you! It's here!**

**Chat-and-ladybug: Thank you! I listened to it, and it's a great song for them! Thanks you guys for giving me songs for them! Thank you for reading!**

**vampireprincess141: Thank you! It's here! We'll see!**

* * *

I wake up Monday morning, my eyes fluttering open slowly to adjust to the sunlight pouring through the window, and I notice immediately that I'm alone and not in my bed. Glancing over at the clock, I note the time is 9:42 A.M. and realize he's probably gone to work after trying to wake me countless times. I really need to figure out a way to be woken out of my slumber. What if we eventually have kids and they try to wake me up to make them breakfast or some shit and I'm dead to the world?

I gasp. _Jesus, did I just say if we eventually have kids? _When have I ever thought about having children before? _Never. _I've _never _thought about having children. I picture a miniature Adrian meandering around the house, trying to keep his siblings in line and raking his hands through his wild hair when they don't listen. I giggle silently at the thought and quickly push it out of my mind.

_Crazy, Marinette. Utter craziness._

I crawl out of bed and duck into the bathroom briefly before finding my clothes scattered all around the couch. The memory of their quick removal send a shiver through me. _That was fun. I should challenge his desire for me more often. _Slipping on my panties and his University of Chicago T-shirt, I find my phone and quickly dial Alya, feeling like a complete idiot and shitty friend for not having called her last night after the break in.

"Cupcake. What the fuck, girlie? Can you believe that psycho broke our window out?" I plop down onto a dining room chair and begin rubbing my head. "Well, at least we think it was probably her. I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night, my mind was all over the place." I sigh heavily as the image of the hooded figure creeps into my mind.

"No worries, your causal fuck buddy called me when he was on his way over to rescue you. I'm sure he figured you had other things on your mind than reminding your assistant _not _to show up to work today." I grunt at the casual fuck buddy reference and spot a piece of paper hanging off the edge of the kitchen counter. I reach over and grab it, noticing my favorite handwriting.

_**Marinette, **_

_**I have no fucking clue how I ever survived not waking up to you. And before you say anything, yes, I did try to wake you up to go for a run with me. You were adorably out cold, as usual. Enjoy your day off. **_

_**X Adrian**_

_**P.S., Here's a spare key if you go out today. Keep it.**_

_Swoon. _"Hey, so listen, I have some phone calls to make to the insurance company and to find someone to put in a security system and a door above the stairs, but when I'm done, any chance you could pick me up and take me to Adrian's office?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty bored myself over here since Nino's gone to work. What's going on at the office?" I smile. "Oh, you know, the usual. Just me going to finally tell our favorite numbers guy that I'm madly in love with him." I hear the phone drop and Alya's insanely high pitched screams.

"MARINETTE. Oh, my fucking God. Yes, girl, yes. Hurry up and make those stupid phone calls and then text me when you're ready. Ooohhh, I'm bursting over here."

"And don't say anything to Rose. I'd hate for her to leak it to Ali who would most likely blab. I feel like those men talk just as much as we do."

"Mmmm mmm. Don't you worry; my lips are sealed on this one. Take care of your shit, and then let's get to the important matters at hand."

* * *

I call the insurance company and make sure I won't be responsible for any of the damage from the break in. They assure me the window is in fact being repaired during our phone call, and I will be up and running by tomorrow. Grabbing Adrian's iPad off the bed, I look up the number to a security system company and get an estimate on a top of the line alarm system to install. Using the commission from Nathaniel's stupid wedding, I go ahead and arrange for the men to come today and set it up. That way, it will also be ready by tomorrow.

I'm not sure who the hell to call about getting a door put in, so I dial my parents and hold my breath knowing I'm about to get a huge ear full for not having called them last night. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Marinette. Something horrible could have happened to you. You could have been raped, murdered, Jesus Christ. I can't believe you're just now calling us." My mother's tirade goes on for a good ten minutes before I'm able to get a word in.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't call. But I'm fine. Nothing happened and we're pretty sure we know it was and the police are looking for her." _Stupid orange headed bitch. _"Her? It was a woman? What kind of woman throws a brick through a store window? Good grief, what is the world coming to?"

"Just some ex-girlfriend of Adrian's, Mom. Look, everything is fine. The window is being repaired right now and a security system is being installed today as well. I just need to talk to Dad about putting a door in to separate my living space from the bakery." Which, really, I should have done years ago. I just didn't feel the need to do so until now. That or I could get a guard dog. No, that has to be unsanitary around all those baked goods.

"Ex-girlfriend? Humph, a woman scorned no less. Well, at least you're safe and this finally makes you put a well overdue alarm system." She exhales forcefully. "Here's your father. Tom, go easy on her, she's fine."

"Marinette, sweetheart, you're all right then?" My dad's voice is incredibly calm compared to my mother's, but that's always been his personality. I definitely get my short fuse from the women in my family. "Yes, Dad, I'm fine. But I need to get a door installed at the top of the stairs leading from the kitchen. How do I go about doing that?" He immediately goes into daddy-mode and tells me not to worry about it, he will head to a local hardware store today and purchase a door for me.

When I tell him I can handle it, he shuts me up quickly and I let him. I don't think there is anything my father enjoys more than doing something for me that keeps me safe. After I am reassured it will be taken care of today, I hang up, text Alya to head on over, and hop in the shower. I relish in Adrian's shampoo and body wash, letting the steam create a cloud of his yumminess all around me as I clean up. I'm surprisingly not nervous at all about telling him I love him.

After last night, the love making, him telling me I make him want things he's never wanted before, I feel empowered to do this. I quickly slip into a pair of jeans and a cute top as a knock on the door sends me dashing through the condo. I fling it open and beam at my assistant. "AH! I'm soooo excited. _Please _let me be there when you tell him."

"What? No way. This is a private moment. You may wait outside." I slip into my shoes and grab my cell phone and the spare key Adrian left for me, slipping it onto my keg ring and locking up behind us. "Okay, let's do this shit before I lose my nerve."

* * *

We stop by the bakery on the way to his office. The men who are in charge of replacing the window are just finishing up and have me sign a few pieces of paper before they give it a final wipe down and leave. Alya and I watch the security guys go over how to arm and disarm the system, giving us both the code and a few forms to sign as well before they too hit the road.

My mom sent me a text informing me that my father has purchased a door with an insane amount of locks and he will be stopping by later today to install it. I won't have to stick around, because other than Alya and myself, my parents also have a key to the bakery. So, after piling back into the Civic, we finish the short drive to the Agreste & Associates building.

"How nervous are you right now?" she asks me as I sit in the car, and trying to find out where the fuck all of my bravery has disappeared to. We've been parked outside the building for at least 10 minutes and I haven't budged. "Uh, a lot. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Fuck that." My seatbelt is unbuckled for me as she reaches across the body and opens my door, giving me a quick, but gentle, shove out the car. "Go do it, Marinette. That man in there loves you fiercely. It's written all over his beautiful face. But I'm afraid you might be the one to say it first. Damn it, I had my money on Adrian being the one to crack before you did, but oh, well." I quickly run my fingers through my hair and give her a weak smile. I'm certain she means what she says, no doubt a small wager having gone on between her and Rose. She'll never let her hear the end of losing to this one.

"Okay, thanks Alya." She winks at me as I close the door and walk into the building and toward the back of the lobby where the elevators are lined up. My hands are clenched into fists and I'm shaking a bit, but I'm here and I'm fucking doing this. Stepping off the elevators and onto the 20 floor, I walk straight past the first reception area and toward Adrian's office. I haven't even thought about the fact that I'll be seeing a new face sitting behind his reception desk until I see it. And it is a lot manlier.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" The young man, dressed sharply in a dark suit greets me with a crooked smile. His brown hair is curly with some sort of cut. _Hmm. I like him already. _"Hello. I was wondering if Mr. Agreste is available."

"Oh, actually he is in Mr. Kowar's office right now with a few more associates having lunch. Would you like me to call him?" He reaches for his phone but I shoot my hand up to halt him. "Oh, no, that's okay. I know where Mr. Kowar's office is." He gives me a warm smile and places the phone back down. "Wonderful. Well, go right out and knock his receptionist is out at lunch. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." _Man, he is cheery. _I can't help but giggle at the fact that Adrian hired a man to be his receptionist instead of a woman. I walk quickly toward Ali's office, seeing the door already a few inches open, and go to knock when my favorite voice halts me. "She's fucking psychotic I've never had a girl go nuts on me after I tell her I'm done fucking her," he says through a partially full mouth. _The man loves to talk with his mouth full. _I smile slightly and shake my head.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure most women you stop fucking usually flip out on you in some way or another. But that's really fucked up that she targeted Marinette like that." I recognize Ali's voice and cross my arms over my chest, leaning against the all as I listen in. "She obviously hasn't had the pleasure of seeing Marinette's pissed off side. Pretty dumb move on her part." A third voice chimes in that I'm not familiar with. "Who is this Marinette chick anyway? She's hot."

_Ahh, yes, so glad I arrived here at this exact moment. Nothing like a little ego boost to brighten a Monday. _I hear chip bags ruffle. "Hot doesn't even describe her. She's fucking beautiful." Adrian answers and I bite my lip. "He met her at Mr. Bourgeois's daughter's wedding a few weekends ago. She's Rose's best friend and one hell of a baker. She owns Marinette's Sweet Spot on Fayette. That's the store that got the brick thrown through the window," Ali says through a mouthful.

"Shit. So, you like this girl or is she just another one of the many women that Adrian Agreste destroys in his path?" The third voice asks and I brace myself. _Jesus Christ, that sounds horrible. Although, I can totally see how it applies. He is a force of nature. _Silence fills the room, several long seconds of silence. I hear a few throats clear and then his voice. "It's not serious if that's what you're asking me. You know I don't do that shit. I like fucking her, so I do."

My mouth and my heart drop at the same time as I hear Ali's voice say something in response to his description of our situation, but I don't register it. Instead, I run quickly for the elevators and slip in the first one that opens. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, shit." I'm gripping the wall in the empty elevator as it takes me down the first floor, my head spinning and my heart no longer with me, having left it on the floor outside of Ali's office.

_I can't believe he said that. After everything. After last night and after his birthday. I'm still just someone he likes to fuck. That's it? _The doors open and I run through the lobby and toward the red Civic that is still parked on the curb. Alya is leaning against the passenger door with her phone up to her ear. My appearance makes her end her call. "What happened?"

"Take me to his place, now. I need to get my shit." My face is covered in tears and she moves quickly, not asking any more questions as we both pile in her car. The drive doesn't take long and Alya remains silent as I burst into the condo and grab my duffle, aimlessly throwing my belongings into it and triple checking that I don't leave anything behind. Because I'm never coming back here to get it.

I grab my items out of the bathroom and break down when I spot his body wash, wanting to take a final whiff of it, but managing to pull myself away from the shower before I can let that happen. I run to his bedroom and grab the notebook that I got the pen out of last night and bring it out to the dining room, opening up to a blank page and grabbing the pen. I feel Alya's hand on my back as she comes to stand next to me.

"Marinette, what happened?" My hands are shaking as I hover the pen above the paper, not sure what exactly I want to say. I want to tell him how badly he's fucked up, how much I love him, and how angry I am for _making _me fall in love with him. Because that's exactly what he did. He pulled that love I had buried down deep inside me right up to the surface, and now I'm drowning in it. I wipe under my eyes and look up at Alya.

"He doesn't love me. He's just fucking me. He doesn't do serious." I take in a deep shaky breath. "I'm done." My hands begin to move as she brings his over my shoulder and holds me while I write. It's a sloppy mess, but it's legible. I leave it open on the table for him to read.

_**Adrian,**_

_**I can't do this anymore. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding someone who can give you what you want, but it's not me. Please let me go.**_

_**Marinette**_

Turning, I drop my head against Alya's chest and cry harder than I've ever cried before. Her arms envelope me and she whispers reassuring words into my ear as I sob, drenching her navy blue spaghetti top. "Sweet, did he really say that?" I nod. "Yes. He said he doesn't do serious and he's just fucking me because he likes to."

"Shit, Marinette, I've seen him with you. He's not going to let you go without a fight and you know it." I shake against her and grip her closer to me. "Alya, I can't do this with him. Please make sure he understands that I can't see him. I fucking can't." I back away form her and see her nod weakly, most likely fearing the Adrian tirade that she will certainly be up against as I grab my keys and remove the spare one he gave me, placing it on the note I just scribbled. I look up at her.

"I really hate to ask this, but would you and Nino mind if-"

"Fuck no. I already decided that you're moving in with us until this shit blows over. Adrian will break through that new window of yours if he knows you're upstairs in your loft." I give her a half smile and pick up my duffle, swinging it over my shoulder as the tears begin to fall again. "Come on, cupcake. You'll be okay." And with one final look, I lock up behind us and let Alya move my body down the hallway and toward the elevators, because I have no control of it myself anymore.

After a quick stop at the bakery to pick up some things, Alya takes us back to Nino's condo and quickly pours us two massive glasses of wine. She offers me the guest room, which I place my stuff down in before zoning out on the couch, staring down at my glass. I'm still crying, but not as heavily, only a few tears streaming down my face in between blinks.

I've rubbed and cried off all my makeup and haven't dared to look at myself in a mirror for fear as to what I might see. My heat physically aches, like it's slowly being pulled apart by some unseen force and it's taken its ever loving time doing it, too. I just wish it would speed up the process and rip it to shreds already. After several minutes alone with my thoughts, Alya joins me on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I'm so fucking confused right now. Marinette, I really thought, shit we _all _thought Adrian wanted more than just some causal bullshit." She grabs my hand as I keep my head turned down toward my glass. "I'm so sorry, cupcake. Do you want to call Rose?" I take a massive sip, hoping to dull some of the pain because alcohol Is the poster child for broken heart syndrome. "I will, although I probably don't have to. Once my note is discovered and he can't find me or talk to me, he'll be calling Ali who will in turn inform Rose." I swallow another gulp.

"I feel so stupid. Everyone warned me about him, you especially. Telling me what Nino said about how he doesn't and will never do a relationship." I shake with my cries and have to put my glass down, covering my face as it all comes back again. "I hate him." Alya wraps me up and hushes me as I convulse with intense sobs against his body. This is it. This is what being broken feels like. And a man that I wasn't even in a relationship with did it to me. _Fucking hell._

* * *

**I can just imagine the comments right now...**

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Adrian's new receptionist was Max. First and only appearance.**

**2\. Marinette and Adrian are broken up, officially. Broke up over a text message.**

**3\. The aftermath of this chapter is the next one. So what happens before the wedding will be shown.**

**4\. Marinette only thought of kids because of Adrian. She wanted kids with him, until now.**

**5\. Marinette doesn't stay in the apartment forever, she eventually goes back to her shop.**

**6\. Adrian's POV will be in the next chapter as well, towards the end.**

**7\. Next chapter takes place two days before the wedding.**

**8\. Rose also has her bachelorette party in Chapter 21 as well.**

**See you guys tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 21! We have 3 more chapters left to go! I've started writing the last chapter today (~sheds a tear~), so you will be getting the last one on time. Thank you guys for 102 followers and 59 favorites! I hope you've enjoyed this interesting journey with me! :D At the end of the story, I'll be giving a hint of what my next one will be, but I'm not going to say the genre or title. You'll just have to wait and see! :D Might do a little something special as well for that.**

**MajorPayne67: I'm sorry for breaking your heart! D: Thank you for reading!**

**Anikamvp: I was reading some of you guys' reviews last night and some of them are so funny xD This made me laugh so much. Calling Adrian a dumb shit XD Oh God. I was in tears. Thank you for reading! I'm sure you will enjoy the last chapters c: **

**SarcasmQueen31: Thank you! Well, this hasn't happened to me, but it's probably happened to some people, unfortunately. So I gotta be relatable at times. I like a good plot twist. I'm sorry! :D**

**candacechristopher8: This also made me laugh :D He probably does! You just won't know until later! Luka wasn't in the room sadly. XD Omg, I love this. Poor Adrian is being called a dumb shit and a dumb man at once. I shouldn't be encouraging this, but your guys' reactions are so funny. cx**

**pinksakura271: It's in this chapter! For once, it's not Alya! Even though she's known for that. Just like in the cartoon, Marinette is the first to be in love. I think Marinette is a total daddy's girl, even if I'm not, but I think their relationship is so cute. We'll see! Crazy things can happen at weddings...**

**20twilight20: Because I can. ;D I'm so happy right now. You'll do just fine, sweetheart. I can fix whatever I please, whenever I want to. It's my story, so read it or don't :D So be patient and keep reading!**

**LuNa3300: Crazy doesn't even define him. I've been known to do these kind of things in my stories.**

**Chat-and-ladybug: Thank you! That was in the book and I used it a couple times, for obvious reasons. c:**

**vampireprincess141: We'll see! We're close to the end! Thank you! It's here!**

* * *

_**Two days before the wedding…**_

"OH, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, Rose. You need to decide on a cake flavor now or you're not getting a fucking cake." _Good Lord. _I get that the girl only cares about her sweet husband-to-be but shit. I'm in charge of providing something decadent and she's only given me the type of flowers she wants on it. Rose just laughs at me as she flips through my design book in my kitchen bakery. It's been close to 3 months since I ended things with Adrian. After he came home and found my note, my phone didn't stop ringing for a week straight.

I ignored all of his calls and texts, and I also ignored everything Rose would try to tell me about him. I didn't want to know how upset he was or how bad he wanted to talk to me about things. I moved back into my loft after only spending a few days at Nino and Alya's condo. They were very sweet to me and overly hands on with my healing process, but I knew if I was going to move the fuck on, I needed to do it in my own place.

The texts and calls from Adrian stopped after a month, and a part of me wishes I hadn't deleted every text without reading it or every voicemail without listening to it. I miss his voice, and I hate myself for it. I miss his words even more, and that makes me want to punch someone. But he got the hint, and I haven't seen my phone light up with his name in exactly 54 days. Rose got the hint also and stopped bringing him up, but I think that is mainly because her wedding is quickly approaching and she's had a lot of shit to take care of. And Ali knows better than to talk about him around me. He's been a witness to some of my verbal attacks on men.

I've seen her and Ali a lot in the past two months, helping them plan the wedding that my best friend basically put into her husband-to-be's hands. He's been amazing, like really amazing, at handling everything except for the goddamned cake selection. _That _he decided to leave up to Rose, and I'm about to hit her upside her pretty little head with my design book if she doesn't pick something out already. The fact that I have her cake to make isn't the only thing stressing me out.

Tomorrow night is the rehearsal dinner, and I will be stuck in the same room with the man who broke me 83 days ago. I've been reassured that we won't be sitting anywhere near each other, but that doesn't help much. I still have to rehearse the ceremony with him, which means I'll be standing directly across from him up on that stupid altar and my arm will be looped through his when we walk down the aisle. _God, I hate weddings._

"All right, here's the deal," Rose says after 30 minutes of me tapping my fingers on my worktop at her. "I want a three-tiered, strawberry lemon cake with a raspberry filling and a buttercream frosting. There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" _Oh, she's gone mad. _She slams the book shut and pushes it toward me, her glowing bride-to-be smile chipping away at my remaining patience. "Now, onto more pressing matters, the bachelorette party. I want to go dancing."

I roll my eyes and laugh as I write down her wedding cake selection. _About damned time too. _"Sounds good to me. As long as the booze is flowing, I'm all in. I plan on staying highly intoxicated for the next two days anyways." I begin pulling the ingredients I need off the shelves to start her cake. "Well, you better not be drunk at the wedding. You are in charge of making sure everything runs smoothly, and how the hell are you going to do that if your head is stuck in a toilet?"

"Oh, relax, of course I won't be plastered at the wedding. Just tipsy enough to tolerate the situation." I pull out my mixer and set it aside. "Where do you want to go tonight anyway? I'm going to have to meet you there since I have a shit load of baking to do." I glare at her at the end of my sentence and she gives me her goofy grin.

"I was thinking The Akuma since we haven't been there in forever. Oh, shit. Remember the last you, me, and Alya went there? Didn't she end up hooking up with 3 different guys in one night?"

"Of course, in true Alya fashion. _That _definitely won't be happening tonight considering she's practically engaged as it is." My face drops at the fact that I'm the only single friend in our circle. I shake my head at myself. _No sulking. You don't need a man. Men are dickheads. _"Marinette." She reaches over and grabs my head that's on my mixer, pulling me close to her and gripping both of my shoulders. "I know the next two days are going to be hard for you, but you're the strongest woman I know, and have bigger balls than _any _man I know." I let out a weak laugh.

"If anyone can get through this, it's you." She pulls me in for a hug and I let her. At least she didn't mention he-who-shall-not-be-named. "He's just as miserable as you are." _Damn it. So close. _"Rose, don't."

"Well, at least he was. I haven't heard anything for a while. Apparently, he's slammed at work."

"I don't give a shit!" I push away from her and begin ripping open my bags of flour. "He's miserable? Doubt it. I'm sure he's sticking his dick in every whore in the South Side zip code as we speak." My voice breaks at the end and I struggle to hold back my tears, but they've been on reserve lately and are never far away. Her arms wrap around my back and she sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry, sweets. I'm gonna head out, but will see you tonight at The Akuma, right?" I nod and sniff loudly as she plants a quick kiss on my back before she exits the shop. I take a minute to dry my tears before I start mixing up the ingredients for the strawberry lemon cake. God, I can't wait to start drinking tonight. If I don't show up hung-over to the rehearsal tomorrow, it will surely be a wedding miracle.

* * *

The Akuma is packed, but I manage to spot Alya, Rose, and Juleka propped up at a round table by the bar. I shimmy my way through the crowd and receive very alcohol induced greetings from all three of them. "Marinette. Fuck yes! I'm heading to the bar. What do you want?" Juleka asks as she stumbles off her stool. "I'm good, I'm good. Good," she turns and says to whoever is watching her. _Well, drunken Juleka didn't take long to come out and play. _

I try to muffle my laugh. "Whatever you're having sounds good."

"No," Alya and Rose say together quickly. "Oh. Uh, okay, glass of Pinot then?" Juleka spins toward the bar as I eye up the other two. "Why don't I want to drink what she's having?"

"Because I'm pretty sure she's drinking straight up jet fuel," Alya barks around her beer. "She's completely out of control and _I'm _in charge of babysitting her for some stupid reason." She narrows her eyes at Rose. "I'm letting it slide this one time since you're getting married in two days."

"Love you," she replies as she blows a kiss. "After you get your drink, Mar, we're hitting the dance floor." I nod and glance down at her phone, which is lighting up the table. "Hey, husband-to-be. Oh, just drinking and dancing. What are you boys doing? If you say strip club I'm finding myself another groom while I'm here." She takes a sip of her drink and smiles around her straw as Juleka returns, miraculously without spilling anything.

"Here you go, Marinette. By the way, the bartender asked for your number." I glance around her as Alya whips her head in the same direction. The tall, pale skinned bartender sends a wink my way. "Uh, no thanks." I take a generous sip of my wine. "Seriously, like he'd even stand a chance with you. He's more your type isn't he, Juleka?"

"Fuck you, Alya. You've been on my ass all night. What's your problem? Nino holding out on you?"

"Please. I get laid _way _more than you do. Tell me, has your virginity grown back yet?"

"Jesus Christ, Alya," I bark and try not to crack up laughing at poor Juleka's expense. She isn't the only person at this table not getting laid. She merely shrugs and glances toward the dance floor. "So, Marinette, isn't tomorrow going to be awkward for you?" I glare directly at her and suddenly wish I wouldn't have just come to her defense. Juleka Couffaine and alcohol do _not _mix well. She talks a lot of shit and then ends up passing out or throwing up all over the place. Not a good look for anybody.

I brush my hair off my shoulders. "No, Juleka, I'm not expecting it to be awkward at all. In fact, I can't fucking wait to have a reunion with my ex-fling. It's not like things ended badly between us or anything." My voice is thick with sarcasm, but given her current state, she probably won't pick it up. _How much has she had to drink? _"Christ, Juleka. Don't be so fucking rude," Alya says as Rose turns her back away from the table and continues her phone call. She's in blissful bride mode and I don't blame her for avoiding this conversation.

"What? I'm just saying, I would feel awkward if I had to play nice with my ex. You should just hook up with someone else in the wedding party."

"Jesus Christ, like that's the answer to all the world's problems. Just hook up with someone in the wedding party. For your information, the only two other men _in _the wedding party are taken or married, and even if they weren't, no. I'm not hooking up with anyone at the rehearsal dinner and definitely _not _at the wedding. That's how this whole fucked up situation got started in the first place." I glance over at Alya who is staring at me, wide-mouthed and stunned.

"You remember right, Alya? 'Go ahead, Marinette. You know you want to slip off into some dark corner and do something else in that lap of his.' This is all your fault." Her eyebrows raise and she leans across the table toward me. "_My _fault? How is this my fault? I didn't push you into his lap. I didn't make you run off to the bathroom with him and tell him to fuck you. And I sure as hell didn't put a gun to your head to continue being his causal fuck buddy." Her finger darts across the table and points directly at me. "That was all you, cupcake."

Rose spins around and glares at both of us, phone still up to her ear. "Jesus Christ, you two. Keep it down before we get thrown out of here." I reach over and grab her finger, bending it a bit as she screeches and pulls it away from me. "All me? Are you fucking serious? _You _were the one who said to be his sexy little mistress when we thought he was married. And _you _were the one who kept trying to convince me that it was more than just causal sex. 'Oh, Marinette, the man sends you love letters and he's so romantic.' Remember _that _bullshit?" I point right back at her and she jerks back in her stool.

"Don't you _dare _tell me you didn't have a part in this. I had you yapping in my ear all day about how what we were doing meant more to both of us when _clearly, _it only meant more to me." I slam my hand down on the table and grab my drink, downing it quickly. My sparring partner's face softens and she shakes her head.

"Fuck, Marinette. You're right." She throws her hands up in the air dramatically. "You're right. I'm sorry. I really hate fighting with you. You scare the shit out of me." We both burst out laughing and I feel a pair of eyes on me as I turn quickly to Juleka who looks confused. "You two are fucking weird. And I don't care if the other two groomsmen men are taken, married, or pre-female to male transformation; I'm getting laid by someone."

"Bitch, you better stay the hell away from Nino," Alya says sternly. Rose quickly spins around and all arguments come to a halt at the sight of her beaming face. We all regain our composure and she's none the wiser. "Okay, baby, I love you, too. Have fun." She hangs up her phone and hops off her stool. "All right, bitches, I believe it's time for me to show your sorry asses up on the dance floor." She does a quick spin and her black dress fans out around her knees.

"Ha!" I yell playfully as I get down and run over to her, putting her hand in mine. A clumsy Juleka follows while Alya quickly downs her beer. "Let's do this!" she yells. We dance all night into the early morning hours, finally leaving The Akuma at 2 A.M. and all piling into the same cab. None of us drove, which was a good thing because we are all rightly smashed and in zero condition to do anything but go to bed. We're giggling like idiots in the backseat of the cab, throwing out addresses and confusing the hell out of the driver.

"Christ, already. Who am I taking home first? I can't understand four directions at once," the driver yells back as we fall into a fit of tearful chuckles. "Juleka, oh, my fucking God. That guy you were dancing with looked like Mr. T." I laugh and she searches her brain for the image. "He even had all the gold chains."

"But he could move. Whew."

"Yeah, he could. I'm pretty sure he had better moves than me, which says a whole fucking lot," Alya adds as Rose wipes the tears under her eyes. The driver spins around to face us. "Ladies. Where the hell am I going?"

"I'm closest. Marinette's Sweet Spot on Fayette please." I fall back against Alya. "Oh, man, this was so fun. Rose, seriously, thanks for this." She winks at me as we pull away from the club. "_So _fun. I love you three. AND I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" We all laugh and cheer as we drive off down the road, the petty arguments of the night left behind along with Juleka's vomit that came shortly after we started out onto the dance floor. I called it though. The girl should really not be around hard liquor,

* * *

I'm dropped off a mere 15 minutes later and say my quick goodbyes before I stumble inside and lock up behind me. After peeling out of my dress and removing my makeup, I open my dresser drawer and spot the University of Chicago T-shirt that I had stuffed into my duffle bag when I was packing up my stuff the day I ended things with Adrian. I should have sent it back to him through Ali when I realized I took it, but a part of me, a part of me that nobody knows about, likes wearing it to bed some nights when I want to smell him.

I don't wear it often for fear that my scent will overpower his. But I do decide on wearing it tonight. I slip it on and climb into bed, grabbing my phone and opening up my internet search. While on the dance floor tonight, the Jay Sean song pumped through the speakers and I let myself dance to it, not wanting to give away how badly it killed me to hear it. And as I moved my body to it, I remembered how I never looked up the lyrics and it's been on my mind the entire evening.

So now in the privacy of my dark bedroom, I'm finally looking up the lyrics to the song that reminded him of me. "Oh, God." I read the lyrics again, and again, letting them sink into me and cursing myself for even looking them up in the first place, and for the stupid club for playing this stupid song. "Fuck." I shut down my phone and roll over, burying my head into the pillow to soften the cries that are coming from me now.

_Jesus, that song? Really? It's a song about wanting to be with someone so badly, thinking about them all the time, wanting more with them. Dreaming about them. That song? How could that song remind him of me? _I bury my face into his T-shirt and cry harder, trying to push the lyrics out of my head to give myself some relief. I inhale his scent, the scent that is slowly fading, and I finally calm myself down enough to fall asleep. And sleep I am definitely going to need if I'm going to survive the next 48 hours.

* * *

~Adrian's POV~

Shitfaced and fucked are the only things I could describe myself right now. I unlock the door to my condo and close it, locking it behind me. I lean against the door and breathe out slowly. The cab just dropped me off not too long ago; Ali's bachelor party ran long into the night, and it is now 3 A.M in the morning. I'm tipsy, but not drunk because if anything is going to help me survive this hell hole for the next 48 hours, it's beer and dancing.

The party is a blur, I remember some females were eyeing me up and wanted to dance, but I declined and kept on drinking. No chick can ever even compare to Marinette's sensual dancing. _Fuck. I'm thinking about her again. That means I need another drink. _I grunt and stand up straight, moving to my wine cooler for some brandy. I've been thinking about her ever since she left me unexpectedly the day after we made love. I'm not sure if I did anything wrong; I thought I was doing everything _right. _But I guess it doesn't fucking matter now; she dumped me with no explanation and left me to suffer alone.

I grab a wine glass and pop open the brandy, pouring it slowly into the glass. I close the bottle and put my hands on the counter, leaning away from it and my head down, glancing at the floor. I miss her face, her bluebell eyes, her soft dark blue hair. I miss the way she challenged me, the way she always made me smile and her curves and her-

I shake my head and angrily pick up the glass, throwing it against the wall and hearing it shatter, pieces of glass on the floor and the smell of brandy filling the air. _Why I do continue to give a shit about her if she didn't give a shit about me? Why do I continue to miss her? One minute she was here, and the next...gone. _I called and texted her relentlessly, but I never heard anything back. And it kills me that instead of fighting for what we had, she just threw my heart away, and never glanced back. My phone rings in my pocket and I blink, grabbing it and looking at the contact name. I smile weakly, picking it up and said, "Hello?" No matter what mood I'm in, I'm always happy to talk to this beautiful woman.

"Hi Adrian! I miss you, it's been so long since I've seen you. I got invited to the wedding, but I don't want to go alone. I was wondering if you could escort me to the wedding?" I smile. "No problem, I'll pick you up before I head to the church. I can't wait to see you, I love you."

"I love you too, Adrian. Bye!" I hang up the phone and get another wine glass and pour me some more brandy. I pick up the glass and bring it to my lips, taking a few sips. I clear my throat and put the glass down, the sound of the glass hitting the table hitting my ears. _I need to stop drinking and go to sleep, I have to get up for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. And Rose will gut me if I don't show up. _I turn off the light in the kitchen and head to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes.

I'm standing only in my underwear when I notice a white bottle in the shower, capturing my attention. I step into the shower and pick up the bottle, holding it in my hand and reading the name of the shampoo. "Pantene." I read out aloud softly and I open the bottle, instantly smelling it and a wave of emotions overflow me. _It's Marinette's shampoo. _I look down at it, my choices either being to throw it away...or use it. I shake my head aggressively at the second choice. _Are you a dumb shit? Why would you use her shampoo? She dumped you; using her shampoo isn't going to fucking fix anything. _

I'm reminded of the way her hair smells instantly, and without a second thought, I step into the shower and lather the shampoo into my hair. I'm probably going to regret this later, but the feeling of her shampoo instantly calms me. I sigh as I wash my hair quickly, and rinse the shampoo out, the smell filling the bathroom. I turn off the water and wrap the towel around my waist, walking to my bed and drying off. I put on some boxers and climb into my bed, lifting the comforter and grabbing Marinette's panties from underneath, clutching them in my hands as I lay on my bed, looking at the clock.

It is now 3:30 A.M., and as of today, as I close my eyes, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen at the rehearsal today. And I remember who's also going to be at the rehearsal dinner. And how I'm going to see her ever since she left. And her yummy treats, her boobs-

Yeah, I'm fucked for the next 48 hours.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. I came up with the whole POV for Adrian. Hopefully I did a good job!**

**2\. The next two chapters are the rehearsal for the ceremony, the rehearsal dinner, and the wedding!**

**3\. The fellow that Juleka said looks like Mr. T is Alec Cataldi, the one who hosts some shows in Miraculous Ladybug!**

**4\. The new bartender is none other than Vincent, the man who was obsessed with Jagged Stone and was akumatized. **

**5\. If you really think about it, if I had included Ladybug and Chat Noir and being akumatized, there would have been probably hundreds of villains at this point. **

**6\. Juleka is a lightweight, and she gets criticized a lot for drinking and being hungover a lot.**

**7\. The breakup has been about 3 months now, and Marinette, for the most part is very salty. Can't speak for Adrian...looks like he has a new bae he's taking to the wedding!**

**8\. I picked the cake flavors to be strawberry lemon with raspberry filing and buttercream frosting. I don't know if it's actually a cake, but I picked flavors I thought best represented for a spring wedding. **

**9\. Alya's not engaged, guys. They seem like it though.**

**10\. Marinette hasn't been with anyone since they broke up.**

**11\. I'm updating this at now 10:05 P.M. because I forgot something: If you want a song to listen to that relates to both Marinette and Adrian's situtation toward the end, listen to 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez for Marinette and for Adrian listen to 'Misery' by Maroon 5. I think these songs fit their dilemnas perfectly and I'm an idiot for forgetting to put these songs in. So if you're reading this now, go back to when they're in bed and listen to those songs while reading them. **

**See you guys tomorrow for the rehearsal chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Conspiraty: Welcome to Chapter 22! We have two more chapters to go! Chapter 23 is technically the last one, and then the one after is the epilogue. Can't wait for you guys to read it! Do you guys think Adrianette will get back together, or stay their separate ways?**

**pinksakura271: Congrats on being the 100th reviewer! We'll just have to wait and see! If Adrian was ever miserable in the show, he'd probably be akumatized. Alya loves him c: (And Cecilia appears next chapter btw ;D)**

**MajorPayne67: xD Thank you for reading! **

**vampireprincess141: It's here! We'll see what happens...soon. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see if we get a happy ending cx**

**candancechristopher8: Oh, lord. Really? Ask and you shall receive! He has another one tomorrow! We'll see... c;**

**Chat-and-ladybug: Posted a bit later than I usually do because I was writing Adrian's POV and it took a while. Thank you! We'll see what happens tomorrow: Does he explain what happened that day? Or does he end up being a chicken shit and not saying anything? Many questions. I honestly just grab random people because at this point, majority of Marinette's class appeared, (Alix appears next chapter) so I had to get creative and just pick someone. It got really difficult towards the middle lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Anikamvp: I learned from the best c; It may or may not true. Who knows? I don't. xD It's here!**

**Secret Moon Princess: Fabulous name, btw. Need to go back to watching Sailor Moon... Anyways, Hi! Thank you for loving it! 3 A lot of you are wondering who he's taking to the wedding lol. We'll just have to wait and see tomorrow who he's taking! Don't be frustrated! All questions will be answered soon! Thank you for your support! Don't be mad anymore, it's here! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

I wake up a little after 11 A.M on Friday and prepare myself for the day ahead. I decide to go on a run by myself today, only wanting my own thoughts to occupy my head and not Alya's relentless ranting. After my 5 miles (A/N: I can't even do one, wth Marinette), I lock up shop and head upstairs to shop and get dressed to finish Rose and Ali's wedding cake. The shop is closed and will be until Monday since we've had her wedding to prepare for, and I'm grateful for the quiet.

I slip on my apron and whip up the buttercream icing she requested, admiring the sugared rose I've already created to cascade down the cake. I curse myself for thinking of Adrian at the sight of them and whip faster. _Damn it. What guy pays attention to detail like that? I'd put money on Ali not giving two shits about the flowers that took me hours to create. _After icing the cake and cleaning up my mess, I glance at the time on the oven. It's 3:30 P.M. and I need to be at the church in an hour, and definitely need another shower.

I untie my apron and throw it on the worktop before I dart up the stairs. I've picked a light yellow sleeveless dress and white pumps to wear tonight, pining half of my hair up and leaving the rest straight down my back. My makeup looks elegant, but not too done up, and I smile weakly into the mirror as I gaze at my reflection. My dress is hanging off my body more than it used to, and I know it's because I haven't been eating much.

Besides my daily taste tests, I'm having to choke down my meals that Alya has been bringing me, or at least parts of my meals. But at least I _am _eating. After one last look, I grab my clutch and head toward the night I've been dreading.

* * *

St. Stephen's church was Ali's pick, as was the reception and mostly every other detail for that matter. I park along the side of the beautiful building and straighten my dress out as I make my way to the front steps. Stopping at the bottom and glancing up at the double doors, my nerves hit me in one hard rush and I want to turn right around and get back to the comfort of Tikki, but I can't. I close my eyes and grip the handrail. "Come on, Marinette."

I pick up my feet and move up the stairs, clearing my throat before I open one of the doors. The church is beautiful, with light brown furnishings and stained glass windows allowing the sunlight to shine through in all different colors. Even if you aren't religious, try stepping into a catholic church and not feeling the presence of something way the hell bigger than you. I glance up at the massive cathedral ceiling and admire the painted murals when I hear Rose screeching my name.

"There you are. Now if Juleka would just hurry the hell up, we can get started." She's at my side instantly and looks beautiful. Dressed up in a light purple dress and her hair pulled up sleekly, she's practically glowing. She leans in and hugs me as my eyes glance up toward the bodies at the front of the church. But of course, I don't need to look to know he is here already. I felt him the moment I stepped inside this stupid building. My eyes find his instantly as he stands with Ali and the other men. His lips part slightly and I watch his chest rise with a deep intake of breath. Before I can rake my eyes down his body, I pull back from Rose and break the contact.

"You look beautiful and ready to be married."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Come on, my parents have been asking when you'd get here." She grabs my hand and pulls me up front as I keep my eyes fixed on anyone but him. Luckily, we stop a few pews short of the men where all the parents are congregating. "Marinette, there you are. Wow, you look stunning, dear. How's the bakery business going?" Mrs. Lavillant wraps me up in a hug. She was always like a second mother to me. "It's great and thank you. You look amazing yourself. And how are you doing, Mr. Lavillant? Ready to give your only daughter away?"

He pulls me into his arms and I'm immediately hit the smell of cigars. "Fat chance. She'll never get rid of her old man. It's good to see you, Marinette."

"You too." At that moment, the front doors swing open and Juleka comes barreling through, looking like she just woke up and most likely feeling a lot worse. I hear Rose gasp behind me. "Excuse me," I say politely before I begin quickly making my way down the aisle toward a very stupid looking bridesmaid.

"Marinette. Remember that guy last night?" I grab her wrist and pull her behind a pillar as she tries to get out of my grasp. "Jeez. What's the big deal?"

"What the fuck? Are you still drunk?" I ask as Alya comes rushing up to us with Rose on her heels. I notice quickly that all talking has stopped at the front of the church and can feel a million pairs of eyes on us. "No, I'm not drunk. I'm just hung-over. Ooohhh, which one is Adrian?" I grip her harder and she yelps.

"Oh, for Christ's sake. Way to keep it classy, Juleka," Alya whispers harshly as the preacher walks over toward us. We all straighten up a few inches. "Are we ready to begin, Miss. Lavillant?" he asks as she smiles quickly and nods, glancing back at me with her panicky eyes. "We're ready," I confirm, keeping my hand on Juleka's arm as we all follow the preacher toward the front. I glare over at her and she cowers beside me as we walk up to the front.

"Pull your shit together. And if you act like this tomorrow, I will personally make sure you don't get laid. I will vagina block the shit out of you." Her mouth drops open and I hear Alya laugh behind us. "What? You better stay the hell away from my vagina," she grunts and my grip tightens. "Ha! I bet you've never uttered _those _words before, Juleka," Alya laughs.

We stop as the preacher turns and faces everyone, and I quickly glance up and over to my right, finding Adrian's eyes on me and quickly dropping my stare back down. I let go of Juleka and she sighs in relief, massaging her reddened arm. "Okay, everyone, we're going to do a quick run through of the ceremony, just to make sure everyone knows their places. So, if I can have the groomsmen, best man, and the groom all standing to my left right here," he motions down at the stairs below him.

"And, ladies, if you would line up at the front doors and we'll get started." _Oh, good. I'll only have to walk with Adrian at the end of the ceremony down the aisle. That's not too bad. What is it? 25, 30 seconds of contact? I can handle that. _We quickly form a line at the back of the room as I stand in front of Rose, Alya in front of me, and Juleka, hopefully, leading the way. God, help her if she can't make it up to the altar.

"You ready for this?" Alya leans back and whispers. "Yup. You?"

"Oh, please, have you seen my baby up there? Gorgeous." I giggle at her response and hear the preacher announce for Juleka to start walking, which she does after Alya gives her a right shove. "Asshole. She's going to be such a pain tomorrow," she says before she begins walking and I can't help but smile. My assistant as a bridesmaid. Of course.

"I love you," Rose says behind me and I feel my eyes water a bit. "Love you," I say as I begin making my walk up the aisle. I don't want to. I really don't want to, but my eyes find his immediately and I finally get my first real look at him in 84 days. He's wearing a black suit, perfectly tailored to that body with a green striped tie and white dress shirt. His hair looks like it's been cut a bit, but still has its perfectly tousled look to it, and his eyes are piercing into mine, the emerald beaming out of them thanks to his tie color choice.

I see them quickly drop and run down my dress before he flicks back up to meet mine, jaw set and tense. I take my spot on the same step as him and finally look away toward Rose who is with her father as the back of the church. She begins her walk up and I keep my eyes on her even though I can feel him looking at me. Studying me. The preacher runs through the ceremony, going over the vows that Ali and Rose picked out for tomorrow. I smile and laugh as they recite them and keep turning around to make sure Juleka is still upright and awake.

Alya gives me a reassuring wink with each turn and I know she's got her covered. _Thank God. _After the mock exchanging of the rings and pronouncement of their marriage, the two of them begin filing down the aisle and I quickly clamp my eyes shut, knowing what's coming next. _Shit. He's going to touch me. He's going to touch me and I'm going to lose it._

"Okay, now Marinette and Adrian, you may walk down together. Nino and Alya, you can follow when they are about halfway down the rows." I open my eyes and step forward after the preacher finishes and see Adrian already waiting for me, elbow out as I can easily slip my hand through it. I swallow loudly and grip the inside of his elbow as we begin walking silently down the aisle. I can hear his breathing, slow and steady as if he's unaffected by this entirely. _Figures. I wasn't sure what I was expecting here. The sight of me causing him to faint possibly? _But no, not even uneven, nervous breathing.

"You look beautiful," (A/N: !) he says, low and throaty, and I gasp slightly, but don't respond. We reach the end of the aisle and I quickly drop my hand from his am and move to stand next to Rose and as far away from him as possible. _Shit. Don't be affected by that, Marinette. _After the rest of the wedding party comes down the aisle, we all say our momentarily goodbyes as we file out toward our vehicles. I quickly walk to Tikki and scramble in, wanting to avoid any alone time with Adrian as I see him walking out with Ali and the other men.

His eyes fall on my delivery van as fleetingly before he hops in his Range Rover and pulls away from the church. I drop my head on the wheel. "Okay. Half of the night is over. Now, you just need to get through the dinner and you'll only have to worry about tomorrow." After my little pep talk, I start up Tikki and make my way toward Casa Mia's.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner is booked at a quaint Italian restaurant and a long rectangular table that has been set aside for us in the very back. My place is next to Rose and three seats down from Adrian who is sitting next to Ali. I'm immensely grateful that he isn't seated on the opposite side because I've done enough looking for one evening. Alya plops down next to me and lets out an exhaustive sigh. "Problems with our favorite bridesmaid?" I ask, noticing she hasn't graced us with her presence at the table yet. I pick up my water and take a few sips.

"I'm going to kill her. She insisted on riding with me and then she tried to feel me up in the car." Water shoots out of my mouth and covers the, thankfully, empty place setting across from as I quickly bring a napkin up to my face. "Jesus, Marinette. Are you all right?" Rose asks as I continue coughing. I glance over at her and everyone is staring at me, and I mean everyone, as I quickly shake off my choke fast.

I turn quickly toward Alya. "Are you serious?"

"Do I _look _serious? I feel like I've been molested. She almost made me cause an accident on highway 11." My coughing turns into giggling as I lean my head onto her shoulder and we both crack up at the situation. "Oh, my God. That's amazing. I so needed to hear that right now." I laugh as she shakes her head at me, picking up her water.

"What's going on?" Rose asks softly as our dinner is brought out to us. I'm suddenly starving and the dish that's in front of me is about to be destroyed. I eye her up mischievously. "Your lovely friend has been putting the moves on Lya." Her fork drops. "What?" Oh, great. That's just great." On cue, Juleka appears and quickly claims her seat next to Alya who stiffens next to me. Rose leans across and snaps her fingers at her friend. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Alya. That was a bit embarrassing. Although, was it just me or did something move?" She giggles and orders something alcoholic from the waiter, which Alya quickly cancels for her. "Did something move? Are you fucking insane? And no booze for you. I can only imagine what would happen if you started drinking."

I shake my head and take a bite of my chicken picatta, moaning around my fork as a familiar face moves toward our table and stands across from me. "Hey, Marinette. How's it going?" Rose's other friend Marc eyes me up and I quickly smile and wave at him from my seat. We've known each other for years and go way back, but never anything more than friendship. "Hey, Marc. How are you?"

"I'm great. Get your sweet ass out of that chair and come give me a hug." I laugh and scramble out of my seat, walking down the side of the table that does not contain my ex-fling, and get quickly lifted into the air. "You look good, girl," he says into my hair as he gives me his usual bear hug. "Thanks. Jesus, put me down already." He sets me on my feet and I shake my head at him, straightening out his tie. "So, what's in the world of comic book creating?" My eyes quickly flick toward Adrian who is staring at me with daggers. _Oh, please. Like you have any right anymore._

"Nailed it. Nice memory. It's good. How about you? Rose told me something about your bakery getting broken into or some shit a few months back? That's fucked up."

"Yeah, well, it's fine now. They caught the psycho who did it and there wasn't any permanent damage." Sabrina was apprehended by the police a few weeks after the break in. Her prints matched the ones on the brick and she admitted to everything, getting charged with breaking and entering and also getting moved out of the city by her parents. Rose had relayed the information from Ali when he found out about it.

"So, any man in your life or have I finally caught up with you when you're single?" I smile sweetly at Marc, but shake my head. He is definitely not my type and even if he was, I have no interest in dating anybody right now. Especially when the man who broke me Is sitting no more than 10 feet away from me, continually staring at my profile. "Oh, please, like you could ever handle me," I playfully respond and he nods in agreement. "It's good to see you. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

I turn to go back around the table, but see a major pile up of bodies at the end I want to walk down and grunt as I have to make my toward the other end. I walk behind Ivan and Nino's chairs, giving them both smiles, a I quickly move past Adrian's and feel his hand grip my elbow, halting me at his side. "What the fuck was that?" he growls up at me.

I snatch my arm out of his hand and scowl back down at him. "What the fuck was what?"

"You know what. Are you seriously going to blatantly flirt in front of me? Is that how this shit is going to play out?" _Is he serious? I am in no mood for any Adrian style tirade and this is definitely not the place for it. _I bend lower to get my face nice and close to his and see him back up a little bit. "You think _that _was flirting? I've known Marc for 10 years; he's like a brother to me. But if I _did _want to flirt with him, it wouldn't be any of your god-damned business, now would it?" My tone is clipped and I'm fuming, feeling Ali move quickly out of his seat.

"Okay. Wow, that didn't take long. Umm, Marinette, why don't you go over to your seat, and um, Adrian, just calm the fuck down, man." Ali ushers me past Rose. I quickly pull out my chair and plant myself down in it, glaring over in his direction as Adrian narrows his eyes at me. "Jesus, what the hell was that?" Rose asks me as Alya leans in. "Actually, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I had money on you kicking him in the nuts at the church," she adds.

I wave my hands at both of them to back them off me. "Nothing. He accused me of flirting with Marc. Fucking prick," I say through clenched teeth. I was definitely not flirting with him. I've never seen Marc as anything other than an acquaintance, even though he's asked me out more times than I can count. My eyes glance down the table and I see Ali leaning in and talking to a tense looking Adrian. _Ugh. Stupid men. _"You and Marc? That's fucking hilarious," Rose says and continues cutting up her chicken. "And even if you were, he has no right to act like that."

"I know," I agree loudly and get quickly shushed. "Acting all holier than thou. I'm sure he waited a whole 5 seconds before he threw another girl into his bed after I left it." I shove a piece of chicken in my mouth and start chewing as Juleka leans across Alya's lap. "I heard him tell you that you looked beautiful. That was really sweet," she whispers and earns herself the evil eye from all three of us.

"Shut up, Juleka," we all say in unison as we continue eating our meals. I don't look down the table again for the rest of the night and keep my conversations with anyone other than Rose and Alya to a minimum. This evening has been exhausting. I'm emotionally drained and unsure how the hell I'm going to handle tomorrow.

I'm reassured that I'll only have to deal with Adrian during the ceremony, and we're at the reception, I can stay away from him as far as I'd like. But it's the mere fact that we'll once again be at a wedding together, where this whole fucked up situation started that is going to have me in knots. I need to focus on making sure that everything runs smoothly for Rose, so that's what I'll do. It's my job as her maid of honor and it will keep my mind off unwanted memories of falling into laps and bathroom sex romps. Speaking of bathrooms, I plan on avoiding the ones tomorrow at all costs.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. Yes, Sabrina went to jail after she moved. Probably 2 years.**

**2\. If you're wondering who the preacher is, it's Thomas Astruc! He appeared in a recent episode of Miraculous Ladybug.**

**3\. Marc also appeared in an episode. Believe he had a crush on Nathaniel or something (?) I don't remember every episode lol. Anyways, I don't know his sexual orientation, so I used him as the one to flirt with Marinette since I already used Luka, Max, Ivan, Theo, basically ANY guy to possibly flirt with her at this point. **

**4\. Rose's parents appear too! I have no clue what they would even look like, but I'm assuming her mother looks like an older version of her and her dad is probably blonde too, I don't know.**

**5\. Just like a lot of weddings, there's a fuck up. Not a majorly big one to mess up the wedding, but it's a tiny one.**

**6\. The wedding is tomorrow! Woo hoo! I put a special wedding song for Rose to walk down the aisle to; it's from a movie and it was technically played at a wedding. c:**

**7\. I'm obviously not going to write out every single name for who's attending the wedding, but I do mention some of them. I'd probably lose my mind if I tried to write a place for EVERYONE in the franchise. **

**8\. If you're wondering the pairs for tomorrow, not in any specific order: It's Marinette and Adrian, Juleka and Ivan, and Nino and Alya. Mylene attends the wedding as Ivan's guest fyi for those wondering where she is.**

**9\. I had Marinette wear a yellow dress cause it matches the theme (duh), and I had Rose wear purple because I consider it a spring color, and it's one of the colors that aren't in the wedding. **

**10\. The epilogue has a special guest no one probably expects c; (For a hint, I said it in a previous fun fact.) **

**See you tomorrow FOR THE WEDDING! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Conspiraty: Welcome everyone, to the last chapter of their story. The epilogue will be out tomorrow. This is the longest chapter of the story, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following this journey. **

**I will be posting another story in September, so if you want more of my stories, look out for it in September! I don't have a date for it currently; I need to finish the book before I type it up, so probably mid or the end of September. I think my anniversary on FanFiction is coming up soon this month, but I sadly won't be posting a story for it. As much as I want to, I'm about to go back to Florida on Saturday, so I have no time between now and Saturday to post anything. In the epilogue, I'll be leaving a hint of what the new story will be; if anyone guesses it correctly, I'll use your OC! I need some OC's for the next one, so if you have an OC you want to see in the next story, leave it in the review or send me a PM! (If you don't guess correctly I'll still use it don't worry, it just won't appear first.) And the title won't be a hint; it'll be too obvious if I give away the title. So leave your OC's please; I don't want to come up with a whole bunch of them that won't get any use. **

**Guest: Hi! I'm 50/50 on making more mature ones; I'm older now, so some of the stuff I wrote in the past weren't mature, and I wrote those in high school. And some of my readers are either older than me or the same age. But on the other hand, I also have younger readers, so I have a mix of young and adult readers. So I can throw some more mature stories in here, but I can't completely ignore my younger readers who want stories from me. My next story is also mature; so more mature will be on the way! But I will also probably end up throwing some non-mature ones too; just so it's fair for the younger readers so they have something to read as well. Thank you for reading and loving them! :D**

**Lillithereader: Thank you for reading it! Their fate is decided in this chapter c; I think I have done a sad ending for them previously, but not too much. In my time zone, usually around 7 or 8 P.M. It's about 7:38 P.M. now as I'm editing this. I can't upload another chapter unless it's been 24 hours, so I update around this time because I think when I started doing the daily updates, I updated at like 7 P.M. Thank you! More of my awesome work will be in September! It's okay girl, I can't express myself either xD **

**vampireprincess141: I'd be surprised if he did. Thank you! It's here! :D**

**pinksakura271: The weddings I attend usually end up good. She probably is a daddy's girl. I think I did do a sad ending once. But I usually don't, it depends on the story. One day, maybe if I start doing one-shots again. She drank a lot...poor Juleka. She'll be fine...I think. **

**TheQueenOfAnime: I need to go back to watching anime...Anyways, I don't use the app; didn't even know there was one until you said so. I usually use my laptop or I use it on the internet. **

**candacechristopher8: So relatable. Adrian thinks he can do whatever he wants sometimes...He probably acts like that because he still has feelings for her c; **

**MajorPayne67: It's not Lila; she's too busy waxing some vaginas to come. xD I'm joking. Lila would NEVER be invited to Rose's wedding. And Kagami appears at the wedding. We'll see c;**

**And of course, since this is considered to be the last chapter, there is a sex scene. I had to go out with a bang! Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Rose and Ali's big day has finally arrived and miraculously, everything is running smoothly. I got up early and delivered the cake with Alya to the reception hall before we headed over to the bridal suite where we are all currently getting ready. Rose is glowing, Alya is routinely sneaking out to get a peek at the men who are dressing at the other end of the church, and Juleka is completely sober and has her wits about her. After slipping into my stunning pink rose floor length strapless dress, I help Rose into hers, along with her mother.

"Oh, sweetheart. This dress," Mrs. Lavillant says, tears filling her freshly painted eyes as I try to hold back mine back. My makeup is looking pristine and fabulous and I have no desire to ruin it with unwanted tears. We finish buttoning her up and step back. She's stunning, absolutely gorgeous in her wedding gown and I bite my lip to hold my emotions in.

"Damn, Rose. I have money on Ali losing his mind when he sees you at the end of the aisle," Juleka says as she smoothes out her dress. Alya comes busting back into the suite and drops her jaw to the floor. "Holy fuck. You look amazing."

"Alya! You're in a church," Mrs. Lavillant sternly informs her, both hands flying up to her hips. "Easy on the language today please, and that goes for all 4 for you. Especially you, Marinette." She flicks her daggers at me. "Me? Please, I'm such a lady," I shrug and catch a wink from Rose in the mirror as the suite door swings open again, this time revealing a very handsome and slightly nervous looking Mr. Lavillant.

"Oh my, Darling, you look so beautiful." He moves and stands in front of Rose, grabbing both of her hands in his and pulling her off her stool. "That's it, wedding's off. You're too pretty for that man."

"Daddy," she says through a huge smile and he softens in front of her. I move up to the mirror and take a good look at myself as they exchange a private father-daughter moment, Alya joining me at my side. My hair is pinned up into an elegant twist, a few pieces pulled out and tucked behind my ears, which are adorned with the yellow stud earrings Rose gifted us with this morning.

My makeup is sophisticated but subtle, a light dusting of rose lip-gloss that I'm somehow managing to pull off without looking like I belong on a street corner, and my dress is perfect, hugging me across my chest and slowing a classy amount of cleavage if there was ever such a thing. I feel Alya's hand on my lower back. "Look at us. We almost look _too _good for this wedding. I'm afraid we might just upstage the bride," she whispers as we both glance over at Rose who is hugging her father.

"Not a chance," I say and she nods in agreement. Mr. Lavillant backs away from his daughter and turns toward all of us. "It's time people. Let's move this along before I lock my daughter in this room and refuse to let Ali have her." We all giggle at his comment, hearing the hint of seriousness in his tone as we file out the bridal suite and down the back staircase that leads toward a hidden area where we're supposed to line up.

* * *

I haven't seen the inside of the church since we arrived here hours ago and I'm a bit nervous at the number of people in attendance who will be watching me walk up the aisle. My heels are insanely high, white sling backs that I've scuffed the bottoms of to prevent any slip up. But I'm still nervous about walking in them. Karma could easily give me a right shove in the back and send me falling flat on my face, given the amount of hate she's shown me lately.

_All this animosity. And for what? Because I fell in love with a man who only cared about fucking me? Nice, Karma. Way to stick with your fellow woman. _We line up in order behind the double white doors and wait patiently for them to open, the soft sound of violins streaming through the air. Another decision on Ali's part. The man apparently loves classical music. I clutch my beautiful bouquet in my hands, grateful to have something to hold on to as the doors slowly open in front of Juleka.

My view is blocked entirely by Alya's frame, but I feel him. I always feel him. and I know as soon as I start walking, my eyes are going to lock on his and I'm going to give in to it. _Whatever. _I just have one more day to endure and then I can go back to my shitty life. I turn around and spot Rose who is smiling at me, eyes gleaming and hand tightly looped through her father's arm. I give her a quick wink before I turn slowly and step forward, seeing Alya make the way toward the middle pews.

It's now my cue to start walking, but I can't. My eyes have locked on to the most glorious sight I've ever seen and he's standing, waiting for me at the front of the altar in a tux. _Holy fucking shit. _I know I'm supposed to be moving; I've walked up this aisle before. I just accomplished the feat last night. But I'm stuck. My two feet won't budge an inch and I hear the muffled voices of people around me wondering what the hell is going on. Alya is up at the front, motioning me to start moving and Juleka is trying desperately not to crack up laughing.

Meanwhile, Adrian is staring at me, eyes burning into mine and I'm melting on the spot. I've never seen him look this handsome before and I'm suddenly regretting everything. The break up, the fact I agreed to be a part of this wedding, the shirt I kept. Everything. I force out a shaky breath and glance quickly at Rose who is trying to remain calm but coming apart slowly. Her father is staring at me and looks unsure what to do as I clutch my bouquet tightly and shut my eyes. _Jesus Christ, Marinette. You need to move. Just start walking and you'll be up there before you know it. _

I shake my head and open my eyes, and if I was unable to breathe before I closed them, I've completely forgotten how to move my lungs now. Adrian is making his way down the aisle toward me, purpose in each step and eyes glued on mine as everyone watches him and who he's walking toward. My lips part and I shift on my feet and he reaches my side, grabbing my hand and looping it through his arm. And without saying a word, he begins walking me up the aisle, earning a few sounds of amusement from the crowd, and smiling politely at them.

I'm deposited on my step and he drops my hand, leaving an emptiness inside me as he returns to his place across from me. Our eyes meet briefly and I smile weakly at him, seeing his lip curl up slightly as the song 'Only Hope' song begins to play.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony plays out the way it's supposed to. Rings and vows are exchanged, and I keep my eyes on the bride and groom who haven't broken contact since Rose hurriedly reached Ali at the front of the altar. I manage to only shed a few tears but quickly wipe them away before my makeup is affected. And as the preacher announces to the congregation Rose's official title as Mrs. Ali Kowar, they kiss and everyone stands and cheers.

Ali showers her with affection as they begin their walk toward the back of the church, and I move to stand next to Adrian who is already waiting and watching me. Always watching. We follow the bride and groom to the doors, not exchanging any words this time, even though I wanted to at least thank him for what he did earlier. I'm not sure I would have made it up to my place on the altar had he not come and gotten me.

I quickly release my hand from his arm when we reach the bride and groom and wrap Rose up into a massive hug. "You're married," I squeal. Alya and Juleka come scurrying up behind us and wrap their arms around me and Rose. "I know. And now, we get to parrtaaayyy." I release her with a giggle and turn around, walking over to Ali and giving him a big hug. "You hurt her and I'll cut you up into tiny pieces and bury you throughout the city." He lifts me up and spins me around, a muffled laugh escaping his lips.

Ivan, Nino, and Adrian are all watching and I hear laughs coming from them after my declaration. He sets me down gently. "Oh, don't I know it. I'm well aware of your capabilities, Marinette. Even though you sometimes manage to forget how to walk." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. I don't linger with him since Adrian is at his side, chatting it up with the other groomsmen. And after Ali and Rose walk down the church steps through a cloud of yellow rose petals, we all pile into a stretch limo and head over toward the reception hall.

* * *

The hall is beautiful, immaculately decked out in spring colors and everything to Rose's liking. It's also massive and probably close to the size of the Whitemore Mansion, which pulls my heart strings a bit. But it's somehow classier because if Rose Kowar is anything, it's classy. I'm doing my best to keep some distance between Adrian and myself as we all stand cramped inside a small room, waiting for the guests to make their way into the hall so we can all be introduced together.

And that part, I fear is what I've been dreading the most. Adrian and I will be publicly announced together as best man and maid of honor in front of everyone, and we'll have to make our way through the crowd and onto the dance floor, all eyes on us. This just might kill me. "All right, everyone, line up. The DJ is about to make your introductions so pair up with your person and let's get this party started," the chipper older woman who had ushered us into the room says.

I mumble a curse under my breath as we make our way toward the double doors, taking my place behind Nino and Alya who are all over each other. "You two make me want to vomit," I say as Adrian steps up beside me, grabbing my attention immediately. His scent is intoxicating, and I almost stumble as it fills the air around me. I shake my head quickly and regroup. "Don't hate, Marinette. It's not a good look on you," Nino says through a teasing smile.

"And why the fuck can't you be single? Damn it, Ivan," Juleka grunts ahead of us and I buckle over in giggles. She's been hitting on poor Ivan all night and he hasn't paid her any mind. It's really perfect considering the way she's behaved the past several days. "Ugh. Adrian, switch with Ivan." She turns back toward us and my body stiffens, but Adrian doesn't react at all. Nino and Alya make wide eyes at me.

"Juleka, turn your fucking ass around right now before I cut you," I growl at her and feel Adrian's jacket shake against my arm as he tries to muffle his laugh. Nino and Alya crack up in front of me and Ivan shakes his head in amusement. "God, I've missed you." The voice next to me makes me go completely rigid, as do Nino and Alya who turn around quickly. "Oh, um, sorry I didn't…fuck." My eyes meet his briefly, and before I can even think of a reaction to that, the doors swing open and the DJ begins announcing the wedding party.

Juleka and Ivan, followed by Nino and Alya are sent through as Adrian and I move up and he slips my hand through his arm. My breathing is irregular. I'm nervous as well, and he can sense it, "Marinette, relax. I've got you." I open my mouth to tell him to _stop _getting me when the DJ comes through the speaker system. "And now please give a warm welcome to our lovely maid of honor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and her handsome escort, the best man, Adrian Agreste!"

Cheers and whistles fill the room as I'm practically dragged behind Adrian. We pass a table of women who hoot and holler at him and he gives them his perfect smile as we walk toward the dance floor. I spot out Cecilia, Alix, Aurora, and Kagami. "Oh, my God, Adrian is so hot!" Cecilia mutters, biting her lip seductively. "I think I want to take him home tonight!"

"Not if I get him first." Kagami scowls, glaring at Cecilia. "Ladies, please. Everyone knows that the most attractive woman must be paired with the most attractive man. I will be the one to take him home!" Aurora exclaims. "You stay away from him you discounted Barbie," Cecilia snarls.

"Make me, Cecilia!" Aurora exclaims. "Yeesh, girls can be stupid." Alix replies, annoyed. "Jesus Christ," I mutter under my breath at them and feel his soft laugh shake against my body. We stand next to Alya and Nino and watch as Ali and Rose are announced, my hand removed from his arm to allow me to clap along with the crowd of people as they walk joyously into the hall.

They stop in the center of the dance floor and begin their first dance as husband and wife. The wedding party moves about, talking amongst themselves, and I glance over and see Adrian make his way toward a table where a blonde-headed woman is sitting, her eyes beaming at him. She stands and practically hurls herself up into his arms and he wraps her up, planting kisses into her hair. I immediately turn away. _Shit. Are you serious right now? He brought a fucking date? _

The sound of the song is blurred out around me as I move toward Alya and yank her away from Nino, pulling her toward the opposite end of the dance floor. "Jesus, what?" she asks as I finally let go of her dress. I'm shaking and she eyes up my appearance, her hand coming up to grab my bare shoulder. "What's wrong, cupcake?"

"He brought a date. A fucking date, Alya. I was _not _expecting that." My chest is rising and falling rapidly and I feel like I might just pass out right here in the middle of this thing. I see her eyes search across the dance floor and spot Adrian, who is talking closely with the young and very attractive woman. "Fuck. That's so not cool. Want me to say something? I can throw his ass out of here. Or hers if you want."

"Oh, please, like you would stand a chance against Adrian. But her, maybe." She narrows her eyes at me and makes a face. "Fuck, this is awful. He's all over her. I figured Juleka would be the only bitch I'd be fighting today." The soft song dies down and everyone is told to take their seats so the meal can be served. I make an obscene gesture in the direction of Adrian who is none the wiser as I walk up to the bridal party table and take my seat next to Rose.

* * *

I'm quiet during the meal, my only words to Rose being I'm so happy for her and she looks radiant. I pick at the food on my plate and keep finding myself glancing over at the table that Adrian had been hovering over during the first dance. The woman is young, probably close to my age, and has blonde straight hair that falls just above her shoulders. She's talking amongst the other guests at her table and having a blast, while my mind is eyeing up my utensils and deciding which weapon of choice I'd like to use on her if I get the chance. But really, is it her fault he asked her here as his date?

She probably doesn't know about me, let alone the history we share. She's an innocent bystander who he's dragged into this mess like a complete fucking asshole. I'm gripping my knife tightly in my fist and feel Alya pry it out of my grasp, quickly pulling it far away from me. "Relax, please. I'd really rather not have the cops called at Rose's wedding reception," she says under her breath as I let out a forceful one. The DJ softens the music and talks through the speakers as I try and calm down.

"And now I will ask the wedding party make their way out onto the dance floor for a special number."

"Oh, great. Give me my knife back," I growl at Alya as we all stand up and she shoves it farther down the table. She grabs my waists and directs me down the stairs, the rest of the wedding party meeting us out on the dance floor, and finally letting go of me when she plants me directly in front of Adrian. I cross my arms over my chest and refuse to look up and into his eyes. _Bastard. _I hear a small sound of amusement from above me as he steps into me and pries them down, wrapping his hand around my back, while his other holds mine against his chest.

A song that guts me begins playing overhead and I flick my eyes to his and see his soft smile. Of all songs the DJ could have picked for this stupid moment, he picks "Pieces"? _Perfect. _"What the fuck is this? Did you ask for him to play this song?" I ask angrily as I try to wiggle free. His grip around me tightens.

"So what if I did? It doesn't mean anything to you anyway, so what's the problem?"

"Oh, you're so right, Adrian. It means nothing to me. You're a fucking asshole, you know that? I can't believe you brought a date to this thing and had the nerve to accuse me of flirting with Rose's friend." I glare up at him as he moves me around the dance floor, my anger level rising at the realization that he's also good at slow dancing. Really fucking good at it. "What date? What the fuck are you talking about?"

I tilt my head in the direction of the pretty blonde who is staring at us, smiling for some weird ass reason. "That date. I saw you with her. Kissing her and talking all close and intimate. Fuck you. I would never do that in front of you." He shakes his head at me. "_That _is my fucking mother, Marinette. Ali invited her _and _my father who couldn't make it because he's away on business and I haven't seen her in months. That's why she got such a warm welcoming from me. But it doesn't really fucking matter if it's my mother or not, now does it? You ended things, remember? You fucking _destroyed _me."

I push away from him and take a step back. Staring, shocked at his admission. "I destroyed you? Fuck you. You completely broke me, you stupid shit." I slap him hard across the face because it's what I do and storm off the dance floor, pushing my way through the crowd of people who, I'm sure, have been focused on us since our heated argument started. I'm out the double doors and make my way down the long empty hallway, unsure of where I'm headed when I hear the doors swing open in the distance behind me.

"Marinette!" I keep moving, picking up my pace but stumble forward once my heel catches on my dress, landing hard on my knees, my hands breaking my fall and hitting the marble floor. Falling back onto my heels, I drop my head into my hands and try to muffle my cries. I don't want him to see me like this, but it's too late. His body drops down and I'm lifted off the floor and onto my feet as he tries to pull me against his chest. I push away and pry his hands off my waist.

"Let go of me. I hate you. I fucking hate what you did to me." I wipe under my eyes and mentally curse myself for the mascara that appears on my fingertips. His eyes widen. "What did I do? Marinette, goddamn it. What the fuck did I do besides everything you wanted?"

"Everything _I _wanted? How was what we did what I wanted? You're the one who wanted a casual hook up. You're the one who never did anything serious and only wanted it to be about sex. I _never _wanted that. Ever." He steps closer and I back up, but I'm pressed against the wall, unable to put anymore distance between us. "What the fuck are you talking about?" His eyes search my face for an explanation.

"_You _were the one who said this was just for fun and nothing serious. You labeled it that when we were at The Akuma that night. _You _were the one who refused to let me get close to you, never wanting things to get too intimate between us. That was _all _you, Marinette." I fucking told you that you had all the control." He roughly rakes his hands through his hair and down his face. "This shit was never casual for me. Never. You've owned me since that fucking wedding."

"I fucking heard you with Ali. I came into your office the day I ended things to tell you I loved you, and I fucking heard you. You said you didn't do serious and you were just fucking me because you liked to. How could you say that about me? After everything. After your birthday and," my face falls apart in tears and I push against his chest. "and after you made love to me. How could you say that?"

His hands grip mine, holding them to his chest, his eyes widening and pupils dilating. _"That's _why you ended things? Fuck, coccinelle, if you would have stayed and listened." I pull my hands away from his. "Don't call me that. And listened to what? I heard everything I needed to hear. I meant nothing to you and you meant _everything _to me." He shakes his head and grabs me by the waist, pulling me against him so our chests are touching. He sighs heavily. "Christ, Marinette, if you would have just stayed for a few more seconds, you would have heard Ali call me out on my bullshit."

His hand comes up and he pushes my hair behind my ears, his thumb lingering on my cheek. "I only said those things because I'd been desperately trying to convince myself that it was only about sex between us, because I knew that was what you wanted. I was certain that was what you wanted and the only way I could have you. But it was never just about sex. Not for me. After Ali called me out, I admitted how crazy I was for you. How you were the only woman who ever got to me and that drove me completely insane, and not just because you like to challenge me. Which you do so _fucking _well."

My breathing becomes labored as I stand pressed against him, unable to move or blink. His eyes are burning into mine and his hands are now softly squeezing my hips. I open my mouth to speak but he silences me with his words. "I was so in love with you and I couldn't admit it, because admitting it meant dragging you out of your casual fucking comfort zone and into it with me. And I was scared you would pull away. And you pulled away from me anyway without me ever getting the chance to say it."

I'm shaking against him and don't know what to say, or if I can even speak anymore. He's admitted everything I've ever wanted to hear and I can only stare up at him through a tear stained face. "I called you, every day, and sent you messages. Begging, pleading for an answer from you and you ignored me." His hand comes up and strokes my cheek and I lean into it. "Why? Why wouldn't you talk to me? We could have fixed this, but now…"

My eyes widen in panic as he drops his hand and shakes his head. I'm frozen against the wall, unable to move as his body turns and he begins walking back toward the reception hall. _No. He loves me. And I love him. This shit can't end like this. Fuck that. _"Seriously?" I yell and he halts, his hand on the door and his face down so I can't see his expression. I march over to him and rip his hand off the doorknob, pulling him away from it, and slamming his back against the wall. "You're really going to leave it like that? You said you loved me, do you not anymore?"

My rapid breathing fills the air between us as he gazes down at me, clenched jaw and furrowed brow. But he doesn't speak. I grip his tux jacket with both hands and stare up into his soft eyes. _Fuck this. He's here, I'm here, and I'm saying it. _"I love you. I want you, Adrian. Just you, and not at all in the stupid casual way. I want everything. Sleepovers and sex in beds. All kinds of beds. Yours, mine, whoever's. I want to introduce you to my parents and I want to bake your birthday cake every year while you sit and look at me the way only _you _look at me."

I take in a shaky breath while he stands, watching me, studying me. "It fucking _killed _me to pull away from you." I step in close to him and bury my face into his neck, not knowing or caring if this is appropriate. I need to be here right now, and as his arms slowly wrap around me and pull me close to him, I finally exhale.

He moans softly, his hand stroking my hair as I feel his lips curl up against my forehead. "You know, this shit could have been avoided entirely if you would have just stormed in and slapped the piss out of me after you overheard that bullshit." I pull my head back and see his perfect smile gleaming down at me and I tightly wrap around his back. "I mean really, the one time I would actually _want _you to slap me, you don't. I would have scooped you up right then and told you how much I loved you. Where the hell was my hot-headed girl _that _day?"

I shake my head at the memory. "Broken on the floor. You're right though, that was very uncharacteristic of me." He plants several kisses to my forehead. "Well, I've been a miserable piece of shit without you. Apparently, unbearable to be around, if you ask Ali. How have you been, coccinelle?" I laugh my first real laugh in months and wipe under my eyes. "Bitchy and more hostile than usual. Poor Alya, she really has taken the brunt of our breakup."

"That sounds about right. Now, you have two options here." I smile big at his words. "They better both involve your hands and mouth on me or I'm finding myself another groomsman." He teases me a warning stare and I smirk. "Obviously, I've gone 85 days without touching you, and it's taken every ounce of strength in my body to not rip you right out of this dress, which you look absolutely beautiful in by the way."

He plants a quick kiss to my lips as I back up and wait for my options. "Option one, we can go back and you can let me dance with you some more, enjoy your company that I have greatly missed over the past grueling months, and hopefully, witness you getting into it with Juleka again because that shit was fucking hilarious." I laugh at him as he pushes off from the wall and grabs my face between his hands, his thumb slowly tracing my bottom lip. The pull between us is stronger than ever and I'm about to say fuck option one without even hearing my other choice. But I let him give it to me anyway.

"Or, we can go off somewhere and I can fuck you until you scream my name in that sexy way that you do, all throaty and raspy." His tongue sweeps across my lips and I pull him in, firmly stroking mine against his. I moan softly into his mouth, tasting and relishing in his flavor. "Christ, I'm so in love with you, Marinette. Insanely in love. Do you have any idea how much I've missed your face?" His finger slowly trails over my lips and along my jaw while he studies me.

I lean in and plant quick kisses on his lips. "Just my face?" My hand runs down the front of him and cups his length. His eyes widen. "Option two then? Thank fuck, because if you would have picked one I would have taken you in front of everyone on that dance floor and not given a shit about who watched us." He bends down and I'm quickly hauled up onto his shoulder. I'm issued a firm slap on my backside as he takes me down the hallway. I squeal and laugh against him, admiring my own view of his perfect behind.

I'm quickly slid down his front as we stand just outside the men's bathroom, his brow arched at me as his hand grips the handle. "It is rather fitting, picking up where this whole thing began." He opens the door and peers inside as I jump around on my heels. "Well, hopefully, this time you won't get all weird on me afterwards. I'm sure you're used to sex with me by now." I'm pulled into the restroom and the door is locked behind me as I'm lifted off my feet, legs firmly wrapping around his waist.

"Oh, I don't know, coccinelle, you always surprise me. Fuck, I don't ever want to leave this bathroom. Any issue with not returning to the reception?" His mouth latches onto mine and I'm quickly silenced, my answer not worth a damn anyway when I can be kissed like this. _The man can kiss better than anyone; I'm sure of it. _I'm pressed against the wall, my bare back stinging on the cold tile as his tongue roams freely inside my mouth. He licks along my lips, pulling my tongue into his mouth and softly sucking on it before he releases it and moves down my neck.

"I've missed you," I say as his mouth kisses and sucks on the top of my breasts, his hands gripping my ass and hiking up my dress. "Oh, God. I'm so wet for you." He growls against my chest as his hand slides up between us, running up my inner thing and meeting the fabric of my panties. "Shit. I need to taste you before I fuck you. I'm dying here." I'm carried over to a small leather bench that's on the opposite side of the restroom and laid out on it, my dress quickly hiked up to reveal my white lacy panties and matching garter. "Holy fuck," he says as he drops down to his knees and moves between my legs.

The bathroom door rattles with someone's knocking. "Go away!" he yells and I laugh at his completely flustered state. He tucks my panties into his pocket with a smirk before he delivers his first lick. "Damn, I've missed this. So sweet." He hums against me, moving his face rapidly between my thighs. "Oh!" I cry out, my hands gripping his hair and holding him between my legs as he devours me like I'm last meal. His tongue is all over me, his movements ranging from quick flicks to my clit to slow savory laps of my length.

I'm not holding in my moans, my voice is echoing throughout the bathroom, but I don't care. I want everyone to hear me. I love this man and his mouth and everything he does with it. He teases my clit and sucks on it slowly, pulling it into his mouth as he slips two fingers inside of me. I arch into him. "I fucking love this pussy. Tell me it's mine, Marinette."

"It's yours. Oh, God. Adrian, I'm so close." His fingers move in and out of me, the pace quickening as my hands tangle in his hair and I pull it hard. My back arches off the leather as he grabs my hips, his tongue rolling in my favorite rhythm. I'm whispering, pleading with him to lick me, harder, deeper, right there and he grabs my orgasm that's his to command and pulls it out of me.

I come and scream his name, over and over until my voice is strained and my throat aches. He takes his time sucking up all of my arousal, lingering on my clit the way I like as I tremble against him. The tight grip he has on my hips is slowly lessened as he plants the softest, gentlest Adrian kiss to my pussy. My breathing slows and I cover my eyes with my arm as he stands on his feet.

"Well then, that didn't take long. How have your orgasms been without me?" His smug voice makes me giggle and I gaze up at him, hair sticking out every which way as he licks his lips. "What orgasms?" I reply and quickly get up and switch spots with him, pushing him onto his back and making quick work of his belt. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're not going to be able to walk out of here." He smiles wickedly at me, the lines that I've missed so much appearing on either side of his eyes. "That okay with you?"

His pants are quickly pushed down along with his boxers and I marvel at his erection. _Now, that I definitely missed. _"Fine with me, coccinelle." His hands grip my waist as I straddle him, reaching under my dress and positioning himself below me. I lock eyes with him, waiting to lower myself down. "I love you," I say as his hands pull down my top and reveal my breasts. "I love you," he replies without hesitation, his eyes flicking up from my chest and holding my stare. I quickly crash down, pulling a throaty grunt out of his throat.

"Fuck, Marinette." _Oh, God. This. I forgot how perfect he feels in me. _the way my body forms around him, molds to him like he's made for me. Just me. I can't move yet. I'm too caught up in the way he feels just like this and the look he's giving me. Emerald eyes burning into mine with that intensity, his intensity that I've missed so much. He's looking at me the way only he looks at me, the way I only wan to be looked at by the man I've chosen. I chose him.

I pull my lip into my mouth as I rock against him, sliding up and down his length. His hips move beneath me as his hands firmly cup my breasts. He moans, grunts, and growls as I move, and I know he's not holding anything back. He's letting everyone know what I'm doing to him as my hands grip his jacket. I can't stop staring at him. The way his head falls back when I slide out of him and the way his neck rolls when I take him in. His tense jaw and slightly swollen lips with my favorite slit running down the middle. The way his body looks in his tux, broad, built, and fucking powerful. _Christ, has anyone ever looked this good in a tux before? Doubt it. Seriously, it's ridiculous._

Our sounds fill the room and it's the hottest thing I've ever heard. I'm soaked, completely drenched from his expert mouth and the sheer sight of him. I feel him tense under me as I slide him all the way before I slowly move back down. I know he loves that, the feel of me entering me over and over again. Arching into him and throwing my head back, I grip his thighs and begin to move fast, then faster. "Just like that, coccinelle. Christ, I'm not going to last long. You're so fucking good." He sits up and wraps his arms around my back, pulling my chest to his face and latching onto my left nipple. "Adrian."

He sucks it hard, flicking it with his tongue before releasing it and moving beside it to where his mark has completely faded off me. His mouth sucks the tender skin there and I moan against him, my hands grabbing his head and pulling him closer to me. "I hate how they faded. I cried for days when I couldn't see them anymore." He moves to my other breast and gives my other nipple equal attention before freshening up the mark next to that one as I rock slowly. Strong hands grip my back and move down to my hips, moving me at the speed he wants and needs.

Our eyes are locked and I let him control me because I've missed it and he needs it. My orgasm isn't fa; the familiar pull building between my legs and slowly spreading out in every direction. "Yours didn't fade on me. It's still there," he says as I drop my forehead to his, our breath warming each other's faces. _My mark on him? What mark? The writing? _His bottom lip gets pulled into his mouth and I know he's close. "How could it not fade? Have you gone without showering for 3 months?" He slows down my movements, letting me glide along his length and linger where I want. I shudder against him at the speed change, feeling him rub me the way only he does.

"Do I smell like I haven't showered in 3 months?" He hands come between us and he begins unbuttoning his tux jacket, pulling it off while I balance myself on my knees. I'm anxious, giddy as hell to see his naked body and watch in amazement as he quickly makes work of his dress shirt. "No, you smell amazing like you always do." I lean forward, drop my head into his neck and feel him laugh. I inhale deeply as his shirt is removed, and my eyes go to his right arm where my handwriting is visible in dark blue ink.

"What the…you got it tattooed?" My fingers run over the words that clearly won't run off as he studies me. Always watching me. "Holy shit. That's so hot." I lean in and trail kisses over the word, my words that I wrote on him, as he lovingly strokes my arm. "Oh, my God. I love that you did that." My mouth makes its way up his shoulder to the curve of his neck. Grabbing his face with both hands, I kiss and lick up to his face and latch onto his mouth, pulling his bottom lip and sucking on it. He groans loudly as I slowly release it.

"I took a shower the day you," he shakes his head at the memory. "and it was staring to wash away even though I tried to avoid any soap getting on it. I was so fucking pissed that it was fading, like it was pulling away from me too. Christ, I was mad. I went out the next day and got it made permanent. _He tattooed himself a reminder of me. _"I love that it's in your handwriting and that you put it there, just for you." His eyes study mine as I blink rapidly, sending tears down my face. He quickly reaches up and wipes them away, and I bend forward and kiss him sweetly.

"Just for me," I echo and push him down on his back and start moving again. His hands grip my hips and pull me up and down, quacking my pace as I roam over his bare chest. Trailing over every inch of exposed skin, my hands have become reacquainted with the feel of him, his muscles, and his softness, just him. I run down his shoulders, his arms, his chest, and linger on his stomach, which clenches as I ride him. His gaze is locked on my breasts, driving me to bring my hands up and touch myself. Molding them, I watch his eyes widen as I play with and pinch my nipples.

"Fuck, yes. That's so sexy, coccinelle." His hips come up to meet me and I drop my eyes down, locking onto his. Harder and faster, I feel him moving through me and pulling my orgasm to the surface as his thumbs press into my hipbones. I tell him to press harder, to bruise me because I want his marks on me, all over me. My hands drop to his chest and I pant against him, feeling him pulse against my walls.

"Come for me, Marinette." I obey, quickly coming apart on top of him and rocking my hips to pull out his orgasm. I droop forward and sprawl out onto his bare chest, feeling his arms wrap around me as we gasp against each other. "I love slutty wedding sex with you," I force out through my ragged breath, feeling his body shake slightly. "Same here. We should really make a habit of this." We let ourselves stay like that for several minutes, holding each other and coming down slowly before Adrian sets me to the side and grabs some toilet paper to clean me up with.

After resituating ourselves in the mirror and making out against the door for several, totally worth it, minutes, he reaches up and unlocks it, allowing for a mad rush of boys to come into the bathroom. "Uh oh," Chris says through a crooked grin as Adrian quickly brushes past him, my hand in his with his fingers laced through mine the way I love. _Total boyfriend move. _We stop at the door leading to the reception and he turns toward me, bringing my hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

"You ready for this, Dupain-Cheng? You're officially mine now and I plan on being very intimate with you, and often. Lots of sex In beds and sleepovers." He smirks behind my hand quickly before his face turns serious. "But just so you know, when I say you're mine, I fucking mean it. I will personally remove anyone and anything that stands in my way of you. Including your panties." My grin bursts though my face and he laughs with me as I place my hand on the doorknob with him.

"Please, Agreste, bring on the intimacy because I'm not taking you any other way. And just so _you _know," my eyes narrow in on his and I spy his wicked grin behind my hand, _"you _are _mine _and I will dismember any chick who looks at you twice. And I fucking mean it." We walk hand in hand through the crowd of people and spot the wedding party on the dance floor who all begin to cheer and whistle at the sight of us. Rose and Alya move quickly and pull us into the group.

"Fuck, yes. Who had the reception?" Alya asks and Nino and Ali both raise their hands. Rose, Juleka, and Ivan all start clapping as Adrian pulls me against his chest and kisses my hair. "Damn it, Marinette. I really thought you two would fix your shit at the rehearsal. You just lost me a hundred bucks," Rose scoffs as Alya shakes her head at her. Adrian grins widely at the lot of them and Ali moves in and slaps him firmly on the back, issuing me a quick wink.

"I was way off. I pegged your rekindled romance to happen tomorrow after you two went home and sulked over one another all night. Oh, well, at least my baby won." Alya beams, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and rolling her eyes at Adrian. "Thank fuck, Marinette. This man has been so miserable. I've barely been able to stand him around the office. He's fired 3 receptionists in less than 3 months. No one wants to work for him." Adrian glares at Ali and I gasp. "3? Why? What happened to that one guy? I liked him."

"He annoyed the hell out of me, so fucking cheery all the time. Then the one girl didn't work how to work the phones properly and lasted about 20 minutes before I made her cry. And the last one used your shampoo. Shit drove me crazy."

"Oh, so THAT'S why you smelled like Pantene for two days straight!" Ali bursts out laughing and walks away from us as I fling my arms around my boyfriend's neck. _Yup, that's right. My boyfriend. _"Awww, I'm sorry, handsome. I do hope you'll tighten up on your staff now that you have me back. I plan on making frequent visits to your office and would hate to see you giving your poor receptionists a hard time." I kiss his lips quickly as he smiles against me, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

"Frequent office visits? Mmmm, I can't wait, coccinelle. Any chance we can substitute frequent for daily?" He spins me around as a song begins to play and we pick up where we left off with our slow dance. "Could you even handle me on a daily basis? I would insist on multiple orgasms and get rather hostile when I don't get my way," I whisper against his mouth, relishing in the combination of his minty flavor and me.

"Hostile with a dirty mouth?" I arch my brow at him and nod slowly, his grin spreading across his face. "Fuck, yes. I love that girl." His hand firmly grips my ass and pulls me against him as we move slowly between the other couples. Our eyes are locked, bodies pressed together, and my head is tucked in my favorite spot in his neck. This is where I want to ne, with the person I want to be with, and now that I have him, there's not a chance in hell I'm letting him go. And I'd love to see anyone try and stop me. Seriously, I know where Alya hid my butter knife.

* * *

~Adrian's POV~

I should have expected Rose to get drunk and start singing. She's on the stage now, singing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. Her husband is desperately trying to get her to stop and we laugh at the two lovebirds. As we dance together in the middle of the dance floor, I smile at my coccinelle and kiss her forehead. I look around the floor and see a bunch of our friends getting into their own situations. Alya is twerking on Nino, Juleka is hitting on Marc (and failing), Mylene and Ivan are dancing and laughing, and Kim and Ondine are doing the robot. As I shake my head in disbelief, I look at my mom, who is smiling at the two of us and she blows us a kiss. I wink at her and Marinette beams.

Dancing with my girlfriend feels a dream that I don't want to wake up from. As she leans her chest against my chest, I know in my heart only one thing.

This is the only girl for me. No one else even comes close. I want to wake up next to her every day, have 15 kids with her, and share many birthdays together. I want all of her panties, all of her secrets, and laugh and cry with her. I want her to meet my parents and eat all of her pastries. Hell, I could even deal with her slapping me because it's so sexy so see her mad. I want everything and more.

I want to marry her.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

**1\. People who made an appearance from Miraculous are: Chris, Nino's brother, the old woman was Ms. Mendeleiev, Aurora, Kagami, Emilie, Alix, Ivan, Mylene, Marc, Kim, Ondine, and more! I don't own Cecilia; she belongs to pinksakura271. **

**2\. I made Rose sing at her wedding, because I feel like she would sing at her own wedding.**

**3\. Their wedding song is 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. It's from A Walk to Remember. I love that song so much, and the movie; it's one of my favorites.**

**4\. Marinette and Adrian are officially dating now! **

**5\. Adrian's date was his mom. Aww! **

**6\. Adrian got a tattoo from when Marinette wrote 'Do I Wanna Know?' on his arm. **

**7\. Marinette slapped him again. It is the last time though. xD **

**8\. Marinette not walking is the fuck up I mentioned last time. Not a huge one, but still embarrassing enough for Marinette. But Adrian came to her rescue :D **

**9\. I mentioned that Ladybug and Cat Noir's costume appear; they appear in the epilogue.**

**10\. The song they made love to also appears when they're dancing. **

**11\. For the last sex scene, I thought it'd be funny to keep it in the bathroom, where it allllll began.**

**12\. Rose doesn't appear in the epilogue. I didn't think of a way to put her in.**

**See you guys tomorrow for the epilogue! **


	24. Epilogue

**Conspiraty: **Welcome to the Epilogue guys! (Side note: I changed from the black because it was getting too annoying for my taste.) I have changed the summary, thanks to pinksakura271. I asked for her help and I'm so proud of her for doing a great job! :D So that's why I credited her. Last chapter, I said I would be giving a hint for my next story and here it is: It is a sequel to a previous story I've already done. If anyone guesses the new story, I'll put your OC in the story :D So if you want your OC in the story, leave a review or PM of an OC you'd like me to use and I'll PM you if you got it right! (If I can't reach you as PM then once the story is out I'll let you know if you got it or not.)

Thank you guys for 22k views! I expected it to get like, 1k but I wasn't expecting 22k! So thanks for reading! Also, thank you for 117 reviews, 67 favorites, and 108 followers! I love and appreciate all of you for joining this journey with me 3

**Jackiebp: **Thank you for coming along for the journey! The majority of the story is from the book called Sweet Addiction by J. Daniels: I changed some things, but for the most part, it's word for word. Thank you! It's here :D I'm hoping for mid-September! Take care Jackie c:

**vampireprincess141: **Thank you for reading! Adrian would probably be depressed forever if they didn't get back together. It's here! :D

**Chat-and-ladybug: **(I combined your reviews btw) Some of y'all guessed Kagami, and honestly, the only reason why I don't ship her and Adrian is because she's too cold for me personally. It's okay you didn't review yesterday! Everyone loves good tension between them. No, wasn't Kagami. xD

**SunshineMLB: **You're welcome! Thank you for reading!

**Anikamvp: **Thank you! Did another after someone asked to see his POV. He didn't really get his time to shine in the story. Thanks for reading!

**Lillithereader: **I think everyone did, Lilli. xD They're one of my favorite ships ever. I mean, I don't think she'll be opposed. Aww, that's sweet 3 They're coming! Just read some of my old ones, they might be boring but there's some good ones! Mine to Take is a good one c; You're welcome sweetheart! You're not writing too much, don't worry about it. I get a handful of comments when I update. I'm currently getting spam, that's fun. (Not.) I like to respond to everybody; it's the only way I get to connect to my readers, and I like making someone's day/answering their questions.

**pinksakura271: **My mom would do the same thing. Out of all the people to do it, it would be Mari. I thought the comment was so funny. Poor Alix... I thought it'd be funny if she got hell-bent over his MOTHER.

**candancechristopher8: **I grin like a fool all the time. xD Thanks for reading!

**MajorPayne67: **Thanks for reading! Don't be sad; you can always go back and reread it! Juleka's funny, interesting to see when in the show, she's more shy. It's here :D Hoping for mid-September at this rate.

* * *

"Cupcake, you have a special delivery!" Alya sings, emerging in the doorway with the familiar white box. I wipe the baby oil off my hands and pick up Emma, our 1 year old. "Do I need to sign for it?" I walk to the front and try and look past Alya to spot Kim in the main shop, but Alya's frame blocks my view.

"Nope, I signed for it. Here you go." She places it on the worktop and steps back, taking Emma and cooing at her niece, making a funny face. "Look at you, princess! You look so adorable!" Emma smiles at her aunt, laughing. Sliding it across the wood, I pull the white ribbon and lift the edges, opening the top of the box. _Hmm. _I'm rewarded with the same white box, only a bit smaller, with the same white ribbon. "That's strange." I pull the ribbon and lift the top, only to reveal yet another white box. I chuckle and shake my head. _My boyfriend is crazy._

Coming through the motions once more, I lift the top of the significantly smaller box, and gasp loudly. Sitting in the middle of the smaller box is a brown card, but that's not what makes my heart flutter. What's making my pulse race faster than it ever has is the tiny black box that's peeking out from underneath it. "Oh, my God, Alya, look." I turn and if I wasn't already hyperventilating, I'm definitely losing my shit now.

Standing next to my sobbing assistant is Adrian, decked out in a dark gray suit, and making it look better than any man every could. Emma babbles happily to her dad. "Dada." He winks at her. "Hi bebe coccinelle. Daddy's got some important business to take care of." Emma looks at him confused. "Hi," I manage to choke out, but it's barely audible. "Hi, coccinelle. Read your note." I force my fingers to move and pick up the brown card, opening it slowly.

_**Marinette, **_

_**6 hundred and 32 days. That's how long I've loved you and Emma. That's how long I've wanted to protect my girls, take care of my girls, and cherish my babies. I've known for 6 hundred and 32 days that you and Emma are it for me, that you two are my forever. You've completely captivated me. My heart, my soul, my entire being. I can't imagine my life without you girls in it, and as long as I have my girls, I don't need anything else. Just you, me, and most importantly, Emma. Forever. I love every single part of you, and I always will.**_

_**XO, Adrian**_

"Oh, my God," I cry, my tears dropping down on the card. I glance to my right and have to drop my gaze. Because my gloriously handsome boyfriend is now on his knee, holding the little black box that he delivered to me himself. Alya walks behind him, bouncing Emma, naturally, and I reach up and wipe underneath my eyes. "What are you doing?" I'm not sure anyone will make out my words through my shaky, sob filled voice, but I say them anyway.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do ever since you fell into my lap." He smiles that killer smile, the one that melts me every time I see it, and opens the box. My jaw hits the floor. I've never seen a more beautiful ring, and he chose it just for me. "Marinette, I never knew I wanted this, until I met you. All of the love I have in me has been yours and Emma's and it always will be." My hands cover my nose and mouth as I stare down at him, the tears rapidly falling onto my fingers.

"You've given me everything, coccinelle. Will you marry me?" I drop down to my knees and throw my arms around him. "Yes. Yes. Yes." He wraps me up, pinning me to his body and buries his face into my neck. "Yes." I look up, seeing Alya, looking her phone out in front of him, and crying like a baby above us.

"Mmm, I can't wait to make you Mrs. Agreste," Adrian says the sensitive neck of my neck. "Here, let me put this on you." I lean back and drop back to my heels, holding my trembling left hand in front of me. He takes the ring out and slides it on my finger, pressing his lips to the top of my hand. "Do you like it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? She loves it. I love it. Goddamn it, Nino." Adrian and I both laugh as I stare down at my hand. "I do love it. It's perfect, just like you." I hold his face in my hands, bringing our lips together. And I don't let go.

Until I remember that Alya cursed in front of my kid. "Alya, what did I tell you about cursing around Emma?" I glare at her. Emma looks up at her aunt. "Umm, to keep cursing?" I give her a blank look as Adrian walks over to Alya and takes Emma in his arms. "Hi, baby. Your mommy said yes to Daddy's proposal!" Even though Emma doesn't have a clue what that is, she beams and claps in her dad's arms. "Mama! Dada!"

We all laugh and Alya goes around the worktop, bending down while Adrian walks back to me with Emma excitedly. "Can we have more kids? I want about…14 more." I raise one eyebrow. "Yeah sure, because we have the space and money for 14 more. Unless you're the one popping them out, you can have 14 for all I care."

Adrian pouts as Emma giggles. "Coccinelle, our little bebe coccinelle needs a sibling! You don't want her to be lonely, do you?" Adrian blows a raspberry on her cheek and she grins, laughing at her dad. I roll my eyes at his complaining while smiling at my adorable kid and handsome fiancé. I grab Emma's cheeks and kiss them sweetly. "When we're married, we can talk about it. But we're not having 14."

"Guys? What the hell is this?!" Alya yells and we both turn towards her. "Alya, if you curse in front of my kid one more time-" Alya straightens her body from underneath the counter and pulls out a ladybug and cat spandex suit and looks at the both of us. I blush madly and Adrian nonchantly replies, "That's when me and my coccinelle roleplay as Ladybug and Chat Noir during sex. That's how Emma was born."

"ADRIAN!" Adrian shrugs. "What? I thought you girls told each other everything…" Alya throws the costumes back disgustedly and the three of us laugh, Alya pulling her phone out and smirking. "I need to send Rose a picture of this!"

"What?! Alya Cesaire, you better not!" Alya blows a raspberry at me and runs to the stairs. I chase after her, hot on her tails, leaving Adrian and Emma alone. Adrian blinks, glancing at Emma who has one of her fingers in her mouth. "Your mommy and aunt are crazy, aren't they Emmy?" Emma looks up at Adrian confused, Adrian smiling at her. "But I love her and you so much. Now let's go stop them before they tear apart the whole apartment."

Emma laughs as Adrian and Emma climb up the stairs, before Marinette finds a butter knife to use on Alya.

* * *

**Fun Facts!**

1\. Emma appears! She technically doesn't exist yet, only a fantasy for now. If you remember, I said no PLANNED pregnancies earlier in a episode c; Because Emma wasn't planned at all. Accidental pregnancy, they were going to wait until marriage to have kids. But they still adore her none the less!

2\. Adrian calls Emma bebe coccinelle because it translates as baby ladybug! I thought it'd be so cute to call her that.

3\. Ladybug and Cat Noir's costumes appears...as roleplay for Adrian and Marinette.

4\. Half of the epilogue is from the book and the other half is my own writing. Part after she says and I don't let go is the book, and the rest I wrote.

5\. I made up Adrian's number: I don't know how many he wants, but I thought he would want to have a big number since he's an only child and would want to show his love for the kids since he doesn't really get any from his own family in the show.

6\. Alya's engaged, she got engaged a year ago. I just didn't mention it.

7\. Of course the proposal had to be Adrian style: sending her a package and note.

8\. If I had a clue what Marinette and Adrian's wedding would look like, she'd probably make her own wedding dress. Maybe a summer wedding. Colors probably red and black. *shrugs* I have no idea.

**Conspiraty: **Thank you guys for reading the story. I hope you've enjoyed it and the last Fun Facts. Don't forget to leave a guess and an OC for the new story! I'm sorry I won't be able to do anything for my 3rd anniversary being on FanFiction (I'll probably forget about it because of work tbh.) But I'll be back in September with the new story! So enjoy your summer and good luck for those going back to school! I'll see you guys in September!


End file.
